Lost in Translation
by Kilala81
Summary: Kaitlyn agrees to translate a parchment for Jack Sparrow in exchange for safe passage on his ship. Neither could have anticipated that two people separated by age and social class could have so much in common, let alone grow to need each other so much.
1. Lost In Translation

**Chapter One:  
Lost in Translation**

* * *

"Do you really think it's wise to send him out ta do this, Cap'n?" Gibbs watched skeptically as the newest member of their crew began rowing towards the shore. It wasn't smart for a ship like the Black Pearl to be docking at most ports; so they would just be waiting for their crewman to return, hopefully with someone that would be able to help them out with the blasted parchment they were looking to translate. 

Jack gave a mischievous grin and spun to face his first mate. "Got a better suggestion, mate?"

Gibbs just looked back out at the small boat that was nearly out of sight now. No, as risky as it was, this was the best plan they had. They were at a standstill until they found someone that could translate Spanish fluently. A few of the men on board could speak bits of broken Spanish but they were lucky to even read English, let alone a second language.

"Guess your right bout this, Cap'n. As long as he can get in there and back out without getting 'imself caught."

"Lad can pass as a merchant or fishermen easy enough. I would scurry up there meself but…" Jack gave another cocky grin. "I believe my reputation may very well preceed me, eh?"

Gibbs smirked and looked back to the water. The last thing he needed was to hear more about Jack's infamous reputation right now, he didn't have enough rum in his system yet.

"Aye, don't need to be savin' ya from the noose again." Gibbs couldn't help chuckle inwardly as Jack's arrogant smirk quickly changed to a look of annoyance.

"I could have saved myself, mate, I was just waitin' for an opportune moment." Jack gave another smirk and sauntered off to check the ship over. Damn Gibbs for remembering that one little incident. The man spent half of his life in a rum induced stupor yet he could remember one teensy, tiny, insignificant incident?

True, it wasn't one of Jack's finest moments. He learned a valuable lesson that night, so he did. If you plan on stealing money from a drink server when they're not looking, don't wander to another pub and drink so much rum that you accidentally make your way right back into the pub you were stealing from.

That little gem not only landed him in jail but left him with a nice scar across the side of his neck. Of course, that really had more to do with the inappropriate comments he was making to the bartender's sister, than the fact he had been caught robbing him. The navy had been delighted to throw Jack in the cell then send him to be hanged. Why wouldn't they be? He was Captain Jack Sparrow after all.

_'Bloody Gibbs,' _he muttered inwardly. _'He wouldn't have bothered showin' his face at all if I hadn't owed him money.'_ He could always count on his first mate as long as there was rum or money involved.

He'd been sailing with Gibbs off and on for the past year and a half, ever since he'd gotten the Pearl back. They plundered and pillaged here and there, spent some time in Tortuga, but mostly just enjoyed having his ship back and the freedom it brought him. His men were growing restless though. They wanted more money, more plunder, more women and Jack knew it was time to do something about it. The last thing he needed was another mutiny. He had always enjoyed making a game out of his plundering. He wasn't quite as blood thirsty as most pirates, he'd rather people live to spread stories about him.

As it were, he'd made the decision to go looking for a bit of treasure, a statue really. He'd only learned a bit about it, the parchment he was given was in a foreign language, Spanish presumably. Some poor, drunk bastard had bet it in a card game and Jack did not lose at card games. At least not when the other guy was drunk enough to miss his cheating. Now he just needed someone to translate the bloody thing.

Finding someone in Tortuga that could read English was quite a feat, let alone finding someone capable of translating other languages. Now his ship sat waiting just off the shore of Port William, waiting for his newest crew member to return. Port William had fewer Navy men than most ports did and hopefully, someone capable of speaking Spanish.

Jack made his way back up to stand at the helm. He had to be prepared, should Dallin get caught and alert the Navy to them. He didn't particularly like the thought of leaving the lad behind, should something happen, but couldn't risk the entire crew. The boy was no more than seventeen years old, and had been working with a fisherman when Jack met him. He could tell the kid didn't have a home of his own and didn't much like his job so he had ended up bringing him aboard and teaching him a few things about working on a pirate ship. It wasn't a bad idea to have someone that could pass as "respectable" on the crew, it was certainly coming in handy today.

* * *

Nearly two and a half hours later Jack was waiting impatiently while the crew hauled Dallin back onto the ship. 

"This is the translator?" Jack grinned a little at Dallin. Had expected to need to try a few ports, though, wasn't fully sure that it was a translator Dallin had brought back with him.

"Aye, Cap'n. She said she can speak Spanish," Dallin said while helping the young woman onto the deck.

Jack grinned while watching the girl. She couldn't be much older than Dallin, himself, and didn't look like the type of person that would associate with pirates if her life depended on it. She had her blonde hair pulled up and her clothes probably cost more than the statue they were looking for.

"Welcome to the Black Pearl, Lass...you did come here willingly?" He couldn't help but grin more at the looks she gave him. He might just need to remember not to taunt her while there were sharp objects wihtin reach.

"You're Captain Sparrow, I assume," she answered and stepped towards him.

"Aye, love, don't think I caught your name," he saw the look Gibbs was giving him and then smirked.

_'I just might let him start his rant about women being bad luck. Lass looks like she'd make him regret it,'_ Jack mused inwardly, it would certainly teach Gibbs to bring up petty incidents that should be forgotten.

"It's probably not a good idea for a ship full of pirates to be so near the port. Perhaps, introductions should wait," she said. "He told me that you have something you need translated?" Jack pulled out the parchment and held it out to her.

"Aye, love, just need someone that can read Spanish," he answered. The girl simply nodded and took the parchment from him.

"A Spanish translator will do you no good, Mr. Sparrow, this is written in Portuguese," she said simply.

"It's _Captain_ Sparrow, love. Portuguese you say? Don't suppose you speak that?" He asked her then looked down at the parchment again. Bloody thing was becoming more trouble than it was worth.

"That depends, _Captain_ Sparrow," she replied with a slight smirk, which drew one from Jack as well.

"Ah... you want something in exchange for your assistance? That's why you came out to my ship, eh?" He watched her closely, having no idea what a rich lass like her would want with pirates.

"You're very perceptive, Captain, I want you to take me with you," Jack couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"You want to play pirate for a bit, eh?" His eyes widened and laughter stopped when she held the parchment up and starting ripping it slowly.

She stopped tearing it when he went silent and then straightened the paper after she saw that she had his attention. "Now you can send me home and go looking for someone else to translate Portuguese, or you can take me where I want to go and I'll take care of it right now."

"Is there any particular reason you want to sail with pirates, love?"

"I have plenty of reasons, all of which are _my_ reasons. I simply want to be left safely at Port Summers and I'll translate your parchment in return." Jack looked over at Gibbs and then nodded before any of his complaints could begin.

"Then we have an accord," he said and reached out his hand to shake on it as he normally did. She looked at it as if it were the most offensive thing she had ever seen, which made Jack look down at his hand as well. It was quite possible that it _was _the most offensive thing a rich lass like her had ever contemplated touching before. He smirked and retracted his hand before taking a look towards the port.

"Still waiting for a name, love. Seems fair since your on my ship." Jack at least liked to know who he was dealing with, though could tell she had little intention to tell him much about herself. The girl hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"Kaitlyn Harris." Jack furrowed his brow for a moment. The name was familiar and after he again noting the port they were anchored at, he looked at her in surprise.

"You're William Harris's daughter?" Harris was a rich old politician and could easily have the Navy after him.

"Unfortunately," she said before turning and looking over the parchment, clearly not intending to spend any more time talking to him at the moment.

_'Good thing I like a challenge,'_ he thought as he headed back up to the helm.


	2. The Curse of Isidro Saez

**Chapter Two:  
The Curse of Isidro Saez**

* * *

Jack stood at the helm longing for a bottle of rum to either drink or use to knock Gibbs unconscious with. Once again his first mate was muttering incessantly about women bringing bad luck to ships. Finally Jack rolled his eyes, unable to take anymore. 

"It might just be me, mate, but I'm thinkin' your bad luck with the lasses might come from all the complainin' ya do bout em," he offered and then smirked a bit when Gibbs looked over at him.

"They bring bad luck no matter what. Ship's are not a place for women to be..." Jack tried not to grin when Kaitlyn stepped up behind Gibbs quietly and listened to him rant for a moment.

"Excuse me, I'd like to speak with the captain before my presence here causes the ship to capsize." Gibbs' nearly choked on his words before turning to face her.

"Aye, lass, got work to be doin' anyway," he mumbled and gaveJack an annoyed look then went off to find something to keep himself busy.

Jack grinned at her then looked at the parchment she was holding. "Get it translated yet, love?"

"Yes, I did. You have no idea what it is you're looking for do you, Mr. Sparrow?" Jack smirked a bit at the way she addressed him.

"_Captain_ Sparrow," he corrected. "And if I could read it myself, I wouldn't have bothered finding a person to translate it, now would I?"

"I suppose not, though--" she paused and looked back at him with a smirk. " I would think someone as infamous as you would at least have an idea of what you're looking for." Instantly Jack face was aglow with that famous smirk of his.

"Ah...so you've heard of me before?"

"Once or twice. I was expecting you to be a little more...coherent," she answered. Honestly, she had no reason to dislike him and found him rather interesting. The way he nearly pranced around at times and seemed to be drunk despite the fact she hadn't seen him touch a drop of alcohol in the few hours she'd been on the ship, was almost amusing.

"It's the best way to keep my enemies off balance. Keep 'em guessing about what I'll do next," he replied smugly. He found him self guessing a bit about her too. He'd been surprised when she began talking with the crew and didn't complain and try to hide from the sun the way most well off women would on a ship.

"Or keep them wondering if you're truly insane or it's merely an elaborate act," she inserted with a smirk. Jack grinned at her wickedly.

"I can assure you that it's not an act, love," he said in a hushed voice. She found herself trying not to blush and quickly averted her eyes to the paper she was carrying.

"Yes, well, this parchment is speaking of a statue. You did know that much, didn't you?"

"Aye, that's what I was told," he said and waited for her to continue.

"Have you heard the name Isidro Saez?"

Jack nodded a bit, "Name rings a bell."

"Isidro Saez cursed the statue you're looking for, or so the rumors say. Many wealthy men would love to get their hands on it. This--" she said and then held the parchment up. "Is just a warning not to touch it." He looked at the paper when she held it up. The damn thing didn't even tell him where to begin looking?

"So you can't tell me where to find it then?" He questioned.

"That's not entirely true; I've read the story of Isidro Saez before, it's not a pleasant one. If the rumors about the statue are true, then it's still where he left it." Jack grinned a bit, the lass was being coy with him.

"You'll be wantin' something else for the new information, I imagine." He was used to dealing with pirates and knew nothing ever came without a price.

"Yes, actually. I'd like to remain on the ship until you've retrieved the statue. I'd rather not rush to Port Summers. I have reason to believe my father would look for me there," she stated simply, not offering any more information than necessary.

"Willin' to risk bein' cursed, love?" He asked while still grinning.

"I hardly believe a man that's been dead for fifty years will be affecting me and even if he did...it wouldn't matter much. Anyone that's been rumored to go for the statue has never been heard from again," she said. Jack nodded a bit, at one time he would have laughed off talks of curses but knew better than to do that now.

"Why'd Saez curse the thing?" He figured he might as well know what he was getting himself into.

"Isidro Saez was born in Spain but grew up in Portugal. He came across to the Caribbean in his late twenties after spending some time in London. He worked as a merchant trader and met a young woman not long after coming here. Apparently he fell in love and became engaged to her but ended up with some trouble on his ship. Some of his men were making wagers with pirates that they couldn't afford to pay," she stopped for a moment giving some thought to what exactly she had read about it.

"Eventually he and his crew began doing some plundering to get the money so they wouldn't be killed for the debts. Unfortunately, they plundered a pirate ship that was run by a man named Captain Flanagan. Flanagan found out who they where and intended to collect on a _Dette de sang_," she told him.

"Ah...a debt of blood, part of the code. You plunder a pirate ship, the pirates gonna spill some blood," Jack said. When a Captain was entitled to a _Dette de Sang_, the other Captain couldn't object, he had to give up a member of his crew. It kept pirates from plundering and killing each other too badly. A way to help keep an order to things.

Kaitlyn nodded, "Yes, well...the blood to be spilled was Catalina Ynez Morales', Isidro's fiancé. Without thought to his crew and their debts, he turned over all of their money and treasure to Flanagan in exchange for her life. He only saved a small, gold statue of an angel that they had stolen from a ship that was on its way back to England. He gave it to Catalina as a gift the last night they were together. His crew men were less than pleased about what he'd done and planned a mutiny. They locked Saez in the brig then took Catalina to an island and left her shackled in a cavern to die. Isidro was in the brig for nearly three weeks before they let him out," she glanced down at the parchment again before looking back up at Jack.

"The story says he took the statue when they let him out, then he was thrown off the ship. He made his way back to the island but it was far too late to save Catalina. He buried the statue there, where she had died, and then killed himself. The parchment says anyone that attempts to retrieve it will suffer."

"It's a tragic story for sure, love, but that doesn't mean there's a curse," Jack said then took the parchment.

"If I believed there was, I certainly wouldn't be willing to stay on your ship while you go looking for it," she replied dryly. Jack looked at her again then focused on steering the ship.

"How old are ya anyway?" He seen many girls her age and probably younger working in brothels, but she was hardly a wench or strumpet. Young lasses like her didn't just climb onto pirate ships and leave home everyday.

"I don't see how my age makes a difference, but I'm twenty two years old," she replied not making an attempt to say more about herself.

"A bit older than I thought. Surprised you aren't married off yet," he said offhandedly. It was a bit odd that a woman of her class not already have herself a husband, and in some cases, children.

"It's not from my father's lack of trying, believe me, Mr. Sparrow. I'm not exactly what you would call...obedient." Her words perked his interests.

"It's _Captain_ Sparrow, lass," he repeated again then smirked. "Get in a spot of trouble at home?"

"I was always in a spot of trouble at home," she sighed before grinning at him then lifting up the bottom of her dress to show him her shoes. "This time I was just getting revenge." Jack looked down at her shoes then back up to her not quite catching her meaning.

"Revenge, eh? Tell me, what exactly does a young, privilaged lass, such as yourself, need revenge for exactly?"

"My father was always inviting people over for dinners and such, mostly Navy Officers or other rich old men that where a bore to be around. But lately he's been bringing around younger men, hoping that one would catch my fancy. I have a horrible tendency to speak out of place, and almost always end up insulting his guests. It infuriates my father but I just can't help speaking my mind when pompous old windbags think they're smarter than I am," she grinned to herself before continuing.

"The last time my parents had a social gathering, I was informed I wasn't allowed to speak unless it was to accept a marriage proposal. I stayed quiet the entire evening and was on my best behavior. The next day I bought myself some new shoes and clothes, I spent nearly two hundred pounds of his money," she grinned wickedly. "But they _are_ nice shoes. It was an expensive lesson for my father but he hasn't asked me to any more of the dinners since then."

It was Jack's turn to grin, '_Lass might be rich, but has a bit of fire in her, I'll give her that much.'_

"Do you plan on telling me what's waitin' for you in Port Summers?" He asked, hoping maybe she'd be willing to talk a bit more now. He didn't need to know her life story but wanted to know what to expect when they dropped her off. Again she hesitated before speaking.

"There's a woman living there that I would like to see again," she smiled slightly. "Her name is Isabel. She was a maid at my home while I was growing up. She was born in Spain and lived there most of her young life, it's how I learned to speak Spanish and some Portuguese. She learned English but mostly spoke Spanish or Portuguese when my parents weren't around...which...was often."

Jack watched her for a moment and then nodded. He could tell she didn't care to talk about her family and wasn't going to ask too many questions. He'd found out what he needed to know anyway, it was just a friend he was taking her too, hopefully nothing that'd cause him too much hassle.

"We'll be droppin' you off at Port Summers then, Katie," he said and grinned. He could see her refraining from making a comment about her new nick name. He'd convince her to call him captain one way or another.


	3. Idle Hands are the Devil's Tools

**Chapter Three:  
Idle Hands are the Devil's Tools **

* * *

Kaitlyn stepped out of the ship's cabin and took a look around the deck. It was her third morning on the ship and was very grateful to the captain for allowing her to sleep in the cabin alone. She wasn't entirely sure he slept much anyway but if he did, it was apparently down with the crew. 

She had tried to keep to herself as much as possible, though found that she enjoyed talking with the captain and crew when they weren't busy with other things. Strangely enough it was Mr. Gibbs she often found herself drawn to and this morning was no exception. She could already hear him muttering to a few other men about their up coming stop in Tortuga. Apparently, it was bad luck for her to be there as well, or at least a hindrance as they wouldn't be staying long enough for any of the crewmen to have themselves a good time.

Jack had explained that he needed to stop and pick up a few more crewmen for the trip and very eloquently told her what to expect when they got there.

She couldn't help but grin mischievously as she stepped up behind Gibbs; honestly she was sure he would simply drop dead from lack of oxygen one day soon.

"Be a bad idea to take a lass like that to Tortuga, it's only gonna be leadin' us to trouble. An isle full of buccaneers ain't gonna be-" he was cut short when he felt something tap his shoulder. He turned to see the young lass standing there grinning at him.

"Mr. Gibbs, did you know that the word buccaneer actually means barbecuer? It's true; it comes from the French word _boucanier. _The word was once used to describe the men on Hispaniola and Tortuga who hunted wild oxen and boars and then smoked the meat in a barbecue frame or _boucan."_

Gibbs just stared at her almost flabbergasted by her unrelenting pursuit of annoying him then turned abruptly and headed towards the helm.

"CAP'N!" He was going to kill her; there was no doubt about it. Either Jack got her off the ship or he would do it personally. He was bloody well sure she could swim.

The loud and unexpected voice caused Jack to nearly choke on the rum he had taken a drink of, which in turn almost made him drop the bottle as well. Thankfully after some quick handy work, both were saved, damn well they were too. Just might make a man walk the plank for making him loose his rum.

"Aye?" He choked out while trying to get a good gasp of air. It wasn't pleasant to have rum go down the wrong way.

"Time to be getting' the lass off the ship, 'for I go and do it myself!" Jack shook his head a bit blinking back tears, still doing his best to inconspicuously get a good breath of air, and then looked at Kaitlyn as she walked up silently and stood not far from them.

"There a problem I can be helpin' with?" He asked slightly sarcastically. He'd been listening to Gibbs complain for days now and the lass only seemed to be keeping to herself, he saw no real harm in her being there.

"No, I just said good morning and he started shouting. I must say I expected better treatment from your crew. I am helping you after all." Gibbs eyes widened at her audacity and he turned to look at her.

"Blasted woman's been tormentin' me fer days!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Gibbs," she said trying desperately to keep a straight face. It had, quite frankly, become one of her favorite past times; the trick was simply waiting until he was alone or at least away from the captain. It usually only took a comment or two to send him into one of his humorous rants and she'd simply walk away as though she hadn't been there in the first place. She knew eventually he'd either grow to like her or attempt to kill her. At the moment she was pretty sure he was leaning towards the latter of the two.

"Ye can both be learnin' to get along, or I canlock ya down in the brig together till ya do, savvy?" Jack said with a smirk. He knew Gibbs tended to overreact to things but he couldn't disregard the slight grin that kept threatening to break out on the lass's face.

"Now be gettin' the ship ready to dock," he ordered, still trying to avoid coughing in front of them. Didn't need anyone thinking Jack Sparrow couldn't handle his rum.

Kaitlyn nodded and followed Gibbs a short ways before walking past him.

"Think we'll see any wild boars in Tortuga?" She asked him playfully and kept walking.

"Be usin' you fer bait if we do, lass," he replied and went to work. Damn woman was infuriating, seemed to be taunting him every time he turned around.

Kaitlyn quickly made her way back to the cabin; she knew it was best to simply stay out of the crew's way while they were working. She didn't know much about being on a ship and she was certain if she attempted to help, she would no doubt give Gibbs legitimate reason to say women shouldn't be on ships.

* * *

After giving it a bit of thought, Jack had decided it was best forKaitlyn to stay on the Pearl while he took a few men ashore. She had agreed readily and offered no complaints, leaving him to wonder why it was Gibbs claimed she was so bothersome. Now he was making his way back up the dock with a few new crew members, all of which he'd sailed with before. He'd already heard Gibbs muttering about having two women on the ship now that Ana Maria would be joining them again. 

Honestly, sometimes he wondered if the man was a eunuch, there were definite advantages to having women on board, though, after his last couple of encounters with Ana Maria she was more likely to castrate him than let him have any sort of fun and the other lass wasn't exactly one to be bedding with pirates. Regardless, they were nicer to look at than the crew any day.

He was prepared to start giving out orders when he stepped onto the deck but stopped when he saw both Dallin and Kaitlyn standing near the mast looking up at the crow's nest.

"One of ya plan on bein' me look out?" He asked while grinning at them.

"Captain Sparrow? You're back already?" Instantly Jack's grin faded. The lass had yet to refer to him as captain; it had almost become a game between them. He was instantly suspicious of the slightly nervous tone in her voice.

"Aye, doesn't take long to find a crew that wants to sail with Captain Jack Sparrow, love," he said then glanced up at the crow's nest. He didn't see anything up there so he looked back at them.

"Think maybe you've had too much sun, love," he said while trying to figure out why the hell the both looked guilty of something.

"Perhaps, though I think I'll stay out here and enjoy the fresh air for awhile longer," she smiled then looked back at Dallin who looked a little more nervous than normal.

Jack nodded slowly then looked back up at the crow's nest before turning and heading towards the helm. He didn't have time to be playing games at the moment; he wanted to be setting sail. He didn't get more than six feet before he felt something hit his back then heard it hit the ground behind him. He spun back around only to find both Kaitlyn and Dallin trying desperately not to laugh. He looked down at the deck to find a half eaten plantain lying there.

"I don't think Pepe realized those should be cooked before eating them," Kaitlyn whispered to Dallin who choked back a laugh at the look they were getting from Jack.

"There somethin' you want to be tellin' me about, lass?" He asked before seeing something small and furry peek over the side of the crow's nest. The bloody woman brought a monkey onto his ship!

"No, Captain, everything's just fine. Don't you have to be sailing the ship or something?" Jack nodded then pulled his pistol out.

"Aye, love, but gotta check for stowaways first," he said with a nearly malicious grin and looked back up at the crow's nest. "Can't be havin' any unexpected visitors, now can we?"

"What? You can't just go shooting things, Mr. Sparrow! That's barbaric!"

"There somethin' onthe ship you don't want me shootin', love?" He smirked at the indignant looks she gave him, and then looked back up again. How in the hell she managed to get a monkey up into the crow's nest was beyond him, but he wasn't leaving port until he found out.

"As a matter of fact there is, there's a monkey in the crow's nest," she stated matter-of-factly, not taking her eyes off the pistol. Jack waved his hands up towards the crows nest, causing her to duck down slightly; she had grown used to him being animated...just, never with a firearm in his hand.

"One of ya want ta be explainin' to me just why there is a monkey in me crow's nest!" He asked.

"Well, he didn't seem to care much for your cabin," she said.

Jack's eyes widened, "Ya had a monkey in my cabin?" He growled.

"Only for a couple of minutes, apparently monkeys don't like being locked up. I didn't realize something so small could cause so much damage; honestly, had I realized that I wouldn't have-"

"Damage?" Jack quickly interrupted.

Kaitlyn went silent, knowing it was in her best interest to stop talking before she got herself stranded in Tortuga.

"Where did you find a monkey?" Jack questioned almost afraid to hear the answer.

"It wasn't my fault, Cap'n, I tried to keep her on the ship," Dallin chimed in before he got into too much trouble.

Jack just stood there silently for a moment then spun around and headed towards the cabin. '_See just what kinda damage this bloody thing did.' _Kaitlyn rushed after him quickly, knowing there was probably know way this could possibly end well.

"This is entirely your fault you know," she saidand thennearly ran into Jack as he turned abruptly to her.

"My fault? Mind explain' to me how this is my fault, young missy?"

"If you would have taken me with you, I wouldn't have gone out on my own," she said nearly laughing now. She couldn't help finding him humorous when he was flustered.

"Besides, it's just a monkey, Mr. Sparrow. Once when I was child, I was told by a man working at the docks that you could catch a bear by using honey. I went straight home and poured honey all over the terrace. Of course, I didn't catch a bear. I only managed to get myself into trouble, though I did catch a lot of bugs, which unfortunately only led to me getting into even more trouble," she gave a thoughtful look. "I didn't know at the time that there were no bears in the Caribbean."

Jack just stared at her for a moment then smirked at the very idea of her doing that.

"Tell me ya didn't pour honey in my cabin, love." She glared at him for a moment, unable to come up with a decent reply then simply gave a huff.

"Shouldn't you be up steering the ship?" He chuckled a little at her reaction then nodded.

"Aye, best be catchin' that monkey for the crew does, lass," he said and headed up to the helm. Maybe Gibbs knew wasn't entirely wrong about women being on ships after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: FYI, the stuff about the word buccaneer originally being used to describe men that barbequed meat, is true. **


	4. A Woman's Wiles

**Chapter Four:  
A Woman's Wiles

* * *

**

Jack grinned to himself when he watched Kaitlyn come out of the cabin and back onto the ship's deck. It had taken nearly all of his willpower to keep quiet while she was trying to coax the monkey down from the crow's nest. Eventually, she had wandered back into the cabin and came out with a fresh cherimoya and it was only a matter of moments before the small thing scurried back down to her and willingly let her take him back into the cabin with her. She'd stayed in there for awhile, hopefully repairing any damage that had been done, and was now making her way up to the helm.

He had to admit it was a trifle odd to see woman dressed like that with a monkey seated so contentedly on her shoulder, playing with a bit of her hair. Not that Jack was really accustomed to spending much time around women dressed the way that she was to begin with. He was used to wenches, strumpets and pirates like Ana Maria.

Nothing about the girl struck him in particular; she had a pretty face and green eyes but her skin was too pale, though her days out on the ship were beginning to show; giving her skin a bit of a pink color, which was a definite improvement. She seemed a bit too thin, not that he could really tell with the formal attire she wore. He never had cared much for those sorts of clothes; they left entirely too much to the imagination.

The one thing that always caught his attention was listening to her speak. He could tell from the instant he met her that she was smarter than most women; probably smarter than most men, definitely smarter than three quarters of his crew. It wasn't simply her ability to speak multiple languages that tipped him off. He could see that she paid close attention to the crew, learning quickly when was and wasn't a good time to talk to someone and what she should and shouldn't say. Then there were other times when she seemed less guarded or began talking about something she'd done at home, that he couldn't help but chuckle, wondering how someone so smart could manage to do so many stupid things.

"I see that you got your monkey down, love," he said as he watched the small thing sitting on her shoulder.

"Yes, it wasn't a problem, really. Dallin said you wanted to speak to me?"

Jack nodded then let his eyes move to her, rather than her new pet. "You don't know much about sailing a ship, I assume."

"Of course not, I've rarely been allowed onto them, let alone allowed to learn anything about sailing one."

Jack nodded again, not really surprised to hear that. "Then how are you supposed to lead me to the statue, I wonder," he asked with a bit of a smirk.

She began to reply and then stopped herself. "I'm not entirely certain; it's been quite awhile since I've read the story. If I still had the book I could tell you where the island is," she replied. Jack nodded a little, no one on his crew could believably get into any place that would have those kinds of books, but someone like her shouldn't have any troubles.

"We'll be making a stop soon then. You'll be joining me this time," he said then grinned, "It's a bit unusual to see a lass such as yourself holding such a filthy creature. How did you get him anyway?"

She smiled then reached up to scratch the monkey's head. "A man down on the dock had him. He wasn't exactly pleasant, or sober for that matter. Pepe didn't seem to be very happy, so I asked the man if he was for sale. He told me that I could buy him for ten shillings, but I have nothing with me, so instead I informed him of the horrendous diseases that monkeys can give to men." She leaned a bit closer before whispering, "makes them eunuchs, you know."

"Conning pirates in Tortuga, you've got a few more guts than I would have imagined," he said with a grin.

"I hardly think tricking a drunken miscreant is anything to boast about, Mr. Sparrow. Besides, for your sake you better hope I was only conning him," she said with a smirk then turned and wandered off to find something to entertain herself with. Jack watched her walk away then glanced down at himself.

"Better bloody well just be conning," he muttered then went about informing the crew of their next stop.

* * *

"Far enough, drop anchor," Jack ordered as they approached the port, "I'll be taking the boat to shore." 

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs said then went to pass on the orders, while Jack headed towards the cabin. He nearly walked in, then thought better of it and gave a quick knock. It might be his cabin but the lass would no doubt let him hear about it if he just barged in unannounced. After a moment she opened the door and glanced outside.

"We're stopping already?"

"Aye," he said. "You and I are going to take a trip into port, darling. Perhaps you can find another book about ol' Saez, eh?" She nodded a bit, realizing why it was she was going now. She was quite possibly the only literate person on the ship.

"Good, I'll see if I can find myself some other books as well. What should I do with Pepe?" Jack looked down at the monkey that she was holding then smirked.

"I'm sure Gibbs would just jump at the chance to look after him for ya, lass."

Kaitlyn glanced down at Pepe then back to Jack. "I'm not certain who would be looking after whom," she said and closed the door to the cabin. She'd already learned that leaving Pepe unattended was a very bad idea, so hopefully someone from the crew would watch him. It was Dallin, rather than Gibbs, that volunteered then the two of them set out for the port. There was a bit of awkward silence as Jack began rowing then he finally looked at her and smirked a bit.

"So tell me, darling, what do you think of sailing with the famous Captain Jack Sparrow?"

She looked up at him, pulled away from her own thoughts. "To be honest, it's much more peaceful than I imagined it to be."

Jack grinned then stopped rowing for a moment. "You were expecting excitement and adventure, I assume?"

"Actually, I was expecting you to get us maimed or killed, but I suppose excitement and adventure could fall into the same category. At least for the ones doing the maiming and killing," she replied while smiling mischievously.

"You're talking to Captain Jack Sparrow, lass. I've outrun the Navy more times than you could even begin to imagine," he said then began rowing again.

"You must lead quite an interesting life," she said then looked out at the water. Jack nodded and kept rowing until they got to land, then he hopped out and dragged the boat up onto the beach.

"Easier this way," he said and offered her his hand so she could climb out.

"Of course it has nothing to do with the navy being down near the docks and them requiring you to pay to dock a boat there," she mused taking his hand then stepped onto the beach.

"Of course not, love," he replied with a smirk then headed towards the port with her.

He stopped a ways from the docks and explained to her that he'd be staying out of sight and that she could find him back out on the beach once she had finished, hopefully with some more information about Isidro Saez. He then waited patiently as possible for her to return. After nearly and hour he realized he'd drawn the attention of a couple Navy men that had been down near the dock patrolling.

_'Bloody hell.'_ He rolled his eyes a little, just keeping to his own business, not particularly wanting a run in with the Navy at the moment but quickly realized they weren't just going to leave.

"Hey! You!" One shouted and began moving towards him, following quickly by the other.

"Something I can help you with, mates?" Jack asked with his best good natured grin.

The men both looked around suspiciously, "Mind telling us what it is your doing down here?"

"Just enjoying the scenery, mate, lovely beach you got here," he replied.

* * *

Kaitlyn stopped abruptly when she saw Jack talking with two naval officers. She seriously doubted it was any sort of social call and knew she'd never get back to the ship without him, not that she particularly wanted to see him hauled to jail and hanged in the first place. She stood there watching, hoping they wouldn't see him as any sort of threat, then sighed heavily when Jack made some animated gestured then reached for his gun. It only took seconds for both of the navy men to brandish their own weapons as well. 

_'Men,'_ she rolled her eyes a bit and rushed towards them.

"_Ayúdeme¡por favor! Usted tiene que venir con mí ahora¡hay una emergencia!" _She began shouting frantically at the guards, knowing that either she would confuse them with her frenzied ravings in another language, or they'd speak Spanish and know she was begging them for help.

_"¡Usted debe ahora venir!"_ She said and grabbed one of their arms trying to pull him with her. Even if they couldn't understand what she was saying, she knew she was getting the message through. She was a hysterical woman that was trying to get them to help her with something.

The guards looked at each other, completely oblivious about what to do to help her then looked back at Jack.

"Think the lass might want your help, mate," he said with a smirk. Truly she was convincing. Had he not known her, he'd probably be inclined to help her himself, the lass seemed genuinely panic-stricken.

_"¡Usted debe ayudar!"_ Her desperate sounding pleas continued until the men decided it was best to see what the problem was, rather than continue on with Jack.

"Calm down, Miss, we're coming," said one of the men. She turned and took off towards the port again, hoping Jack would wait for her to get back to the boat. Both guards followed her, not having any real idea where she was taking them. She finally stopped near an old fishermen's shack and began pointing towards it.

_"¡Esta manera¡En ese edificio!"_ She said making sure they knew she had no intention of getting any closer to the shack.

"Just stay here, Miss, we'll take care of it," said one of the men. She watched them both walk over tentatively then step inside. The second they disappeared she turned and headed back towards the boat, glancing over her shoulder occasionally to see if they were following her. Since they had no idea what they were looking for, she figured she would have a couple minutes head start.

She gave a sigh of relief when she saw Jack and the boat still waiting for her and wasted no time getting there.

"We should hurry," she said and climbed into the boat. Jack just grinned and shoved it back in the water before climbing in him self and taking the oars.

"Did you get a book?" He asked keeping a watch over the shore, incase anyone decided to follow them.

She nodded and held it up, still trying to catch her breath.

"You're willing to conn buccaneers and Navy men; you just might make a better pirate than half me crew," he said with a grin. She gave him an odd look, finally able to breathe easier.

"I hardly qualify as a pirate, Mr. Sparrow," Jack looked up at her, and then smirked. He was getting used to her calling him that and was sure she'd never address him as captain.

"It might be a bit easier for you on the ship, if you lose some of the fancy attire, love, there's no need to be trying impressing any of us, aye?" He could tell that the heavy dress and corset weren't exactly helping her at the moment. She glanced down at her dress then back up at him. She hadn't really thought about it before. The dress did get awfully warm and the corset was less than comfortable.

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes," she replied indignantly.

"I didn't say there was, just make things easier if you didn't look like my hostage," he said, "maybe Ana Maria has something you can wear now and then. No sense in ruining such fine clothes by wearing them on a pirate ship, eh?"

She glanced down at her dress again then nodded hesitantly. "It would be nice to clean them," she admitted.

"Oh good," he said in a chipper voice. "From now on you can wear what the rest of the crew wears." He did his best to repress a grin. He might be Captain Jack Sparrow but he was quickly learning that it was in his best interest to avoid teasing her. He had a sneaking suspicion that the lass would find a way to get revenge if he did. But he couldn't help finding the thought of her in pirate clothes to be comical, and he just might try to convince her to try to talk like one too, if she could so easily speak another language, speaking pirate should be easy. At any rate, he had a feeling things wouldn't be boring on the ship for awhile.


	5. If it looks like a Pirate

**Chapter Five:  
****If it looks like a Pirate...

* * *

**

Jack helped Kaitlyn back aboard the Pearl and was about to ask her about the book she had brought with her when Gibbs voice interrupted any possible coherent thoughts he might have.

"Blast ya, ya bloody monkey! Be havin' ya fer dinner if ya keep that up!"

Jack grinned impishly at Kaitlyn then both quickly headed over to find Gibbs looking up at the crow's nest with nearly half a dozen lychee nuts lying around his feet.

"Think your monkey's in a bit of trouble, love," Jack said as it looked over the side and chucked another piece of fruit at Gibbs, which of course set him into a new string of threats. Kaitlyn was doing her best just to keep from laughing because, unlike her pet; she couldn't get up into the crow's nest and had done her fair share of annoying Gibbs. She was sure he just might settle for killing her instead. Jack smirked and walked over and looked up at the crow's nest himself.

"Monkey must like ya, mate," he said when Pepe looked over the side and began screeching down at them.

"Be likin' me less when I put 'im in a stew," Gibbs mumbled then looked over at him, "we ready to set sail, cap'n?"

"Aye got what we came for," he decided to keep quiet about the navy men. It wasn't that he couldn't have handled it of course; just that the lass had beat him to it. Gibbs gave one last look up at the monkey then walked off muttering to himself.

"Pepe, you can come down now," Kaitlyn said as she stepped up beside Jack. The monkey peered down over the side before hurrying down to her.

"I should probably take him in the cabin before he causes anymore problems," before Jack could reply she headed off with the book and her pet. Moments later she heard a knock at the cabin door and found Ana Maria standing there with an arm full of clothes.

"The captain said you'd be needing these," she said simply and handed them over. Kaitlyn looked down at them for a moment, not even sure where to begin with such garments then looked back up.

"Ana Maria, isn't it?"

Ana Maria nodded a bit, "Aye," she said almost suspiciously. She wasn't entirely sure why this rich girl was aboard the ship willingly and she couldn't help but think it would lead to trouble eventually.

Kaitlyn smiled at her then looked down at the clothes again, "Well, thank you for the...clothes. My name is Kaitlyn, by the way."

Again Ana Maria nodded still wary about the girl's presence on a pirate ship then she turned to go back to her duties. The sun would be setting soon and at least half the crew would be bedding down for the night. If they didn't want the captain waking them, they needed to see that all the chores were finished.

Kaitlyn went back into cabin; looking over the clothing she'd been given. She wasn't even entirely sure she could convince herself to leave the cabin in such attire but had a feeling refusing to put them on would be much worse in the long run, at least for her pride.

It took her nearly half an hour to get out of her clothes and into the ones that she'd been given, mostly from the time it took to coerce her self to put them on. She did have to admit they felt more comfortable, yet she rarely went anywhere without a corset on, and she had certainly never wore anything but a dress. It would definitely take her some time to adjust.

A sudden knock startled her back out of her thoughts. She walked over and slowly opened the door, it wasn't often people came to see her, so she had no idea who would it would be. Again Ana Maria was standing there looking rather bored.

"Yes?" Kaitlyn asked, unsure as to why she would have come back.

"The Captain asked me to check on you," she rolled her eyes a bit, "you won't be passing as a pirate lookin' like that." Kaitlyn just looked down at the clothes she was wearing, not exactly sure how to possibly look less lady-like.

Ana Maria gave a frustrated sigh, and gestured to her hair which was still pulled up and her shirt which she had buttoned up as far as it could go. Kaitlyn glanced down at the shirt again then at Ana Maria, who had several buttons undone and her hair down with a bandana to keep it out of her face while she was on deck.

"Oh...right," was all she could manage. Ana Maria shook her head a little then smirked.

"Heard you and the monkey been giving Gibbs trouble, serves him right," she said glancing around the cabin a bit. She hadn't seen any part of the ship look this clean before and was a bit surprised such a rich lass would sully her hands to begin with. Kaitlyn grinned a little while trying to pull the pins from her hair.

"I grow bored quite easily. Besides, can't have him expecting bad luck and not receive it, now can we," Ana Maria smirked a little. Rich lass or not, she couldn't be all bad if she was willing to give ol' Joshamee hell.

"Aye, can't have that," with that said Ana Maria nodded and closed the door. Kaitlyn sighed and finally got her hair loose, she wasn't accustomed to having it down and couldn't wait until she would be able to wash it properly. But for now it would have to do, not that she was really in a place where people were overly concerned with looks or hygiene. She then unbuttoned the top two buttons on her shirt, refusing to degrade herself further, and then went back to looking through the book.

* * *

After skimming over what she needed, she took the book and went out to the helm to tell the captain where they were going. Thankfully, the sun had set and some of the crew had gone below deck. 

"Do you ever sleep, Mr. Sparrow?" She asked as she approached the helm. Jack couldn't help but grin at her. He wasn't entirely sure she would actually put on the clothes that were taken to her and was a bit surprised she came out of the cabin on her own accord.

"Now and then, love," he said looking her over, "might just pass as a member of me crew now." Oddly, he found himself less intimidated by her now. Then he found it even odder that he found her intimidating to begin with.

"Yes, well, I found what you wanted to know. The place we're going is often referred to as the _Isla de las almas perdidas_, or the Island of Lost Souls. Its technical name is Arigate Island. It is very small and has no real population," she said and showed him a page in the book that had a small illustration, "not that an island with that kind of reputation would be expected to have many occupants."

"Be easy enough to find," he said then handed her the book before looking at her again, "you always act so proper, lass?"

She stammered a bit, and then shook her head. "No, well yes, sometimes...if I need to," she replied realizing she wasn't even making sense to herself. Jack smirked then pointed at her with his free hand.

"Ah...so you're confused about who you are, aye? Be a good thing, really. Most fancy, well to do people don't even think twice about it. Just go about their humdrum lives never knowing what it's like to have a bit of fun," Kaitlyn smiled a little at his logic.

"I suppose you know all about having fun, Mr. Sparrow," Jack gave her a slightly lecherous grin.

"Aye, had me share of fun, love," he replied. She blushed slightly at his insinuation but refused to let it affect her.

"Fun always seemed to lead me to trouble," she said dryly.

"Ah, fun might lead to trouble, lass, but who's to say that trouble isn't fun, aye?" He said waving his hand a bit to make his point. Kaitlyn just looked at him for a moment then laughed a little.

"You're quite the philosopher, Mr. Sparrow; I should introduce you to my father."

"Think yer father might disagree with some of me philosophies, love," he said then looked at her, "plan on tellin' me why you're running away?" She averted her eyes from his for a moment then nodded offhandedly.

"I'm to be married next month to a man I've never met. His father is an old friend of my father's. He lives in England but is coming to the Caribbean with his family soon. After the wedding we would be going back to England to live," she said then looked at Jack, "honestly, my father has been quite patient with me, I guess his patience was just beginning to wear thin."

Jack nodded, "Expected as much. Lass's like you don't just fraternize with pirates for no good reason."

"And I suppose pirates like you often spend your time in the company of ladies rather than whores," she replied sharply, "you know nothing about me, Mr. Sparrow; I would think you of all people would avoid judging others by what they wear and how they speak."

Jack's eyes widened a bit then he looked over her new clothes again before grinning, "Touché." She did her best to keep her annoyed look but felt a smile begin to overtake her.

"You are infuriating sometimes, Mr. Sparrow," she said now unable to keep from smiling at him. Jack smirked at her then put one of his hands up.

"Just call me Jack, love, Mr. Sparrow sounds a tad too proper," she nodded a little then looked around at the calm night sky.

"I do enjoy being on your ship...Jack," she said, "it's so peaceful here. It's like you're alone, free from all obligations and trouble."

Jack glanced at her and nodded, "Aye, love, a ship's freedom." The two stood there in silence for a moment then she smiled.

"I should get some sleep, good night _Mister_ Sparrow," she said with a playful grin. Jack smirked and waved his hand slightly. He was beginning to understand how she got to Gibbs so much, but she had another thing coming if she thought she could out wit, Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**Ok, guys...help me out. Should I work towards romance between Jack and Kaitlyn? Or do we want some sexual tension, bickering and humor in here first? Let me know what you'd like to see happen between them. I have a few ideas for either way, I just can't decide which way I'd like to go. HELP ME, PLEASE!**


	6. Navassa Island

**Chapter Six:  
Navassa Island

* * *

**

Jack stood at the helm watching his crew laze about on the deck of the Pearl. It was a calm day, warm, but the feel of the salty spray was relaxing. He had no particular reason to rush though he did intend to be stopping at Navassa Island before they traveled on any further.

Navassa Island still belonged to pirates; it would be a good while before the Navy could get in there and clear them out. It was littered with small wooden hovels that were full of filthy buccaneers and pirates. But mostly it was full of treasure. Not that anyone could just go there and take it. It would take a fool to try to go onto an isle full of pirates and attempt to steal their plunder. Jack, himself, had some of his valuables hidden there and thought it'd be a good time to stop.

The island was located near the Windward Passage, which Spanish galleons still used to get back to Spain on occasion. It wasn't hard for a good captain and his crew to pillage these treasure galleons and get themselves some silver, gold, gems or even Chinese porcelain.

Unlike Tortuga, Navassa Isle was pretty tame. It wasn't a place to go for a good time, just a place to hide, live and store plunder. Despite the lack of rowdiness, it was far more dangerous. Pirates tended to get trigger happy when they have swag nearby. Not that Jack was worried; he had been there often enough that he knew how to mind his step, though it wasn't himself that he had to be concerned about.

About mid-day he saw Kaitlyn out on the deck with Pepe and decided to hand the helm over to Ana Maria; the last thing he needed was a repeat of Tortuga. It was one thing to trick a drunken buccaneer, but he didn't need the lass wandering off the ship and getting her self killed when they docked.

He stopped a few feet away and watched her playing catch with her monkey, using lychee nuts, and then smirked. "I could have sworn those were for eating," he quipped.

Kaitlyn looked up at him and then back at Pepe before realizing she was kneeling and quickly stood, trying to keep some amount of decorum. "They were picked too early, that's why he won't eat them. Lychee fruit doesn't ripen after it's picked, so they're very bitter," she explained.

"Ah..." Jack replied with a grin. He found her humorous when she was tried to put on airs around the ship, particularly while she was dressed just like the rest of them, as she had been for a few days now. He could tell that more often than not it was habit rather than conceit that kept her from loosening up around the crew, not that he could blame her. It's not as though a pirate could throw on fancy clothes and fit right into her world, he couldn't ask much different from her.

"If you're hungry, I'm sure he would be willing to share his cherimoyas with you," she said with a grin, "or were you not coming over here to share food with my monkey?"

Jack glanced down at Pepe who gazed right back up at him. "Think I'll pass," he said.

Kaitlyn did her best to subdue a laugh after seeing the look on his face. "Mr. Sparrow...Jack," she corrected, "Do you find my pet offensive?"

He watched Pepe for a moment then looked up at her. "I don't know if offensive would be the right word, love." She looked down at the monkey again then to Jack. Honestly the idea of a pirate finding a monkey repulsive was rather humorous. He spent most of his time in filthy places like Tortuga and around crew men that probably went months without bathing, yet the idea of sharing food with Pepe seemed to make him physically ill.

"Well, if you didn't come over to eat or play with him, I can only assume you wanted to speak to me,"

Jack finally tore all his thoughts from the messy little creature that was staring at him then nodded. "We will be laying anchor at Navassa Isle, love, it would be in your best interest that we don't have a repeat of Tortuga, savvy?"

"Is there a reason we're stopping at this island?" She asked, while going back to her game of catch with Pepe.

"I will be picking up some necessities," he replied, watching her and the monkey. He had a feeling she either wasn't really listening to him or would just ignore what he said and wander off again.

"Oh," she said nonchalantly and tossed another lychee at Pepe. No, she definitely wasn't paying attention.

"I suppose you could join me," he smirked, "as long as you don't plan on talking that is."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Mr. Sparrow?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Mr. Sparrow?" He mocked back at her while grinning.

She almost offered a biting retort but silenced it. "Are you insinuating that I can't speak like a pirate?" She asked politely, causing Jack to chuckle.

"I'm insinuating that there is no way, even in the threat of death, that you could pass as a pirate, love," he replied.

"That's not fair, Mr. Sparrow, I'm sure if I had enough alcohol or a serious enough head injury I could talk just like you do," she said playfully.

"Aye, perhaps, though if I let somebody take a snip at me goods I could sound like you, that doesn't mean it's about to happen."

Kaitlyn felt herself blush before she simply burst out laughing. She certainly wasn't used to people saying such things and, quite frankly, found it hilarious to hear. Jack grinned a little at her reaction; honestly he had braced himself for a good slap. That's not exactly the kind of thing you say to a lady.

"I think we're agreed then. I won't try to impersonate a swashbuckler and you won't spend the rest of your life as a bed keeper," she said with an amused smile.

"Agreed," he said with a smirk, then glanced back down at the monkey. He fought off his look of disgust and headed back over to the helm to relieve Ana Maria, leaving Kaitlyn to tend to her pet.

* * *

It was nearly two full days later before they actually reached the island, giving Kaitlyn time to learn more from the crew. She had to admit she was curious about it. She had heard different Navy men speak of islands that pirates used as caches but had never given any thought to actually seeing one. Not that she had ever believed she'd be on a ship full of buccaneers either. 

When the ship docked many of the crew got off them selves, and she realized why Jack intended to bring her with him: there would not be enough supervision aboard to keep her out of trouble. She waited patiently for him to finish giving his orders then followed him ashore. He immediately headed off to the east away from the populated beach. He had been coming to the Isle for years and could find his stash in the dark. After a moment of silence he looked back at Kaitlyn who was following behind him, gazing around at the small shacks that were along the beach and some of the crew men that had wandered out there.

"Needed a bit of time off the ship," he explained. She nodded a little, understanding why so many of them would want to get out onto real land for a bit. He glanced over toward the beach, himself, then turned and continued walking. He couldn't even begin to fathom what must be going through her mind, seeing dilapidated hovels and filthy men all over the place.

"Have you ever lived here?" She asked after they were a good ways from the beach and moving more towards a rocky area on the other end of the island.

He smirked a little but didn't turn to her. "Me? Nah...My home's on the sea, love. Always has been," he said. Silence fell between them again as they traveled further along the coast of the island.

"Are those sapodilla trees?" She questioned as she spotted dozens of very tall trees a little further inland. Almost the second she drew attention to the trees, Pepe jumped down and took off for them. Jack watched the monkey run off then looked at her.

"Apparently," he said then looked back over at them. Some of those trees were well over fifty feet high, and he hoped the monkey could find his own way back down, because he had no intentions of saving it. Kaitlyn gave a sigh then started off after Pepe, leaving Jack to stand there and wait as patiently as possible. Not more than fifteen minutes later they both made their way back over to him, arms full of sapodilla fruit.

"They're for Pepe," she said. Jack grinned but said nothing. He had watched the monkey chucking them down at her from the tree; he'd been slightly concerned about her welfare on a few occasions, but thought it was in his best interest not to say anything. Rather, he turned and continued walking until they reached some rougher terrain.

"Watch yer step, love," he said and hopped across a small crevice in the rocks. She looked down at it then decided carrying the fruit probably wasn't the brightest idea and started sitting them down carefully.

"We'll get them on the way back, Pepe," she said then watched the monkey jump across, still carrying several sapodillas of his own, apparently unwilling to give up his own food, even at risk getting hurt or killed. Jack stood smirking then reached out for her hand when she started across. The last thing he needed was to carry her back with a broken leg.

"Thank you," she said then continued following him until he motioned for her to stop. He looked down over the side of the rocks then pointed towards small ship that was floating just offshore. She looked at the ship then at him, slightly confused about what he was telling her.

"Either picking up or dropping off their swag. Either way its best we wait," he said then watched a few men come back out of the cave and get another load from their ship. Most crews that were in the process of hiding their plunder would just as soon shoot than ask questions, and with good reason. Jack couldn't help but take note of a few pieces they were carrying in. He might just have to stop and take a look around once they left. Kaitlyn picked up Pepe to keep him calm while they waited and finally sat him down again when they saw the ship pulling away from the shore.

"Right then, be going down now," Jack said and stepped down onto a rock. It was only about twelve feet to the bottom and there were plenty of places to easily climb down as long as care was taken. Kaitlyn watched him for a moment then stepped out onto the rocks, making sure to follow his path, staying near enough that she wouldn't get hurt.

Once they reached the bit of beach at the bottom, Jack headed off again, stopping when he saw two men further down the beach, studying the rocks and crevices. He could tell by the way they were searching that they didn't have any stash of their own hidden there; they were looking to make off with someone else's. He just smirked a little and kept walking.

"Lovely day for thievery, eh mates?" he asked cheerfully. Both were startled from their search and had their guns drawn almost immediately. Jack has his brandished nearly as quickly and kept himself between the two of them and Kaitlyn.

"Just passing through," he said while watching them. Neither looked particularly smart, which could either help or hinder in these sorts of situations.

"That right?" Asked the taller one as he stepped a bit closer, making sure they were both well aware of his pistol.

"Aye," Jack grinned and pointed at him, "wouldn't want you thinking we're here to pillage your plunder."

Both men just continued to watch them silently, not offering to lower their weapons. Jack sighed inwardly; some people just needed a little more convincing than others.

"You do have plunder here, aye?" He asked then stepped a little closer to the tall one, as if he were about to tell him a secret. "Between you and me, mate, the best treasure is over in the caves and crevies on the northern side of the isle," he said in a hushed voice, "saw ol' Cap'n Whatsisname unloading some gold and porcelain there with me own eyes."

"Why ain't ya over there taking it yourself then?"

Jack grinned a little; at least they were smart enough to be suspicious. "I have far better things to be doing today, mate," he said and gestured towards Kaitlyn. She said nothing to contradict him, knowing it would be in their best interest to avoid talking. Both men glanced at her then smirked knowingly.

"Why ya tellin' us?" The shorter one asked. Jack smirked a little and put his gun away before going back to speaking with both words and hands.

"Well the way I see it, mate. Can I call you mate?" He asked as he walked over not waiting for a reply. "Since I saved you the hassle of scouring this desolate rock, you could give me a cut of yer spoils...say...ten percent?" Both men looked at each other then the shorter one smirked and nodded.

"Sounds 'bout right," he said.

Jack nodded then spun around and made his way back over near Kaitlyn. "Then we have an accord," he said and put his arm around her shoulders, "me and the lass will be on our way then."

He grinned at them both and then started walking, keeping her with him; mostly to convince them he was anxious to be alone with her, they were pirates after all and understood what it was like to be at sea without the company of a woman, but partly because neither had put away their weapons yet. He might be a pirate but he wouldn't just leave her there unarmed.

He could hear them talking quietly while they walked away and kept himself alert incase it seemed they would follow and cause any trouble. After walking for a bit he felt Kaitlyn shift and glance up at him. He had been paying so much attention to his surroundings, that he hadn't realized he still had his arm around her and wondered why she hadn't threatened him yet. Her silence confused him for a second then it donned on him that she had most likely never had a pistol pointed at her before. That wasn't something that happened often to young women like her.

"You alright, lass?" He asked when he turned a bit to check behind them, taking his arm off of her in the process. She nodded then glanced behind them too.

"Will they really give you part of the treasure?" She asked.

Jack smirked a bit and kept walking. "Be surprised if they did. Northern side of the island is nothin' but sand and iguanas," he replied. She looked at him for a minute and then laughed. She only wished she could see the looks on their faces when they got there.

She stopped walking after a few moments and watched Jack as he examined some rocks and crevies before grinning and kneeling down on the ground. He then reached into a crevice where he apparently had his 'necessities' stashed. She was nearly dumbfounded when he pulled out a bottle of rum and reached back in to get more.

"Rum? We came here for rum? Not for food, fresh water, supplies or even treasure? We came here for _rum_?" She asked incredulously. Jack glanced back at her and smirked.

"I did say I was here for necessities, darling," he said and went back to the crevice.

"We could have died so that you could have rum?" She asked in disbelief.

"Not just any rum, love, this is some of the finest rum in the-" he said then nearly lost his balance and fell into the rocks as something hit him in the back. He turned just in time to see her chuck a second sapodilla at him, hitting him in the shoulder. He quickly pulled his arm out of the crevice and stood up.

"I'm willing to share it," he said grinning wickedly, actually finding the look she was giving him to be funny as hell.

"Share? You want to share, do you?" She asked as she tossed another fruit at him, clearly not intending to cause real harm. Jack's eyes widened in surprise and he jumped out of the way.

"Missed me that time, love," he sniggered at her. She let out a frustrated cry and stalked back down the beach a little ways, knowing it wouldn't be wise to stray too far from him. Jack couldn't help chuckling after her then looked down at Pepe.

"Looks like you'll need to pick some more fruit, mate," he said as he kneeled down again and went back to finding his stash. He furrowed his brow after a few unsuccessful moments and reached in further.

"Could have sworn I had more rum in here," he said then looked at Pepe, "don't suppose you'd be willing to go in and get me rum, mate?" Pepe looked at him then scooted closer to the opening when he pulled his arm out and then crawled inside. Jack waited silently for a minute then heard the most hideous squawking noise come from the inside the crevice.

"That doesn't sound good," he observed and looked into the crevice. The monkey was trying to climb out and having a hard time of it.

"Might help if you let go of your fruit," he grinned a bit then stopped when he realized Kaitlyn would probably be coming back with all this noise. "You're going to get me in trouble, mate," he said then reached in and tried to take the fruit from Pepe which caused the noise to escalate from frightened to somewhere between irritated and 'about to bite his hand off.'

"Right...bad idea," he mused then tried to shush the increasingly vocal monkey.

"What are you doing to Pepe?"

Jack cringed the second he heard the words then turned to her and offered her a charming smile. "Seems your pet got stuck."

Her eyes flicked from him to the crevice. "You sent Pepe in to get your rum?" She instantly knelt down beside him and looked inside.

"Monkey offered..." he said. Kaitlyn looked at him then closed her eyes for a moment in silent meditation. As much as he frustrated her, it was nearly impossible to be angry at him. She always wanted to laugh at his creative explanations.

"Of course he did," she said then reached in to pet him and then pulled the sapodilla out. "Come on, Pepe...if Jack wants his rum he can get it himself."

Jack looked down at the fruit, and then watched the monkey peek out at them. "See anything in there, mate?" He asked hopefully.

Kaitlyn just looked at him and then rolled her eyes and pulled Pepe out, reaching in herself. "You probably drank it all," she said while feeling around inside. "I think there's something back here."

Jack grinned and just couldn't help himself. "Just watch out for spiders and lizards, darling."

"What!?" She shrieked as she stumbled backwards, wasting no time in getting her arm out of the crevice. Jack just chuckled.

"Never mind," he said and reached back in himself, finally getting his hand on another bottle of rum that Pepe had knocked over.

"It looks like I need to replenish my stock," he said then stood grabbing the two bottles he had retrieved. Kaitlyn picked up Pepe then followed Jack back up and collected the sapodillas she left at the top, before continuing back across the beach with him, not really saying much.

Her silence was noted when they got back onto the ship. Mr. Gibbs had returned and was getting the ship ready to sail by the time they returned. "Something wrong?" He inquired as they both boarded the ship.

"_Captain Jackass_," she emphasized, "almost got us killed so that he could get two bottles of rum," she said pleasantly and smirked at Jack before walking off to the cabin.

Gibbs did his best to suppress his laughter but couldn't help the grin that overtook him.

Jack watched her walk away then looked at his first mate. "At least she called me Captain," he muttered then wandered up to the helm.


	7. A Vision

**Chapter Seven:  
****AVision

* * *

**

Confusion and darkness engulfed Kaitlyn and it took her only seconds to realize that she was in the water. She began kicking frantically trying to get to the surface but her hands were bound, keeping her from succeeding. There was no logical thought in her. She had no idea how or why she was in the water, the only thing she was conscious of was the burning in her lungs as she began taking in gulps of water rather than air.

All sense of time and direction were gone as she began to twist and turn in a frantic attempt to save herself. She again took in a mouthful of water as her body instinctually tried to draw air into her lungs. Suddenly, her mind blurred and her she felt herself slip into unconsciousness. What seemed like an instant later her eyes flew open as her lungs filled urgently with air. Above her she could see Jack and several of the crew looking down at her in shock.

As soon as the image of the crew appeared, her eyes again flew open, waking her from the most vivid dream she had ever experienced. Just like in the dream, she breathed in, desperately wanting air. She sat up quickly and looked around the cabin, realizing she must have dozed off, and then calmed herself though she was still breathing like someone that had been without oxygen for too long. After a moment she realized that she had been having a nightmare and her heavy breathing was from struggling. It was apparent from the state of the bed. Nearly trembling she sat there for a moment until she finally rationalized that, though extremely intense, it had only been a dream.

She wandered back out onto the deck once she regained her composure and found that the crew had returned and were about to set sail. The sun was getting lower in the sky and the lazy atmosphere seemed to be wearing off on everyone. No one seemed extremely concerned about hurrying anywhere, though it wasn't too surprising really. Navassa Island was a dangerous area for sailing, at least for anyone other than buccaneers. It was one of the few places where they wouldn't need to worry much about the Navy bothering them.

She looked around, feeling a bit awkward. No matter what she wore she really didn't fit in with these people. Not that she didn't like them, when she did get to speak with the different crewmen she usually found them much nicer than she would have ever expected pirates to be. Finally, she decided to walk over towards Ana Maria who had just finished giving a few men some orders. Kaitlyn smiled a little when the crewmen went off to do what she had told them.

"That's the way it should be," she commented jokingly causing Ana Maria to turn and look at her oddly.

"The way what should be?" She asked.

"They didn't argue or refuse to do what you told them," she said then motioned towards one of the crewmen. Ana Maria looked over then nodded.

"Been here longer than they 'ave," she replied, going back to winding up the rope she had been working with.

"That doesn't always guarantee they'll take orders from a woman," Kaitlyn said. She might not be a pirate, but she knew how things worked. Most men didn't take kindly to women giving orders, no matter what their station in life. Ana Maria stopped and looked at Kaitlyn, a little unsure as to why she was here and not completely sure how to carry on a conversation with someone like her.

"That's why I sail with Captain Sparrow," she said then glanced up at the helm. "He treats me like part of the crew, not just a woman. He knows I can sail and let's me do my job."

It wasn't easy for a woman like Ana Maria to get ahead in a man's world. Most pirates, including the captains, didn't want women on the crew and when they did, it was expected that she be a personal whore as well. It was true that she had her issues with Jack, but when it came down to it, he respected her abilities. He knew she was a good sailor and an asset to him to have on the crew.

"He does seem...nice," Kaitlyn offered then sighed, "I suppose I should apologize to him."

"Apologize?" Ana Maria asked, again working on the rope though half listening. Kaitlyn nodded, feeling a bit childish about her behavior.

"I sort of threw a few sapodillas at him when I found out we trekked clear across the island for rum," she gave a sheepish grin. "And I may have referred to him as Captain Jackass." Ana Maria stopped what she was doing and just stared at her blankly before starting to laugh.

"Captain Jackass? Have to be rememberin' that one," she said then finished tethering the rope. "Here," she said and held it out. Kaitlyn just stood there looking at it and then took it unsure what to do.

"Gotta be willing to work if you wanna be on a ship," Ana Maria told her and picked up another rope and quickly started doing the same to it. Kaitlyn just nodded, not really minding as long as she was told what to do.

"C'mon," Ana Maria said as she gathered a few things and headed below deck. Kaitlyn gazed around at the brig and store room while Ana Maria was putting things away then put the rope she had been given in with the others. When they got back up to the deck, Ana Maria looked up at the helm and smirked.

"I got more chores to do, I'll leave you to your apologies," she said then walked off chuckling a bit to herself, wishing she had seen Jack's reaction to what had happened.

* * *

Kaitlyn cautiously made her way up to the helm and then stood staring, slightly taken aback by the sight of Pepe resting contentedly on Jack's shoulder. 

"It seems you've made a new friend," she finally said, finding their sudden bond rather amusing. Jack looked over at her then flicked a glance at the monkey.

"He's a good man," he said. Kaitlyn laughed a bit, of course Jack liked him now, Pepe had tried to help him retrieve his rum.

"He's a monkey," she stated.

"Doesn't mean he's not a good man, love," he said and grinned at her. "Did you come here to debate the candor and integrity of different species, or is it simply because ya find me so charming?"

"Well, as charming as you are," she said with a smirk, "I came to apologize to you." Jack flicked a glance at her then focused on the horizon again. He'd had men shoot at him before and not offer apologies; they weren't something a pirate heard often.

"Would that be fer peltin' me with fruit or callin' me names?" he asked, not really upset about either. It was kinda funny to see her lose her composure finally.

"Both...actually," she said apologetically. Jack looked over at her and then nodded out towards the deck where the crew was.

"The rum wasn't the only reason fer stopping. The crew needs to set foot on solid ground every now and then," he said, being somewhat serious for a change. Since the mutiny Jack was always cautious with his crew, doing what he could to keep them happy. Kaitlyn nodded, thinking back to her dream as soon as he mentioned the words 'solid ground'. Jack glanced over at her when she went silent and saw a troubled look etched on her face.

"You alright, love?" He asked, not sure if she was even listening.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine," she replied then gave a sigh. "It's silly, really. I dozed off in the cabin while we were waiting for the crew to return and I had a dream." Jack smirked a little.

"Not a pleasant one I take it."

"Quite the opposite," she said. "I was drowning. It wasn't like most dreams; it felt like I was there, as though it were a memory and not just a dream. My lungs even burned when I woke." She paused and then continued when he didn't say anything. "My hands were bound and after everything went dark, I woke on the ship. You and the crew were standing over me looking stunned...then I woke in the cabin and realized it was all just a dream."

Jack looked at her again but stayed silent for a minute, contemplating what she said. She seemed so disturbed by the dream he had to wonder just how real it had been. He could probably count on one hand the number of dreams he remembered and none were as detailed as hers. Then he brushed it off and grinned at her.

"Just so happens, I've got a cure for bad dreams," he said then spun around and dug into a crate, producing both bottles of rum they'd taken from the island.

"Care to join me for a drink?" He asked then glanced at Pepe. "None for you I'm afraid, mate...too young." Kaitlyn started to shake her head then stopped herself. After her having a vision of her own death, she didn't see the harm in having a couple of drinks; he was right about it being a cure of sorts. Hopefully, it would help her sleep soundly.

"Maybe just a little..." she said then followed him down onto the deck after he called Ana Maria up to take the helm.

* * *

Jack took another swig of rum and leaned back keeping his eyes on Kaitlyn's. Seeing her trying to clear her head, blinking back her confusion, was funny to him, especially since he had a good amount of rum in his own system now. He was used to women that could hold their liquor...he didn't know too many people that couldn't. 

"Think you've had enough for tonight, love," he said. She closed her eyes for a moment and mustered up the best indignant looks she could.

"You may be the captain, but you can't tell me what to do," she replied almost childishly.

"Oh really, how's that, lass? I could just drop ya off at the next port we come to," he said.

"You wouldn't do that, Mr. Sparrow," she said in a taunting voice.

"Really now," he said with a grin then leaned towards her, "and why's that?" He asked.

"Because you agreed to take me to Port Summers and you're a man of your word," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Just a pirate, lass," he said.

"That doesn't mean you're not a man of your word, Captain Sparrow," she said then smiled sleepily. Jack smiled a little himself, hearing her call him that.

"Just call me Jack, love," he said while watching her do her best to keep her eyes open now. "Best be gettin' some sleep, 'for ya pass out on me deck." She nodded a little and stood, but had to close her eyes when everything around her began to spin. She sat back down carefully and glanced at him.

"Maybe in a minute," she said. Jack stood up and moved both of the rum bottles aside.

"I'll help ya to the cabin, lass," he said and offered her his hand. As funny as it would be to watch her try to walk, he didn't want her to hurt herself. She looked at his hand then up at him before reaching her own hand out and tentatively standing, still feeling the world swimming around her.

"Never had rum before?" he asked almost incredulously. She wavered a bit; sitting down had been quite different than standing up, it would take her a minute to get used to the light feeling in her limbs.

"Hmmm? Oh...I've had wine on occasion, and cocktails but no, never rum," she said while concentrating on keeping her balance, being none too successful. Jack put his arm behind her quickly to keep her upright.

"Probably for the best," he said once she was steadied again. She began taking uncertain steps towards the cabin, leaning on him a bit just to keep her self balanced.

"The ship is moving a bit more than usual," she said honestly. Jack grinned a little at the confusion in her voice.

"That'd be the rum, love," he said while opening the cabin door for her then helping her inside.

"Been busy," he said while giving a stunned look around his cabin. Everything was stacked and organized, not at all like he had left it. Even empty liquor bottles were stacked to the side and not strewn about all over the place and her dress and corset where both hanging on a hook he usually used for his own hat and effects. She didn't reply but instead nearly tripped over Pepe when he rushed passed them and onto the bed. Jack grabbed her and steadied her again, helping her sit on the bed, before she ended up on the floor.

"Get some sleep, lass," he said and headed towards the door.

"Wait," she said and waited for him to turn back towards her. "Thank you. I know I can be difficult at times and...well...thank you."

He was a bit surprised to hear her say that, though imagined it was mostly due to the rum. Honestly he found that he liked having her around, at least most of the time. He didn't have many people around that were willing to joke with him so openly, especially women. In his time he'd only come across a few types of women and she didn't fall into any of the categories.

There were tough women, pirates like Ana Maria. He'd let Ana Maria sail under his command any day. She was good at what she did, though she had hardened herself to the life of a pirate, she had to if she wanted to survive. Then there were the whores, wenches and strumpets; nothing more than women to share a few drinks and a bed with. Few carried on much for conversation, just did their jobs. He'd had the privilege of knowing Elizabeth Swann briefly, lass was nice enough, defended his life on more than one occasion. But deep down she was still a rich lass and always would be.

Kaitlyn kept him guessing. She was a rich lass too, but didn't seem to mind fraternizing with him and the crew. Even when Miss Swann had defended him, it had been out of obligation to what she felt was right. He had saved her life and Will's, so she saw it as wrong for him to be hanged. Other than when she had been drinking, she never seemed to care much for him, couldn't really blame her for that though. Lass's like her and Kaitlyn didn't offer themselves to pirates for a reason. They were a better class than that, wanted nice things and the kind of money scallywags like him would never have.

"No need to thank me, love, I like a good challenge," he said then headed out the door. No curse in the world could even come close to the challenge of figuring out a woman.

* * *

**Author's Note: This might be the last chapter posted to this story for awhile, if I get around to posting more at all. I'm working on two stories right now, one under my other account, and feel I should work harder on the other, as I have many loyal readers and reviewers that have asked me to update more regularly. **

**Thank you to the people that have read and reviewed this story so far, I will try to keep up on it but there are no promises. **


	8. Reminiscing Jack’s past

**Chapter Eight:  
****Reminiscing (Jack's past)

* * *

**

"Crew's gettin' a bit anxious, Cap'n," Gibbs said, while standing up at the helm next to Jack. It was just before dawn and most of the crew was below deck getting some much needed rest. For the last week they'd been battling with harsh weather and everyone was growing exhausted and weary. You wouldn't know it by looking at the sky now, however. Shades of pinks and oranges were beginning to stain the horizon and there was barely a cloud to offend the early morning sky. The air was still cool and refreshing, though Jack wanted nothing more than to catch up on lost sleep. He wasn't one to turn the helm over to a crewmen during a storm unless he was needed somewhere else more, and probably hadn't slept for more than eight hours total in the last five days.

"Getting a bit anxious meself," he admitted.

"Seems our lucks improvin'," Gibbs offered making note of the clearing weather. There was an awkward silence before he continued. "Some of the men have been talkin' about this treasure, worried about a curse." Jack smirked a little and turned to his first mate.

"Worried about a something as insignificant as a curse, mate?" He asked confidently. Gibbs opened his mouth to reply then held back until he could come up with more tactful words to use.

"Crew's aware of your...track record...so to speak," he said. Jack furrowed his brow, not wanting problems with his crew but also not wanting to give up on this treasure.

"Any man that wants out is free to go," Jack replied, too tired to deal with the problem at the moment. Gibbs nodded a bit then looked over at his captain.

"Be trustin' your judgment, Jack," he said honestly.

"Good to know," Jack replied with a half hearted smirk, glad that at least Gibbs would stick by him. The two of them heard a creaking from the cabin and watched Kaitlyn slowly walk across the deck then just stand and stare down at the water from the starboard side of the ship.

"Seems like somethin's troublin' the lass," Gibbs said. Jack nodded; he hadn't really even seen her in the last several days. He watched her for a moment, feeling uncomfortable with the way she was staring down over the side of the ship, as though she might be contemplating jumping.

"Take the helm," he said to Gibbs then walked down onto the deck.

"You're up early," he said then walked over to look over the side himself, since she didn't bother moving.

"It's the water," she said not taking her eyes off of it. Jack glanced at her then back down, not sure what she was talking about.

"The water?" He asked, thinking he should know what she was talking about. He really hadn't talked to her much since the night she had rum with him. He then remembered what had spurred him to offer her the rum in the first place.

"Have another of your dreams, love?" He asked.

"It was the same one," she said. "It's the third time I've dreamt that." She glanced over at him then realized it wasn't exactly fair to be complaining about a dream to someone that hasn't even had the chance to sleep. She watched him for a moment then reached out and touched the beads that were hanging down on the left side of his face.

"You didn't have these in my dream," she said. "The others were there, but not these." He looked at her hand then back to her. He often invaded other people's personal space; it was just the way he behaved. He wasn't the least bit bothered by getting close to someone while talking. Often he would get in someone's face simply to annoy them. But it wasn't often that someone offered to touch or get within his own space unless he was paying them for pleasure or they were trying to kill him.

Kaitlyn felt her cheeks grow warm when he gave her an odd look, then pulled her hand away quickly. "I just notice those kinds of things. I'm observant."

"I've noticed," he said. She stood there awkwardly for a moment and then looked back down at the water.

"It's not the only thing I've observed you know," she said. Jack smirked a little and leaned his arm on the side of the ship.

"Really now? Well, since it seems neither of us has much to be doing, would you care to indulge me with your many observant insights and insightful observations, love?" He asked. She stayed silent for a moment then looked at him.

"Alright, you're not like most pirates," she stated plainly making Jack grin a little.

"Course not; I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, darling. Won't find another pirate like me in the entire Spanish Main," he said with a cocky grin while motioning his arms out at the sea.

"Yes, well, thank goodness for that," she said playfully then looked back out at the water. "You're educated. You speak proper English and can read," she smirked at him. "I noticed you reading over my shoulder once when I was telling you about Isidro Saez."

"Anything else?" he asked, wondering just how much she did pay attention to what went on around her.

"You seem more concerned about everyone believing you're a good pirate than actually being one."

"Are you saying I'm not a good pirate, lass?" He asked.

"That depends on how you define a pirate. If you mean a drunken miscreant that shows no real desire to do anything but plunder and bed with whores, then you don't seem to be a very good one." She said frankly.

"You figured all of that out just by being on me ship, eh? What makes you think I'm not just some filthy, drunken miscreant that only wants to pillage, plunder and bed with whores?" He asked, genuinely curious about her opinion of him.

"We stopped at Tortuga and you didn't stay their long enough to have yourself a pleasurable time and when we stopped at Navassa Island you made no attempt to steal any treasure." She pointed out and looked back out at the water again. "You're smarter than most pirates, at least from what I can tell. Rather than actually doing these things, you let people think you do and then rather than killing them, you let them live to tell the tales of the infamous Jack Sparrow."

He looked thoughtfully out into the horizon. For the most part she was right. So many times the stories of his daring escapes and grand adventures where far more exciting than what had actually happened. He relied on quick thinking and luck most of the time, not a pistol or brute force like many pirates did. He did plunder and cause trouble but it rarely led to deaths, especially deaths of innocent bystanders. It was just more fun his way.

"So? Did the amazing Jack Sparrow teach him self to read as well?" She asked. He didn't reply immediately so she looked over at him questioningly.

"No, that was me mother, actually. She was a fine woman, died when I was just a lad," he said, keeping his eyes fixed on the horizon that was growling lighter with each passing moment.

"Oh," she said feeling badly for the way she had brought up the subject. "I'm sorry to hear that." He glanced over at her then smirked.

"Suppose you think me mum was just some whore in Tortuga, aye?"

"I...really...don't know," she said honestly. When it came to people like him and places like Tortuga she wasn't exactly familiar, she'd lived a rather sheltered life.

"I don't think my mother even laid eyes on a pirate before she met me father," he said with a grin then motioned towards her. "She wasn't a rich lass, like your self. Her father was a fisherman, lived an honest life, just didn't have much to show for it. She started working as a seamstress when she was just a young lass." Jack turned to face her and grinned a little, remembering the time his mother and father had told him the story of how they first met, both stories were completely different, of course.

"The tale me mum told me, was she was hard at work one day when some scallywag sauntered in and tried to talk her into giving him some clothes. Seems he had gotten in a spot of trouble with the navy," he smirked. "Me father said he was just passing through and she couldn't resist his charm. Course...me father also once told me he had tea with the King of England."

Kaitlyn couldn't help but laugh at that thought; picturing someone like Jack having tea with the King, himself.

"Did your father still live as a pirate after he met your mother?" She asked, curious about how someone like him would have grown up. Surely, his childhood must have been very different than her own.

"Aye, it was in his blood." Jack said with a nod.

"Oh, then how...I mean did your mother come with him on the ship?" She asked, having absolutely no idea how such a relationship would have worked out. Jack stayed silent for a moment, not entirely sure why she wanted to know about his family. Most whores never asked any personal questions and certainly no pirates cared to know.

"She went with him a time or two, 'for she found out she'd be havin' me. After that she stayed at some measly hovel in Tortuga. Me father's idea," he said with a hint of resentment in his voice. "Most 'respectable' people would have run her out or hanged her for associating with miscreants."

He glanced over at Kaitlyn and could see that she was visibly uncomfortable by what he was saying. He really couldn't blame her. It was people like her own family that would have done that to his mother. Though, to be fair, he didn't believe she would behave that way. He'd seen her on the ship talking happily with his crew, wearing rags, and trying to learn a thing or two about sailing, though not being extremely successful at it. He gave a smirk and turned back to her.

"I grew up in that deplorable shanty in Tortuga. Didn't make no never mind to me mother though," he smiled a little at the memory. "Bloody woman was always making me read or correcting me when I said something wrong," Kaitlyn could tell that comment wasn't the least bit bitter, merely sentimental.

"What about your father?" Jack pulled himself from his memories pointed at her.

"You know, for someone who avoids all discussion and conversation regarding her own life, you certainly ask a lot of questions," he said giving her a suspicious look.

"Maybe you just haven't asked the right ones," she replied. He watched her for a moment then relented; there really wasn't any reason not to answer her questions.

"Me father," he began taking a short pause after the words, "came around now and then, made sure we had necessities."

"What about after...?" she began not sure how to tactfully ask him.

"After me mum died?" He asked then started talking not waiting for an answer. "Set sail with my father, was just a lad no more than ten. Didn't come back to the Caribbean for quite some time, love, 'bout twelve years ago...needed a fresh start where no body knew who Jack Sparrow was."

"No one remembered you or your father?" She asked curiously.

"I'm sure some of the older scallywags remembered him, some may have even remembered he had himself a son. But no one knew the name Jack Sparrow, love." She simply gave him a confused look so he grinned at her.

"I was named after my father, spent a good deal of me life goin' by the name Jack Douglas. When I came back to the Spanish Main, I didn't want to be burdened with his name and all the debt that came with it. Me mother's name was Lillian Sparrow, not many would be rememberin' her, she kept to herself mostly. Never did take to the life of a buccaneer," he said then leaned forward and grinned. "Besides, Captain Jack Sparrow just has more of a ring to it, eh, love?"

"Well, it seems to me that Captain Jack Sparrow could use some sleep. Why don't you take the cabin, I have no need to be in there today. If Mr. Gibbs needs help, I'm sure I could offer him some assistance. What's the worst that could happen?" She asked with a playful smile.

"Not entirely sure I want to think about that, love," Jack replied, having witnessed her lack of nautical skills on more than one occasion. He then glanced over at the cabin. The idea of sleeping in the bed without the crew around was very appealing.

"Just don't...break anything," he said only semi-seriously, speaking with his hands more so than words, causing her to cock an eyebrow.

"Good night, Captain," she said and turned to head up to speak with Gibbs while Jack went to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Once in the cabin he began removing his effects, hoping the weather held out and he could enjoy a nice rest. He was about to collapse onto the bed that he missed desperately, then stopped when he saw a pile of fur curled up in the center of it. 

'_Bloody hell, she lets the monkey sleep in my bed,'_ he thought as he stared down at the content thing. He wasn't sure if he was more irritated that the monkey slept more comfortably than him, or the fact that the monkey got to sleep with a woman while he was stuck down with the crew. Neither was fair in his opinion.

"Come on, mate," he said as he poked Pepe, not receiving a reaction. He tried a second time, only managing to make the small creature curl up tighter into himself, having no intentions of being roused from his peaceful state.

"Got fruit out on the deck, mate. Nice big, tasty fruit. Every color you can imagine. Just need to scurry out there to get it, aye?" He said while motioning his hands towards the door hoping it would convince the monkey to move.

He realized that he could pick Pepe up, but thought that would lead to a lot of unwanted noise. The monkey was temperamental, spent most of it's time with Kaitlyn and didn't seem to trust the rest of them nearly as much. He could always go get the lass, but knew that was just begging for her to torment him. Finally, he decided he would simply roll the thing to the other side of the bed. He was too tired to waste anymore time with a monkey.

He grabbed the blanket and tugged a little, not really even disturbing the thing then grinned and yanked the blanket, hoping to scare it awake and have it leave on its own. Only he hadn't taken into account the creature's slight weight, his eyes widened as Pepe rolled across the bed and onto the floor. The thud that followed made him cringe, imagining there would soon be one very unhappy and vocal monkey confronting him.

Instead, Pepe climbed back onto the bed looking around the room in confusion. Jack did his best to suppress laughter then pointed down at him.

"Hit some rough water, mate...you'll be alright," he said then sat down. "The lass is on the deck." He watched the monkey looking at the door then to him and just shrugged, knowing it would find its way out if it wanted to. He had no sooner closed his eyes and gotten comfortable when he felt something on his chest. His eyes shot open and he looked down to find the bloody thing curling up to go back to sleep. He was about to get up and dump Pepe onto the floor again then sighed and closed his eyes instead. He only wanted sleep and besides, he was starting to like the little fur ball.


	9. Friendship

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ! I'm really sorry about the delay in posting. In late August I got sick and in September I had to undergo a couple of surgeries and tons of tests. I've been diagnosed with Hodgkin's disease, which is a cancer of the lymphatic system, but it's highly curable. I've gone through two chemo treatments now and the side effects aren't bad, so hopefully I'll have more time to write now that the scans, surgeries and bone marrow biopsies are out of the way. Thanks for the support and forgive me if the postings are slow at times for the next few months, I have to take things day to day.**

**And to "Wrathofthedemon" I stopped my Shinju story because I was writing other stories and wasn't sure if I wanted to put up an epilogue or continue working on it later when I had the time. I still haven't fully decided, since I'm working on two stories (this one and a Kagome/Naraku story under the pen name Kilalita) so...some day I will get back to the Shinju series, I just can't promise when, I'm sorry.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine:  
****Friendship

* * *

**

Ana Maria gave a heavy sigh as she continued mindlessly explaining different things on the ship to Kaitlyn. She wasn't a patient person my nature, sailors couldn't afford to make a lot of mistakes, but sailing was calm and it had been Kaitlyn that had come to her so she could see no reason for her to not share her knowledge.

She had already gone over the basic parts of the ship and how they were used, though doubting that they'd ever need her to help out. Now she was busy explaining about tacking, a maneuver used to bring a vessel to another bearing by bringing the wind round the bow.

"Hear the cap'n say 'comin' about' when we do that," she said then stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Why do you wanna learn all this anyway?" Kaitlyn shrugged at the question.

"I feel like I'm in the way most of the time, I would at least like to understand how a ship works," she replied. Ana Maria nodded, it had taken her a bit of time but she was getting used to having another woman on board the ship. At least Kaitlyn wasn't a typical rich woman, keeping to her self and expecting special treatment, quite the opposite actually.

Ana Maria had seen her talking to just about everyone on the ship at one point or another, some more than others. She spent time with the captain now and then and it was funny as hell when she managed to get Gibbs into an uproar. But what surprised Ana Maria was the fact that Kaitlyn didn't seem bothered to speak to Marty. Most well-off people considered people of his height to be freaks and kept their distance from them, sometimes refusing to allow them into ports at all.

She had even spent time talking to Cotton, despite his inability to talk back. However, those conversations were ended the time the monkey decided that Mr. Cotton's parrot would be a nice playmate. Never, had the crew experienced the amount of noise that came from the two of them as fur and feathers began flying.

Recently though, it had been Ana Maria that Kaitlyn had been spending more and more time with. At first, the attempts to carry on conversations with her where just awkward. She knew nothing about Kaitlyn or the type of life she lived, but quickly found that the differences didn't seem to matter to the other young woman. She just wanted a female companion, and honestly, it wasn't too difficult for Ana Maria to understand why. It's something she, herself, had always wished she could have. But she didn't have skills that could get her an honest job, not that many women had them anyway. She refused to lower herself to living as a whore, even if she would be making her own money and have other women around her. The likelihood of any decent man coming into her life and providing for her was very unlikely. So sailing was her life; it was what she knew, maybe having another woman on the ship wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Why do you live as a pirate anyway, not a lot of women do? If you don't mind me asking, of course," Kaitlyn said politely.

"Always lived on the sea, better than bein' a whore," she replied. Kaitlyn smiled at the response.

"I could never picture you as someone's whore," she said. Ana Maria turned to look at her, not sure how to take that comment.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"You're smart and you don't let men push you around. I can't picture you just letting them have their way with you," she said honestly. She respected the way Ana Maria held herself with the crew and could tell she'd never degrade herself that way.

"Don't seem like you let men push you around much either," Ana Maria replied.

"None on the ship have tried. Well, besides Gibbs, but I deserved that...mostly," she said with a smirk.

"Aye, you and yer pet do get under his skin from time to time," Ana Maria said with a bit of a grin before giving the girl a hard look. "Just how long do you intend to stay on the ship anyway?

"Jack intends to take me to Port Summers after we've gone to Argate Island for the treasure. Isidro Saez spoke Portuguese, there may be more parchments that I need to translate for him," Kaitlyn replied, not liking the look that Ana Maria was giving her. "Is something wrong?"

"On a first name basis now, I see," she said then sighed. "Jack Sparrow might not be like most pirates, but he is a man...don't go forgettin' that." Ana Maria knew all too well that Jack could be charming if he really put his mind to it, and men tended to get lonely at sea. Not to mention that Kaitlyn, herself, didn't have much experience around these kinds of men and might be easily taken advantage of.

Kaitlyn felt her self blush then laughed a bit to cover her embarrassment. "You have nothing to worry about, trust me." Ana Maria nodded, knowing it wouldn't do her any good to pursue that conversation any further, so she changed the subject.

"Good thing you've got those clothes, can't exactly work on a ship in a corset." Kaitlyn glanced down at the rags she was wearing; honestly she'd started to grow used to them. They were quite comfortable and there was no reason to feel ashamed wearing them around the crew.

"Corsets aren't so bad, once you're used to them. But your right, you couldn't get much work done in them. I've seen my mother's friends faint before, but my maids were always kind and made sure mine weren't tight enough to do that," she said smiling. "I was practically raised by a woman named Isabelle, she's in Port Summers; she was our maid for years."

Ana Maria nodded, growing a little more used to talking personally with Kaitlyn. "That's who you're goin' to see, I assume."

"Yes, she's like a mother to me. My father sent her away a couple of years ago...I haven't seen her since," Kaitlyn said slowly, not really wanting to get into the subject of Isabelle's departing. Instead she looked Ana Maria over then smiled. "You know, I'm standing here in rags...I think it's only fair I should get to see you in a corset." Instantly gave her a strange look then shook her head.

"I'm never getting' into a corset, you'd have to be daft to put one of those things on," she said.

"Oh come on, you can't honestly tell me that you've never wanted to see yourself in a beautiful dress. Every little girl wants to dress up and look pretty and once you become a woman...you want to look like one," she watched as Ana Maria made her self busy with some crates and could tell she'd struck a nerve so she went silent and looked around for something to do herself.

Ana Maria glanced over at Kaitlyn once or twice, not taking herself from her chores. She had to admit that what she'd said was true. As tough as she'd always had to be, she couldn't help seeing women in beautiful clothes and wishing she could look that way. She already knew that no matter what, she could never pass as a lady. No clothes could change the color of her skin or give her the credibility of someone like Kaitlyn. But a part of her had always had a desire to look beautiful and be seen as more than just someone to rut mindlessly with drunken pirates. She looked up again when she heard Kaitlyn's remorseful voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that, I think you're very pretty and I'm sure you've never really had a chance to see yourself looking like a woman, living amongst all these men. I wouldn't tell anyone...and...Wanting to look nice doesn't make you weak; it just makes you a woman. You shouldn't be ashamed of that." Ana Maria looked at her for a moment then glanced around before nodding.

"Haven't been around women much, been around whores but never wanted to be like that." Kaitlyn nodded in understanding then smiled.

"Come on. Everyone's busy and we're not needed. Who else would know, I won't tell them," she said while grinning mischievously. "I swallowed my pride and put on these clothes, you can at least try on a dress." Ana Maria couldn't help but grin slightly at the look on Kaitlyn's face.

"Alright, but if you tell anyone..." she said and pointed threateningly at Kaitlyn who was smiling.

"I won't...come on," she said and headed towards the cabin, followed by Ana Maria. Once inside she laid the dress across the bed. It was one of her nicer dresses, and she was grateful to have it with her now. A sacque back gown and petticoat of such quality could be sold if need be and she imagined Isabelle wouldn't have much money and Kaitlyn herself didn't have anything of value besides the dress with her. Normally, she wouldn't have been wearing something so formal but her family was to have guests the day she had met Dallin and came aboard the Black Pearl.

The petticoat was an antique white and faced with gold trim, while the gown itself was a dark green with hints of gold embroidered into it. The bodice was tight fitting and had a small bow at the top, while the bottom quarter of the sleeves where the same antique white as the petticoat. Truly, it was a beautiful dress that would look nice on Ana Maria. She could see the confusion on the other woman and knew she'd have to help her get the garment on. Even Kaitlyn herself needed assistance at times, so she imagined someone that had never tried one on, would be lost.

With a wicked grin, Kaitlyn held up the corset first. "I promise I won't let you faint." It took nearly half an hour to get Ana Maria into the corset and gown, Kaitlyn taking her time to explain it all as she went. Ana Maria remained silent while she worked, still unsure of wearing such heavy and elaborate clothes. Finally Kaitlyn stepped back and looked her over then smirked.

"You'll never pass as a lady looking like that," she said, using Ana Maria's own words. Ana looked down then back at her and Kaitlyn walked over and removed the bandana from her head.

"A lady always wears her hair up, it's only proper," she said sarcastically, having been enjoying her new freedoms since being on the ship. She then walked over and picked up some of her hair combs and came back over. When Ana Maria didn't protest she walked behind her and began pulling her hair back into a simple knot. She didn't exactly have much to work with on a pirate ship, but it would do. After she finished she stepped back and smiled.

"You look beautiful," she said then motioned towards the mirror that was anchored into the corner of the room. Ana Maria regarded it warily then walked over and stared at herself. She'd never imagined there would be a day she'd be in such a dress.

"It's...not as bad as I thought it would be," she admitted reluctantly. The dress was warm and heavy, but not nearly as uncomfortable as it looked and Kaitlyn had kept the corset loose enough to breathe comfortably.

"Yes, they're nice for short times but wearing them for long can get old. Once I-" she stopped abruptly when there was a knock at the door.

"Just stand over there," she whispered to Ana Maria, knowing that she didn't want any of the crew to see her in the dress, then she went and opened the door a bit to look out. Jack was standing there and looked at her suspiciously when she didn't open the door any further.

"Somethin' wrong, love?" He asked. She looked as guilty as the day she'd brought the monkey onto the ship and lord knows he didn't need any more problems like that.

"What? Oh...uh...no," she said and slipped out, avoiding opening the door more than necessary. "I was just feeding Pepe."

"Really now?" He said with a smirk and reached for the door so she couldn't shut it behind her. Kaitlyn's felt her self blush at the look he was giving her and the fact that his arm was now around her, keeping the door from closing, and he was barely two feet from her.

"Yes, I thought it was best he not eat out here, since he likes to throw fruit," she said nervously.

"Ah...well now, amazing how you can feed yer pet when it's been out with me all day, eh love?" He asked. "Just sent him up into the crow's nest when I came to the cabin." Kaitlyn stared at him for a moment, he seemed more curious than suspicious now and felt her heart quicken when she realized just how close he was standing to her.

"You doin' something you don't want me to know about?" He asked while grinning at how easily he could make her blush. He wasn't used to women behaving that way, most he was around where brash and forward and he found that he enjoyed having that kind of an effect on a woman.

"No, it's just that...I...was...making something," she said quickly, simply saying the first thing that came to her mind. Ana Maria rolled her eyes, hearing the entire conversation. It was obvious that the girl wasn't much of a liar, at least not when she was so flustered.

"Making something?" Jack asked in an amused voice.

"For you," she said then mentally kicked herself.

"Making something for me, eh?" He asked with a chuckle. It was painfully obvious that she was lying and he found it funny.

"Yes, you've been so kind and I wanted to show my appreciation."

"Well then, let's go see it, shall we?" He asked and went to pull the door open, only to have her grab it quickly.

"No! I mean...it's not...finished yet," she stumbled over the words only making him grin more.

"Ah," he said then leaned closer to her. "Well, when you're all finished, you just come get me, eh love?" Again he smirked to himself when she turned pink then he released the door.

"Think yer monkey's hungry, love...why I came to get you," he said then chuckled and walked off. Kaitlyn stood there for a moment until her heart slowed then went back into the cabin. Ana Maria had the gown off and was working on the petticoat. She looked up at Kaitlyn then shook her head.

"Don't forget what I told ya earlier. He may be a decent man...but he's still a man." Kaitlyn nodded, knowing more what her friend was talking about then turned back to the door.

"I need to go get Pepe," she said then slipped back out the door. She purposely avoided looking at the helm, knowing Jack would do something to fluster her again, the whole time thinking that now she had to make something for him and had no clue what exactly to make for a pirate. It would certainly be a long and interesting afternoon.


	10. A Spanish Lesson

**Chapter Ten:  
****A Spanish Lesson

* * *

**

Kaitlyn sighed as she held up her dress in front of herself. It had been a gift from her parents and it really was one of her nicer ones. Over a week had passed since Ana Maria had tried it on and Jack still made sure to give Kaitlyn grief every chance he got, though the teasing and banter was always in good nature. He seemed to take pleasure in getting her flustered, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by her.

The crew intended to make another stop and would be docking for a day or two. Ana Maria had explained that the men simply needed time on dry land and a few drinks now and then. Not to mention that they needed to get some supplies before they ran out. Kaitlyn had decided that she would try to sell her dress while she had the opportunity and maybe buy something a little more practical to wear.

A faint scratching at the door caught her attention and she realized that Pepe wanted in. She quickly hung the dress and corset up and opened the door.

"Wasn't entirely certain you'd open the door fer me," Jack said with a grin as Pepe ran past her. She gave him a playful glare then smirked.

"I didn't realize the great Captain Sparrow would stoop to employing a monkey for his dirty work," she teased.

"You do what ya gotta do, love," he replied.

"Is there a reason you wanted me to open the door for you?" She asked. Jack smirked a little before sauntering past her, into the cabin.

"Come right in," she said sarcastically and gestured into the cabin before rolling her eyes. She watched as he walked around the room, touching nearly everything along the way and wondered if there was ever a time when he didn't have his hands in motion. Pepe jumped from the bed onto Jack's arm and quickly climbed up onto his shoulder.

"Gibbs had better watch himself or he'll be replaced," she quipped. Jack ignored her comment and instead kept looking over everything.

"Have you told anyone else 'bout that dream of yers?" He asked.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Jack continued his exploration of the cabin and its contents while she stood watching him.

"The crew's getting' a bit anxious," he replied.

"Well, maybe things will calm once they've had some time to relax off of the ship," she said. Kaitlyn stood awkwardly waiting for a reply then glanced back at the door, not sure what he really wanted.

"Are you looking for something?" She asked. Again Jack didn't answer her right away but finally spoke a moment later.

"It seems you've been spending a lot of time with Ana Maria," he said. Kaitlyn nodded, not sure what that had to do with anything.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Just have to wonder what the two of you find to talk about," he said cautiously.

"I haven't told her about my dreams," she said. "I don't need everyone thinking that I'm crazy." She could tell it wasn't the dreams he was concerned about. It took her a moment then it dawned on her what he was slowly getting around to.

"I haven't told anyone what you've told me about yourself. If you wanted everyone to know, you would have told them already," she said honestly. She could tell the thought of his crew learning about his parents and past bothered him. "I may just be some spoiled, rich girl, but that doesn't mean I spend my days gossiping."

Jack couldn't help but grin slightly at the indignation that laced her voice with her final comment. He wasn't entirely sure what had possessed him to talk to her so much about his life, but he blamed it on the sleep depravation. The more antsy and nervous the crew began to get, the more he had begun to wonder if she'd told Ana Maria everything he'd told her. Losing the trust of his crew was the last thing he needed. He was hoping she was right and the stop over would be what everyone needed to relieve tension.

"Good to know I can trust ya, love. Every buccaneer crew needs a spoiled, rich lass on board... keeps things interesting," he said teasingly.

"I think Gibbs would disagree," she said.

"Ah...well, you see that's why I'm the captain, savvy?" He said then strolled back over to the door and opened it.

"Captain?"

"Yeah, love?" He said as he spun to face her again.

"I thought you were bringing Pepe to me," she said with a smirk. Jack looked at her then glanced back at the monkey he had grown accustomed to having with him.

"What's that, Mate?" He asked then nodded as if he were listening to the small animal.

"Uh huh...well now, I must say I'd have to agree," he said then looked back at Kaitlyn.

"Seems he doesn't wanna stay in here with you right now, love, it's too..." Jack took a look around the room that used to belong to him. "Feminine."

Kaitlyn cocked an eyebrow and glanced around the cabin before back to Jack.

"You mean clean?"

"Aye, that's what I said," he replied and walked out the door with her pet. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes then went back to her own business, thinking Jack might need the companion more than her anyway.

* * *

Jack finished off his rum then sat back and looked around the small hovel of a pub. They'd docked the ship early in the day and he spent most of it dealing with supplies and his crew. Now he was sitting across from Gibb's discussing their voyage over a few drinks. The place wasn't as rowdy as the ones in Tortuga. There'd only been one fight since they got there and it was over cheating at cards. Most of the men here just wanted to relax, gamble, drink, find some pleasurable company and have a good time. 

"This treasure...you sure it's worth all this trouble, Jack?" Jack lifted his empty glass towards the bar and motioned for the bar keep. The man running things rolled his eyes and called a server over and sent her to Jack with another glass of rum. After taking a good swig, he looked at Gibbs seriously.

"The treasure we're goin' after can make us all rich men, if we find the right buyer, Mate. The 'Ángel de la muerte', as it's called, was stolen off a ship headin' back to England. There were a full set of the things that were meant fer the Church of England, it's the only one that wasn't returned." Gibbs was listening attentively. He imagined most of this information came from Kaitlyn who had read that book she got several times over. "The King, himself, has offered a reward fer it. Doubt we'd get far with that though," Jack said with a smirk.

"What about the curse that's supposed to be on this thing?"

"What about it?" Jack replied.

"Don't feel like dealin' with any more curses, Jack. I'm getting' too old fer this," he said. Before Jack got a chance to reply, he saw Dallin come through the door, followed by Kaitlyn.

"So that's what she's been up to," Jack said. Kaitlyn had tried to get Ana Maria to accompany her into the port that day but Jack had needed her help with supplies, so he had asked Dallin to keep her out of trouble. Now she was again wearing a dress but one much less formal than the one she arrived in. It was an off-white color with much lighter material, cut lower in front but plenty full at the bottom so she would be able to get back onto the ship easily.

Jack watched curiously as Kaitlyn stopped to help one of the servers that had passed by her with her hands full and stood talking to her for a couple of minutes after, before going back to Dallin. Once the two of them spotted Jack and Gibbs walked over to their table.

"Spent the day shoppin' fer clothes?" Jack asked with a grin. Dallin immediately turned red and looked around nervously. Kaitlyn noticed poor Dallin's embarrassment and smirked at Jack.

"Well, I needed someone to help me try them on, these corsets are impossible to get into on my own." Jack opened his mouth to reply then nearly started laughing as Dallin turned several shades darker and began stammering.

"I'm gonna go...find...Marty," he said then took off quickly. Kaitlyn stood there for a moment then sat down in an empty chair beside Gibbs.

"You've been busy," she said, noting the half empty glasses in front of them. She knew quite well it wasn't their first.

"I'd offer to buy you a drink, love, but I'm a bit low on funds...as it were," Jack said. Unfortunately, he didn't even have enough to buy himself another round of drinks. Kaitlyn glanced at Gibbs, knowing he wouldn't have any more money than Jack.

"I sold my other dress today and got this one. I still have money left over. I'll buy you both drinks..." she said with a grin then looked at Gibbs. "If you order them." Gibbs gave her a suspicious look then nodded.

"Sounds fair enough," he replied. Kaitlyn grinned brightly then waved down the server she'd spoken to on the way in. The young, dark haired woman made her way to the table once she'd delivered the beverages she was holding.

"Hola...mi amigo sea el ordenar," Kaitlyn said quickly and motioned towards Gibbs. The woman just nodded and looked at him expectantly, clearly in a hurry. Jack held back a chuckle when Gibb's eyes widened.

"I don't bloody speak Spanish," he said. Kaitlyn simply shrugged.

"If you want me to pay, then you will have to order. Of course, I can tell you what to say, I suppose."

Gibbs looked at her then at his empty glass and sighed. "Just hurry this up, will ya?" Kaitlyn leaned over towards Gibb's so he could understand what she was saying, making sure she said all of the words slowly then sat back and waited to see if he could repeat them clearly. He let them run through his mind once more before turning back to the bar maid.

"Un muchacho joven...es...qué...I...desee," he said as clearly as possible. She was really lucky he wanted a drink so badly or he'd have her head for this.

The server looked at Gibbs in disbelief for a second before turning to Kaitlyn. The instant their eyes met they both broke out into laughter. Abruptly the woman turned and started motioning towards a young boy across the bar.

"Jon¡Este hombre deseaba hablar con usted!" She shouted. The boy quickly put down the broom he had and came over and looked at them expectedly.

"Yes?" Gibb's looked at Jack who was doing his best not to laugh. He couldn't believe Gibbs had actually trusted Kaitlyn. Even he didn't want more rum badly enough to trust her. Kaitlyn grinned and Gibbs.

"That..._is_...what you ordered," she said then started laughing again when he turned red, though she wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. The young boy, no older than thirteen or fourteen, stood there in total confusion until Kaitlyn stood up and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, my friend doesn't speak very clearly...he ordered the wrong thing," she said then looked at the server. "They both want rum." The woman looked at both Jack and Gibbs then walked off laughing with the young boy. Kaitlyn put a few shillings on the table, thinking it might be best if she made herself scarce for awhile until Gibbs calmed down.

"I'll buy you two drinks," she said then winked at Jack. "Luisa speaks English; you shouldn't have any trouble ordering when she returns."

Jack couldn't help but grin as Kaitlyn made her way over to a table where a few of his crewmen were seated, including Dallin.

"Mark my words, the lass is gonna pay for that," Gibbs said. Jack leaned forward and pointed at him emphatically.

"Seems to me, ya walked right into that one, Mate." His grin quickly faded when he saw the look of death on Gibb's face. "Oh look, the rum's here!" He said and stood quickly. As soon as Luisa handed him the glass he lifted it to toast her which only made her laugh again.

"This one's on the house," she said; her thick Spanish accent now very apparent. "Barkeep needed a good laugh." Jack sat back down and took a long swig.

"See, mate. Lass got us some free rum," he said then picked up a shilling off of the table. "Which means, we have two more rounds to go, savvy?" He lifted his glass again and grinned. "Not bad luck in my book."

Gibbs smirked and took a long drink. Lord knows he needed it.

* * *

**A/N: Yes...Kaitlyn had Gibbs tell the server that he 'wanted a young boy'. He has to want _something_! He doesn't seem to like women. lol**


	11. A Kiss Between Friends

**Chapter Eleven:  
****A Kiss Between Friends

* * *

**

Kaitlyn couldn't stop laughing as she sat beside Dallin. He'd been trying to teach her how to bluff at cards but she was doing a terrible job, mostly due to the few glasses of rum she had downed while he was teaching her.

"These bloody scallywags are gonna take all your money," Ana Maria warned before taking another drink. Kaitlyn giggled a little and picked up her cards.

"No they won't," she said.

"They will if you intend to play that hand." Kaitlyn turned to see Jack looking over her shoulder, smirking.

"I can't very well bluff if you're telling everyone I have a terrible hand, now can I?" She asked.

"Is that what you were doin'? My apologies...go right ahead," he said and sat down in an empty chair. Dallin started laughing which made Kaitlyn stand and shove her cards into his hands.

"Here, you bluff them. I'm going to go see if Gibbs is willing to speak to me yet," she said and headed across the pub.

Jack sat watching Kaitlyn, not exactly sure how Gibbs was going to react when she approached him. _'Might be breaking up a fight yet tonight.' _

She only made it about half way across the room before a man approached her and started talking. Jack watched for a minute then decided to stand and walk over. He knew exactly what most of the men in the place were looking for.

"Come on, love...how much fer the night?" Kaitlyn laughed a little and tried to walk past the man that had been coming onto her, only to have him grab onto her arm and throw her off balance. Normally, she wouldn't have any problem standing up to drunken idiots but her mind was far too foggy to think straight enough for that.

"Don't think you can afford that lass, mate." Jack said as he walked up. "Costs a bloody fortune." Kaitlyn glared at him but said nothing to contradict him.

"Money's not a problem," the man said, still holding onto her.

"Might not be a problem fer you, mate...but I already paid," Jack was doing his best not to laugh at the look she was giving him, but at least she was smart enough to keep quiet. "Plenty of other women around, aye?"

"Aye, plenty of 'em...you shouldn't have a problem findin' one fer yourself," he replied, still not offering to let go of Kaitlyn's arm. Jack realized he was too drunk to be reasoned with and pulled his sword, letting the blade rest none too gently against his neck.

"This one will be coming with me, savvy?" The man stared down the blade for a moment then let go of her arm roughly.

"Take 'er," he said then pulled away from the sword quickly. Jack watched him stagger away before returning his blade.

"Thank you," Kaitlyn said to him before turning to look for Gibbs again. The second she moved she got dizzy and stumbled slightly.

"I think it might be best to take you to the ship, love," Jack said. He didn't particularly want to be stuck fending off drunken miscreants all night.

"But I was haven't spoken to Gibbs yet," she said then started laughing at the memory of what had happened with him. Jack couldn't help but grin, himself, at the sound of her laughter.

"No love lost there, lass. Come on," he said.

"What about my money?" She asked and glanced back at the table. Jack looked over as well then smirked.

"I'm sure the lad'll win ya a few hands," he replied. He wasn't sure Dallin would ever fit in on a pirate ship; he was far too honest. Jack was positive that he'd return Kaitlyn's things to her the next day, fully accounted for. Kaitlyn finally nodded in agreement and followed Jack out of the pub and into the streets. There were people out and about, taking their good times outside. Jack quickly realized this wasn't the best of ideas, because suddenly Kaitlyn was giggling and talking to strangers as they passed by.

'_Lass acts completely different when you get a bit of rum into her,'_ he thought in amusement. After an interesting and adventurous journey, they finally made it to the docks.

He followed Kaitlyn onto the deck of the ship, staying close enough to catch her if she lost her balance. He'd seen how gracefully she handled alcohol before, not that it wasn't amusing to watch. Every time she glanced at him she broke into giggles which he knew were a direct result of her little prank and the rum.

Abruptly, Kaitlyn stopped walking and turned to him, feeling the world around her still turning after she had stopped. She let out a slight gasp then broke into giggles again as she lost her balance and fell forward. Jack's eyes widened and he moved forward quickly, catching her before she ended up on the ground.

"Better get ya to the cabin, love," he said as her giggling continued. Truthfully he wasn't quite sure how to handle her at the moment. Unlike his encounter with Elizabeth Swann, they weren't on an island with little hope of surviving, and the last time she had drank rum she had been hit hard by it and was half asleep.

'_Knew that bloody bar keep was givin' us watered down rum,' _he mused inwardly. He, himself, was barely affected by it, not surprisingly though. And rather than being near the brink of passing out from drinking it, Kaitlyn was merely tipsy and giggly. She nodded emphatically at the idea of going to the cabin then stopped herself when it made her dizzy.

Jack grinned a little at the way her eyes became unfocused when she moved too quickly, giving her an almost childish look. It was almost like déjà vu as they made they're way to the cabin, the only real difference being the incessant giggles. Once inside the cabin he let go of her so she could walk on her own. She had insisted on putting her new dress on and imagined she'd need to change out of it before trying to sleep. He didn't think any woman, no matter how drunk, could sleep in a corset. She nearly made it to the bed when she stopped and turned back to him.

"Where's Pepe?" she asked then looked around not finding him. Before Jack could even reply she spun around to check the rest of the room and lost her footing. Apparently, all thoughts of Pepe were gone because she was laughing again as she sat there on the floor next to the bed. Jack chuckled and walked over, offering her his hand, not entirely sure she'd make it safely to bed even though she was only two feet from it.

"Monkey's probably afraid ya'd fall on him," he said when she took his hand and stood. She looked at him for a moment and then smiled.

"Thank you," she giggled then leaned forward to kiss him. It seemed like a perfectly rational thing to do at the time. It was only polite to thank someone. Almost the second her lips brushed across his, he pulled back as if she had burnt him.

Jack saw a confused look wash over her face but kissing wasn't something that he did. Sharing a kiss was intimate and something he didn't do with whores and whores were all he'd ever known. His encounters had been nothing more than sex and lust. And there was something about kissing the mouth of someone that had probably been kissing and servicing other men that same night, that didn't quite appeal to him.

Kaitlyn swayed a little and again Jack steadied her, all the while watching her. He found it remarkable how sometimes the smallest things could catch someone's attention. Right now he found himself focusing on her lips. When was the last time he'd been this close to a woman that wasn't wearing at least three coats of make-up? He couldn't even remember.

"Kaitlyn...love," he began. "I'll find yer pet for ya. Probably be best if you lay down 'for ya fall down again, savvy?" She smiled up at him.

"That's the first time I've heard you say my name," she said.

"That's not entirely true...Katie," he said and grinned at her. She smiled again and though the giggling had finally stopped, he could tell she still wasn't thinking clearly. Again he found himself studying her face. Unlike the women he was used to, she wasn't caked in paint. This close to her, he could see the light freckles that had begun appearing on her nose and cheeks since she'd been out in the sun. Her green eyes had an unfocused yet innocent look about them with the lack of kohl; and the naturally soft pink color of her lips was actually inviting to him. He wasn't even sure if she'd kissed another man before, let alone spent her days the way a whore would have.

"That's right, I forgot about that, _Mister_ Sparrow," she said playfully. Rather than replying to her, he focused on his hand that had begun to massage her shoulder, almost on its own accord. The consequences of having a woman on board a ship were long forgotten as he let his hand wander to her neck and his thumb trace her jaw line soothingly. The gentle gesture caused her to close her eyes and let out a contented sigh. Jack hesitated for a moment and then leaned in, kissing her softly at first. She gave a startled gasp when his lips unexpectedly touched hers, then relaxed and let her self rest against him.

The sweet taste of rum was still lingering on her lips and when she didn't shove him away he let himself deepen the kiss. He could quickly tell she was inexperienced; rather than being forward and aggressive, she simply responded to him, which he found oddly arousing. Her fingers began tentatively exploring his chest and the more she touched him the more he began to feel that familiar ache. It had been far too long since he'd been with a woman and she seemed willing, though a part of him didn't think she would ever allow him to touch her this way if she were sober.

The man in him began to quickly over take the sensible part and he shrugged his coat off and let it fall to the floor then pulled her closer to him. She let out a soft moan which made him begin kissing her more hungrily, nearly devouring her lips, before breaking the kiss altogether. He heard her whimper in confusion but his mouth was already kissing and biting at her neck and ear.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes when he began kissing her neck. Everything was confusing to her at the moment. She was light headed from the rum and unsure about the feelings in her body. Honestly, she wasn't even entirely certain it was actually happening, it felt so surreal. He moved her back so that the wall could help support her then let his hand move from her waist to the bodice of her dress and began fumbling with it. In the back of her mind she knew she should say something to stop him but the words couldn't seem to form coherently in her mind.

After a moment she felt him push her bodice open then give a frustrated groan. His hand slid away from her corset and then she felt him reaching for something. She looked down and watched as he pulled out one of his smaller blades and bring it towards her. The sight sobered her almost instantly and she shoved him away from her.

"What are you doing!" She nearly yelled not taking her eyes off the knife. After a second she glanced down at her open bodice then pulled it closed. "What am I doing?"

Again she looked up at Jack then closed her eyes taking in the situation fully. "Oh my God... what are _we _doing?" Jack glanced down at the blade and quickly realized it probably wasn't one of his best ideas. _'Bloody corset.'_

"Sorry, love," he said as he put the knife away. He hadn't been thinking clearly and now the idea of pulling a blade on a less than sober woman probably wasn't quite the aphrodisiac he had been looking for.

"You should probably go," she said then took a step forward and nearly fell to the floor. Again Jack grabbed onto her and lifted her back up before she could injure herself.

"Let's get you to bed first, eh, love?" She began to protest then looked up at him and nodded. The entire room felt like it was moving and she wasn't entirely sure she'd get to the bed safely on her own. After feeling her stumble once again, Jack simply slid his arm under her legs and carried her to the bed. Her lack of objection told him how close to passing out she was and an unusual sense of guilt was tugging at him. He'd been with whores far drunker than she was, yet this was different. She was years younger than him and truthfully he respected her far more than most people he associated with. He'd been quite close to taking advantage of her and it wasn't something he was particularly proud of.

"I'll find yer monkey for ya, lass," he said after laying her on the bed. She mumbled something incoherently while trying to keep her eyes open but quickly lost the battle. Jack watched her for a moment then grabbed a blanket to cover her with and left the cabin.

He wasn't entirely sure how much she'd remember in the morning but knew he'd need to talk to her about what had happened. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he set out to find Pepe, knowing that it was the least that he could do for her.


	12. Catalina

**Chapter Twelve:  
Catalina**

**

* * *

**  
Kaitlyn groaned and pulled the blanket over her head as the merciless sun poured through the window of the cabin. Her body ached and she wasn't entirely sure why, which only added to the pain in her head. After a few minutes coherency began to slowly sneak in and she found herself blushing at what seemed to be a vivid dream of Jack being in the room with her. She had, had male suitors before, most hand picked by her father. They had always treated her like a proper lady, with an occasional kiss on the cheek or hand, but the memory of what she assumed was a dream was far from a kiss on the hand or cheek. 

'_I am never drinking rum again,'_ she thought silently as she sighed and sat up in bed. Something seemed out of place and it took her a moment to realize that her bodice was opened, though that could have been attributed to her simply being too drunk to fully unclothe. Then Jack's coat caught her eye, still lying on the floor where he had let it fall the night before. For a moment she sat there silently, thinking over what she could remember of the night before. Things began to fall into place slowly; the man that had refused to let her go, Jack stopping him then bringing her to the ship.

Why he would have done that when he could have simply gone back to the pub for a whore was beyond her. Surely someone like Jack wouldn't have any interest in more than a night of pleasure, which could have been easily gotten in the port.

She only vaguely remembered the knife and wasn't entirely sure why he had done that, then there was nothing else she could recall. She stood and waited until she had her bearings then buttoned her bodice and picked up his coat. For a moment, she wasn't sure what she should do. A lady would walk out and give him a good slap for what he'd done. But she couldn't deny that it had been just as much her fault as his, nor could she say she didn't enjoy it. And he had, in fact, not taken advantage of her as he surely could have in her state, most likely without her even knowing. Finally, she walked over and looked out the door. They were still docked and there was no one to be seen on the ship. She imagined many of the men had found themselves entertainment for the night and stayed on land.

"Was wonderin' when you'd get up," Jack said. Kaitlyn turned to find him sitting on a crate not far from the door to the cabin, Pepe seated contentedly on his shoulder once again.

"Is it late?" She asked.

"Na…most of the crew hasn't even come out of their stupors yet," he replied. "Found yer monkey below deck raiding our supplies. Have half a mind to lock 'im in the brig." He said semi-affectionately while looking at Pepe. Kaitlyn smiled a little to herself watching the two of them. How quickly they had bonded took her by surprise and the fact that Jack would grow attached to an animal at all was a little surprising to her in the first place.

"I was just bringing you your coat," she said and held it out to him. Jack looked over then stood and took it from her.

"'Bout last night, love…" he began.

"It's fine, Jack. You don't have to explain anything to me," she said. He watched her for a minute the sighed.

"I think I do, love. Think I owe you an apology." Kaitlyn looked up at him questioningly.

"Apology for what? You didn't harm me or do anything against my will."

"You weren't exactly thinkin' clearly as I recall, love. I don't want you thinkin' I'd treat you the same as the whores in the pub," he said honestly. It had been a very long time since he'd been around someone whose opinion of him truly mattered. Sure, he liked everyone knowing who Captain Jack Sparrow was, and his reputation was his livelihood. But there was a difference between his reputation and him as a person. Over the weeks since she'd been on the ship, he'd grown to respect her, something that didn't come quickly to him.

"I'm glad," she said then sighed and looked away. "It's ironic really, you're a pirate and you're apologizing to me. My father's supposed to be a gentleman and he was selling me off to some man as a wife, but essentially it's no different than being a whore, only I wouldn't be getting paid." Jack looked over at her and nodded in agreement. It was true enough; many women in arranged marriages started off no better than whores to their husbands, though a few lucky ones might grow to love each other over time.

"I don't know what I've been thinking. I can't go to Port Summers," she said.

"Plan on stayin' on the ship then, love?" He asked with a grin, though truthfully, if she said yes, he wouldn't make her leave.

"I have to go back home. If I go to Isabel, my father will find me and probably have her hanged. I can't do that to her. The same is true if my father should ever find me here," she said. "I was so desperate to leave that I haven't given thought to the consequences."

"Doesn't sound much like ya wanna go back," he said. Kaitlyn looked over at him and sighed.

"The thought of going to England with a man that I didn't know frightened me," she admitted.

"And now it doesn't, eh?" He asked.

"Not as badly as the thought of seeing someone that I care for be hanged," she said. "I couldn't do that to Isabel…or to you." Jack watched her for a moment then looked out towards the water. He wasn't accustomed to people speaking affectionately towards him, it wasn't something many pirates had the pleasure of hearing.

"No hangman'll have Captain Jack Sparrow's boots, love," he said then grinned at her. "Slipped out of the noose on more than one occasion."

"I would be found eventually and the more I prolong it, the more difficult it's going to make things," she said reasonably. "Besides, at least I've had the chance to experience freedom. Most women in my position aren't so lucky."

"Freedom's a hard thing to give up once you've experienced it, lass," he said

"There are more difficult things to give up," she said while watching him, then looked out at the water. "I think I'll go ashore for awhile." Jack watched as she walked across the deck then pulled his coat on, not exactly sure why the idea of returning her home bothered him so much.

* * *

Kaitlyn wandered around the port silently, still trying to deal with what had happened between her and Jack. Finally, she found herself near the pub she'd been in the night before and decided to go inside. It was possible some of the crew were there, taking advantage of the stop before returning to the ship. However, there bar was nearly empty. A few men sat around drinking and playing cards but she didn't recognize any of them. 

"You're crew hasn't been in yet today," a voice said. Kaitlyn turned to see Louisa standing near the bar, looking bored.

"Oh, that's alright. I wasn't looking for anyone in particular," she replied then looked around. "Don't they ever let you sleep?" Louisa laughed slightly then looked around the room.

"Rather this than sleeping with these louses," she replied. Kaitlyn smiled then nodded in agreement. She could already tell that Louisa was a hard worker and probably tough enough to deal with the drunks that frequented the place.

"Louisa! Get your self back to w-," a loud voice boomed then went suddenly silent as the sound of shattering glass was heard. Louis and Kaitlyn both looked over as an older woman with dark skin and eyes stood staring at Kaitlyn, several glasses broken at her feet.

"_Mon Dieu_," she muttered then crossed herself three times. Kaitlyn glanced at Louisa who was also staring at the woman now.

"Nina," Louisa said cautiously, then went to the older woman, who hadn't taken her eyes off of Kaitlyn. The old woman finally looked to Louisa who looked genuinely worried then, back to Kaitlyn.

"Come," she said simply then headed towards a door at the back of the bar. Kaitlyn looked at Louisa questioningly then followed her to the back. The woman was digging into a small sachet when she entered the room. After a moment she turned to Kaitlyn and placed something small into her hand.

"Do not lose this," she warned. Kaitlyn looked down to find a shapeless piece of ivory colored material in her hand.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It is a piece of a neck bone from a black cat that was killed at midnight," she replied. "It is good _gris-gris_." Kaitlyn nearly dropped the thing then looked to Louisa, who seemed equally perplexed.

"It's a bone?" Kaitlyn asked.

"You have a dark aura around you, child," Nina said simply. "I fear my gris-gris will not be enough to save you." Kaitlyn felt her heart quicken and could almost hear the sound of water rushing around her. Before she could reply Louisa broke the silence.

"Nina, you know the rules. You can practice anything you'd like, but not around the customers," she said softly. The old woman shook her head then looked at Kaitlyn.

"Those who do not learn from the past are destined to repeat it, Catalina." Kaitlyn stood in complete silence for a moment then glanced down at the bone.

"That's…not my name," she finally said. Nina watched her intently then nodded.

"My apologies," she said then began digging into her sachet again, now ignoring the other two. Louisa stood watching the old woman and then turned and led Kaitlyn out of the room.

"I'm so sorry. Nina is firm in her superstitions but she doesn't normally bother anyone else with them. Her grandmere, as she calls her, was an old voodoo mama." Kaitlyn looked down at the bone in her hand then at Louisa.

"It's quite alright, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it," she said, trying not to let the ominous words play in her mind again. "I should probably get back to the ship, I'm sure the captain wants to set sail soon." Louisa nodded and said a quick good bye then went to clean up the glass from the floor.

Kaitlyn started towards the door but turned to see Nina standing at the back of the bar. When their eyes met the old woman shook her head slightly before crossing herself again. The sight made Kaitlyn hurry out the door and down the street; the name Catalina still fresh in her mind. She was unsure why the woman had called her that, but the only Catalina that Kaitlyn was familiar with was Catalina Ynez Morales…Isidro Saez's fiancé and the reason the '_Ángel de la muerte'_ held a curse in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: I'm just curious how people feel about the story turning a little "darker"? I know most of it's been satire and humor up until now, but I'd like to make the plot a little deeper and more intense. Though I'll still have humor...let me know what you think about the change in direction. I intend to have more Kaitlyn/Jack relationship starting too, probably some sexual situations in the near future.**


	13. Kaitlyn's Request

**Chapter Thirteen:  
****Kaitlyn's Request

* * *

**

Jack stood at the helm of the Pearl in silent thought. It was one of his favorite places, the ship made him feel alive. Maybe it wasn't the ship as much as the feeling of freedom that came with being on the sea. He could practically see the wood on the deck soaking up the late afternoon sun as the crew lazed around. Clearly, they had enjoyed their time on land and weren't thrilled about going back to work. He couldn't blame them though. Sailing wasn't always an easy life, doldrums and boredom set in easily on the sea.

"Cap'n?" Jack turned his attention to Dallin who approached the helm cautiously.

"Aye?" He replied.

"Have you seen Kaitlyn?" Dallin asked. "Should return her money to her."

"Think she's in the cabin, mate," Jack replied then looked at Dallin again when he didn't leave. "Somethin' else I can help ya with?"

"The barmaid was askin' about her, said someone upset her at the pub this morning." Jack furrowed his brow slightly. He had seen Kaitlyn return to the ship and head straight for the cabin. He had assumed she had simply been avoiding him and he didn't blame her. Now he wondered if another drunken idiot had caused problems for her.

"Haven't talked to the lass since she left for the port this mornin'," he replied. Dallin nodded and turned to leave.

"You're a good man, lad. Most pirates would've taken the money for themselves," Jack said. Dallin turned back and nodded.

"Not right to steal from women, Cap'n," he replied honestly. Jack shook his head a little and then grinned at him.

"You're quite possibly the only honest pirate in the entire Spanish Main, Lad," he said with a smirk.

"Think I can live with that," Dallin replied with a smile. Honestly, hearing Jack call him a good man meant quite a lot, considering the respect he held for him. Dallin had grown up with a friend of his parents, who had died when he was quite young. He'd spent his life living at a drab port, wasting most of his days at the docks loading and unloading ships. He had gone to school when he was a boy but had to start working when he was strong enough to do it.

He'd met Jack one day when the dock had been particularly busy. Jack had been trying to inconspicuously make his way around, whether he was looking to plunder something or just fit in, Dallin wasn't sure. He never had a chance to find out, however, because some navy men had spotted Jack and decided to question him. Many of the men that came to the docks looked like scallywags, but something about Jack just seemed to scream pirate and he drew suspicion immediately. Dallin had listened attentively and could tell that Jack wasn't there to cause harm, even if he did intend to steal. Without really knowing why, or giving thought to consequences, he wandered over to the men and looked at Jack.

"Sir, yer ships nearly loaded," he had said. Jack gave him a nearly clueless look for a moment before catching on.

"Aye then, best be on me way. Been a real pleasure docking in yer lovely port, Gentlemen" Jack had said and nodded to the navy men then grinned at Dallin before spinning and sauntering down towards the boats. A few moments later he had caught sight of Dallin working again and had spent a few moments chatting with him. It hadn't taken Jack long to realize the boy didn't have anything keeping him at the port and he was short crew members. It didn't take much talking to persuade the lad to join up with him and he'd been a part of the crew since.

"How exactly is it that a scallywag such as yerself was able to convince the lass to come aboard the Pearl anyway, mate?" Jack asked with some interest. Lord knows any women that weren't whores or barmaids kept their distance from him at all costs.

"Didn't have to convince her, Cap'n," he replied. "She couldn't get into the boat fast enough." Jack glanced at Dallin then back to the horizon and then simply nodded a little. Dallin waited for a moment then turned and headed for the cabin and left Jack to his silent thoughts.

* * *

The evening sun was slowly disappearing into the horizon. The day had been hot and stagnant without much breeze to relieve the people aboard the Pearl. Days like this were rare on a ship, because even in the hot Caribbean sun, the sea itself would keep sailors comfortable by leaving them doused in a light, salty spray of sea mist. 

Kaitlyn made her way out of the cabin and noticed the lack of activity on the ship. Everyone and everything seemed subdued. Even Jack had removed his hat, coat and effects but was still standing at the helm and probably intended to be there all night as well. Kaitlyn, herself, had decided to change back into the clothes Ana Maria had given her, because even though the dress she had bought was much lighter and more practical, it was had grown hot and uncomfortable during the day. After a moment of silent debate she slowly approached the helm and then looked out towards the horizon where Jack's gaze was resting.

"It doesn't seem to be a very good day for sailing," she remarked.

"All part of livin' on the sea, love," he replied and then glanced over at her. "Heard you had a bit of trouble today."

"I wouldn't call it trouble exactly," she began hesitantly. "I met a woman at the tavern this morning. She was quite superstitious." Jack nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"It was nothing, really. I've just never really dealt with people like that before," she said. Jack smirked and looked back to the horizon.

"Met a few meself," he said and then grinned.

"One lass came down to the West Indies from Acadia, didn't speak a word of English. Almost certain she put a curse or two on me," he said then gave a thoughtful look. "Would explain a few things, actually."

Kaitlyn couldn't help but smile at his sudden epiphany then she sighed and reached into her pocket and pulled out the small bone she had been given.

"The woman gave me this," she said and held it out. Jack looked down at it then squinted and leaned in closer, scrutinizing it carefully. He had no intentions to touch it, the last thing he needed was another curse.

"What is it, exactly?" He asked then looked back up at her.

"A piece of neck bone from a cat, apparently," she said and then nearly burst out laughing as he recoiled with a look of disgust.

"It's supposed to bring me good _gris-gris_," she continued. Jack looked over and nodded.

"A good luck charm? Well then, I guess Gibbs shouldn't have any problems with you being on the ship now, eh?" He said with a grin. Kaitlyn smiled then looked down at the bone again.

"She called me Catalina," she said. Jack looked at her then down at the charm.

"Catalina? Fine name…Spanish if I'm not mistaken. Not nearly as nice as Kaitlyn of course," he rambled out.

"It was also the name of Isidro Saez's fiancé," she said. "She told me that those that do not learn from the past are destined to repeat it." Jack watched her for a moment then nodded.

"Wise words," he said then smirked at her. "Guess that means you should avoid fallin' in love with some lad that's foolish enough to go plunderin' pirate ships then sellin' out his crew, eh?" She smiled a little bit at his words, realizing just how silly it had been of her to let someone else's superstitions get to her.

"I'll do my best," she said and then smiled at him. He nodded and silently watched the horizon before pulling out his compass and checking it over. He knew they were drawing near Arigate Island, though it was such a small island it was rarely even visible on maps of the Spanish Main. He grinned slightly when he saw Kaitlyn trying to look over at the compass as well, inconspicuously of course.

"Plan to take my job, lass?" He asked then looked over at her grinning. She tried to act like she had no idea what he was referring to then glared at him playfully.

"I hardly think I'd make much of a pirate captain," she said. Jack chuckled at the very thought, which made her grab the compass out of his hand and hold it up so she could look it over. After a few seconds he leaned closer to her and smirked.

"The "N" means north, love," he said as if he were speaking to a child. She glared at him for a moment and then looked back at the compass.

"I am well aware what the "N" means, _love_," she replied sarcastically. Jack put up his hands defensively and then stepped back from the helm.

"Well, then by all means. Navigate away, lass," he said. She looked at him, then to the compass and then at the helm.

'_Well, at least it's open waters. I can't possibly crash into anything, can I?' _She thought to herself as she tentatively touched the helm. Jack stood watching as she looked at the compass then at the helm. He could tell she really had no clue what she was doing, but she was also intelligent and he thought she might just figure it out.

"You decided where it is I'll be leaving you?" He asked. She glanced back at him and then back to what she was doing.

"I should return home," she said simply. He nodded, watching her as she tried to figure out the compass and helm then leaned forward reaching around her, helping her steer it properly.

"Seems to me that you don't want to go home," he began. "Also come to realize that you're not a lass that normally does things she doesn't want to." Kaitlyn remained silent for a moment and then nodded.

"You're right. I don't want to go home," she answered.

"Then why are ya, I wonder," he said quietly. She glanced over her shoulder, not overly bothered with him being so close to her now.

"I lied to you," she said quietly. He had suspected so and waited for her to continue.

"I wasn't going to be meeting my fiancé in a month, I had already met him," she said. Jack nodded.

"And I gather you didn't like what ya met, aye?" He asked. She shook her head and remained quiet for a moment.

"The day I met Dallin, we were supposed to be having dinner with his family. We had met briefly the day before. He was everything I've always despised in my father. He was rich, pompous, arrogant," she began and then sighed. "Not that I don't love my father, of course, it's just that I…"

"Don't wanna be married to him?" Jack finished for her. Kaitlyn nodded her head in agreement. He stood silently for a moment and then looked over her shoulder at the compass she was holding then grinned and moved the wheel a bit.

"Jack…" She said then went silent. He waited for her to continue but she didn't.

"Something wrong, love?" He asked while reaching around her and taking the compass so he could adjust their positioning.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked. He looked at her oddly, still steering with his right hand and trying to hold the compass, all the while reaching around her.

"Don't know where you think it is I'd be going, love, we're on a ship," he said offhandedly, focusing more on the compass than her at the moment.

"I mean, stay with me in the cabin," she said. Jack went silent for a moment and then looked at her.

"You want me to stay in the cabin?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded, and then his eyes widened when he realized what she was asking. He looked at her and then at the compass, furrowing his brow, positive he was misinterpreting something here.

"I know that I need to go home and that I will be married," she said quietly. "I just don't want my husband to be the first man…well, the only man that I'll ever know."

"You want to rut with a pirate?" He asked then almost mentally slapped himself for phrasing it so positively tastefully.

"No," she answered. "If I only wanted to rut with a pirate there is an entire crew full of them. I trust you." Jack went silent again, not entirely sure what to say to her. Finally she handed the helm over and turned to look at him.

"I'll be in the cabin," she said and then turned and walked away, leaving Jack arguing with himself, very much wanting to follow her but not entirely sure that he should.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmmm...should Jack follow her? lol**


	14. An Illicit Affair

**Disclaimer: There is 'citrus' in this chapter, but I wrote it tastefully (well, tasteful in my opinion) and I don't think it even comes close to exceeding the M rating, so please don't report me. (I've had an account deleted before, so I'm just being cautious!)

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen:  
****An Illicit Affair

* * *

Note: I don't believe in holding a story for 'ransom' like some author's do. But since I'm not really recieving any feedback or reivews for it, I think it will be on hiatus for awhile, so that I can work on other stories. I feel I should focus more on the stories that I know people are reading and enjoying. I won't stop this one, but it may be awhile before I update again. Thank you to the people that have been reading and have reviewed. **

Jack put his compass away and looked out at the horizon. He wondered how much of Kaitlyn'srequest had to do with him and how much was merely her own way of rebelling against her father and her intended marriage. After several moments he called Gibb's over and asked him to take the helm for awhile, saying he wanted to get a bit of rest. He didn't turn the helm over any more than necessary, but he had been there a good part of the day so Gibb's didn't second guess his motives.

Jack wandered around the deck, checking over a few things before heading to the cabin and knocking. He thought it might be best if he at least spoke to her, rather than having her getting upset at him for doing nothing. She looked a bit surprised to see him when she opened the door then stepped back so he could enter.

He stood silently contemplating her as she fidgeted nervously and looked around the room. He, himself, wasn't sure how to approach this. Oh, he knew how to handle whores; they were always ready and willing, knowing exactly what to do.

"Tell me, love, what exactly are you expecting? Do you have some romantic notion about soaring into the sky, seeing stars and clouds and other such drivel and nonsense?" He asked while gesturing widely with his hands and stepping a bit further into the cabin. Normally, she would laugh at his description and gestures but not right now, she was far too nervous.

"I...expect it to hurt actually...my mother said the first time does. And I...know that...well..." she stopped talking not exactly sure what else to say and feeling more and more embarrassed by the moment. He was experienced and the more she thought about it, the more she felt like she would only manage to disappoint him.

He grinned at her, not that he found her embarrassment humorous, but because of the sudden silence.

"Don't think I've heard you speechless before, love," she looked at him feeling her self caught between the desire to come up with a retort and still not exactly sure if she could trust herself to say anything.

He began removing his hat and effects, even if she changed her mind he had half a mind to sleep in the cabin tonight. Hell of a lot better than bunking with the crew. He then kicked his boots off and removed his vest, leaving himself only in shirt and pants when he turned back to her. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him and, honestly, looked frightened. He walked over and plopped himself onto the bed, leaning back on his elbows.

"You've got nothing to worry about, love. I find no pleasure in forcing meself on women," he said, reassuring her that he wouldn't be making her do anything she objected to. She watched him make himself comfortable on the far side of the bed then lay there with his hands behind his head. Between her conflicting emotions, her body's natural desires and her fear of the unknown, she wasn't sure if she should join him or leave the cabin. She believed what he said; the idea of him raping a woman was almost laughable. But she also wouldn't feel right leading him to believe something would happen and then changing her mind.

After a moment of her silent contemplating Jack looked her way and grinned again. "Plan on goin' out to steer the ship, love?"

"No, why?" She asked giving him a confused look. Jack directed his eyes at the ceiling again before replying.

"You keep staring at the door, thought maybe you planned to take the helm for me tonight," he teased. She looked from him back to the door.

"You mean there's no one at the helm?" Jack couldn't help chuckling at the question. It wasn't really her fault that she was naïve about the ship and the way he ran things, but no other person aboard would have even bothered asking such a thing. She looked back at him, knowing he was laughing at her just not sure why.

"Course there is, lass, Gibb's can handle it for tonight," he said, letting himself relax. The bed really did feel good, but he was fully prepared to hear her ask him to leave. Instead he felt the bed move a moment later as she sat beside him. He kept his eyes closed for a moment before he could feel her watching him and opened them. She was gazing down at him and smiled when he looked at her.

"I have something I've wanted to ask you for a long time," she said. Jack cocked an eyebrow a little but said nothing.

"Why do you wear this?" She asked motioning to the kohl on his eyes. She hadn't seen any other crewmen wearing it and had wanted to ask for quite some time. He smirked a little and closed his eyes again.

"Keeps the sun's glare down, a trick me father taught me years ago," he said sounding a bit more tired after lying there comfortably. "Can't very well have a captain that can't see where he's goin' now can we, love?"

"No, I suppose not," she replied while watching him. Her entire life she'd been told that pirates were nothing more than blood thirsty brutes and there was little doubt in her mind that there were probably many that wouldn't simply be lying half asleep after she'd made such a request. The idea of asking him to leave felt wrong, it was his cabin after all and he was here because she had invited him.

Rather than saying anything more to him, she reached over and dimmed the lantern before lying down herself. It took a few silent minutes for her to relax. She'd never shared her bed with a man before, even if that's all she was doing. Jack's sudden voice nearly startled her as it filled the air.

"Probably for the best, darling, you don't need some ol' scallywag complicating your life," he said in a tired voice. She turned to face him, not sure what to say to that, so she said nothing. She realized that this statement was made, at least in part, because of his mother and the life she'd been forced into.

"Good night, Jack," she said rather than start talking about something that would only manage to upset him.

"Night, love," he replied and closed his eyes again. He planned to be up before dawn and simply pretend this night had never happened. However, no more than two or three hours after he'd fallen asleep he was jerked awake again. The room was dark and it took him a moment to figure out where he was and what had woken him. He then realized that Kaitlyn was sitting up trembling, her breath coming in gasps.

"What goin' on?" His voice was still slurred from being in a deep sleep as he sat up to find out what was wrong with her. Instead of answering she stood quickly and walked around the room, trying to calm herself. Jack stretched and tried to wake him self, it had been awhile since he'd actually fallen into such a restful sleep. Finally, he stood and less than gracefully made his way across the darkened cabin.

"This dream is driving me mad," she said in a shaky voice when he approached her.

"It's only a dream, lass," he said, trying to calm her down and see it for what it was. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"No, it's not. I can't breathe when I wake and it's so...real," she said, knowing that it really was only a dream and her irrationality was only due to the vividness of it. Of course she would keep having the same dream; it overtook her thoughts so often that it shouldn't be a surprise that it would do the same while she slept.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she said, now feeling badly. It was silly to make such a big deal over a dream and she'd been using his cabin since she got on the ship, a night in his bed was probably something he was looking forward to. She didn't wait for a reply, merely walked back over to the bed preparing to simply go back to sleep. However, she stopped and stood there for a moment, again feeling her curiosity rising. It wasn't merely a physical attraction, though she did find him attractive in a rough, unkempt way.

There was something about the way she could easily talk and joke with him. No need to pretend to be something she wasn't, even though she was nothing like him. The fact that he allowed her to remain on a pirate ship unharmed and did his best to be patient with her impressed her greatly. And above all, she trusted him, pirate or not. He'd never given her reason to doubt his word and proved just how trusting he was this very night with the way he had treated her.

So many little gestures he'd made, times he'd offered her his hand when helping her from a boat or across rocks, showed what a gentleman he really was, despite his appearance.

"I did mean what I said to you earlier, I just... got nervous," she said not looking at him. Jack stood silently, mulling over his own thoughts and conscious. He was a man first and couldn't help having a selfish desire to take her up on her offer. Though the idea of being with someone such as her, someone that was educated, intelligent, and most of all still a virgin, intimidated him. He could barely remember the last time he'd been alone and sober with a woman, so the idea of having her was almost enough to make him nervous as well.

"Nervous, love? What exactly is it that makes you nervous, huh?" He asked, trying to silence his own thoughts on the issue. She turned and looked at him, not speaking for a moment.

"You've been with other women," she replied hesitantly. Jack was honestly surprised at her answer. He had assumed it was simply because she was inexperienced and feared the pain and even the repercussions. He stepped closer to her, still unsure himself what would happen.

"There's been a few, love, no point in denying that. But I don't take just any woman into my bed," he said. It was true, he was Captain Jack Sparrow, not just any whore or strumpet would do. Some were every bit as rough as men where, others had let their years of work sour them and then there were ones he simply didn't trust enough.

"So then I would have to consider myself privileged for the opportunity?" She asked, attempting to lighten the mood with a joke.

"It would be me feeling privileged for the opportunity, love. It's not often someone such as your self even looks at an ol' swashbuckler like me," he said honestly.

"You mean someone rich?" She asked. It was true that most women from her class would rather see a pirate dead than consider sharing a bed with him. Jack smirked a little then shook his head.

"It's not about the money or where ya came from, love. Intelligent, pretty young lasses that take care of themselves don't waste their time with pirates for a reason. They can have nicer things...better lives for 'em selves."

"If I were only interested in having nice things, I wouldn't have left my home to live with someone that used to be my maid," she said. "I wanted to go see Isabel because I care for her, love her like a mother."

"You're not like most young lasses," he said.

"Well, you're not like most pirates," she replied.

"Maybe..." Jack said with a slight pause as he stepped closer to her. "That's why we're here havin' this conversation in the first place, aye?"

"Aye, maybe it is," she replied with a grin.

"Not sure what I'll do if ya start talkin' like a pirate, love. I've grown a bit fond of hearing you insult me politely." Kaitlyn laughed a little then looked at him seriously. As crazy as it might have seemed weeks earlier, she cared for him. She trusted him and she couldn't say the same for the man she was intended to. She didn't want to give herself to a man she didn't trust, let alone a man she didn't even know.

"I do want to be with you, Jack," she said quietly then let her fingers begin touching his chest. She vaguely remembered touching him before but the rum had made her memories foggy at best. His reaction wasn't what she had expected. She half expected him to come alive at her words and try to get her to the bed, but he stood silently watching her instead.

"You sure this is what ya want?" He asked. "It won't be easy for ya if anyone caught wind of it, lass."

"It is what I want," she said. "I don't want the only man I'll ever know to be a man my father forced me to marry." Jack nodded, understanding her reasoning then watched as she continued to touch him shyly. He found himself intrigued with her. He'd never had the pleasure of having a woman that had never experienced being with a man before. Every encounter he'd known had been drunken romps with women he'd rather not grow familiar with. He had to admit to himself that there was something erotic about having such an innocent young woman to him self. Whores were only interested in earning their money and going on their way. The idea of being able to take his time and enjoy teaching her was something he was beginning to eagerly anticipate.

He could tell she was nervous and not entirely sure what she should do. Her tentative and unsure demeanor was foreign and yet slightly arousing to him. Finally, he reached down and took her hand then grinned at her.

"Afraid you won't enjoy this much if you're scared of me, love," he said. She let out a slight laugh, almost happy he had responded to her in some form.

"I'm not scared of you," she replied.

"Then I'm not doing a very good job of being a pirate, now am I?" He asked, still grinning at her.

"A pirate? And here I had you mistaken for a gentleman," she said playfully. Jack cocked an eyebrow then leaned closer so he could whisper.

"Think in all me years, yer the first to accuse me of that, lass." Kaitlyn watched him for a moment, taking in the depth of his eyes. Everything she'd ever been taught, told her that this was wrong. He wasn't her husband, he wasn't even her betrothed. Her parents certainly didn't approve of him and mostly, he was a criminal in the eyes of the law. Everything she'd done would no doubt haunt her remaining days. She'd be shunned by society and possibly face hanging herself for consorting with pirates.

"My mistake, _Captain_ Sparrow," she said with a playful smile and then kissed him. Jack couldn't help but grin, hearing her call him that, but quickly found him self returning her kiss. The absence of rum didn't make this one any less enticing than the last. His hands quickly became restless and began rubbing her back before moving to her sides, however the second he began lifting the thin material of her shirt, she stiffened.

"You want me to stop, love?" He asked, not entirely certain he would be able to stop himself if it went much further and wanted it to end now if need be.

"No," she said. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, though a part of her was strangely excited as well. Like all young women, she'd been curious about men and sex for quite some time but lived a life that kept her from asking too many questions, let alone exploring her sexuality. Jack watched her closely and then let his hands wander back to the hem of her shirt and begin to lift it. The second he had it off, her arms instinctively covered her bare chest but he decided it wasn't an appropriate time to be teasing her about her modesty. Rather, he let his hands rub her arms gently while he began kissing her neck.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes and felt her body relax and then began tugging at his shirt, which he quickly pulled off and tossed to the side. He went back to kissing and nipping at her neck, letting his hands roam over her back and sides before moving to her ribs. A slight grin overtook him when her breathing quickened and he let his hand brush the underside of her breast. The anticipation and her reactions were something he actually found himself enjoying. He stepped closer to the bed then lowered her to it, grinning the whole time. Kaitlyn blushed at the silly look on his face and the fact that he was hovering over her.

"Gettin' a bit warm, love?" He teased, causing her cheeks to turn a shade darker. Her blushing caused Jack to grin even more wickedly and then he started kissing her neck again. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips traveling down to her chest; part of her was still telling her how wrong it was, while the tingling feeling inside of her was saying the opposite. She couldn't help but let out a giggle when Jack began teasing her nipple with his tongue. The sound was surprising to him, he'd had drunken whores before that laughed and carried on but he had never paid much attention to the way they responded to things he did.

He continued his teasing and tormenting for a few moments, paying attention to the soft giggles and whimpers that were almost involuntarily escaping her lips, before moving down. He was grateful she'd put her 'ship clothes' back on and he didn't have to fight with layers of fancy clothing. Her nervousness was quite apparent as his hands slid down to her hips and began pulling the pants away. He quickly tossed them on the floor and moved back over top of her. She was watching him anxiously and the realization dawned on him that it was probably the first time she'd been fully unclothed in front of a man.

As mindful as he was trying to be of her nervousness, he couldn't ignore his own needs much longer. He was practically in silent prayer that she wouldn't ask him to stop because a part of him wasn't sure that he could, while another part knew he couldn't force himself on a woman. He quickly reached down and unfastened his breeches and began removing them, leaving them on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes. He lowered himself to her again and began kissing the soft skin near her collarbone until he heard her voice.

"Wait…" she said quietly. Jack closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure, and then pulled himself up and looked at her.

"Change yer mind, love?" He asked, trying not to sound irritable.

"No…it's just that…I've…never," she said and looked down at him. He watched her for a moment and then realized what she meant.

"Ah..." He moved to the bed beside her and leaned back, watching her as she looked at him. He could see that she was honestly curious about his body and he wasn't going to stop her if she wanted to become more familiar with it. An involuntary shiver passed through him when she ran her fingers over his chest and then down to his stomach. He noticed that again she was blushing as she let her hand wander lower, and then he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. It had been a very long time since he'd had anyone touch him and he couldn't remember a time when it had felt so sinfully satisfying.

Kaitlyn felt like her cheeks were on fire as her hand moved down his body and then began touching him. It wasn't something a young, unmarried woman did every day and it was certainly the first time she had ever seen, let alone felt, a man aroused before. She glanced up and saw that he had his eyes closed, clearly enjoying what she was doing. The idea of bringing him pleasure felt oddly empowering and was making her own desire grow even more apparent to her. A soft moan escaped his lips and the sound made her feel less tentative and nervous about her inexperience and what she was doing.

After a couple moments he leaned forward and kissed her again, moving her back to the bed in the process. If he let her continue with that, there was a possibility that he wouldn't last long enough to help her experience much of anything.

She was fidgeting beneath him, mostly from her nervousness he assumed. Jack continued kissing her then positioned him self between her legs and entered her, doing his best to be careful. Instantly, he could tell that it was painful for her; her muscles tightened around him and she took in a sharp, pained breath. He held himself still, not sure how long it would take the pain to pass, and then brought his mouth close to her ear.

"Alright, love?" He asked quietly. She blinked back the tears that were stinging her eyes and nodded; waiting for the pain to dull. Once it had she began moving slightly, still getting used to the feeling of him being inside of her. Jack began moving with her, making sure he kept his movements slow and careful. After a few moments he felt her body relax and decided that he could hold back less, though, he knew he shouldn't be too forceful with her. Despite keeping his enthusiasm and pace to a minimal; the long, lonely months at sea caught up to him and he struggled to hold himself back, for her sake, but finally came. He could tell she hadn't gotten any real pleasure out of the experience, though there was little he could have done to ease the pain and nervousness she had felt. After catching his breath, he lifted himself up and looked down at her.

"Gets a bit better, love," he said and then moved to the bed beside her. She looked over at him when he ran his hand across her stomach and then moved it down further and began stroking her softly. He didn't particularly want her first experience with a man to be disappointing, especially since it had been with Captain Jack Sparrow. Again he found her responses interesting. Every time he had been with a whore, they would mindlessly scream out his name, just as they did with every other paying customer. Whores weren't only paid to give a man pleasure, but to boost his ego and let him live in complete fantasy.

At first Kaitlyn simply closed her eyes and relaxed, allowing him to touch her. Shortly after though, her breaths were coming in shorter gasps and her body was moving somewhat restlessly beside him. Despite the lack of screaming or calling his name, he couldn't help but grin smugly while he watched her. Soon her entire body became ridged and she was holding her breath for what seemed like an unnaturally long time, until finally she let out what almost seemed like a painful cry and began trembling slightly as her body began to calm itself again. Jack's eyes never left her face, finding him self truly interested in watching her while she experienced being pleasured for the first time. After she got her breathing under control she opened her eyes and looked at him. She looked as though she was bordering between being a passionate woman and an innocent girl; leaving him almost feeling guilty for what they'd done.

Rather than dwell on it, Jack made him self comfortable on the bed, feeling tired and content. He hoped Gibbs didn't mind being in charge for awhile because he had no intentions of heading back out to the helm until he'd finished his night's sleep, not that he had minded the interruption of course. He nearly jumped when he felt Kaitlyn rest her head on his chest. He had grown accustomed to whores that simply took their money and went looking for their next customer and hadn't been prepared for the affectionate gesture. He glanced down at her, not really minding her being there, and having no intention of pushing her away. It wasn't every day someone like him got to experience something even remotely meaningful.

He let his hand rest on her back, occasionally rubbing it sleepily, wondering if she would regret what had happened when she woke in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Before I start getting angry reviews about me not making Jack "manly" enough or something, I wanted this chapter to be semi-realistic, so I chose not to ignore the pain and nervousness a girl/woman can experience during her first time. **


	15. Delusion

**Chapter Fifteen:  
****Delusion

* * *

**

Sun light began filtering into the cabin through the small, dingy window. The moment the light warmed Jack's skin, his eyes opened. It wasn't in his nature to sleep past dawn. He enjoyed the fresh morning air and seeing the sun rise over the water. There weren't many sights quite as refreshing in his opinion. It took him a moment to realize where he was and why he was there. His eyes quickly scanned the room and then focused on Kaitlyn. She was sleeping contentedly with her head still resting on his chest where she had fallen asleep hours earlier.

For a moment he just watched her, letting the nights events play in his mind again. It truly was a mystery to him why she had made such a request. He understood her reasoning, but not why she had chosen him. He was just a pirate, a scallywag, not only someone that could get her into trouble but someone that by all social standards, was well beneath her.

The night had been a first for him as well. He had never known the touch of a woman that didn't want something from him in return. Most whores were coy, cunning, trying to seduce and manipulate men to earn their money. Normally, he only found himself bedding with whores while in Tortuga after he'd had himself plenty of rum. He couldn't deny he always enjoyed himself but it was never anything more than physical pleasure. It had been a very long time since he had been in the company of a woman while sober and he couldn't remember a time he had woken up with her still in his bed.

His movements roused her from her sleeping state, though it took her a moment to fully wake and become coherent. Once she did, she looked up at him and then sat up quickly.

"You should have woken me," she said while pulling the sheet around herself. Jack grinned while watching her. He was definitely not used to women that showed any form of modestly and found it humorous.

"Think we're a bit past being modest, don't you love?" He asked. His teasing comment caused her to blush but she didn't remove the sheet that was covering her.

"I'm not in the habit of being...unclothed...around men," she said, feeling embarrassed, not only from being undressed but also from what had happened the night before. She wasn't ashamed that it had happened, but she couldn't help feeling as though he would no doubt compare her to other women he had been with and she knew he couldn't have enjoyed her nearly as much as a whore. Jack couldn't help but grinning more at her.

"Well, then, that makes two of us, eh?" He kidded. "Fascinating how much we have in common, really." At least a half dozen biting comments about him being unclothed around men were on the tip of her tongue but she chose to swallow the words and instead she glanced around the room. He watched her and then sat up and grabbed his breeches from the floor and pulled them on, thinking she might feel better if he gave her time to herself. He then began pulling on the rest of his clothes and boots before dawning his effects. She hadn't moved from the bed yet when he was finished and he looked at her again. He had seen men that claimed to be in love before, hell, he had gained the Pearl back with the help of Will Turner who was apparently madly in love with Elizabeth Swann.

And though he had never, himself, felt that way about any woman; he did respect Kaitlyn far more than any whore or strumpet he'd ever been with. He found that he actually enjoyed her company and wasn't fond of the idea of her having regrets about what they had done.

"Regret givin' yourself to a pirate, love?" He asked. He couldn't blame her for that, honestly. She looked up at him when he spoke. He had a smirk on his face but she didn't miss the slightly hurt tone in his voice.

"No, I don't," she said honestly. "Do you regret giving yourself to a lady?" Jack grinned a bit and then walked over to the bed.

"Was an honor, Miss Harris," he said and then removed his hat and bowed slightly. She couldn't help but giggle at the amusing gesture. "In fact," he continued and then stood upright again. "Can't say I'd mind doing it again sometime."

"Shouldn't the captain be out steering the ship?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Aye," he answered then put his hat on and sauntered across the room. The second he opened the door he was nearly knocked over by Pepe. Jack turned to see the small animal jump onto the bed and start pacing and turning anxiously before laying down.

"Sorry, mate," Jack said. "Afraid it was my turn to have the bed." Pepe was eying him up warily which made Kaitlyn pick him up and cuddle him to her.

"I'm sorry, Pepe, I forgot all about you," she said. Jack watched as she lavished attention on the small thing, that clearly thought it had been horribly mistreated by not being allowed to sleep in the cabin with her for one night.

"Bloody monkey," he muttered and then walked out of the room, leaving her to dress and deal with her pet.

* * *

The warm, monotonous days slowly turned into weeks. Nearly two and a half had passed before they neared Arigate Isle. Jack had wondered at first if Kaitlyn would change at all after their night together but found himself oddly relieved when she neither became distant nor demanding and clingy. In fact, a night nearly a week after their encounter had found him in the cabin again and though it had merely been to retrieve a few of his belongings, he had ended up staying. Their third night together, however, had him wondering if keeping her on the ship was such a good idea. 

Jack wasn't entirely sure if it was merely boredom that kept drawing them back together, but there seemed to be a mutual and unspoken agreement between them. Both knew she wouldn't be on the ship forever, but at the moment, they were there to offer each other companionship and an escape from the mundane. He found that he was actually growing accustomed to waking up with her lying next to him, though he always paid for it when he next saw Pepe. Above all, he realized that he welcomed having someone in his life that he trusted fully. Many men that sailed beneath him he would trust with his life, but they were pirates. To them he had to remain _'Captain Jack Sparrow'_. He always had to be confident, sure of himself and his decisions and never let his guard down. When he spoke to Kaitlyn it could be honestly, if he chose. When she spoke to him, it was as a man and not a captain, which allowed him to simply be a man for the first time in a long time. Not once did she ask him for anything or try to push him into any sort of relationship. Both were content simply accepting the other as they were and sharing human contact when they longed for it.

He wasn't entirely sure how long it would be before he returned her home but he had already decided that as long as she remained on the ship, he wouldn't visit whores when the ship was docked. Though he had offered her no commitments or promises, he knew it would hurt her if he did.

Jack looked out at the darkened horizon. He knew they couldn't be more than a day away from the island and there would be little, if any problems anchoring the ship. The sky was clear and the breeze steady, a perfect night for sailing. However, fatigue was plaguing him. His eyes were growing sore and his mind fuzzy. As they grew closer to Arigate Isle, he found himself sleeping less and less and tonight it seemed to be catching up to him. Once they reached the island he knew it could take days to find what they were looking for and he would need to be rested, so he called Gibbs to the helm to take over, before heading below deck to find what relief he could in the crew's cabin.

* * *

Jack's eyes snapped open when he felt hands grasp him roughly and haul him out of his bed. Before he could even blink back his confusion he heard a scream from the other side of the bed followed by rustling and shouting. Out of pure instinct he began to struggle and realized that at least two strong men where holding him. He had nearly freed himself when a rope found it's way around his throat and was pulled tight, leaving him the choice of strangling to death or allowing himself to be restrained. Jack's eyes slid across the room darkened room as he began to grow accustomed to the dim lighting. He recognized no one. In fact, he wasn't even in his own cabin. The woman that had been also been pulled from the bed had long raven hair and caramel colored skin. She looked terrified, as she too, was being restrained. 

"Bastard," hissed one of them men holding him. "Sentenced us to death, ya did." Jack tried to speak but could barely get air into his lungs, let along force out a breath to speak. Everything felt real and yet surreal at the same time, as though he were living an event from someone else's life. The woman got one of her hands free and dug her nails into the man's arm, trying desperately to get away from him. Jack felt his heart rate quicken and his struggling began anew when the man spun her around and backhanded her before grabbing a fist full of her hair to keep her still. Jack had no idea who the woman was, yet he could feel the emotions in him boiling over, watching her being treated that way.

"Take 'im to the brig," said another voice in the room. Jack fought as best he could against the men but could feel himself becoming light headed from the lack of oxygen. They were nearly to the door when he heard the woman's voice again, sounding more terrified than before. He caught a glance of her being dragged back to the bed by a couple of the men and the rope was tightened to keep him from trying to get to her. They wasted no time dragging him to the brig and locking him inside.

Time seemed to almost be at a stand still after this. He could tell days, weeks, possibly months were passing but it was blurry and vague. Nothing was familiar here. He knew the Pearl inside and out and this was not her brig. He could tell that he wasn't even himself and yet, he was aware of himself. Finally, he began feeling weak as though death could claim him at any time. Soon the men returned to release him, taking great pleasure in his suffering. The young woman was the only coherent thought in his cluttered mind. He didn't need to be told for him to know what had happened to her, though the crew on the ship had no problem telling him the gritty details of how they left her shackled and alone in a cave to die.

The last thing he did before being thrown off of his own ship, was take the last piece of treasure that remained; the small angel that he had given to her just hours before she had been taken away from him. It took him nearly a week to get back to the island and find his way to the cave where they had left her and it was far too late. She had been left there well over a week, maybe two, before they had even released him from the brig.

The inside of the cave was cool and damp, hidden away from the hot sun that warmed the beaches of the island outside. The sight of her lying on the ground, her beautiful raven hair limp and scattered about her, brought tears to his eyes. The idea that she had no doubt been used and abused by the men before she died alone and afraid was enough to send an almost uncontrollable fury though him. He kneeled down beside her, teetering on the brink of madness. Finally, he began digging at the soft earth next to her until he had a hole large enough for her angel to fit in. Once he had placed it inside and covered it with sand he let his eyes wander back to her. The sight, however, nearly made his blood run cold. Gone were the ebony locks of hair, and instead he was staring down at a mess of lifeless golden hair that he had grown accustomed to.

* * *

For a second time, Jack's eyes shot open. He could feel his heart pounding and could swear he felt rope burns on his throat and neck. Quickly he sat up and looked around. He was in the crew's cabin on the Pearl, the hammock he had fallen asleep in swaying slightly with the ship. There was no doubt in his mind that the dream he had just experienced had been from Isidro Saez's point of view. Kaitlyn had told him the story on more than one occasion, but this had been far different than merely reading a book or hearing a tale. The images of death, the feeling of isolation and desperation along with the terrified screams that had come from Catalina where nearly enough to drive Jack mad. There was no way he could possibly get any more sleep so he stood and went up to the ships deck and took in the fresh, night air. 

Unlike most dreams this one didn't begin to fade as consciousness overtook his senses. Every bit of it was still fresh in his mind, refusing to leave him at peace. He wasn't normally a person to come unnerved but the feelings he had felt during the dream almost seemed to some one else's; as if he were simply observing what Isidro had gone through. Finally, he recalled the last thing he had seen. It had not been Catalina but Kaitlyn that had been lying there on the ground, her honey colored hair spilled onto the ground around her. The image made no sense to him but he had a sudden urge to see that she was safe.

He made his way to the cabin and slowly opened the door, not intending to wake her. However, the intrusion roused Pepe immediately and his nervous movements woke Kaitlyn.

"Pepe," she said soothingly and then looked over at the door where his gaze was fixed. "Jack?" She sat up and looked at him. It was dark but she could easily see that something wasn't right. His normal confident and sometimes arrogant demeanor was replaced with an apprehensive one. "Is everything alright?"

When he didn't answer she quickly swung her legs off of the bed and walked across the small room. "Jack?" She asked again. This time he nodded a little to acknowledge her and then tried to smirk.

"Sorry, love, didn't mean to wake you," he said. She glanced out the door but could see or hear nothing amiss and looked back to him. From the day she had met him, she had never seen him look so troubled. Normally, his eyes shone with mischief or just from the amusement he seemed to find in life. But they seemed darker almost haunted now.

"Is everything alright?" She repeated, wondering if something had happened that she wasn't aware of. He gave a forced smirk and nodded, trying to collect himself.

"Why don't you lie down," she suggested. He prepared to protest, not wanting to even contemplate sleeping again but then nodded reluctantly when he saw the look of concern she was giving him.

"Just a bit tired, love," he relented, hoping it would drop the discussion. She walked back to the bed and sat down, watching as he put away his effects and then came over. Despite it being a different cabin, the similarities where enough that he couldn't help but remember the dream; the feeling of being strangled while watching helplessly while they abused a woman that he didn't even know.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kaitlyn asked while watching him. She was holding Pepe in her arms and staring at him worriedly.

"Fine, lass, just need some sleep," he said then laid down and stared at the ceiling. Kaitlyn laid down beside him, watching him closely. He barely seemed to even notice she was there, he was so engulfed in his thoughts.

Finally she moved over to him and rested her head on his chest as she always did when he slept in the bed with her; this time however, he turned onto his side and put his arms around her. She lay there for a moment, slightly alarmed by his sudden need for affection but let herself relax against him.

Jack lay in total silence thinking over what he had seen and contemplating the reality of it all. Had it simply been a vivid dream? He had heard the story of Isidro Saez and the _Ángel de la muerte_ enough times that he imagined it was possible. What unsettled him the most was the feeling that he had been someone else or perhaps someone else had been in him. It truly felt as though he had just experienced a glimpse into another person's life, felt their emotions and suffering. He had grown up a pirate, lived the life of one and had never been overly emotional towards anyone, at least not since he was a young boy. The sudden rush of pure rage, pain and anguish that had flooded him were nearly enough to leave even him, Captain Jack Sparrow, paralyzed.

When he finally calmed himself and tried to relax so that he could sleep he again recalled the sight of Kaitlyn lying lifelessly in front of him. In that instant he had felt frightened. He had seen many people die in his life and rarely did it insight more than a momentary sadness that was easily washed away by a few drinks of rum. As much as he didn't particularly like to think of sending her home to live as someone's wife, he realized that he couldn't keep her on the ship. He knew it wasn't right to keep her out at sea where she could be hurt or killed, it wasn't the life she should be living. He smirked slightly when he felt Pepe moving around impatiently behind him on the bed, obviously upset he was being ignored, before he finally curled up against Jack's back to go to sleep. Kaitlyn's breathing was slow and regular now, clearly sleeping comfortably against him. Jack decided to close his own eyes and try to sleep, hopefully this time he would have a dreamless and peaceful sleep and not wake until morning.

* * *

Gibb's made his way below deck to the crew's quarters to wake Jack. The coast of Arigate island was within view and they would need to drop anchor and send out the boats soon. He looked around the crew's cabin then turned and walked back out. 

"Bloody hell, don't tell me we've lost Jack," he muttered under his breath. He had watched him head down there the night before when he took over the helm and hadn't seen him around the deck yet since the morning came. He headed towards the Captain's cabin, thinking Jack might have gone in there for something. He knocked quickly and got no response so he pushed the door open, wondering where the hell everyone had gone.

Both Jack and Kaitlyn where sleeping peacefully together, the only one that noticed his intrusion was the monkey that peeked it's head up and looked at him curiously. The sight surprised Gibbs. He had suspected the two of them had a fondness of each other but had not actually expected the lass to condescend to sharing her bed with a scallywag, although, both were still fully clothed. He silently closed the door and then pounded on it.

"Cap'n?" He shouted from the outside. He could hear a bit of movement from inside followed by Jack's heavy, tired voice.

"Aye?"

"We're nearing the shore," he replied simply.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment then ran his dry palm over his face, trying to wake himself and become coherent.

"Aye, be right there," he replied and then stood up. Kaitlyn too, stood and walked to the other side of the room where she got a couple of lychee nuts for Pepe to eat. The monkey jumped from the bed and ran to her, wasting no time climbing up onto her shoulder and taking one of the small fruits. His urgency caused Kaitlyn to giggle and pet him.

"You act like I starve you," she said playfully. The monkey looked at her and then to Jack before going back to his food. Kaitlyn too looked over at Jack who was watching them.

"You stole his bed," she said. "I think he's worried you plan to steal his food as well."

"Got no worries there, mate," Jack said with a smirk. "Better get up to the helm, eh?" Kaitlyn nodded and watched as he left the cabin, not sure why he had come in the first place or why he had seemed like a completely different person the night before when he had come to her.

* * *

**A/N: I was in a darker mood and started writing this chapter, it goes with the plot I had planned anyway, so I figured I'd leave it in the story. I've actually considered writing a short story about the Isidro Saez and Catalina Ynez Morales, not sure if I ever will though.**


	16. El Ángel de la Muerte

**Chapter Sixteen:  
****El Ángel de la Muerte

* * *

**

Kaitlyn wandered onto the deck of the ship as they were laying anchor. She still wasn't much use with actual duties, just helping out here and there, so she she simply stayed out of the way when the crew was busy. Once the Pearl was floating in the calm waters she approached the helm where Jack was giving orders to the men that were staying behind. Again, she felt out of place and simply remained silent until he was finished and preparing to head ashore.

"There something you need, lass?" He asked as he walked past her. The aloof and almost abrupt tone in his voice nearly made her wince, not sure if she should bother him with her request or just leave him be at the moment. When she didn't respond he looked over at her. She looked ill at ease and uncomfortable, as though she had something she wanted to say but wasn't sure she should. Jack slowed himself for a moment and walked back over to her.

"Sorry, love, just trying to get the crew ready to go ashore," he apologized. She nodded in understanding then looked at Pepe, who was sitting on her shoulder, playing with a bit of her hair.

"I was wondering if I could go ashore as well," she began. "Pepe needs more fruit and I thought this would be a good time to pick some." Jack looked to the monkey and then back to her. The previous night's dream was still fresh in his mind and, if it held any truth, this island held the cave where he had seen her lying dead before him. The idea of taking her to the island didn't exactly sit well with him but he couldn't really give her a logical reason for staying behind. Arigate Isle was small, remote and uninhabited, no real threat he could use as his reasoning.

"Aye, long as ya stay near the crew, love. Don't need to be wandering around some desolate isle for days trying to find you and yer pet," he said then smirked. "Besides, never know when I'll find something ol' Saez left behind that needs translated, eh?" Kaitlyn nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," she said then turned and left him to finish up. Gibbs waited until he was free again and then walked up to him.

"So this is the Island, eh?" He questioned while looking out at the barren shore. Jack spun to face him and offered a confident smile.

"Course it is," he replied in the most assured voice he could muster. Gibbs glanced out at the isolated island again then shook his head.

"How can ya know fer sure?" He asked. Not only did the place seem completely deserted but it seemed far too simple. If such a precious treasure where hidden here, why had no one else found it?

"I know because she knows," Jack said and motioned towards Kaitlyn who was down on the deck with some of the crew.

"How can you be sure that she knows?" Gibbs asked skeptically.

"Well, you see, she knows that she knows, so I know that she knows. Which in turn, means that she knows that I know that she knows," Jack said then grinned and waved his hands for emphasis. "Which, of course, also means that I know that she knows that I know that she knows." Jack stared at Gibbs for a second then smirked and pointed at him. "So now you know."

Gibbs stood in silence for a moment trying to mentally catch up with Jack's argument then just gave up altogether.

"Think I'll talk to the lass," he said then stepped past Jack.

"Might ask if she knows how to translate that to Spanish for ya, mate," Jack quipped with a grin, which abruptly faded when Gibbs turned and gave him a less than amused look. "Right then, all hands to the boats," Jack ordered with a nervous smile and quickly sauntered down onto the deck. Gibbs just stood there for a moment before sighing and following him, hoping they had no trouble finding the treasure. Once they sold it, they could afford more rum and he'd need it if he had to listen to much more of Jack's logic.

* * *

Kaitlyn walked along the beach silently with Pepe looking for fruit. She knew there was relatively little danger here and it was actually a beautiful island. Perhaps it being uninhabited only made it much more so. The sun was warm, of course, and the water looked almost crystal blue and so incredibly inviting that she finally kicked her shoes off and walked over where the water was lapping gently at the beach. The sand squished under her feet but every time the water washed over them she felt as though she were in heaven. She had been on the ship so long, she almost forgotten it was like to just enjoy a walk on solid land or look at the water from a beach rather than a deck. 

After a moment she looked down the beach behind her. The crew had gone down towards the rocks and were looking for caves and crevies, the likely hood of them coming back her way anytime soon was very slim. Pepe had run ahead and was now playing in the trees that lined the beach just inland. He was far too domesticated to run off and not come back, so she finally decided it would be a good time to get herself a much needed bath, even if it was in salt water. Again she looked to see that no one was coming for her and then began pulling off her clothes and leaving them neatly on the beach away from the water. The moment she was submerged in the water she felt as though she could simply melt into it. It had been far too long since she had felt clean and after simply basking in the cool liquid for a bit, she let down her hair and began running her fingers through it to remove the tangles before wetting it and doing her best to get it cleaned.

"Seems ya lost a bit more than a shoe." The voice startled Kaitlyn out of her bathing bliss. She turned to see Jack standing on the beach smirking at her her, holding one of her shoes, Pepe sitting on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Jack grinned and set Pepe on the ground before dropping her shoe down with the other one.

"Yer monkey brought me yer shoe," he said. "And as pulchritudinous as your shoes are, love, they're not quite what I'm lookin' for, I'm afraid." Kaitlyn watched Pepe take off again then smiled at Jack.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see him run off," she said. Jack stood watching her for a moment. He had been relieved when he saw her in the water bathing. When Pepe had come running to him carrying one of Kaitlyn's shoes he had immediately recalled the sight of her lying in the cave. He'd had no idea why her monkey would have gotten away from her and had part of her attire with him. His crew was still scouring the island in hopes of finding the statue, he had simply told Gibbs to take charge while he went to find Kaitlyn and return her pet to her.

"So tell me, love, what type of fruit is it you expect to find growing out in the shallows exactly?" He teased.

"I just thought I would enjoy a swim," she answered. "The water's lovely." Jack grinned while she went back to untangling her hair.

"Aye, does look a bit inviting," he said. Kaitlyn looked back at him then down the beach. It seemed he was waiting for her to finish so she decided to rinse her hair again and then started moving back towards the beach but stopped when she felt an electric pain shoot through her ankle. She let out a pained cry then reached down to her leg. The feeling was almost overwhelming and she wasn't entirely sure she could walk even though she was in the shallower water. Jack watched her for a moment, not sure what was wrong but didn't take long to she was having trouble getting back to land. He quickly shrugged off his coat and dropped his hat and effects on it before wading into the water.

"Alright, love?" He asked when he neared her. She had tears in her eyes and she seemed almost incapable of talking. Rather than wait around to find out what had happened, he put his arm around her back and led her towards the beach. As soon as the water was shallow enough to walk out, he could tell she had absolutely no intention of using her foot, so he picked her up and carried her to the edge of the water. She whimpered in pain the minute he sat her down and he quickly saw why. There was part of a tentacle attached to the lower part of her leg..

"Gotta get that off," he said. "Don't touch it." She was fidgeting and whimpering, seeming to be physically restraining herself from touching her leg. Jack grabbed his things and came back, quickly taking out his blade and kneeling beside her. "Hold still." She looked away as he ran the blade down her leg carefully, letting it slide under the small tentacle. Once it was off of her, he flung it aside and looked back at her skin which was red and irritated.

"Should rinse that off," he instructed. She looked back down at the tender area and then scooted closer to the water and let it rush over it. Again she let out a short cry, as the water was doing nothing to ease the horrible stinging. As soon as she pulled her leg out of the water she reached for it but Jack grabbed her hand.

"Rubbing it will make it worse, love," he said. "Been stung meself." He glanced back out at the water then down at her wound. He had little doubt that it had been a jellyfish that had gotten her, though from the small size of the tentacle, he didn't imagine she would have a serious reaction to it.

"It hurts," she almost sobbed. Jack nodded a little knowing there really wasn't anything that could be done besides wait for the pain to start going away, then reached into the water and began scooping hand fulls out and rinsing it off again.

After he finished, he looked back down the beach, doubting she would want to walk anywhere then looked back to her again. She was moving restlessly, trying to do whatever she could to get comfortable and ease the pain. He'd been in enough in his life time to sympathize. After she again tried to rub her leg it dawned on him that she was sitting there with nothing on and he reached over and grabbed his discarded coat and put it around her.

"Crew might come lookin' for me," he explained. She pulled it around her tightly and sat holding her breath, hoping it might some how miraculously take away the nearly unbearable stinging. Jack sighed inwardly and stood to remove his boots. He couldn't carry her half away around the island while they scouted out the cave but he knew that he couldn't just leave her sitting there, at least not until the pain began to dull a bit and was more tolerable. He'd been just a lad the first time he'd been stung by a jelly and he could still recall the pain it had caused him. He again sat down beside her and looked out at the sea. His ship was anchored out a ways and seeing it there, awaiting his return, kept him from getting too restless. For well over an hour they sat there, neither particularly in the mood to talk though for different reasons. Occasionally, Jack would rinse her leg again and ask her how it felt.

"It's starting to feel better," she finally said, a good hour and half after he had removed her from the water. Her leg still stung but the pain was no longer excruciating. Jack nodded and looked her wound over again. The skin was still red and a bit swollen, it would probably take a few more hours if not a few days for it to return to normal.

"It's all part of living on the sea," he said. "Had me own share of injuries and...mishaps...if you will." Kaitlyn looked over at him questioningly. She'd obviously seen his scars before but had never asked him about them.

"Most well to do people, think being a pirate means being a miscreant. True enough in most cases." He admitted. "But what a real pirate is, what a real pirate does, is be a voice for the masses. A pirate Captain either keeps it square with his crew or they'll get rid of him. Most of the fine upstanding Navy officers are privileged, get where they are because of a name," he said then looked at her. "Pirates do pillage but they keep a balance to things. They spend their plunder in places said, fine upstanding citizens won't. Keeps the strumpets from starving to death in the streets and the scallywags and thieves from resorting to killing and causing chaos."

"Is that why you're a pirate?" She asked. He looked over at her then grinned a little.

"I'm a pirate because there's no better life, love. Just a ship, the horizon and unconditional freedom."

She looked at him and smiled softly. She found him very interesting to listen to when he spoke of something he cared about. His appearance was definitely deceiving at best. She could tell that he was much more intelligent that he wanted to let on to people and was also capable of being quite passionate about things when they were important to him.

Jack glanced down at her leg again then back to her. Her hair had mostly dried and for the first time he noticed that it had nearly bleached to a white color, while her skin had darkened, though was no where near as dark as his own yet. He found her to be much more attractive than when he'd first met her. Pale skin and conservative clothes and hair just didn't appeal much to him.

More than anything, he found her sweet yet strong personality to his liking. He'd rarely gotten close to women in his time. Whores where only physical, they held no more interest in him than he did in them. The rare pirates didn't and would never trust someone like him and he knew it and the feeling was usually mutual. Women of class rarely came close enough to associate with him but when they did, they either appeared snotty and judgmental or overly innocent to a point of being obnoxious. Kaitlyn seemed to blend an innocent nature with an open mind and desire to look beyond stereotypes and social taboos. But truthfully, he found her to be an intellectual equal and someone he could speak to freely.

"Think you can walk yet, or do you plan on sitting out here in my coat all day?" He asked. She looked down at the coat then began getting to her feet slowly.

"It still stings a bit but I can walk," she said as she tentatively took a couple of steps on her sore leg. Jack stood up then grinned at her.

"All that trouble getting bathed and dirtier than most of the crew," he remarked. She sighed heavily at the sight of her legs that were caked in wet sand from all the time she had sat in it. Jack pulled off his shirt and dropped it with his effects and then walked a little ways out into the water.

"Should be fine for you to rinse off again, love, not many jellies around here." Kaitlyn eyed up the water skeptically, not wanting to risk it.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Jack nodded and watched as she let her eyes slide across the water, probably trying to see if there were any visible, before sliding the coat off and walking towards him slowly. Once she was in the water, she began rinsing herself off again, taking care with her sore leg. Jack stayed near her, waiting as patiently as possible for her to finish and keeping his eye out for any more jelly fish that might be in the immediate water.

Kaitlyn smiled shyly at him and then looked down as she continued rinsing herself. "Thank you," she said, knowing he must have been quite bored waiting with her for the past two hours. Despite the fact that she'd been intimate with him on a few occasions she still couldn't help feeling nervous around him at at times. There was a difference between being physical and just being close to him. She knew that eventually they would part ways and Jack would continue on with his life as a pirate and she would end up married to another man, but despite herself she couldn't help caring. It ached a little knowing there would be a time when she couldn't see him again and both would have other people in their lives.

Jack watched her, still wondering just how in the hell he'd ended up having her in his life. He wasn't emotionally stoic, even if he was a pirate. He was reminded of his time in Port Royal. He had asked Will Turner how far he'd go to save Elizabeth. Without hesitation the boy had replied that he'd die for her. Would Jack die for someone, if the need arose? Truthfully, he couldn't say. He had jumped into the water to save Elizabeth himself. He was a good man as well as a pirate, and a good man wouldn't just stand by and let a woman drown when he could easily save her. But could he die for someone? If Kaitlyn was taken by a filthy, mutineer like Barbossa would he go after her?

Again she looked at him almost nervously and smiled a little. He almost smirked to himself when he realized the answer to his own question. He knew he couldn't allow someone to harm her while he did nothing. Could he ever fall in love? Jack wasn't even sure if people really did fall in love. Love seemed more likely something that happened over time when two people grew together. But for the first time in many years he realized that even he was capable of caring for more than just material things and the Pearl, even if he wasn't capable of being a fine upstanding citizen.

Kaitlyn glanced back towards the shore thinking they should probably get out before any crewmen came looking and then looked back at Jack. Before she could even suggest they head towards the beach she felt his lips on hers. It was very rare that he actually kissed her and it lasted long. For reasons she didn't understand his lips usually quickly moved to her neck but she'd never bothering asking him why. This time, however, his lips found hers and he kissed her softly. She returned the kiss slightly, expecting it to stop as it often did, but instead his hand moved up her back and found it's way into her hair while his lips began caressing her own more confidently.

Despite having shared so much of each other, this somehow felt more intimate than sharing his bed had. She was surprised when she felt his tongue slide gently across her parted lips and then tentatively touch her own. He seemed to be waiting to see if she would pull back or stop him and when she began to carefully return the gesture he deepened the kiss, though to her surprise, his hands didn't begin seeking out her body as she expected them too. The sound of rustling caught both of their attention and quickly ended the personal moment.

Kaitlyn held in her laughter when she saw Pepe trying to scurry across the beach with Jack's hat. Jack watched the small thing stop after about twenty feet then start playing with it.

"Gonna need to work on that," he said. Kaitlyn glanced at Jack then back to Pepe who was now inspecting the hat closely.

"His thievery?" She questioned.

"Nah, monkey's a pirate," he said then smirked. "Nothing wrong with a bit of thievery. Just need to teach him not to go stealing from Captain Jack Sparrow, is all." Kaitlyn giggled when Pepe climbed under the hat then peeked his head out quickly before hiding inside of it again.

"I think he wants to _be _Captain Jack Sparrow," she teased. Jack gave a cocky grin then shook his head.

"Can't say that I can blame him fer that, really" he said. Kaitlyn watched the shore for a moment then turned back to Jack.

"We should probably get out before I get stung again or the crew comes looking for you," she said. Jack nodded and started walking back with her to the shore. He stood watching Pepe for a minute, grateful the monkey had only taken his hat. The last thing he needed to do was chase down a monkey with a cutlass or pistol. Once Kaitlyn was dried she put her clothes back on and watched as Jack put his own things on again.

"Try to stay out of the water, love," he kidded. She smirked then called to Pepe who looked at them then decided to drag Jack's hat back over to them. He picked it up and brushed the sand out then looked down at Pepe.

"Might have to get ya a hate of yer own, mate. Ever pirate should have one," he said. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at the thought of Jack dressing the monkey up but said nothing about it.

"We better go find some fruit before he gets too hungry," she said instead.

"Be down the east side of the isle if you need me, love," he answered. Kaitlyn nodded the picked Pepe up and started off again, leaving Jack to return to the crew and his search for his treasure.

* * *

"Pepe, get back here!" Kaitlyn ran across the sandy beach, trying to catch up with her mischievous pet that had gotten away from her, still feeling an occasional twinge of pain in her leg as she put pressure on it. She slowed after several moments while Pepe climbed along some more rocky terrain then disappeared inside an opening. 

"Pepe! I don't have time for this," she sighed and began crossing the slippery rocks herself. When she got to the opening she peeked inside. It was much larger than she originally thought, possibly even large enough for her to walk into, though upon closer inspection she realized she'd need to duck down a bit.

"Pepe," she called and waited. "Blood monkey," she muttered then realized that perhaps, she'd spent just a little too much time around pirates for her own good. "If I get stung, bit or attacked by anything, I'm turning you over to Mr. Gibbs," she threatened half heartedly as she stepped down onto the soft sand and ducked into the opening. The cove was cool and moist, smelling faintly of sea water and mildew. It was shallow and only dimly lit but once her eyes began to adjust she could see Pepe wandering around the rear of the cave anxiously.

"There's nothing here," she said. "Let's go get some fruit." Her coercing did nothing to dissuade the small creature that began digging in a barren patch of sand where no moss, weeds or dirt lay. Kaitlyn walked over to gather him but stopped when he began squawking loudly, almost in a threatening manner.

"Calm down," she soothed. He quickly backed up to the wall, continuing with his anxious noise. Kaitlyn felt a sudden chill pass through the entire cove, or at least she thought she did. She shivered from it and thought Pepe's actions were merely getting on her nerves. She gazed down at the place he had been scratching at and then knelt down to see what it was that he wanted. He quickly began pacing anxiously and making more agitated sounds while keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. Kaitlyn released a slight gasp when her fingers brushed on something solid and cold. She quickly dug up the Earth and stared disbelievingly at the small statue that was there.

"The _Ángel de la Muerte," _she whispered as she picked it up and looked at it. It was a pale gold color and not as large as she expected, though needed to hold it in both hands because of it's weight. The term angel had given her a vision of some elaborate, classic vision of an angel, when in fact, it was a small cherub.

Momentarily Pepe's voice was drowned out when she heard the sound of rushing water and her head began to pound. The feeling was almost strong enough to force her to sit down but it passed almost as quickly as it came and she stood, knowing she needed to take it to Jack. The second she turned around she let out a terrified scream as she came face to face with a complete stranger. His hair and eyes were both dark and he wore rags like most of Jack's crew. The sight startled her so, that she dropped the statue and her eyes followed it as it landed at her feet. She immediately looked back up, unsure if the man was going to harm her but was met with nothingness. There was no sign that there was or had been anyone in the cave with her.

Her heart and head where both pounding now and she quickly scooped up the statue. "Come on, Pepe," she said in a shaky voice and took off out of the cave as quickly as possible. She stumbled her way back across the rocks and jogged a short ways from the cove entrance, and then looked down at her pet that had followed her. She realized that she was trembling violently and knew that she hadn't imagined seeing him there.

Finally, her gaze settled on the small cherub. It's face was round and innocent but it's eyes were vacant, almost malicious looking, though she knew it could simply be her imagination and nerves toying with her. However, she had an intense desire to be rid of it but knew Jack wouldn't leave the island without it. Hesitantly she began walking across the white sand towards the place they had docked the boat, hoping that whatever curse was supposed to be upon it, was as much of a myth as she had thought it was.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the supportive reviews I've been getting lately! You got my lazy butt working on a new chapter! lol My head physically hurt after using the word "know" so many times in Jack and Gibbs' conversation and I'm still not 100 percent sure it makes sense, but it's Jack...so no real worries there. **


	17. Code of Conduct

**Chapter Seventeen:  
****Code of Conduct

* * *

**

"Nothing in here," Dallin said as he pulled himself out of a small crevice. Gibbs sighed to himself and looked further down the shore.

"Maybe Jack's had a bit more luck," he replied. Cotton, Marty and Dallin stood awaiting their orders from the first mate. The sun was now high in the sky and the only real refuge from the heat was the caves they had been searching. Jack had taken a few other crew members off to look further down the coast, explaining they would have much more luck if they separated.

"Sure this be the island?" Marty asked. Gibbs looked down at him then smirked.

"Apparently Jack knows it is," he answered. "The lass has a book and says this is the right place." Again his eyes slid down the rocky shoreline. "Could be here fer days. Suppose we'd better move on." The other three turned and began heading down the beach to seek out any other caves, coves or crevices that might hold the statue they were looking for. He turned and looked back down the other direction, wondering just how long they'd be out here searching when a movement caught his attention. He saw Kaitlyn walking down the beach to the west and looked back towards the other men.

"Catch up with ya," he said to the others and then turned and headed down onto the beach. Jack had told him that Kaitlyn had gotten herself stung by a jellyfish and he thought he should at least make sure she was doing alright. He'd seen men have reactions to jelly stings before, it wasn't always a pretty sight.

"Heard you had a run in with a jelly fish," he said as he neared her. She merely nodded and it was only then that he noticed she was carrying something.

"It's still stings a bit but I'll survive," she answered and then glanced down at the statue. "Where's Jack?" Gibbs looked down at the thing then back up to her.

"Jack's down the island a ways," he replied.

"Good," she said causing Gibbs to look at her oddly.

"That be the statue?" He questioned wondering why she sounded relieved that Jack wasn't nearby. Kaitlyn nodded hesitantly before giving him a serious look.

"May I speak with you?" She asked. He nodded, now interested what it was she would want to talk with him about.

"Do you believe in curses?" She questioned and then watched him to gauge his response.

"Aye," he said. "You spend enough time around Jack and you have no choice but to believe in 'em." He could see that something was disturbing her, and again, he wondered if this bit of treasure should be brought onto the ship.

"About twelve years ago Jack lost his ship to his first mate. Planned a mutiny while Jack slept. They were looking for the cursed treasure of Cortez. They found it but only after marooning Jack on a isle to die." Kaitlyn listened intently to Gibbs, she had picked up bits and pieces about the story but had never actually been told it before.

"Now, had Jack not been marooned he woulda had an equal share in that curse. As it where, he was able to get off the island and eventually got the Pearl back. His first mate and the crew weren't so lucky. They lived with that curse for almost ten years." Silence fell between them for a moment as they both contemplated the small statue she was holding.

"Do you," she began then hesitated, "...believe in ghosts?"

"Never seen one myself," he said. Kaitlyn nodded then looked towards the rocks where the other men had began searching and then back to Gibbs.

"I don't want to upset the crew," she said. "And as much as I respect Jack, he tends to let his reputation cloud his judgment." Gibbs nodded in agreement, understanding what she meant. "Pepe found the cave and then began acting strangely. When I dug up the statue, I turned and found a man standing there. It frightened me, caused me to drop the statue. When I looked back up the cave was empty." Kaitlyn knew telling the crew what had happened would lead to problems for Jack and that Jack, himself, would likely brush off what she had seen. Perhaps it was the more fatherly qualities that Mr. Gibbs held but she felt as though she could tell him what she had seen.

"Been wondering 'bout this treasure for awhile now," he confided as he eyed it up.

"If you believe it's cursed why haven't you said anything to Jack?" She asked. Gibbs looked at her for a long moment and then sighed and shook his head.

"Jack Sparrow is a rare pirate, lass. On any other ship, the crew would have a vote to decide who be the captain and vote him out if they didn't like how he was running things. The Pearl is Jack's ship. We don't vote Jack out of his position and in exchange we don't deal with the brutalities most pirates do," he said. "On most ships a lass wouldn't even be allowed on bored and any man caught smuggling one on would be put to death. Rather than plundering merchants and privateers and torturing slaves and prisoners, Jack uses hit wits and looks for treasure most pirates wouldn't."

Kaitlyn stayed silent while he spoke. While she had never become overly familiar with the ways of pirates, she knew enough of them to know that Jack and the crew were a very rare class of buccaneers. Unlike the navy, pirates voted all of their officers into power and would vote them out just as quickly. Many infamous pirates were notorious for brutal torture and the killings of the people they plundered and if there were disagreements amongst the crew it would be settled, not on the ship, but on land with their pistol or cutlass.

Even through the brutality of it all, the code of conduct amongst pirates fascinated Kaitlyn. Despite being nothing more than thieves and brutes, often regardless of their race or nationality, every man on a pirate ship was given and equal vote on all matters and each man's individual rights were respected. Jack's ship was nothing like most pirate ships. His crew seemed content respecting his decisions and avoiding the savagery that took place with most pirates. They had certainly never set out to plunder a ship and then torture and kill the merchant sailors while she had been with them.

"I suppose you're right," she said. "We should let Jack know that we've found it." Gibbs let his gaze fall upon the small gold statue again and then nodded in agreement. He was far too old to be setting out with a bloodthirsty crew and he trusted Jack's judgment in most cases. Hopefully, they could simply get the statue sold and move on. Both turned and headed down the east side of the island to find the rest of the crew so that they could finally take the _Ángel de la Muerte _back to the Pearl.

* * *

Jack let his eyes slide across the seemingly endless horizon of sea that lay before him. The crew was strangely subdued since they had set sail from Arigate island, despite having found what they had been looking for. They were nearly three days out and he knew he would need to find someone in the market to buy the statue so that he could split the money up between the crew properly. He couldn't quite put his finger on what felt amiss but one thing that had him curious was Gibbs and Kaitlyn's sudden bond. She seemed to be talking to him more and more when she wasn't with Ana Maria. In fact, Jack had barely spoken to her since they had set sail. 

"They're attached, mate," Jack said with a smirk. Pepe cocked his head and gave another slight tug on Jack's beads before reaching up towards his head. "Don't even think about it." The monkey's paw halted less than an inch from Jack's hat. Since they're return to the ship, Pepe hadn't left his side, even when he went below deck to sleep, which Jack found quite odd. The monkey always insisted upon sleeping in the cabin with Kaitlyn.

"We'll need to be getting you yer own hat and effects soon, mate, so you'll stop trying to steal mine," he mused quietly. Pepe gave him another curious look, as if he truly were trying to comprehend what was being said, and then snatched Jack's hat and took off in a dead run.

"Bloody monkey," he cursed to himself. "Gibbs!" Gibbs turned to see Pepe rushing down onto the deck and then make his way across, obviously heading towards the crow's nest with Jack's hat. He grinned and headed up to the helm.

"Problems, Jack?" Jack gave him a sarcastic look and then motioned towards the helm.

"Not at all...was just wonder if you would be so kind as to take the helm while I liberate me hat from a certain crew member."

"Monkey's a crew member now?" Gibbs asked in amusement while moving over and taking the helm.

"He is the smartest one on the ship, eh? Besides myself, of course," Jack retorted.

"Aye, that be why he got yer hat in the first place," Gibbs said. Jack just turned to survey the problem and could see that Pepe was already up in the crow's nest, as was his hat.

"Really need to work on that," he muttered to himself as he turned and sauntered down onto the deck. There was no way in hell he was going to stand down there and beg the monkey to bring his hat down and the last thing he intended to do was shoot it, so he decided to head to the cabin for Kaitlyn. Maybe she had some magical fruit that could coerce the monkey down. He knocked and waited and then knocked again before finally hearing Kaitlyn tell him to come in.

"I found the pages that I was telling you about, I-" she stopped when she looked up from her book. "Oh... Jack..."

"Sorry to disappoint," he said suspiciously. Kaitlyn quickly closed the book and laid it aside before standing.

"You didn't, I was just expecting Mr. Gibbs," she answered. "Is there something you needed?"

"Yer monkey borrowed my hat," he said with a smirk. She held back a giggle and nodded slightly, still not sure why he had come for her, so he continued. "And he... relocated it... to the crows nest."

She couldn't hold back her giggles anymore and she covered her mouth, trying to silence herself. Jack had to assume that he was the only pirate in the entire Spanish main to be robbed by a monkey, mocked by his crew and laughed at by his lover all within a quarter of an hour. At least it had to be a record, he was sure, only he could accomplish. She finally forced herself to take a deep breath and calm her laughing.

"Thank goodness he hasn't figured out how to use a pistol," she said then walked past him to the door. "He just might take over the entire ship." Jack smirked at her quip and then waited for her to leave. Once she had gone, he wandered back across the cabin and picked up the book she had been reading. The pages she had been prepared to tell Gibbs' about were marked and he began letting his eyes scan the script. It spoke of the _Angel de la Muerta _and the many rumors regarding the supposed curse that was upon it. He stood there reading accounts of men that had sought it out and had gone mad in the process and others that disappeared altogether, many believing that they had actually found the island but never left alive.

_'Nothing but nonsense and tall tales,' _he mused to himself. There had been no signs of any other ships having been at that island and abandoned, nor had they found any evidence that anyone had died there. An abrupt knock at the cabin door startled Jack back to thoughts of reality and away from thoughts of curses.

"Aye?" He called out. Kaitlyn wouldn't knock on the cabin door and he couldn't imagine why anyone else would be coming for him. Ana Maria thrust the door open and he instantly knew something wasn't right.

"You're needed on deck," she said briskly and turned and headed back out herself. Jack tossed the book aside and followed quickly. The sight of a second ship was unmissable. He knew he couldn't have been in the cabin for more than half an hour reading, so this was not a chance meeting. This ship either knew they would meet up with them or had been following them, though he doubted it was the latter. For a moment he stood taking in the situation, trying to decide on a course of action and then he walked over to Kaitlyn who was standing with Dallin and Cotton.

"Take the monkey and stay in the cabin," he ordered without hesitation or further explanation. He didn't wait for any arguments, though he doubted there would be any. Rather, he headed to the helm to relieve Gibbs.

"Just came out of nowhere," Gibbs said as soon as Jack approached, but he didn't receive an answer. Jack was busy eying up the ship. Almost on cue, the ship's flag was lowered and in it's place a pirate flag was hoisted.

The crew instantly began scurrying about, knowing that there was little they could do to get the ship to a safe distance, even if the Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Most pirates weren't forgiving and would likely fire upon her to stop them, leaving the crew in a worse predicament in the long run, not to mention that Jack wouldn't risk his ship in the first place.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked expectantly. He knew well that they're ship held little of value on it and trying to flee would be suicide. Jack watched intensely as the other ship grew nearer. His strength was his ability to talk and fighting was a close second when it was necessary. He wouldn't risk his ship and angering a ship full of pirates would only lead to unnecessary deaths for his crew.

"Let 'em come aboard," Jack said abruptly. "See if we can't…negotiate…some sort of an accord." Gibbs stared at him blankly and then nodded and turned to issue orders to the crew. As dangerous as it was to allow a rogue crew full of buccaneers onto the Pearl, he knew how well Jack could articulate offers that most couldn't refuse. Either way, it was a better plan than allowing the ship to be rendered useless and then having them push their way on board.

Jack left the helm to another crewmen and then made his way down to the deck where Ana Maria was anxiously watching the other ship.

"You're just letting them come aboard?" She asked incredulously. Jack nodded and scrutinized her for a moment before looking back out at the ship, himself.

"Aye, I recognize the ship. In a bit of debt to the captain…as it were," he confided. Ana turned to look at him and then shook her head angrily.

"Someone's gonna get killed," she predicted.

"You're talking to Captain Jack Sparrow," he reminded her with a smirk. "I think it's best if you wait in the cabin." He almost cowered, waiting for either an instant tirade or a good slap for even suggesting it. When he didn't receive it he tentatively glanced over at her. He could see that her mind was thinking over his words and probably trying to decide why he had said them.

"Is that an order…_Captain_?" She asked, her voice heavily mirroring the indignant look she was giving him.

"Aye," he said then looked at her. "Don't need 'em knowing there're women aboard." She glared at him for a moment, obviously contemplating ignoring the order and then turned and headed towards the cabin, where she knew Kaitlyn and her pet where already safely hidden.

Jack knew he would have explaining to do once he had squared away his problems. The fact was; he knew Ana Maria was probably more qualified to fight beside him than most of the men. However, the other crew held strict to the pirate code of conduct, one of them being that women didn't belong on pirate ships. If they saw that Jack not only had a female crew member, but a rich woman on the ship, he wouldn't stand a chance negotiating.

"What's going through yer head?" Gibbs asked as he stopped beside Jack and waited with everyone else. This could easily turn into a dangerous and bloody fight and casualties where likely if that were the case.

"You play the hand yer dealt, mate. Sometimes the only way to win...is to bluff, savvy?" Jack said coolly. Already Jack knew he wasn't dealing with a group of mindless scallywags. The very fact that they would fly a neutral flag until another vessel grew too close to get away, proved that. The infamous Blackbeard, himself, had stooped to similar lowly tricks. Though his crew would usually act as though their ship had been dismasted in a storm or had sprung a leak. The sight of a ship in distress would either draw honest sailors to their aid or greedy pirates that sought to get what they could before the ship sank. Either way, it always ended up the same.

However, Jack was personally familiar with Captain Ackhart. He had spent his early days as a privateer, hiding behind a letter of marque and reprisal to do his plundering, even though he held no real loyalties to the crown. After that he had taken to the life of a buccaneer. He was a captain because he wouldn't hesitate to kill, but money was more important than death and that was what Jack was counting on. You couldn't get money from a dead man.

Since the Pearl's crew made no attempt to flee or fire, the other ship simply anchored along side them and soon many of the crew were boarding Jack's ship.

"Hope yer right about this, Jack," Gibbs said warily as they watched Ackhart board and start surveying the crew.

"So do I."

* * *

**A/N: First and foremost, thank you SO much to all of the supportive reviews I've received lately. You guys kick ass! Sorry for the month between updates, I've been kinda busy. I'm finally done with my chemotherapy! I won't know if I'm in remission until later this week when my doctors will so kindly torture me with tests, but at least I won't have to suffer through that vile, poisonous concoction of chemicals anymore (and I'm growing hair like a chia pet!). Though I might still need radiation, which I'm told, is perfectly safe. Of course, this is by radiologists that hide behind a three foot wall of concrete while administering it... but that's good enough for me. **


	18. Dette de Sang

**Chapter Eighteen:  
****Dette De Sang

* * *

**

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Ackhart said slowly as he stepped up to him and offered a look that lingered somewhere between disgust and admiration. Ackhart didn't look like most common scallywags or swashbucklers. He didn't wear rags nor did his crew, and while they were hardly high class citizens, they were far better groomed than most pirates. His men appeared respectable enough that they could easily pass as honest merchants, a trait that boded well for them. It was much easier to gain the trust of ships that you intended to plunder if they didn't suspect you were going to be plundering. It also allowed him to travel through almost any port without drawing the attention of the Navy.

"Captain Ackhart," Jack replied. "How very kind of you to grace us with your presence." He said with a slight smirk as he eyed up the other pirate. Ackhart was a few years younger, but his light brown hair was pulled back and his beard trimmed, leaving much of his weathered face exposed to the sun's harsh rays. There was a cold look in his pale blue eyes. They were eyes that had seen much death in their time and there was no doubt in Jack's mind that they would see much more.

"I have no intention of exchanging pleasantries with you, Sparrow," he said pointedly. "You owe me money and I've come to collect it."

"Ahh...well now that's a bit of a shame, mate," Jack said and began circling him slowly. "Because you see, I'm a bit low on funds at the moment, as it were." Ackhart waited until Jack was standing in front of him again before speaking.

"It is a shame. I had hoped to avoid destroying this ship," he said in an even tone. "It always was one of my favorites." Jack watched him closely, keeping his senses on his pistol and cutlass, should he try to brandish one.

"The Pearl's my ship now, mate. I won her fair and square," Jack stated firmly.

"Yes, and if the stories hold any truth, you lost her to your first mate and crew within weeks of taking it," Ackhart countered with a look of pure, smug satisfaction.

"And yet here I am," Jack grinned and gestured widely with his arms. "Funny how things work out sometimes, eh?"

"Hilarious," Ackhart retorted and then pulled his blade and held it out towards Jack. "Baldwin, Crowne! Take some men and start looking over the ship. No sense in sending valuables down with the vessel." Two of his men quickly pulled their pistols and started shouting orders at the other crewmen that had boarded the Pearl. Even if Jack's crew began fighting, their own men outnumbered them and there were still more aboard their own ship. Jack stared down the blade, contemplating his options.

"Have you ever heard of the the_ Ángel de la Muerte_?" Jack asked and then offered him a conspiratorial look. Ackhart knew Jack's ways all too well but thought he would hear him out. At the very least he might offer up more information than he intended to and lead him to some sort of riches.

"I've heard of it," he said simply.

"Well, mate, it just so happens that I've come upon some information regarding its whereabouts," Jack pretended to confide. "The only real obstacle standing in the way is a supposed curse."

"And what makes you think that I believe in curses?"

"Well, we can debate the existence of curses until we both go blue in the face, mate," Jack said and then smirked and pointed at him. "The fact remains that if a curse does, in fact, exist—it will be the ones that retrieve the treasure that suffer it, savvy?" Ackhart remained silent waiting for Jack to continue.

"Now what I propose is this. You let me go retrieve said treasure, and when I find a buyer for it, I'll pay you yer money, plus a bit of interest," Jack said with a devilish grin. "Everyone wins, eh? You get yer money and Iget to keep me ship intact and not meet ol' Davey Jones. What say you?"

"And if there is a curse?" Ackhart questioned.

"Can't be any worse living with a curse than meeting yer blade, mate. Besides, we don't believe in curses, remember?"

"If we don't believe in curses then give one reason why I shouldn't simply kill you and take your information for myself?"

"Just because we don't believe in something, doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Jack said. "What's the worse that can happen, eh? You hunt me down like a bloody dog six months from now and we exchange these same pleasantries all over again? Seems to me that's a chance worth taking considering you're not losing anything here, mate. If there's no curse; you become a rich man. If there is a curse, me and my crew suffer it and you still become a rich man. But, if there is a curse and you and yer men go after it..." Jack said and then left the rest unsaid. He could tell that despite himself, Ackhart was becoming intrigued by the proposition.

* * *

"Keep that monkey quiet," Ana Maria hissed in Kaitlyn's direction. She was trying to hear what was going on out on the deck and she knew that Pepe was going to eventually draw attention to the cabin. 

"I'm trying," Kaitlyn whispered. Try as she may to keep a hold of Pepe, the monkey was trying desperately to get away from her.

"Someone's coming," Ana said and pulled her sword. A moment later the door was thrust open by one of Ackhart's men. At first he simply stood dumbfounded at the sight of Ana Maria holding a sword up, apparently fully prepared to use it. Then the sight of another woman, this one trying to keep a hold of a monkey, caught his attention.

"Seems Sparrow might be low on funds but he keeps himself a share of strumpets," he quipped.

"Take a step closer and say that," Ana Maria said through clenched teeth. Rather than reply he merely smirked at her and then left the cabin, slamming the door closed behind him.

"There's gonna be trouble out there," Ana warned and then looked around the small cabin. "Best hide that monkey somewhere." Kaitlyn looked around, having no idea where to put him and finally walked over to the small wardrobe and put him inside.

"I'm sorry, Pepe," she said solemnly before closing the door with her small pet inside it. Before she could even turn the cabin door was thrust open again and three men came barging in. The man that had spoken to them moments before quickly knocked the sword away from Ana and tried to grab her.

"Let go of me!" She growled, earning herself a sharp slap to the face. The sheer force stunned her momentarily and she found herself being dragged back to the deck of the ship.

"Be best if you don't struggle, Missy," another said to Kaitlyn. She could hear Pepe squirming and didn't want to draw attention to him so she nodded and started in their direction. Since she was walking willing and had no where to go he simply shoved her forward and followed her onto the deck.

Jack looked over as the women were both being brought onto the deck and then turned back to Ackhart. The pirate captain smirked and shook his head.

"I always knew you were a terrible pirate, Sparrow," he began. "I just never believed that you would so blatantly disregard the code. Yer a disgrace."

"Would that be the same code you followed while you were takin' orders from the Royal navy, I wonder?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"The code is the same no matter what flag a ship sails under," he replied. "Women don't belong on ships."

Jack remained silent for a moment, taking in the situation fully. He knew that starting a fight amongst Ackhart and his crew would end up getting people killed. If he could diffuse the situation without the loss of any of his men, he would. He also chose to keep mum about both Kaitlyn and Ana Maria. Pointing out that Ana was a pirate would likely earn the other crew's ire. Most pirates didn't take kindly to women that attempted to join their ranks and Jack knew all too well what lengths some of them would go to break a woman that dared to try. If he divulged that Kaitlyn not only knew all about the treasure, but of Isidro Saez's life and could translate any information regarding it, she would hold value to Ackhart and that might prove more dangerous than if he believed her to be a whore.

"Regardless, mate, they're already here. Nothing's going to change that, so what say we focus on what we can change, savvy? For instance, you could kill me and my crew; take the Pearl and the measly, worthless bit of swag she's carrying," he said. "Or you could change yer mind and let me go after the _Ángel de la Muerte,_ collect the money you're owed plus a bit extra for yer troubles, and then put this insignificant little misunderstanding behind us."

"Or I could kill your crew, take your ship, allow my crew to partake in your whores and throw you in the brig until you decide to cooperate," Ackhart countered.

"If that's what you gotta do, mate," Jack said in an even voice before swiftly pulling his blade and bringing it across Ackhart's. Instantly, everyone aboard the ship was focused on the two of them as they began sparring, each trying relentlessly to force the other to back down or die. While Jack was much more nimble and quick on his feet than Ackhart, the other pirate was stronger and held more brute force. Had the situation been different, Jack might have actually enjoyed taking him on. It was almost a game of wit and will pinned against sheer strength and determination.

Jack quickly jumped over several crates that were lying on the deck and then kicked one over to block Ackhart. A smug smirk overtook his face but abruptly faded when he felt Ackhart's blade brush past the side of his face, nearly catching him. He felt a strong tug and then looked down to see a strand of his beads lying at his feet and realized just how close the blade had actually been.

"That wasn't very nice," he said and brought his sword up to block the other pirate's relentless attacks.

Gibbs watched anxiously with the rest of the crew as Jack continued sparring with Ackhart. The other crewmen were watching and waiting as well, and if given orders from their captain, they would no doubt begin killing everyone aboard the Pearl, a fact that wasn't missed by everyone involved.

"We can't just let them take over the ship," Dallin said in a hushed voice. Gibbs glanced at him but kept his attention on the battle that was taking place.

"Might not have much say in the matter," he muttered.

"What about the treasure?" Dallin questioned.

"We give him that treasure and he'll have no reason not to be killin' us," Gibbs said, making sure the boy understood that he shouldn't reveal that the statue was already aboard the ship. Though Jack seemed to have a nearly endless amount of energy, it was becoming obvious that Ackhart lacked the same boundless patience. He took a hard swing, knocking Jack's sword away and the swiftly brandished his pistol, fully intending to kill Jack rather than continue on with the fighting.

"No!" Kaitlyn was almost shocked when she realized it was her own voice that had suddenly filled the air. Panic seized her when she realized that Ackhart wouldn't hesitate to kill Jack but before she could even contemplate doing anything, one of the crewmen grabbed her and held on to her tightly.

"Stop it! There's nothing to be gained by killing him!" Ana Maria tried to silence her but she could tell it was already too late. Ackhart's attention left Jack long enough to take in the situation before he turned and grinned at him.

"She doesn't sound much like a whore," he noted suspiciously. "Why else would you have women on board your ship?" Jack glanced over at Kaitlyn and Ana Maria, not sure what plausible excuse could possibly make the situation improve. "Maybe I should just ask them myself." Ackhart turned and motioned for his men to stay with Jack and then he walked over and stood before Ana and Kaitlyn.

"What are your names?" He asked. Both remained silent, Ana Maria out of defiance and Kaitlyn out of fear. He stood eying them up momentarily and could see that, while Kaitlyn might eventually be intimidated into speaking, Ana Maria seemed much more crass and willing to speak out if he were to push her. "What is your name?" He repeated, this time to Ana. She remained unmoving and defiant, refusing to answer his question. Kaitlyn winced when he slapped her friend hard across the face and nearly had to physically restrain herself from answering for her. Ackhart stood waiting for a reply and then looked to Kaitlyn to see if she was going to speak. When neither did, he smirked and turned back to his men.

"Kill him," he said and motioned towards Jack. "Any able bodied crewmen will join me or suffer the same fate."

"Stop!" Kaitlyn said frantically. The idea of seeing Jack or any of the crew being slaughtered terrified her.

"So now you can speak," he said as he turned to face the two of them again before looking to the crewmen that were restraining them. "We'll take the women. They can service the crew until we stop at the next port."

"Jack said he would get your money," Kaitlyn protested.

"Quiet," Ana Maria warned her. She could tell that Ackhart was quickly becoming irritated with Kaitlyn for speaking back to him.

"You're not gaining anything by killing him," Kaitlyn continued, ignoring Ana Maria and the look she was receiving from the captain now. "If you would just let him go he would get your--" Her words were cut short when he moved forward quickly and grabbed her by the hair.

"Is there a reason you're so desperate to keep Sparrow alive?" He questioned harshly. Kaitlyn glanced towards Jack, who was still unable to move without getting himself killed, before looking back at Ackhart. Honestly, she had no clue what she should or shouldn't say or what could possibly be done to spare the lives of the people on the ship, so she said nothing. When he was again met with silence, he tightened his grip on her hair and then began dragging her across the deck and again ordered his men to kill Jack. She stood silently watching Jack, waiting to see what he intended to do, but when his eyes scanned the ship and his crew she realized that he would rather die than give up the Pearl willingly or sentence his own crew to death.

"Wait," Kaitlyn said. "Why not take a _dette de sang_?" She questioned without giving much thought to her words. She had re-read the story of Isidro Saez so many times that the idea was forever embedded in her mind. Jack owed him money but he could take the debt of blood as a warning. Ackhart sneered at her and then looked over the crew.

"Who's life would you want me to take?" He asked maliciously and then looked at Jack.

"Which member of your crew would you be willing to give up in order to save your own life?" Jack could practically feel the tension in the air, each member of his crew wondering if he would name a name, but he remained silent. Reputation was important to Jack and he would never allow himself to be known as a coward that traded his own life for one of his crew.

Ackhart stood waiting to see if Jack would give up a member of his crew and then smirked to himself. He wasn't a fool. Not only had Jack gone out of his way to hide the women but Kaitlyn was almost desperate to protect Jack's life. Those were hardly the actions of a mere whore or plaything, or even someone that worked as part of the crew.

"Fine," he said smirked at Jack. "I'll accept a debt of blood." Before Jack could reply, he shoved Kaitlyn towards another crew man.

Jack watched helplessly as Kaitlyn was dragged across the deck. Attempting to stop them would likely end in getting half of the crew killed, at the very least. For a moment he surveyed the ship, trying to decide if there was anything that could be done but his attention was drawn back to Kaitlyn when she began behaving hysterically. They were binding her hands and preparing to throw her off the ship. Jack was well aware of the dream she had, had repeatedly and understood fully why she was so distressed. Again, he found himself staring down Ackhart's pistol, as the he stood smirking at Jack.

"The next time we meet you will have my money or everyone on this ship will suffer a much worse fate than hers," he promised and then nodded towards his crewmen, who then forced Kaitlyn over the side of the ship and into the waters that she feared so much.

Jack remained silent, knowing there was very little chance of anyone getting to her while she was still alive and anyone that tried wouldn't make it off the ship in any better shape than she had.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about the long wait. I'm not overly happy with this chapter, it came off kinda cluttered and half-asssed. I've just had a very long month and my mind isn't on my writing as much as it usually is. (It's no excuse, I'll probably end up editing it later) My cancer stopped responding to my first chemo so my doctor started me on a new set of chemo that I get once a week now (was twice a month before) and next month I will be going to the hospital for high dose chemotherapy and a stem cell salvage. I'll be spending about a month or so in the hospital, but I plan to take my computer and I'll write when I get the chance. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll try to update at least once more before I go for my hospital stay. Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story. ;)**

**Thank you so much to everyone that supports me and my writing, getting encouraging reviews and feedback (about my story and my health) really does mean a lot to me, especially right now when every little bit helps. So thank you a lot to everyone that's taken the time to show support. **


	19. Blessings and Curses

**Chapter Nineteen:  
****Blessings and Curses

* * *

**

The moment the tepid water engulfed Kaitlyn she went into shock. She had lived and relived this moment so many times that it almost felt surreal, as if it were just another dream At first, she did nothing, but she quickly got her wits about her and began struggling with the rope that was binding her hands together. She had never been much of a swimmer. Obviously, living in the Caribbean, she had learned how to handle herself in the water. However, a young woman, such as her, didn't spend a lot of time at out at sea or in the water. Under normal circumstances she might have been able to get back up to the ship and find a way to save herself, but with her hands bound together she was having difficulty merely getting herself back up towards the surface so that she could simply get a breath of air.

Quickly, she realized that she had to choose between putting all of her focus into getting to the surface or worry about getting her hands untied. Trying to do both wasn't working and would not help her situation. She decided that getting air was the first priority and began kicking and trying to use her arms awkwardly, but found her wet clothes and bound hands were going to keep her from accomplishing her goal.

The silence in the water suddenly became near deafening. No matter where she looked everything became disorienting and panic began to seize her as she struggled to get the rope removed. After what felt like an eternity, her lungs began to burn and she couldn't stop herself from taking in a breath full of sea water. Almost as soon as she inhaled the horrible liquid, she began coughing and choking violently and finally lost her focus completely when as she began to grow faint. A strange warm and tingly feeling began to overtake her entire body as she found herself slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Stop!" Dallin charged towards Jack and Ackhart. Jack's tried to motion for the boy to shut up but to no avail. The longer they kept Ackhart and his crew aboard the ship, the more risk everyone was in. 

"You can't just kill an innocent woman!"

"Sounds like you'd like to join her," Ackhart quipped as his eyes narrowed. He didn't appreciate being talked to with disrespect by anyone, let alone women or men so much younger than himself.

"Better dead than killing women," Dallin replied. "There's no honor in that." Ackhart looked to Jack to see if he would take charge of the situation. When he said nothing, Dallin too, looked at Jack in near disbelief.

"I can't believe you. You'd let her die to save yourself?" Before Jack could respond, Dallin turned and darted across the deck, shedding his hat and extra clothes in the process and then climbed over the side and dropped into the waters below.

Jack shook his head slightly. There was no easy way for him to handle the situation. He didn't want to see Kaitlyn hurt or killed but if he tried to help her, it was going to lead to his entire crew suffering. Whether he liked it or not, at times like these he had to be a captain first. Bringing her back onto the ship would lead to himself, the crew and her all being killed or much, much worse.

"Some captain you are, Sparrow," Ackhart smirked at him. "Have women and boys on your ship and not a one of them shows you respect."

"Sorry, mate," Jack said with a smirk. "I never did see the appeal of being out at sea for months with nothing but a crew full of filthy, hairy miscreants. There are a few benefits to havin' lasses aboard, savvy?" He did his best to sound as though Kaitlyn and Ana were there merely for his and the crew's pleasure.

"And the boy?" Ackhart questioned. Had any member of his crew spoken to him the way Dallin had spoken to Jack, they would have suffered a humiliating and painful death.

"The lad took a bit of a fancy to the young lass," Jack lied. "There's no reason to bother killing him if he intended to do it himself, eh?" Jack took a look around and then back to Ackhart. "You took your debt of blood, I see no reason for you to stay on me ship. Unless, of course, you intend to join my crew." Ackhart very much wanted to kill Jack and simply take the Pearl. He knew Sparrow far too well, to believe that he would actually be receiving any payments. However, he wouldn't go back on his word and break the code. He had accepted the _Dette de sang _so for now he would abide by the agreement he had made. He started barking orders to his crew men and then turned back to Jack as they began returning to his ship.

"I will hunt ye down like a dog and kill you, if you don't pay me," he promised. Jack knew that he wasn't lying and once they found a buyer for the statue he would need to give Ackhart his money or he would be putting himself and the entire crew in more danger.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, mate," Jack replied with a sarcastic smirk. Shouting from different crew men ended the conversation abruptly, drawing everyone's attention to the water where Dallin had resurfaced. The other captain gave Jack a malevolent look and then ordered a few of his men that were still aboard the Pearl to pull Dallin out of the water. Jack watched intently as the boy was dragged onto the ship and felt his stomach lurch a little when he saw that he was holding Kaitlyn who showed no signs of life whatsoever.

"She's not breathing," Dallin said as he laid her on the deck and knelt beside her. Several of Jack's crew were watching as well but dared not say anything while Ackhart and his men remained near. Finally, the other captain walked over and stood staring down at the boy.

"A bit pointless, lad, you'll just be tossing her back over board," he said with a heartless smirk. Dallin glared up at him and then looked to Jack who was standing silently nearby.

"If you were a real man you would have killed him," he said as he stood and pointed at Jack. "He's the one that owed you money, not her." Ackhart grinned maliciously at him and then at Jack.

"No wonder your crew committed mutiny," he quipped. "Even a cabin boy has no respect for you." Gibbs finally stepped forward and placed a hand on Dallin's shoulder before he could say anything more.

"Now's not the time, boy," he warned calmly and glanced down at Kaitlyn's body. The last thing they needed was to have more of them ending up in that position.

"I could be mistaken, mate, but I believe you're still on my ship," Jack pointed out. His patience was growing thin quickly, both with Ackhart and with Dallin.

"Aye, the worthless captain and pathetic crew are testament to that," Ackhart quipped and then smirked again. "Guess we'll be seeing each other again soon, eh, Captain Sparrow?"

"Lookin' forward to it," Jack retorted and then watched as Ackhart barked out a few more orders and then return to his own ship. The time seemed to drag on as the other ship finally lifted anchor and departed. Everyone watched anxiously, not sure if they would decide to open fire on the Pearl once they had put a bit of distance between the two ships. Ackhart and his crew weren't exactly known for being trustworthy.

Once they were staring at the departing ship at a safe distance, Gibbs looked to Jack. He was avoiding looking to the deck where Kaitlyn's body lay unmoving and Gibbs realized that, though Jack was a pirate, he didn't like losing members of his crew in such a way. Kaitlyn hadn't been a member of the crew, however. Jack had brought her along to assist him and she had no real knowledge of how things worked on the sea. He was positive that Jack felt that he had, at least to some extent, failed as a captain and as a man. Gibbs also realized, however, that he had been trying to avoid many deaths in lieu of one. As hard as that could be to comprehend to some, it was just a harsh reality of being a sailor of any sort, particularity when you lived the life of a buccaneer.

"Captain?" He finally prodded gently. He wasn't a fool. Jack Sparrow had always enjoyed women but he had never seen him share more than an occasional night's pleasure with one. Perhaps it was merely because they were confined together on the ship, but it was obvious that Jack and Kaitlyn had grown fond of each other. The thought of Jack Sparrow ever being in love was almost inconceivable, however, the thought of him caring enough to be bothered by her death wasn't. Jack glanced at Gibbs and then turned abruptly and headed towards the helm.

"Get her off the deck," he said briskly as he walked away. The last thing he wanted to do was show any more weakness or emotion to his crew. He had actually been hoping that Dallin would get to Kaitlyn before it had been too late. The sight of her lying on the deck completely lifeless made his chest tighten and he wanted nothing more than to be alone with his thoughts.

"You bastard!" Dallin felt himself shaking from his anger. He hadn't had the pleasure of growing up completely devoid of a soul. The idea of seeing a woman die for a crew full of men was disgusting and disgraceful and to simply throw her back to the sea was almost worse than what Ackhart had done to her. Everyone on the crew watched in complete silence as Jack stopped walking and then slowly turned to face the younger man.

"You won't even deal with it yourself?" He continued. "You're no better than the men that killed her."

"Did what was right by the crew," Jack answered simply. He had no desire to stand and argue with Dallin over what had been done. He had done everything possible to keep the women safe, without getting everyone killed.

"She died defending you," Dallin said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah," Jack agreed with a nod and then turned and again started walking away.

"You're a coward," Dallin said. "You not only let an innocent woman die for you, but you're too cowardly to face her. _This_ is the legacy of the great Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jack stopped walking again, the silence on the ship now was nearly deafening. It was true, he didn't want to face Kaitlyn in death. It wasn't simply a feeling of guilt that was bothering him, though he realized that she had not only died defending him but wouldn't have been in this position at all if it had not been for him. He wasn't entirely sure that he could look at her lifeless body and not reveal some amount of pain and loss.

Finally, he turned and walked across the deck wordlessly and scooped Kaitlyn up, fully intending to deal with her body himself, rather than continue hearing accusations and reminders that he had gotten her killed.

"Does this suit-" Jack's words were cut short when Kaitlyn took in a desperate gasp of air and gripped onto him. He nearly dropped her right back onto the deck but her grasp on him was far too tight. She had easily been lying there not breathing for half an hour, there was no possible way that she could be alive, yet she was now taking in labored gasps of air and trembling violently in his arms. The entire crew stepped back and watched in stunned silence as Jack finally kneeled to the deck and laid her down again.

"Alright, love?" He finally asked quietly when she had better control over her breathing. Dallin, Gibbs and Ana Maria inched their way over and were looking down at her over Jack's shoulder. Kaitlyn opened her eyes and then closed them tightly for a moment. When she opened them again she looked stunned and she finally sat up slowly.

"It's not a dream," she murmured to herself. She had relived that moment many times over the past couple of months. She had been struggling in the water and all had gone dark. When she awoke they were standing over her on the deck, but each time she woke abruptly from the dream, unable to fill her lungs with enough air. This time, however, there was no awaking a second time. She looked around in confusion before standing nervously. "I should—dry—myself." Kaitlyn glanced at them once more and then start walking away. Her voice and demeanor both suggested that she was in a state of shock, though, it wasn't at all hard to see why. Everyone stood silently contemplating what had just happened.

"There is a curse," Gibbs finally muttered. Jack glanced at him and then around the ship. There was no way to know if everyone was affected, if it was, in fact, caused by some sort of curse.

"You consider immortality a curse?" Ana asked him. Most would consider such a thing a blessing, not a curse, especially living a life when death came so readily.

"Aye," he replied with a solemn nod, "there are far worse things than death."

Jack stood watching the cabin door where Kaitlyn had gone then turned and started giving orders to the crew. He was still the captain and sitting in the middle of nowhere wasn't accomplishing anything. He took the helm and stared into the horizon, thinking over the things that Dallin had said. Then another realization swept over him. If Kaitlyn's dream had come true and had been caused by the curse, then it was possible that he would be forced to face his own dream as well, and he wasn't entirely sure he was prepared to face her death again so soon.

* * *

Jack hesitated at the cabin door, not sure if Kaitlyn would even be awake. He had to assume dying was a tiring thing, though, he also imagined it to be one that would trouble most people. The crew was now busy and the ship was sailing, so he decided he should check on her and find out more about the statue and curse that was upon it. Finally, he knocked on the door and waited patiently. He nearly turned to leave, thinking she had fallen asleep, when the door opened slowly and she looked out at him. Rather than speaking, she stepped back and opened the door further so that he could step inside and then closed it behind him. 

"Feeling alright, love?" He questioned as he let his eyes wander the cabin, avoiding looking at her.

"I'm fine," she answered. After a moment he let his gaze settle on her. She was wrapped up in a blanket, her hair still wet from being in the sea.

"Guess there is a curse, eh?" He said with a slight smirk, doing what he could to lighten the mood. She nodded silently and did her best to force a smile.

"I guess there is." An awkward silence hung in the room for a moment, both wanting to speak and neither knowing what to say. Finally, Kaitlyn took a shaky breath and then looked at the bed.

"I should probably try to rest. It's been a long day," she said. Jack nodded but his eyes didn't leave her face. She was avoiding looking at him and he could see that she was much more bothered than what she was willing to let on.

"This wasn't my intention, love," he said with more emotion than he had used in a long time. He had believed that if the curse did have any merit that it would be he that would be affected by it. He had been the one that had sought it out, after all. The idea that someone else, someone that he did care about, would have to suffer because of him left him more bothered than he cared to admit, even to himself.

"I know," she answered. Her eyes were beginning to glisten with unshed tears and he truly did feel remorse for putting her in the situation. He had seen how badly her dreams had upset her and to actually live it, to experience such a horrible death only to revive and live with the memory, couldn't be easy for her. He stepped closer to her and finally touched her face so she would look at him then he gave her his best reassuring grin.

"The wonder of curses, love, is that they can almost always be undone," he said. "All we have to do is figure out how to go about doing that." She looked up at him for a moment and then nodded but her tears finally broke free and she started sobbing. Instantly, Jack froze. He wasn't used to being around anyone, let alone women, that cried or showed such raw emotion. It just wasn't something you did when you lived on the sea. Before he could even react she clinging to him, crying. After a moment he put his arm around her, not sure what he could say or do to make her feel any better about what had happened to her. He glanced around the cabin, feeling awkward and uncomfortable but couldn't bring himself to say anything that would let her know that.

"Tell me, love, when exactly did you realized that you were blessed with this curse?" He questioned. She remained silent for a moment and then pulled away from him and dried her eyes.

"When I woke on the deck of the ship," she answered. "I had started to suspect, but I really didn't know." Ever since she had returned to the ship after finding the treasure there had been many small things that had left her feeling different. The first and foremost was Pepe. Her pet had rarely left her side before. Of course, he had always enjoyed Jack and it wasn't unusual for him to spend hours with him and away from her. However, the monkey had always insisted upon sleeping with her at night. Since their return, however, he practically refused to let her touch him. He had even begun sleeping below deck with Jack and seemed almost frightened of Kaitlyn for no apparent reason.

"Then why in the world would you do something so—stupid?" He asked, not in a harsh tone but genuinely wondering why she had literally allowed herself to be killed. It was she that had offered the _Dette de sang_ and made no other suggestions for people to offer up in her stead.

"He was going to kill you," she answered.

"Seems he did kill you, love," he pointed out. "If there hadn't been a curse, you wouldn't be here right now."

"I know," she said quietly. Jack gave a sigh before smirking at her.

"I hate to be the one to break it to ya, love," he said as if he were revealing a secret. "But you are a terrible pirate." She choked out a slight laugh that threatened to turn into tears again then took in a deep breath to steady her nerves. A horrible squawking from the wardrobe drew both of their attention to the place she had left Pepe. Jack cocked an eyebrow and then sauntered over and opened the door. Instantly, a less than pleased monkey lunged out, climbed onto his shoulder and began chattering indignantly.

"Now we're square, eh, mate?" Jack said to the noisy creature. The chattering ended and Pepe cocked his head and listened, as he almost always did when Jack spoke directly to him. "Steal my hat again and you'll find yerself right back in there, savvy?" He couldn't help but grin at Pepe. He'd never had any real fondness of animals. Living on the sea his entire life, there had been no place for pets or other things that he would need to be responsible for. However, he found that he enjoyed the monkey, despite himself. At the mention of his hat, Kaitlyn walked over and picked it up from the stand where she had abandoned it when she had tried to silence Pepe; after Jack had sent her to the cabin.

"I managed to get it back from him," she said with a slight smile. She always found his interaction with her pet amusing. As she walked over to return it to him, Pepe began chattering nervously and fidgeting on Jack's shoulder. Kaitlyn's gaze went to her pet, that clearly didn't want her getting any closer, and then she simply handed him his hat and stepped back.

"He's nervous around me," she explained. Jack could see that it upset her but chose not to mention it.

"I'll take him up to the helm," he said. "Monkey can earn his keep, eh?" Kaitlyn nodded and watched as he headed towards the door.

"¿Permanecerá usted conmigo esta noche?" Jack turned and looked at her oddly. He was aware that she could speak in other languages, but she knew that he couldn't, and had never spoken to him in Spanish before.

"Sorry, love, 'fraid I didn't catch all that," he replied.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked, as though she were merely repeating herself and didn't realize that she had addressed him in another language altogether. He could see that she was still upset and nodded.

"Aye," he said and glanced at the cabin. "Should get yourself some rest, love."

"I will," she agreed, feeling fatigued from the day's events. Jack gave her one last glance and then walked out of the cabin, wondering what exactly this curse entailed and how they would go about removing it.

* * *

**Author's note: Blah! I've been dragging through this part of the story. I enjoy writing Jack so much more when it's funny and light hearted. But now I'll be pulling it back out of the serious stuff (well, there's still a curse but it will be LESS serious for awhile)**

**On a personal note...I'm in remission! It's so awesome to know that I'm cancer free. However, we're still going through with my high dose chemotherapy, simply because my chances for relapse are pretty high. I hope to be going into the hospital the week of May 22nd and I'll probably be there for about a month. I honestly don't know how I'll feel or if updates will come during that time. The chemo will be pretty harsh and I might spend the entire hospital stay drugged out of my mind (which, actually, might make my writing more interesting. lol) Thank you to everyone that reads my work and supports me! I'll add another chapter as soon as I am able. **


	20. The Best Cure for Curses

**Chapter Twenty:  
****The Best Cure for Curses...

* * *

**

Jack found himself fighting off a yawn as he stared out at the monotonous sea that lay before him. Rarely did he find himself feeling so fatigued but the emotional stress had been wearing on him much more than anything physical. After he had left Kaitlyn to rest, he had spent a good deal of the day at the helm, mulling over the curse and everything that seemed to be connected with it. The day was now giving way to evening and the the sky was aglow with soft hues of orange and red as the sun prepared to set into the horizon.

"Captain?" Ana Maria's voice lulled him from his thoughts and back to the realm of, at the very least, semi-consciousness.

"Aye?" He said as he turned to look at her. "If you've come up here to discuss the days events, you might as well just save your breath, eh? Got a whole new day ahead of us tomorrow, just begging to be filled with the promise of endless complications, complaints, complexities, conundrums, quandaries and just about every other word in the English language that starts with the bloody letter _'C',_" Jack said with a smirk to mask his frustration, before stopping and thinking over what he had just said. "With the exception of quandary of course, which, in fact, starts with a '_Q'_."

Ana stood silently, awaiting the end of his ramblings before smirking and pointing out towards the deck. "I just came up here to tell you that yer monkey just stole Gibbs' flask," she said. Jack's eyes darted out towards the deck, searching for Pepe. "Apparently you've not only made it a thief but a drunk, as well."

As they spoke, the furry pilferer came running up the steps to the helm and climbed onto Jack's shoulder, flask still in tow. Ana cocked an eyebrow as the small creature looked at Jack expectantly and then offered him the rum-filled flask. The action made a wicked grin slide across Jack's face as he reached up and took his gift.

"I think you might just be due for a promotion, mate," Jack quipped.

"Aye, he can take over as captain when yer first mate kills you," Ana suggested. Jack furrowed his brow momentarily, thinking over that unpleasant thought, and then straightened up as if he had suddenly become some great figure of authority.

"Right then," he said and looked at Pepe. "Thievery is all fine and well, mate—except," he paused slightly and waves his hand for emphasis, "when yer stealing from men twice me size and he has access to all sorts of weaponry, savvy?"

"I'm surprised Jack Sparrow would let that stop him," Ana opined sarcastically.

"For his safety, of course." Jack motioned towards Pepe. Ana Maria rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Of course," she replied dryly. "The flask?" Jack glanced down at it and then sighed inwardly and turned it over to her. She gave Jack and the monkey another glance and then retreated back down to the deck to return the first mates' flask before he realized that it had gone missing. Jack stood silently staring at the horizon for another moment before turning and grinning at his small companion.

"Gibbs was right, mate, women _are_ bad luck,eh?" Pepe gave a slight chatter, as if to agree, and then jumped down and took off again, presumably to find himself more plunder. Jack found an involuntary smile resting on his face that faded slowly when he realized that Kaitlyn would likely maim him when she found out that her pet had taken to stealing alcohol, amongst other things.

_'Pirates, navy, curses, mutiny's...and it's going to be a bloody monkey that gets me killed.'

* * *

_

Evening soon turned over to darkness and Jack wondered briefly if Kaitlyn was sleeping peacefully or lying awake waiting for him. He had promised to join her and, frankly, sleep sounded quite nice after the long, strenuous and emotionally trying day. After a moment of silent thought he looked down at the deck. The crewmen that hadn't retired below deck were wandering around doing necessary, albeit tedious, chores. His eyes finally rested on Dallin who was standing alone, looking over the side of the ship. As if he could sense his gaze, Dallin turned and looked up towards the helm. Momentarily, he stood as if he were contemplating something and finally seemed to make up his mind about his indecision. Jack bristled as the boy walked across the deck of the ship and up to the helm. It wasn't that he didn't like or respect Dallin. Quite the opposite, actually. It was rare that Jack had the pleasure of knowing someone that cherished honor and dignity. It was refreshing in a strange sort of way.

Dallin reminded him of Will Turner. Not physically. While Will had both dark hair and eyes, Dallin's hair was a dusty shade of brown and his eyes were blue. He very much looked his age, which Jack had realized from the beginning would come in handy. He looked every bit like the harmless boy that he was, and there were definitely situations where that would come in handy. However, his incessant desire to do the right thing, reminded him very much of Will Turner. Not that Jack completely disregarded their beliefs, of course. However, the problem with men like Turner and Dallin was their definition of the right thing. Sometimes things weren't as simple as black and white and the right thing wasn't necessarily what an honorable man would do.

"I want off the ship," Dallin stated plainly.

"Alright, mate, but it'll be a very long swim to the nearest bit of land. You might want to consider leaving your hat and effects behind, they'll only serve to weight you down. Besides, no sense in letting a good hat go to waste, eh?" Jack replied with a smirk.

"I mean when we dock next," he replied, apparently unamused with Jack's comments.

"And why is that, exactly?" Jack questioned. "Afraid of curses? Upset that I had to make the decision to trade one life to save an entire crew, perhaps?"

"I don't want to serve under a captain that has no dignity," he answered. The words caused Jack to give the boy a hard look.

"Would it have been more dignified for me to jump in bravely, rescued the lass and bring her back to a fate worse than death?" Jack questioned. He was well aware that, had Kaitlyn been brought back on deck alive while Ackhart and his crew were still aboard; she and Ana would have been put through much worse torment not to mention that the rest of the crew would have died painful deaths or been forced to join up with Ackhart.

"It would have been more dignified if you had pretended to care," Dallin answered. "How do you think she'll feel when she realizes you did nothing?" The questioned silenced Jack momentarily. There was no doubt that Kaitlyn would find out what had transpired and would most likely be hurt by his lack of chivalry. The truth was, he had cared. Normally, he would have no trouble removing a crewman's body from the deck if it had been necessary. The idea of doing something as cold hearted as throwing her back into the water was something he hadn't wanted to face. It wasn't the same as disposing of a fellow buccaneer that chose the life and lived every moment as if could be his last. She was there because she was assisting him. She had opened herself up to him and offered him a form of companionship that no one else ever had. Even if it wasn't the great love so many poets and play writes spoke of, it was more than Jack could remember experiencing in his lifetime.

"It has nothing to do with not caring, lad," Jack spoke in a quiet, more somber voice as he set his sights back on the horizon. "Last thing I wanted to do was bring her back on the ship to be raped, beaten and left for dead by a wretch like Ackart."

"And after?" Dallin inquired sharply. Jack's eyes focused on the boy once again.

"I would think that not caring would have made it much easier to throw her off the ship, don't you, mate?" He asked, his patience again growing thin. "I would also assume that if you care so bloody much, you wouldn't go abandoning a person while they're dealing with a curse, eh?"

"I suppose you're right," Dallin answered after thinking over Jack's rationalization.

"What happened today wasn't a matter of caring or even right and wrong. With men like Ackhart there's no such thing as right," Jack told him. "There are only multiple levels of wrong. Sometimes a man just has to decide which level is more bearable, savvy?"

Dallin prepared to respond but stopped himself. He could tell that Jack had more that he wanted to say. For some reason, the words he had spoken to Jack, seemed to bother him.

"I didn't want her to die," Jack confided. His gaze remained straight ahead, his voice as devoid of emotions as he could possibly muster.

"Then maybe she's the one you should be telling that to," Dallin said, "savvy?" Jack's eyes met Dallin's, who offered him a smirk before turning and heading back down to the deck.

"Cheeky whelp," Jack muttered under his breath and then sighed and turned the helm over for the night. He had promised Kaitlyn he would stay with her and he had no intention of breaking that promise after the day she had gone through. And though he would never be willing to admit it, the idea of having someone he could turn to for comfort was far more reassuring than he had ever believed possible.

* * *

"Jack," Kaitlyn looked up in surprise as she stepped out of the door and nearly ran right into him.

"Aye, love," he said with a wry grin. "You were expecting another man to be sneaking into the cabin tonight? Find that a bit hard to believe."

"And why is that, Mr. Sparrow? You think that as long as you're around, no other man can begin to compare?" She teased.

"Well, there is that, of course. But mostly, I can't imagine anyone on my crew willing to touch a cursed woman." He said. "But, luck for you, I simply find it intriguing, meself." He gave a mock thoughtful look and then began speaking in a feigned serious tone. "Never know, love, spending three or four days sequestered in the cabin with me, might very well end that curse of yours. And even if it didn't, at least you wouldn't be thinking about it much, savvy?"

Kaitlyn found herself blushing at his bold comments, something that wasn't going unnoticed by Jack in the slightest. He enjoyed the fact that even though he had been with her a few times already, he could still have that effect on her. It became almost a game for him at times, seeing if he could do something to fluster her. There was something about the naïve and innocent gesture that was very reassuring to him. A part of him had been convinced that she would consider him nothing more than a mistake and either ask to be returned to her home, or at the very least, begin avoiding him. The fact that he could make her blush was different than what he had ever experienced with any women before. Most would either be making lewd comment of their own in return or slap the hell out of him for it. Kaitlyn's reactions were those of a woman that liked him and not simply for what money or pleasure he could offer to her.

"Were you coming out here looking for some fresh air, love, or just me?" He finally questioned when she didn't respond.

"Can't it be both?" She asked as she closed the cabin door and walked out onto the deck. Her gaze kept falling on the side of the ship and no doubt she was thinking about the water that was below.

"You're on a ship, love, there's always going to be water around."

"I know," she replied in a hushed, distracted voice. Jack watched her for a moment before pointing up at the sky.

"See that small group of stars up there, love?" He asked. Kaitlyn glanced at him and then to the sky where he was pointing.

"I suppose so," she answered.

"That wee group of stars is called Lacerta," he said and then furrowed his brow before turning abruptly and pointing in the opposite direction. "Or perhaps it's that group of stars." Kaitlyn couldn't help but laugh at the comical gestures. She could tell by the way he kept glancing at her, that he was trying to help take her mind off of the water and what had gone on that day. "Bloody things all look the same."

"I thought sailors were supposed to know the stars?" She questioned. There was little doubt in her mind that he knew and fully used the stars to navigate when he needed them.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he explained with a cocky grin.

"All the more reason to know the stars," she teased back and then glanced at the cabin door. "I think I've had enough fresh air for tonight." She walked back towards the door and then turned and grinned at him. "I should probably see if I can figure out how to get rid of this curse."

"Aye, love. Think I'll see if I can give you a hand with that," he replied with a wicked grin and followed her into the cabin. He might not be able to end her curse, but he would certainly do his best to help her forget about it for the time being.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! First of all, sorry if anyone thinks the joking is kinda out of place after the seriousness of the day. I, personally, cannot sit and dwell on bad things. I need to find a good side and try to move on with life and I know a lot of other people like that as well. Not to say there won't be more drama coming up again, but I think everyone needed a litle break from or they would go insane.**

**On another note...I'm posting this from my hospital room. This is only my second night here and I'm going insane! I need to talk to people and I'm secluded to a small hospital wing. My nurses are cool and I've had three chemo treatments already. Only eight more to go...then two or three more weeks of hell. But it'll be worth it in the end. I'm still fairly coherent at this point so I decided to finish up this chapter before the "chemo fog" started to sit in. So sorry it's a bit shorter than the others. When the red blood cells start die off, organs don't get enough oxygen delivered to them, making a person tired and kinda out of it. Can get kinda hard to concentrate at time. And that's what I'll have to look forward to soon (along with having no immune system or a way to clot blood, but that's a whole other story) So I'll finally have a legitimate excuse for being ditzy and making no sense. **

**I brought a Jack Sparrow poster with me and hung it on the wall, most of my nurses love it. I also brought them a big bowl of candy with a sign that says "Will Trade Candy for Narcotics" Hey...gotta stay positive and have a sense of humor, right? **

**Hopefully, I'll manage to get another chapter posted sometime in the near future. Until then, thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	21. Courage and Stupidity

**Chapter Twenty One:  
****Courage and Stupidity

* * *

**

Jack sat on the bed and took a short swill of rum and then let his eyes linger on Kaitlyn. She was lying on her front, contentedly, seemingly half asleep. Her hair was lying loosely around her, making her look much younger than she actually was.

"Didn't hurt ya, did I, love?" He asked curiously. Given her inexperience with men, the few times he had been with her, he had gone out of his way to be more careful than he ever would have with a strumpet or whore. This night had started out the same. When he was with Kaitlyn, there was more of a playful, easy going aura between the two of them, rather than a mindless need for physical fulfillment. However, the intensity and emotions from the day seemed to have caught up with him and he had found himself being much more aggressive and passionate than he had intended. She had whimpered out several times but if they were in pain or pleasure, he hadn't been certain.

"No, not really," she answered. "It was different than before."

"Uh huh," he said with interest as he let his hand run down her back halfheartedly. "Different being a good thing or a bad thing, exactly?"

"Different," she answered and then turned over to look at him. "More serious."

"Are you saying I didn't take it seriously before, love?" He teased.

"No, you just seemed much more—serious," she tried to explain. "It didn't hurt." She assured him with a slight smile.

"Good, good," he muttered and took another drink.

"Do you really believe this curse can be ended?" Jack nodded confidently and offered her one of his infamous self assured smirks.

"Course it can, love, you're talking to Captain Jack Sparrow." Kaitlyn nodded slightly but still seemed unconvinced.

"Do you suppose that Mr. Gibbs was right? That until the curse is broken, I can't die?" She questioned. Jack stared at her for a moment, wondering himself what the full extent of the curse would be and how they would go about breaking it.

"Would certainly seem so. All though," he said and paused. "If it were me, love, I wouldn't go about testing that theory, savvy?" Kaitlyn nodded in full agreement and then sat up and pulled the sheet around her self. "And technically, love, you can die. You just don't stay that way. Not necessarily a terrible trait to possess though, eh?"

"I suppose not," she said simply and seemed to sink into her own thoughts again; most likely remembering what it had been like to experience such a thing.

"Have a drink," he offered. She looked up at him for a moment and then took the rum from him. Even though she had drank with him before, she still didn't hold liquor well and only sipped a bit before handing it back to him.

"My father would say I brought this upon myself," she sighed. "I ran away with a crew of pirates, deceived navy men, and allow myself to be a whore to the captain. Maybe I have brought this on myself." For a long moment Jack didn't respond, just stared at her silently.

"First of all, love, you've done nothing to deserve being cursed," he said. "There are many miscreants out there far more deserving than you of that honor." Kaitlyn nodded but he could still tell that she didn't fully believe his words. "And I happen to know for a personal fact that you are not a whore."

"My father would think so," she answered. She was aware that any person of power or position would consider her no better than a common whore or strumpet now, despite the fact that she had been with only one man and never accepted payment. She wasn't married and to make it worse, he was a notorious pirate.

"And what do you think, eh?" Jack questioned curiously. Honestly, he was beginning to wonder if she felt obligated to sleep with him so that she could remain on the ship and he hoped that wasn't the case.

"Do you believe that you owe me some form of debt that you pay by sharing me bed now and then?" Kaitlyn looked up in surprise. Jack's words sounded somewhat accusing but also tinting on hurt.

"No," she answered softly. "I wanted to be with you." He watched her for a moment and then finished off his rum.

"Look, love," he said heavily. "Whores are whores, they mean nothing more to me than any other Tom, Dick or Harry I pass in the streets of Tortuga, savvy?" She nodded, not exactly sure what she was agreeing to but could tell that he was either upset or trying to say something that he wasn't sure how to say. "It's not the same with you, love, never has been."

"I'm sorry," she relented. Jack watched her for a moment and then grinned.

"Besides, Captain Jack Sparrow does not kiss whores," he stated matter-of-factly. "Filthy mouths, never know where they've been." Kaitlyn looked at him oddly for a moment and then laughed slightly at the look on his face. Despite being a less than hygienic pirate himself, she did believe him. He had many quirks and somehow that one seemed very much in character with the rest.

"So you see, love," Jack said and then leaned forward and kissed her then grinned. "You can't very well be a whore now can you?"

"I suppose not with that logic."

"Need more rum," he said and stood unsteadily. She sat and watched as he poured himself another glass and downed it before pouring a third and walking back to the bed and offering it to her. Again she simply took a few sips and handed it back to him. He quickly finished it and then looked at her curiously as she sat watching him, apparently enthralled with his ability to sustain so much alcohol.

"Comes with the territory," he said simply. But rather than replying she continued to watch him until he became almost uncomfortable under her stare then she laughed but found herself blushing.

"Something you find humorous, love?" He questioned.

"I was just realized why it is that you won't kiss whores," she acknowledged. He smirked a bit and nodded. The very idea of a woman pleasuring other men and then kissing that same mouth was something that, no doubt, turned the stomach of someone like Jack, and Kaitlyn could understand why.

"And you find this funny, eh?" He asked in confusion.

"No—I just—I didn't realize," she said while blushing at her own ignorance and naivety. Jack dropped himself onto the bed again, suddenly feeling much older. There were many things that she had never experienced and probably considered taboo. It was a strange feeling for him. He was a pirate, lived a real life, knew the way the world worked. He wasn't ashamed of things he'd done, they made him who and what he was. But something about having her around, made him much more aware of the contrasts from his past and his presence encounters with women.

Kaitlyn watched as he leaned back and relaxed, seemingly lost in his thoughts now, though the rum could have been adding to the glassy look in his eyes. For a moment she simply watched him curiously. It was true he was the only man that she had ever known intimately but she still found herself curious about him both physically and emotionally.

"Where are we going now?" She inquired. Jack looked up at her with tired eyes and she almost felt badly for bothering him more. She imagined he would simply like to get a good nights sleep after the turmoil they had faced that day.

"Thought we might sail back and have a little discourse with the lass that called you Catalina. Seems she had a bit of a premonition, eh?" Kaitlyn nodded slowly recalling the woman's dire words.

"It did seem as though she knew something bad was going to be happening to me," she admitted.

"Who knows, maybe this time she'll give you a bone from a more preponderant animal, eh?" He said.

"That was the first night we were together," she said offhandedly as she laid down beside him, which made Jack grin arrogantly.

"Least you got some good luck out of it, eh, love?"

"Go to sleep, _Mister_ Sparrow," she said as she rolled her eyes and turned over to go to sleep herself. A moment later she felt the bed move and Jack put his arm around her. From the steady sound of his breathing behind her, she could tell he was near sleep already so rather than bothering him further, she simply closed her own eyes and let herself join him.

* * *

"Didn't Jack leave you in charge?" Ana Maria inquired with a smirk as she sat down across from the first mate. Gibbs hand froze mid way to his mouth and he glanced down at the glass of rum he was holding. 

"Aye," he replied. "But he never said nothing about enjoyin' a drink, now did he?"

"I don't recall him saying anything about not enjoying a drink either," she retorted.

"Exactly," Gibbs said and took a long swill from the glass. "It's been a long day." Ana nodded in agreement and then glanced around the ship. The waters were calm and the night was still. She was now sitting across from Gibbs on an old crate on the ship's deck, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that was so different from what they had been experiencing earlier in the day.

"What about him?" Ana asked and motioned across the deck towards Dallin, who was doing busy work, apparently doing what he could to maintain distance from the rest of the crew.

"Hard to say," Gibbs answered and let his gaze linger on the boy. Despite knowing Jack for years, even Gibbs had a hard time gauging his personality at times. He knew that Jack wouldn't and didn't appreciate the way Dallin had spoken to him, particularly in from of the crew and Ackhart. But he never could tell when such a thing would upset Jack or if it would impress him. The boy had shown courage and loyalty, even if it had been ill timed. After a moment Ana stood and shook her head.

"Might as well send 'im below deck," she said. She could tell that he wasn't really getting anything accomplished, so she saw no reason for him to stay upstairs avoiding the rest of the crew. Gibbs gave a nod but didn't move. At the very least, he knew he could sneak an extra glass of rum while she was preoccupied. Ana made her way over and put her hand on her hips, waiting for Dallin to acknowledge her. Finally, he stopped and looked at her, clearly waiting for some sort of confrontation.

"Might as well take yerself below deck," she said.

"I'm not tired," he said simply and returned to the ropes he had been working with.

"The captain will have you up at dawn," Ana warned.

"I'm sure he will." For a moment Ana Maria stood watching him, not sure if she was frustrated with his stubbornness or impressed with the fact that such a young boy would not only stand up to Jack but to a pirate like Ackhart.

"You've got a lot to learn about being on a pirate ship," she informed him.

"If being a pirate means allowing women die so that men can live, then I don't suppose I belong here," he said as he turned to look at her. For a moment he caught her eyes but then turned and began working again. "I would have done the same if it had been you he'd sacrificed." The words should have insulted Ana Maria. She was a pirate, part of the crew. She didn't want special treatment because she was a woman. However, the idea of someone reacting the way he had to save Kaitlyn, if it were her life in danger, left her feeling at odds. Pirates and the like rarely put importance on other human life and it certainly wasn't something that she had everexperienced.

"I wouldn't ask you to," she retorted. "I'm part of the crew like everyone else."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean your life has no value," he said as he turned to look at her again. Ana wasn't quite sure how to respond to such a statement. However, something behind her caught Dallin's eye and made him furrow his brow. She turned to see Gibbs standing, speaking with a crewmen, and Pepe was now sitting on the crate inspecting the glass of rum that sat there. The small monkey kept sniffing at the liquid and then pulling his head back in disgust.

"You think he'll actually take a drink?" Dallin asked, mostly to himself.

"Wouldn't surprise me," she answered. "Monkey acts like every other man on this ship."

"But will he take a drink before he gets caught," Dallin countered. Ana Maria couldn't help but grin at the thought of Gibbs' catching a monkey drinking his rum.

"Guess we'll find out what kinda pirate that monkey really is," she replied. Both watched as Pepe took another sniff of the half empty glass and then tentatively lower his head inside the rim. Gibbs glanced in their direction and saw them both staring at the crate behind him. He turned to see what had caught their attention and found Pepe's head now lodged into his glass, obviously trying to get to the bit of rum that remained in the bottom half.

"Blasted monkey!" The loud and sudden noise made Pepe jerk his head back up, glass still firmly attached, causing him to spill rum all over himself and the crate. Gibbs wasn't certain if he wanted to kill the monkey or laugh as it desperately tried to pull the glass off of its head. After a few seconds of urgently pawing at the glass while stumbling around blindly, he fell off of the side of the crate and onto the deck. Luckily, his head dislodged from the glass upon impact. . For a moment he jumped around and frantically squawked at the offending glass before climbing back onto the crate where he continued to stare down at it while chattering angrily. The look of complete indignation on the monkey's face was enough to finally make Gibbs start laughing.

"Teach you to steal rum," Gibbs said and then decided he should return to work before the noise drew Jack back to the deck of the ship.

"Told ya you shouldn't be drinkin'," Ana quipped as Gibbs walked by. He glanced at her and shook his head as he continued towards the stairs.

"Bloody ship is full of women and animals, amazing it's still afloat," he muttered to himself as he took the helm and went about his duties.

* * *

The rising sun woke Jack early and he decided to relieve Gibbs at the helm of the ship. Kaitlyn was still sleeping and he had no intention of waking her. After her experience the day before and being awake late into the night, he imagined that she was exhausted and needed sleep. The morning was tranquil, a perfect time to be alone with ones thoughts and Jack had plenty of things to think over. 

"Captain Sparrow?" Dallin said as he approached the helm. Jack mentally rolled his eyes at the intrusion of his quiet time but avoided showing his annoyance.

"Aye?" He replied, wondering if he was about to get into another argument over the previous day's incident.

"I came to apologize to you." Jack looked over at him, surprised to hear that from the boy.

"Is that a fact?"

"I don't agree with what went on but it wasn't my place to speak to you that way in front of the crew." For a long moment Jack remained silent. It was true that he didn't appreciate being spoken to that way, especially in front of his crew. But a part of him wanted too admire the boy's courage. Not many people would stand up to someone like Ackhart the way that he did.

"You know son, the only difference between courage and stupidity, is that even stupid people can be smart enough to run away," Jack opined.

"So you're saying that courageous people are stupid?" Dallin asked.

"No, of course not," Jack replied. "That would be insulting all of the stupid people that are smart enough to run away, now wouldn't it?"

"So you would rather your crew be stupid than courageous?"

"I'd rather me crew be alive than stupid," Jack countered.

"But you just said that—" Dallin stopped and decided the conversation was going no where. "Never mind." Jack grinned to himself at the look of complete confusion and frustration on the young boy's face.

"I'm going to give you some pearls of wisdom that me father told me years ago," he said and turned to face Dallin, as usual his hands were speaking before he was. "You can lead a horse to water but you will never get the bloody thing to swim." There was a moment of complete silence while Dallin stood trying to figure out the point to Jacks 'pearl of wisdom'.

"What are you talking about?" He finally asked.

"Dont know really," Jack said as he turned back to the helm. "Didn't make much sense when me father said it either. The point is—if you want to be on a pirate ship you need to act like a pirate, savvy?"

"Aye," Dallin agreed, thinking it would be easier than hearing any more of Jack's rambling.

"Does this mean that I can remain on the ship?" Dallin asked.

"That all depends...are you stupid enough to be a member of my crew or are you not?"

"Well—I'm alive," Dallin replied not exactly sure if there was a proper way to answer that question.

"Fair enough, lad," Jack answered. Dallin turned and headed back down to the deck, still playing the conversation in his mind. Even if Jack's words couldn't be considered wisdom, they were certainly thought provoking.

* * *

**A/N: I'm finally home from the hospital. Sorry the update is a bit on the strange side. I'm still not 100 percent yet and I'm on some medications, so bear with me until I can function totally coherently again. I'm feeling much better now and I just celebrated my birthday last week, cancer free! No better present in my mind. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Isidro's True Curse

**Chapter Twenty Two:  
Isidro's True Curse**

* * *

The weeks dragged by monotonously aboard the Pearl. Jack was used to having an occasional bout of adventure and excitement but typically being on the sea was tedious, at least for the crew. He still enjoyed the free life that the sea offered, however. On a ship, there weren't people constantly telling you how to live and what to do. Laws were almost forgotten, except the laws of brotherhood that all crew mates agreed to abide by. 

The crew was eagerly anticipating their upcoming stop. The last time they had stopped at the port, they had enjoyed a good night of drinking, card playing and pleasurable company. Jack most likely would have done the same had he not needed to take Kaitlyn back to the ship. He wondered briefly if he had made a mistake during their last stop. Would they had both been better off if nothing had ever happened between them? Kaitlyn's life would certainly become more complicated should anyone find out. Not that there weren't complications of his own to deal with. The sea was his love. He had always pictured himself living the carefree life of a pirate until he was too old and then just rotting himself away in a place like Tortuga, should he survive that long of course. Now in order to have that life, he realized he had to return Kaitlyn to her home, leave her to marry another man, and never see her again.

Jack mentally scolded himself for the situation he was in. "This is why a woman doesn't belong on a bloody ship," he muttered quietly. Perhaps if she were more demanding of him, trying to force him to offer her some sort of commitment or promise, it would be easier to push her away. As ironic as it was, her lack of persistence only made the idea of her staying more appealing. Most women would want to be married and turn him into an 'honest man', end his life as a pirate. Kaitlyn, however, seemed to fully accept him as he was and had no intention of trying to change him.

"There a reason we're stopping here again, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked as Jack passed by him. Jack glanced towards the shoreline then turned back to his first mate.

"Here to see an old acquaintance," he lied.

"Is this a friendly acquaintance?" Gibbs inquired, knowing the kind of company Jack tended to keep.

"If you're looking for a 'friendly acquaintance', I believe all you'll need is a few shillings, mate," Jack quipped. Gibbs smirked at the comment and then looked around to see if anyone was within earshot before talking in a more hushed voice.

"Think you've found a buyer for the statue?"

"I can't very well go selling a cursed statue until we get said curse dealt with, now can I?" Jack asked.

"So we're here to learn about the curse?" Gibbs decided with a nod. Jack gave another look around the deck then looked back to his first mate. He was far too busy to be answering a dozen questions, he needed to start giving orders and get the ship prepared to dock.

"No," he replied. "Kaitlyn is here to learn about the curse. I am simply here to enjoy some rum. Most of the crew is here to enjoy company of the female sorts and you..." Jack paused and pointed at him. "Are here to watch the monkey."

"The monkey?"

"Aye, the monkey." Jack grinned at the look on Gibbs' face then turned and started sauntering away.

"Why do you need me to watch the monkey, Cap'n?" Gibbs' questioned, causing Jack to turn back to him and offer a fake smile.

"Cuz he really likes you, mate. I wouldn't trust him with anyone else, I swear it." Gibbs stood in stunned silence for a moment before turning and walking off to find Pepe, grumbling the entire time. He'd sail under the command of a female captain with an entire female crew before ever boarding a ship with a monkey again.

* * *

The crew went their separate ways once they were on land, most heading out to find themselves a good time. 

"Lead the way, love," Jack said as he stepped out onto the dock. Kaitlyn turned to see him following her into the small village.

"I thought you would want to have yourself a drink," she said.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later. What kind of captain would I be if I went about ignoring curses that were plaguing me ship, eh?"

"I just hope she's here," Kaitlyn said nervously. It had been nearly two months since she had last been to the village and she had no idea who Nina was or if she would still be there. She silently looked around the area, grateful to be on dry land again, before stopping when they reached the small pub where she had met the woman before.

"You met her in a pub?" Jack asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I met Dallin in a women's clothing shop, what exactly is your point?" Jack stared at her for a moment and then did his best to repress a grin.

"Lad failed to mention that," he muttered. He would definitely need to ask the boy what he had been doing in a women's clothing shop that day, the next time they spoke. Kaitlyn stepped inside and looked around the crowded room. None of the crew had made it to this particular pub yet, though there were several in the port so it wasn't a big surprise.

"Luisa is here," she said and started towards the server she had met weeks earlier. "_Hola otra vez_," she said to the woman when she seemed to finally have a free moment. Luisa turned and stared at her in disbelief for a moment and then looked to the back of the pub.

"Nina said you would be back." Kaitlyn glanced back at the door to the room where Nina had taken her the last time she had come then glanced at Jack who was remaining quiet for the time being, possibly contemplating a way to get a glass of rum without paying for it.

"Is she here now?"

Luisa nodded and then looked back out at the tables that were quickly becoming impatient, apparently concerned that they might become sober if their glasses were allowed to empty without another waiting to take its place.

"She's in the back," Luisa said as she nodded to the door and then rushed off to get drinks. Kaitlyn glanced at Jack again and then started walking towards the back of the room. Before she even had the chance to knock, the door open and the familiar woman stepped out and looked at her before looking Jack over.

"You wait here," she said briskly to him before turning and walking back into the room. Kaitlyn looked at Jack and shrugged slightly before following her in and closing the door.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance," Jack said sarcastically to the closed door and then turned and looked around the pub, not sure if he would have enough time to get himself some rum, but fully intending to find out.

"You did not heed my warning," Nina said as she sat down and looked Kaitlyn over.

"I wasn't certain how exactly I was to heed it," she replied. Nina eyed her up and then let her gaze slide to the book that Kaitlyn had brought with her.

"Tell me about your troubles." Kaitlyn glanced down at the book and then handed it to the older woman before telling her the story of Isidro Saez and Catalina Morales.

"I was able to translate the parchment so Captain Sparrow allowed me onto his ship. When we got to Arigate Island it was me that found the statue."

"And now you believe that you are cursed?" Nina questioned.

"I certainly can't think of any other reason why I would be incapable of dying."

Nina smirked and then handed Kaitlyn the book. She then stood and walked towards the door. "I would like to speak to the captain of your ship. He was the one seeking this cursed treasure, after all."

Kaitlyn nodded and walked to the door and looked almost pleadingly at the woman. "Does this mean that you can't help me?"

"That remains to be seen," Nina replied simply and opened the door. She said nothing else so Kaitlyn stepped out and looked around. Jack was inconspicuously standing near a table full of men that were playing cards. They were all clearly inebriated and Jack seemed to be waiting for an opportunity to take one of their glasses of rum. When he caught sight of Kaitlyn he decided to give up his endeavor, at least for the moment, and returned to her.

"She wants to speak with you," she said simply. Jack glanced at the door then at Kaitlyn.

"There weren't any—sharp objects—lying around in there were their, love?"

"Nothing that Captain Jack Sparrow can't handle," she said with a reassuring grin. Jack looked back to the table full of rum longingly and then pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was small and full of odd things, but Jack had experienced much stranger things in his time. When she turned and glanced at the door, he decided to push it shut.

"So you're the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," Nina said, bringing a grin to Jack's face instantly. "Most would consider hunting cursed treasure to be a foolish pursuit."

"More of an avocation, really," Jack inserted.

"That does not make it any less foolish," she countered.

"Can you tell us how to go about lifting Kaitlyn's curse or can you not?" He finally asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Perhaps, I could," she agreed. "If it were she that were cursed."

"The lass can't die, I'm not sure what else you would elect to call it."

"I did not say that she is not afflicted, I said it is not she that is cursed." Jack looked at the woman like she was crazy. Her double talk was beginning to get on his nerves and now he was beginning to have more appreciation for people that put up with his own muddled ramblings.

"So if the lass is the one that can't die then who, exactly, is cursed, eh?" He asked, mostly humoring his own curiosity for the moment.

"I believe when the time comes, she will know how to end the curse," Nina said.

"You mean Kaitlyn?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Yes. Isidro intended that statue to belong to his beloved for all eternity. He gave both the statue and his life for her. Her death was no better than a curse itself and it was he that cursed her." Jack remained silent, now actually listening to what she had to say. Nina paused for a moment as she studied him.

"Isidro Saez's soul will never have peace. He damned the woman that he loved to a violent and horrid death and you have taken it upon yourself to intrude upon their sanctity and steal his final gift to her."

Jack thought back to the vivid dream he had experienced the night before they got to Arigate Isle. It had obviously been Isidro Saez's last weeks alive, and now he couldn't help but wonder if he should have heeded the warning a bit more.

"So you see, it is not she that bears a curse, Captain Sparrow, it is you. You will now have the same fate as Isidro Saez, himself, had. You have damned the woman you love to suffer death, only she will never be allowed to have that peace. She will suffer it many times in her life and remember each one vividly. My belief is when the curse is to be ended, it will not be pleasant."

Jack stood silently for a moment, wondering if any of what was being said held truth. Was this somehow his curse to bear? He'd certainly never felt much remorse in his lifetime. He had always done what was best for him even if it meant other people had to suffer the consequences. That was just part of being a pirate.

"Doesn't make much sense to curse a pirate when it's only hurting someone else, now does it?" He said logically. Nina shook her head and gave him a humoring smirk.

"Pirate or not, Saez knew what would hurt you the most. Perhaps not right away...but soon enough." Jack realized he wasn't going to get any definitive answers from this woman and offered her the best smile he could.

"Best get back to me crew," he said. "I'm much obliged for your assistance." She caught his gaze again and then turned away from him, not replying. He simply exited the room and looked around the small pub. He definitely needed rum now even if it meant paying for it. He started across the room and spotted Kaitlyn talking to Luisa again. Something the other woman said made her start laughing and Jack was suddenly filled with an uncharacteristic feeling of guilt. She was so young and naïve. It was quite possible that her entire life had been altered because of him and he still had no inkling of how to get rid of the curse, whoever it was upon.

He stopped at the bar and ordered his rum then glanced back in Kaitlyn's direction. She was smiling and chatting with Luisa, seemingly unbothered by the idea of having a curse upon her. He wondered if he should tell her what he had been told then he found himself wondering how he would explain it. If Nina's words held truth then Isidro had decided to punish Jack in the same way that he had been punished himself, but in essence it would be Kaitlyn that suffered, just as Catalina had suffered for Isidro's mistakes. It was quite possible that Kaitlyn would end up resenting him for putting her through so much torment.

Jack suddenly furrowed his brow as he thought through everything that had been said. The woman had referred to Kaitlyn as the woman he loved, and said that was the reason she had been afflicted. Jack quickly downed the rest of his drink and wondered why the hell hearing something like that hadn't caught his attention to begin with.

* * *

**A/N: Went to see the new PotC movie yesterday so I've been in a pirate kinda mood. Thought I'd take advantage of it while I could, so I wrote this chapter. I'll have other characters in the next chapter, I just didn't wanna make this one really long. Sorry for the lack of humor, I don't want to drag everything out too long and avoid getting around to actual plot. Hopefully, updates will be more regular now that I'm done with all of my treatments. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Someone made a comment regarding the name Kaitlyn sounding as if she were born in the 80s. Kaitlyn (and other spellings) were actually derived from the Old Irish/Gaelic name Catherine. At many times in history, versions of Catherine, Katherine, Kathleen, Kate, Katelyn...ect have been used. However, it was a very popular name in recent years so it sounds quite "modern" to most of us (though my spelling is more common now than it was in the past, that was simply my preference). In twenty years people will think names like Jacob and Emma are "modern" when, in fact, they've been around for many years and were popular in other time periods as well.**


	23. Lennox Dunngal

**Chapter Twenty Three:  
Lennox Dunngal

* * *

**

Kaitlyn glanced across the noisy tavern and saw Jack sitting alone nursing a glass of rum. He looked as though he were thinking deeply about something and wondered what, exactly, he had been told. She excused herself and headed across the pub, and Luisa decided to return to her drunken customers, most of which were now either gambling or looking for women.

"Did you learn anything?" Jack looked up from his drink and then finished it off and motioned for another. Kaitlyn sat down quietly across from him, hoping he hadn't been given bad news.

"Didn't learn much about the curse I'm afraid, love," Jack said. He had no real desire to tell Kaitlyn what had been said and was probably a bit too inebriated to think it all over clearly himself.

"So you don't know how to end it?" The barmaid sat Jack's rum in front of him and removed his empty glass. He immediately took another drink and then looked back to Kaitlyn.

"Course I do, love," he lied. "Just have to put the statue back to the very spot from whence it came."

"We have to sail back to Arigate Island?"

"That is where we found it, darling. It wouldn't do us any good to leave it anywhere else, now would it?" Kaitlyn sat silently, thinking over what he was saying. Could it really be that simple to remove a curse? A deeper realization suddenly hit her and she looked back to Jack who had nearly finished off his second glass of rum since she had sat down.

"I can't let you do that," she said. "Captain Ackhart will be out looking for you soon and he expects his payment. Not to mention the crew is not going to be happy that they've wasted months looking for the statue." Jack smirked to himself, for neither of those thoughts had escaped him. Finally, he lifted himself onto slightly unsteady feet and stepped around the table so that he was looking down at her.

"Guess I have a bit in common with ol' Saez, eh, love? Got debts to pay and a crew that will undoubtedly mutiny when they find out I'm givin' away their share of the spoils." Kaitlyn stood, unsure Jack should be trying to walk anywhere on his own.

"And that led to both of them dying, if you recall. There has to be another way, we can't just return the statue."

"It's only a trinket, love," he said and then turned and unsteadily started walking towards the door, leaving her standing there alone. He had already had her life in his hands once and he had chosen himself and the crew over her. This time was different, he had no idea what would happen if they sold the statue or if it was taken by someone else. He wasn't even entirely certain whom the curse was upon. Jack hoped that returning the statue would take care of the curse and then he would simply allow his crew more opportunities to plunder and pillage. Hopefully, it would keep them content. Ackhart was another story, but he would deal with that when the time came.

Jack stumbled outside and started walking down the busy path, his rum soaked brain now wondering if Isidro Saez had finally found some sort of validation for his own life...and his death.

Kaitlyn sat back down in the chair and stared at the door after Jack left. She could tell that he didn't want to be bothered and she had no real desire to head straight back to the ship. It had been weeks since she had been on dry land and it was nice to have the change of scenery, even if it amounted to nothing more than a run down tavern full of drunks and harlots. After a few moments she saw someone set a drink down in front of her and looked up to see Luisa standing there smirking.

"You look like you could use one of these," she said.

"Thanks you," Kaitlyn replied and took a small drink from the glass. The rum tasted much smoother to her than the first few times she had tried it and assumed that she was finally acquiring a taste for it. The thought of her parents seeing how she was living now almost made her laugh. Her father would simply be outraged beyond belief, but it was quite possible that her mother would faint and then suffer a nervous breakdown.

"Nina didn't have good news for you?"

"I'm really not certain. She wanted to speak to Captain Sparrow, not to me. He didn't offer to tell me what had been said." Luisa nodded but said nothing. It really wasn't her place to intrude and she didn't usually like getting involved with things involving Nina to begin with. She liked the old woman but did her best to avoid getting becoming overly familiar with her beliefs.

"Looks like some of your crew has finally wandered in." Kaitlyn watched as Marty and Cotton came inside and looked around the tavern. It seemed that they were looking for someone so she stood and walked over.

"Where's the captain?" Marty asked immediately.

"You just missed him," she replied. She could tell there was a reason that they wanted to talk to Jack and she wasn't entirely sure that talking to Jack would do anyone any good until he sobered up a bit anyway. "Is something wrong?"

"The lad went and got himself arrested," Marty answered. Kaitlyn stared down at him for a moment and then glanced at Cotton who remained silent as always.

"You mean Dallin?" She had to assume that was whom he was referring to. He was the only young man on the ship.

"Aye."

"Where's Mr. Gibbs?"

"Don't know," Marty shrugged. "Wasn't with us."

"How in the world did Dallin get himself arrested?" Kaitlyn glanced at Cotton as he brought his hand up to his mouth and made a few motions to indicate that Dallin had been drinking.

"Too much rum. Got in a fight," Marty said.

"Surely it was just a misunderstanding," she said reasonably. "We should simply explain what happened and see if they'll let him go." Marty glanced up at Cotton with a reluctant look but said nothing.

"What?" Kaitlyn asked when he didn't reply.

"Pirates ain't welcome at ports like this one," Marty said simply.

"They won't have to know that he's a pirate." Again she was met with silence, neither indicating that they intended to help Dallin in any way.

"You're not just going to leave him there?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Let the captain decide what to do," Marty replied and then looked up at Cotton before motioning back outside. The two both turned and walked back out the door, the parrot tossing comments back into the tavern as they left. Kaitlyn stood silently for a moment before her attention was drawn to a man chuckling. She turned to see an older man, probably in his early fifties, watching her with a silly grin on his face.

"Is there something that you find funny?" She inquired.

"Sounds like you're in the wrong business, lass," he replied. She stared at him, unsure what to make of his comment. There was a glass sitting in front of him but he seemed to be mostly coherent. His clothes were old and worn, but not tattered and dirty like most sailors, leading her to believe he lived and worked at the port and not on the sea. His brown hair was almost shoulder length and most of it was pulled back from his face, leaving strands of fading gray visible. His face showed his age, though his skin didn't seem nearly as worn as most sea men's, probably because he spent much less time in the sun.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She finally managed to ask.

"You're not just going to leave him there?" The man mocked in a rather disturbing, high pitched voice; though his accent was perfect imitation of her own. "Didn't realize they were recruiting proper little British girls onto pirate ships these days. Must be getting desperate."

"Or maybe they realized that 'proper little British girls' are twice as smart as most pirates and don't smell nearly as bad," she countered, not entirely sure why his comments were getting on her nerves.

"Yes, but they're twice as loud," he countered with a mischievous grin. "At least, as near as I can tell."

"Did you have a point to make?" She finally asked. He was getting far too much enjoyment from mocking her and she still had no idea where to find anyone else.

"Not particularly," he said. "Thought you were running off to save your crew mate?"

"I don't know where he is," she answered.

"The little bloke said he was arrested. Be my guess that they put him in jail."

"I am well aware they took him to jail, I don't know where that is," she informed him curtly. The man grinned and then finished off his drink and stood.

"Well, why didn't you say so, Missy? I'd be happy to show you where the cells are. Can't wait to see how a little British pirate girl goes about rescuing her crew mates." Kaitlyn stood staring at the strange older man for a moment, not sure she wanted to go anywhere with him but she also knew that Jack would be relatively useless for the time being and it would be easier than wandering around looking for Mr. Gibbs or the jail.

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice," she relented with a sigh.

"That's the spirit, love," he said.

"My name is Kaitlyn," she corrected.

"We're exchanging pleasantries now are we? Well, in that case, my name is Lennox Dunngal. I just go by Lenny."

"We should be going then, Mr. Dunngal," she said intentionally. He smirked and followed her outside then stood silently while she looked in both directions then finally turned and looked at him expectantly.

"The jail?"

"Oh right... this way," he said and started walking off to the northern side of the port. Kaitlyn followed behind him, keeping a safe distance between the two of them in case she should need to get away from him. She was intelligent enough to know that going off alone with strange men wasn't a smart idea.

"How is it that such a proper lass ended up on a pirate ship?"

"I commandeered it," she said dryly. Lenny chuckled at her answer and then continued walking until they reached an old stone building. It was dark and didn't seem to have anyone around.

"Where are the guards?" She questioned.

"This isn't a heavily guarded port, lass, most of 'em are probably in a tavern or brothel at this hour." Kaitlyn looked over at him and could see a mischievous look in his eyes.

"So that's why you weren't bothered about showing me where the cells were," she acknowledged. Kaitlyn stepped inside, prepared to carry on a sensible conversation with anyone that was there, but it did seem empty. Lenny walked in behind her and let out a nostalgic sigh.

"This place brings back memories."

"Were you a guard?" She inquired as she started towards the stairs that led down to the cells.

"More of a patron," he answered. Kaitlyn turned and cocked an eyebrow, not sure she wanted him to elaborate further. "I haven't been old forever, lass."

She was surprised to see very few men in the jail cells, most of them seemed to be trying to sleep, the other's interest seemed perked the second she and Lenny walked into the room.

"Kaitlyn?" Dallin hauled himself up from his place on the floor and walked over to the bars. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing getting yourself arrested?" She countered. She could tell that he had been drinking but he was still coherent and seemed rational.

"Who's he?" Dallin asked and nodded towards Lenny.

"Name's Lenny," he answered and then looked at Kaitlyn. "You do know the lad needs to be on the outside of the cell to get away?" Lenny stifled a grin at the less than amused look on her face then stood silently as she turned to find the keys.

"Why do they even bother locking these men up?" Kaitlyn questioned when she returned and started fumbling through the ring of keys. It's not as though it hadn't been quite simple for them to walk in and get the keys to the cells.

"They keep it guarded if need be," Lenny answered. Most of the men sitting in the cells were likely drunks that had been causing trouble, not worth the guards' efforts. Kaitlyn tried a couple of the keys and then gave a frustrated huff.

"Yer doing it all arseways," Lenny said and took the keys from her. "Some pirate you are, lass."

"Kaitlyn's not a pirate she's a translator," Dallin informed him.

"You're not doing a much better job at being a pirate than I am," she argued. They stared each other down for a moment and then turned when they heard a loud jingling noise. Lenny was standing there with his arm outstretched above his head dangling the keys, staring up at them as if that would some how tell him which key was the right one.

"Gotta love the devil that invented the key," he said, as though keys were the single greatest discovery in this history of great discoveries. Dallin cocked an eyebrow curiously and looked to Kaitlyn who simply shrugged. It was becoming quickly apparent that their new companion either had more to drink that he had let on or he lacked at least some part of his sanity.

"Ah, here we go," he said and took a key. His brow furrowed when it didn't open the door and he pulled it out and began fumbling with them again. He tried a second key to no avail. "No, that's not it." He continued to mull over the ring of keys, muttering to himself incoherently. "Who invented these bloody things anyway?" He finally growled in annoyance.

"And I'm the one that was doing it all arseways?" Kaitlyn asked sarcastically. Dallin finally reached through and grabbed the keys away from Lenny and started fumbling with them himself.

"If I left it up to the two of you, I'd never get out of here," he muttered.

"Serves you right, you shouldn't have gotten yourself arrested in the first place," Kaitlyn countered. Dallin snapped the lock open then slipped out of the cell.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Lead the way, lad. You are the pirate here, after all." Lenny said as he motioned Dallin ahead.

"I'm just as much a pirate as you are," Kaitlyn muttered almost childishly as she followed Dallin up the stairs.

"Captain Sparrow won't even allow you to—" He stopped abruptly as he got to the main door and it was shoved open. A couple of men were standing there, apparently trying to figure out who they were and what they were doing there. Complete silence hung in the air as everyone stood contemplating each other. It was obvious that the two men were supposed to be guarding the prisoners and also that they had had a bit to drink during their absence.

"This isn't my shop," Lenny said with feigned shock and looked around the room in mock confusion. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at the pathetic attempt at an excuse.

"You," one of the men pointed at Dallin. "You're supposed to be down in a cell."

"No I'm not," Dallin said. It was easy to see that the men were just inebriate enough that confusing them wouldn't be difficult.

"You're not, eh?"

"No, he's not," Kaitlyn agreed. "He was granted pardon." Both men looked at her, clearly confused but also suspicious.

"Pardon for a drunken brawl?" The man asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I have the papers right here," Kaitlyn said and stepped towards them. The man looked at her questioningly as she approached but she merely smiled and then stomped down hard on his foot before shoving him into the other guard. Both lost their already unsteady footing and stumbled out the door and into the dirt.

"Run!" She took off running out the door, quickly followed by Dallin and, surprisingly, Lenny who was able to keep up despite his age.

"Was that pirate enough for you?" She asked as she rounded a corner and stopped to catch her breath. She had changed back into her dress before leaving the ship so that she would fit in better at the port, but now she wished she was wearing her ship attire more than ever.

"There gonna be out searchin' for us now," Lenny warned them.

"We should get back out to the ship," Dallin said logically. Kaitlyn began to nod and then shooshed the other two when they heard people coming down the street. The only sound was the labored breathing coming from each of them but it seemed to be magnified by the silence around them. There were men moving in their direction, talking amongst themselves in a hushed tone, leading Kaitlyn to believe they were searching for someone.

"This way," Lenny said under his breath and started leading them further down the dark alleyway. Kaitlyn did her best to pretend that she couldn't hear small creatures scurrying about and she was very thankful they didn't have any sort of torch or lantern to illuminate the rodents she was certain were now around her feet. They came out on a darker, more run down looking street that wasn't nearly as lively as the ones nearer the docks where the taverns were. "In here." He quietly led them inside a large, stone hovel that looked like it could collapse on itself at any moment. Inside the smell of cheap whiskey, smoke and perfume lingered. There were a few women waiting around for customers, each one seeming to be trying to wear more paint and lavish attire than the next.

"I am not hiding in a brothel," Kaitlyn informed them both.

"Would you prefer to hide in a cell?" Lenny asked. "You did help spring a prisoner and assaulted two guards, lass." She turned and looked to Dallin but the boy simply shrugged. Kaitlyn could already see why Lenny was so eager to stop at this particular brothel; he appeared to be one of their regular customers. She took another look around and then sighed heavily.

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice then, do I?"

* * *

**A/N: I really have no explanation for this chapter. I got bored and this is what showed up. There is a reason for the extra Kaitlyn/Dallin interaction that I'm going to work into the plot. It'll better help explain Kaitlyn's behavior in this chapter. **

**I was also curious what readers thought about this fic not having some of the main characters in it. (ie. Will, Elizabeth, Norrington...etc) Someone asked me about this in an email and I hadn't really thought about it, I guess. **

**They were irritated that Will and Elizabeth weren't part of the fic. I was just wondering if others felt the same way? I was so kindly told that this "wasn't really a fanfic" since many of the main characters weren't involved. Which is cool, cuz now I don't have to go back and put in disclaimers in all my chapters, I guess...**


	24. Misunderstanding

**Chapter Twenty Five  
****Misunderstanding

* * *

**

Jack opened his eyes and then closed them again quickly. The room was growing brighter, which meant the sun had already risen. The air felt warm and he wondered briefly just how late in the morning it actually was. He attempted to sit up and was greeted with an annoyed whimpering, which made him pause and take in his surroundings. He was in his cabin, his boots and coat both lying on the floor beside the bed, his effects hastily placed on the hook near the door. Pepe was sprawled across his chest, something he had oddly begun to grow more accustomed to in recent weeks, however Kaitlyn was not in the room. He glanced down at Pepe again then moved him to the bed and sat up. As strangely as the monkey had been behaving whenever she was near, he doubted he would have slept in the bed had Kaitlyn been there. Which meant that Kaitlyn had either gotten up quite early or she had never returned to the ship.

He began pulling on his boots, while thinking over the previous night. He had spoken with Nina about the curse and then he had left Kaitlyn in the tavern. He had assumed, at the time, that she would want to speak to the woman more herself and would return to the ship once she had. He stood and shook his coat before slipping it on and grabbing his hat and effects. Pepe let out a cry causing Jack to turn back and look him over. The monkey was staring at him with big, pleading brown eyes and occasionally opening and closing his mouth.

"Oh, right...you probably want food or something," Jack muttered in a tired voice and took a quick look around the cabin. Kaitlyn typically took care of her own pet or at the very least gave Jack food for him. He had no real idea where she kept his food, providing there was any left. It had been weeks since she had picked fresh fruit, and though the monkey wasn't overly particular about how fresh it actually was, it could only last so long on a ship.

"There's no food in here, mate," Jack said. "Might check below deck, eh?" The monkey cocked his head to the side and continued to watch him as he headed out onto the deck of the ship. Ana Maria, Gibbs and a few other crewmen were on the ship, prepping it so that they could set sail later that day.

"Captain?" Gibbs said when he saw him emerge. Jack scanned the deck and then looked to his first mate.

"Aye?"

"Didn't realize you were on the ship. I thought you'd spent the night tryin' yer hand at cards, maybe winning some money," Gibbs said hopefully.

"Unfortunately, I'm not that fortunate," Jack muttered. "Where's the crew?"

"Got some below deck," Gibbs answered. "Others haven't made it back yet." Jack glanced around again and could easily see that Kaitlyn wasn't on the deck.

"Did the lass go back to the tavern?" Jack questioned. Gibbs glanced at the cabin door then at Jack obviously confused about why Jack would be sleeping in the cabin without Kaitlyn. She rarely went below deck, let alone slept there amongst the crew.

"I haven't seen her," he said. Jack looked thoughtfully towards the small town, wondering where exactly Kaitlyn had gone, then turned back to Gibbs.

"Have the Pearl ready to set sail by mid day," he ordered. "Got some things to take care of here before I go."

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs replied as Jack started walking away. Before he got more than ten feet he stopped and spun back towards his first mate.

"And find some food for the monkey...bloody thing thinks it's starving."

* * *

Kaitlyn yawned and sat up. The room she was in looked even worse in the daylight than it had the night before. The smell of cheap perfume and whiskey still clung to every bit of furniture and fabric in the room, nearly making her nauseas. She had refused to sleep under the blankets and found herself wanting to bathe the stagnant smells off as soon as possible. When she realized that it was already morning she quickly threw her legs off the bed and let out a startled yelp when she stepped on Dallin, who had offered to sleep on the floor. The boy groaned and turned over before setting up. 

"Thank you," he said in a tired, yet slightly sarcastic voice as he rubbed his stiff neck.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were there," she apologized.

"I noticed," he said dryly as he stood and stretched. Sleeping the entire night on a hard, wooden floor left him more irritable than he would normally be.

"You wouldn't have faired any better sleeping in a cell," she pointed out.

"At least the guards wouldn't step on me," he quipped.

"I said I was sorry." Their squabbling was cut short when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kaitlyn asked. She was hoping the guards had decided they weren't worth the effort and had stopped searching for them by now, or at the very least, they had been too inebriated to remember what they looked like.

"The bloody king of England. Who do you think it is, lass?" Kaitlyn walked over and opened the door still not entirely sure she liked Lenny.

"I'm not just going to open a door without knowing who it is I'm opening it for," she answered.

"Good plan, love, might even save your life. Providing you sleep in a room that has a lock on the door." She stared at him for a few seconds, trying to decide between continuing with verbal sparring or ignoring him. The latter won out and she turned back to Dallin.

"We should get back to the ship."

"So your not even going to offer a simple thank you?" Lenny asked. Kaitlyn turned and looked at him in astonishment.

"Thank you? All you've done is insult and torment me since we met!"

"But I did show you where to find the cells and I found you a safe place to sleep," he reminded her. She took a steadying breath and then nodded.

"You're right. Thank you, Mr. Dunngal. We should find the crew," she said as she turned back to Dallin.

"There is another way you could thank me," he said. Kaitlyn turned and offered him a look that lingered somewhere between disgusted and offended. Lenny grinned at the assumption she was obviously making.

"Excuse me?" She said curtly.

"Not _that_, love. Well, not unless you're offering that is." The less than amused look on her face told him that she wasn't, so he pointed at Dallin. "I could use a bit of help in the shop. I'm afraid I'm a just a bit behind in my work."

"What is it that you do?" The boy questioned. Lenny had brought Kaitlyn to the jail to help him escape, so he thought offering to help for an hour or two would only be a fair trade.

"I'm a carpenter. Use to be a shipwright but I'm getting a bit old for that. I just do odd jobs now. I have a wagon that needs some repair down at my shop." Dallin glanced at Kaitlyn and then nodded.

"Sounds fair," he answered. "Do you think it's safe for us to go outside?"

"Whether you're goin' to my shop or to your ship, you gotta go outside," Lenny pointed out. "Less, of course, the two of you intend to take up working here that is."

"Neither of us is going to be working in a brothel," Kaitlyn said then turned to Dallin again. "If you intend to help him, we should probably go so we don't get left behind."

"Well then, let's get going," Lenny said enthusiastically and left the room. The other two quickly followed him out. Even during the day, the small hovel and the nearby buildings looked drab and run down. Everyone remained silent as they walked, each paying attention to their surroundings. The last thing they needed was to be surprised by guards that were searching for them. Kaitlyn sighed in relief when they neared the carpentry shop. It did appear as though they had been forgotten already. Surely, the guards had better things to worry over than someone that had been drinking and got out of jail.

Lenny led them both inside. There were old wood pieces, scrap wood and tools strewn about everywhere, making it obvious that Lenny was not the most organized worker in the world. He showed Dallin the wagon that he was repairing and then started explaining, in detail, what needed to be done. Kaitlyn had to admit that he sounded educated and intelligent, at least when he was working. For nearly an hour she watched the two of them work, occasionally she would ask a question or get a tool for them. She found Lenny more tolerable while he worked. It seemed that if enough of his attention was directed towards what he was doing, he didn't have time to come up with nearly the amount of obnoxious comments, and for that she was grateful.

* * *

Jack walked along the dock slowly, taking in the sight of the Pearl. He would never get tired of seeing her anchored and awaiting his return. Truly the Pearl was far more than a mere ship. It represented everything Jack had ever done and ever wanted to do in his life. He took his time crossing the gangway. Soon he would need to tell the crew their heading and for once, he wasn't entirely eager to be boarding his ship. The crew was still busy talking and working, though they seemed to be doing more of the former than the latter. Rather than stopping to speak to anyone, he went directly to the cabin. He was carrying a box of fruit that needed to be put away and he didn't fancy the idea of standing around chatting and giving orders while holding it. 

Pepe was no longer in the cabin when he entered. It was quite possible that he had gone below deck in search of food. It certainly wouldn't be the first time the monkey was caught raiding their supplies. He left the crate in the corner of the cabin, assuming Kaitlyn would deal with it when she returned. He then reached inside and pulled out the books that he had managed to find. He wasn't entirely sure what Kaitlyn would enjoy reading in her spare time, but unlike everyone else, there was little she could do to keep her occupied. Even if she did know her way around the ship, many of the crewmen were uncomfortable having a cursed woman nearby and it was best if she simply steered clear of them.

He looked down at the books and then around the cabin. He had stopped at the tavern and learned that she had gone off shortly after he had and no one had seen her since. If she didn't find her way back to the ship by the time they were ready to set sail, Jack would go find her, himself. He realized he couldn't avoid the crew all day and he needed to be honest with them about the statue or risk having them mutiny, or worse, once they found out. An aggravated sigh escaped his lips as he walked across the room and dropped the books onto the pillow so Kaitlyn would find them when she returned. The pale band on his finger caught his eye and made him smirk. He hadn't had enough money to pay for the books but managed to barter with one of his rings instead. Hardly a fair trade in his opinion but considering he had led her to a curse, he didn't think it was the time to be contemplating fairness.

He then returned to the deck and found Gibbs giving orders to a good number of crew members. Nearly everyone had returned to the ship, but there was still no sign of Kaitlyn. Regardless, he walked over nearhis first mateand stood silently watching the crew work before clearing his throat loudly. Several of the men looked up, which caused the others to do the same.

"Good morning, Gents. Everyone slept well, I assume?" He said with a wicked smirk. There was a murmurer of laughter as the men all agreed whole heartedly. Most of them, after all, hadn't spent the night sleeping at all. Jack glanced around the deck, sizing up the crewmen. There were some that he knew how to manipulate and others that he could have a rational discussion with, but there were also a few that would not appreciate what he was about to say.

"I have a rather unfortunate bit of bad news to pass on, I'm afraid," he said. "It would seem that this curse isjust a mite worse than I had originally anticipated. We need to set a course for Arigate Isle and return the _Ángel de la Muerte." _The men all began protesting and talking unhappily amongst themselves and Gibbs turned to Jack questioningly.

"Captain, we've spent months searching for that statue. Do you really think we can find the kind of money you owe Ackhart without that treasure?" Jack knew it was improbable but he didn't really have a choice.

"It's the only way to break the curse," he answered. "And the way I see it, curses aren't too particular about the company they keep, savvy? Every man—and woman—on this ship is responsible for removing that bit of swag from the island." Gibbs' eyes widened slightly as he thought over Jack's words. He had witnessed what had happened to Kaitlyn, but was it possible that she was merely the first one that would experience the curse because she had been the one to retrieve the statue? As much as he wanted the money, he didn't want to deal with being a cursed man.

"What about the crew?" Gibbs questioned. Many of the men were pacing the deck, obviously trying to decide on a course of action.

"Anyone that wants off the ship is free to go," Jackanswered. Gibbs nodded in agreement and prepared to say more but Jack turned and left him to deal with the irate crew.

* * *

"I know it's not my business, lass, but I feel like I should ask," Lenny said as he stood beside Kaitlyn and watched Dallin hammering away. He wasn't as young as he used to be and knew his limits and when he should take a break. 

"Ask what?"

"You sure you want to get back onto a pirate ship? Can't be the safest life for a young lass." Kaitlyn turned to look at the older man. He did sound as though his words were genuine.

"I'll be fine," she answered. "I've been traveling with the crew for months."

"Seems a might strange that you and the lad there consort with pirates."

"It's not a typical pirate ship," she said with a slight grin. "The captain is a little—eccentric—at times."

"I could use a little help here," Dallin said from under the wagon. Lenny looked down at the boy and then pointed to the wheel.

"The lining is off a bit, lad. Can't have shoddy craftsmanship." Dallin stopped what he was doing and looked out at the old man.

"Maybe it wouldn't be shoddy if the carpenter was doing some of the work," he replied.

"I'm working," Lenny replied with a good natured grin. "Told ya what you were doing wrong, didn't I?"

"Bloody dosser," Dallin muttered.

"You calling me lazy?" Lenny questioned. "It takes a hard working person to supervise this craft, I'll have you know."

"A bloody monkey could do what your doing," Dallin retorted. "Might as well bring Pepe out here."

"Pepe?" Lenny asked in confusion.

"He's my monkey," Kaitlyn told him and then looked at Dallin. "Do you need help with something?"

"You've got a monkey? You are an unusual one, Kate," Lenny said before Dallin could answer. Kaitlyn turned her attention back to the older man.

"It's Kaitlyn," she corrected.

"Kate suits you better, love," he replied. "Could call you Miss Kate, if you prefer." Dallin rolled his eyes while listening to their exchange.

"It's Kaitlyn," she said again.

"Course it is, Kate love," he said and offered a mischievous grin. He then returned to the the wagon to help Dallin before the boy decided to up and leave. Nearly another two hours passed before they finished up the work that had been left over on the wagon. When Lenny finally looked around, he was shocked to see that much of the shop had been straightened and organized.

"How am I supposed to find anything?"

"Try looking on your shelves and in your tool chests," Kaitlyn suggested.

"Suppose the two of you had better get back down to your ship before the crew leaves you here."

"Aye, we do need to be going," Dallin agreed. Lenny smiled and stuck his hand out to Dallin and then shook his firmly when the boy returned the gesture.

"Thanks for the help, lad," he said.

"The same to you," Dallin said. Lenny then turned to Kaitlyn and grinned at her again.

"If you ever need a place to stay, love, you know where to find me."

"Would that be the tavern or the jail?" She questioned light heartedly.

"All depends on how fast I can run, I suppose." Kaitlyn smiled and nodded and then turned and followed Dallin out of the shop.

"You don't think the crew's left, do you?" Dallin asked.

"No, but we should hurry. I'm sure they're wondering where we are by now."

"Are you going to tell everyone that I was arrested?" Questioned Dallin.

"Who would believe me?" She teased and then pushed him playfully. "But don't make it a habit. You're not like the rest of the crew. You're more than just a thief or pirate." Dallin smiled at her and then continued to walk beside her through the quaint port, wondering just how long he would be living a life he just wasn't cut out for.

* * *

Kaitlyn stepped onto the ship and looked around the deck before glancing at Dallin. The people that were aboard were working but an uncomfortable silence hung heavily in the air. Jack stopped what he was doing when the two of them finally appeared. Neither seemed to be injured or overly concerned about returning to the Pearl. For a moment he watched them as they looked around the deck nervously, then he went back to work. Part of him was angry, simply because he had been concerned about her well being, while she had been fine. The fact that she had spent the night off of the ship, apparently with Dallin, also had him angry though he couldn't justify it. She owed him nothing and he had certainly never offered her any indication that she did. 

He found himself wondering if Dallin had told her what had happened the day she had been thrown overboard or if it had merely been their age that had finally brought them closer together. Either way, Jack had no intention of groveling or making a scene, he had already dealt with enough for one day.

"Jack?" Her voice came hesitantly from behind him. Part of him didn't want to turn and look at her. True, he was angry at them both, but part of him was aching even though he knew it was foolish to feel betrayed by someone that had no obligation to remain loyal or faithful to him.

"Yeah?" He asked shortly as he continued to check over the ship.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night," she said as she followed behind him.

"I lost a good part of the crew today, lass," he informed her. "Perhaps we can have this discussion once I've gotten us underway?"

"Lost part of the crew?" Jack smirked at the question. Even now, she sounded more naïve than most people he knew.

"They were understandably—displeased—with the idea of returning the treasure, as it turns out." Kaitlyn nodded and decided it would probably be best to leave Jack to the ship until they were on their way again.

"I'll be in the cabin," she said. He nodded but didn't reply. Kaitlyn glanced at him again before turning and heading towards the cabin. She could tell he was upset but attributed it to the problems he'd had with the crew. The moment she opened the door, Pepe came running out and then across the deck to Jack. Kaitlyn sighed and walked inside. It had been weeks since she had been able to cuddle or play with her pet and she missed having him around. The moment she closed the door, she was overwhelmed by the smell of fresh fruit. In the corner of the room sat a crate full of plantains, lychee nuts and other fruits, and realized that Jack must have gotten them for Pepe. She hoped they would last until they reached Arigate Isle again where she could pick more.

The stagnant smell from the brothel was still clinging to her clothes, so she pulled her dress off and then donned the rags that she had been given. She realized that going out onto the deck while they were working without a full crew was probably a bad idea so she decided she would lie down and try to get a bit of sleep. The night before had been a restless one and a nap would probably do her some good anyway.

However, when she approached the bed, she found three books lying on her pillow. She sat down and began flipping through the pages slowly. Though they were obviously worn and used, they were still in readable condition. They were written in both verse and prose and she couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since she had been able to relax and read something other than the story of Isidro Saez. She glanced up from the book she was holding and let her eyes settle on the fruit. She hadn't asked him to get fruit or books, yet he had on his own whim, and she was grateful to him.

She hoped that once they set sail, he would have some free time so that she could speak to him about what he had been told by Nina and so that she could thank him for the gifts. She immediately curled up on the bed and began reading until her eye lids became too heavy and she drifted off to sleep, hoping Jack would wake her when he had the chance.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm trying to keep at least two updates a month coming. I have another fanfic I work on as well, plus I am writing an original story. And I still have pesky doctor's appointments to go to. Thanks again for the support!**


	25. Naïveté and Cynicism

**Chapter Twenty Five:  
Naïveté and Cynicism**

**

* * *

**Kaitlyn woke as evening began to descend upon the Caribbean. She stretched lazily as she yawned and then sat up and looked around the dim cabin. She was still holding the book that she had been reading when she had dozed off. Carefully, she marked her page and placed the book on the stand and then stood. Everything felt dreamlike and surreal; as if she hadn't fully awaken from her dream but was up and about none-the-less. 

After a few moments her head began to clear and become more coherent so she decided to wander onto the deck and see how much of the crew had chosen to stay behind at the port. The deck was bare compared to what she had grown accustomed to seeing it. Gibbs was at the helm with Ana Maria, both were standing silently and neither seemed to be in the mood to be talking with anyone, including each other. She glanced around and saw both Cotton and Marty working along side Dallin, and a few men that she didn't recognize, but Jack was no where to be found. After realizing he was not on the deck, logic dictated that he must have gone below deck for something, which might not be such a bad thing for her. He had been upset earlier but she still wanted to know what Nina had said to him so that she could have a better idea what to expect in coming weeks. Speaking with him privately would probably lead to a much more honest discussion than if he were worried part of the crew might over hear.

She slowly began descending the stairs and was met by him at the bottom as he was about to return to the deck. He was carrying a bottle of rum and made no offer for her to join him for a drink.

"Jack," she began. He started up the stairs and past her so she turned and began following him. "I wanted to talk to you about what was said last night." Rather than reply he continued up to the deck of the ship and looked over the remainder of the crew, including a few new men that he had recruited when half of his crew had walked off the ship.

"Jack," she repeated. He finally turned back to her. He wasn't sure if he was more irritated at her or himself. It wasn't in his nature to let such things bother him. As a matter of fact, he was quite accustomed to women that went off in search of another man the moment they left his bed. But he had to acknowledge that it had been different with Kaitlyn. She wasn't merely a strumpet and whether or not it would be construed as foolish, he had believed that she would reserve that part of herself solely for him, at least as long as she was still on his ship.

Returning her to her home to wed was completely different situation. It was the safest and most sensible life for her, even if it's not the one that she wanted. However, sneaking around with Dallin, while she was still on the ship, was her choice and not something out of her control such as a marriage. It meant that she had decided what she and Jack had experienced was inconsequential and no different than what he experienced every time he stopped over in Tortuga.

"Aye?" He asked as he began walking again, needing to check over the work of the new crewmen to be sure each one knew his way around a ship and was pulling his own weight.

"I was hoping we could discuss what you learned last evening," she said as she attempted to keep up pace with him.

"We've set a course for Arigate Isle," he replied.

"I'm aware," she answered, still following him across the deck. "Are you certain that this is the only way to deal with the curse?"

"It would certainly seem that way," he answered. Kaitlyn stopped walking, not entirely sure why he wouldn't stop and look at her while she was speaking to him. After a moment, Jack stopped walking and spun around to face her.

"As you can see, my crew is in short supply, so if you'll excuse me," he said as he motioned around the deck and then turned and continued walking on. For a moment she stood completely silent and then decided to leave him to his duties. She was aware of the stress he was under, being forced to return the statue and working on a minimal crew, but there was more to Jack's mood than that. It was obvious that he was upset with her and it was becoming clearer what the reason was as she gave thought to how he had spoken to her the previous night compared to how he spoke to her since she returned with Dallin. After a moment she turned and sought out Dallin, hoping he could help her end the misunderstanding before it got any worse.

* * *

Dallin climbed the stairs and stood patiently waiting to be acknowledged. Jack was at the helm, which is where he seemed to go when he wanted to be left alone or to think something over. Jack glanced at him, not going out of his way to hide the fact that he wanted to be alone. 

"I hear we're going back to Arigate Isle," Dallin finally said.

"Aye," Jack said simply as he pulled out his compass and began studying it. It was obvious that he wasn't in a happy mood and it wasn't a wonder as to why. The crew was upset, the ones that hadn't simply stayed at the port anyway.

"I wanted to speak to you about Kaitlyn," Dallin began. Jack glanced at him again and then snapped the compass closed and returned it to his coat.

"Have you come to declare your intention to win over the fair lass's heart so that the two of you can leave the life of piracy behind and start some terribly platitudinous life together?" He asked sarcastically. Dallin smirked at the hint of jealousy that was beginning to find its way into Jack's voice but thought better of mentioning it to him.

"The day I met Kaitlyn, I offered to go into Port William because I wanted to confront my father. I don't remember much about my mother, but I do know that she used to be a maid for a family in Port William. She was sent away when she became pregnant with me, so that there wouldn't be a scandal. She died when I was young but she left me letters apologizing for leaving me to live without proper parents." Jack still looked disinterested in what was being said but was listening, nonetheless.

"My mother was a good woman. She did everything she could to see that I was taken care of and when she realized that she was sick, she arranged to have me cared for so I wouldn't have to live in the streets."

"That's a very lovely story but I fail to see how any of this affects me," Jack said.

"My mother deserved better than that. She was a good woman and I wanted to confront the man that had used her and then sent her away like a common whore," he explained. "I wanted to know if I resembled him in any way. I wanted to know if he had ever cared for my mother or if he had simply used her for his own gain."

"And what did he say?" Jack asked, curious despite himself.

"Nothing. I never met him," Dallin confided. "I asked around and learned a bit about him. The most interesting thing being that he had a daughter; that I had a sister. One of the women I spoke with told me that I could find her at the seamstress shop. I just wanted to see her. I certainly hadn't intended to bring her with me. But I heard her speaking to one of the women in Spanish and thought she might know someone who could translate the parchment for us. However, the moment I explained what I needed, she was eager to come along."

Jack stood in stunned silence for a moment. "You mean Kaitlyn is your sister?"

"Half...sister, yes," Dallin said.

"Does she know?"

"She's known for quite awhile, actually. I spoke with her not long after she came aboard." Jack looked out at the horizon again, wondering why Kaitlyn had never bothered to tell him that Dallin was her brother; well, her half brother. He glanced at the boy again and thought back to the numerous times he had seen the two of them together. They had always seemed to get along well, but neither of them had ever really shown any problems socializing with anyone aboard the ship. Jack's thoughts then settled on the day that Ackhart had been on the ship. Dallin's reaction made much more sense to him now. He hadn't merely been expressing foolish courage and bravery; he had been protecting his sister. There had been many times over the last months that the two of them had been left to keep each other company while he and the crew dealt with the ship or supplies. Given their ages, neither had much in common with the rest of the crew and there had been times when he had left Dallin to watch over Kaitlyn so that she wouldn't get into trouble.

"Uh huh," Jack mused while still deep in thought. He finally turned back to Dallin, remembering why he had been upset with the two of them in the first place. "Where, exactly, where the two of you last night?"

"I…was arrested," Dallin confessed. "Kaitlyn and a man that she met came to free me." The thought of Dallin and Kaitlyn making any sort of escape from a jail was amusing and Jack was sorry he had missed that scene.

"That still doesn't lend tale to your whereabouts last night," Jack said suspiciously.

"The guards caught us as we were escaping and Kaitlyn took it upon herself to knock them both down so we could run. I had been chaffing her about not being a real pirate," he admitted. "Apparently, knocking down drunken guards is the extent of her piracy though. Lenny led us to a brothel where we had to sleep so we wouldn't both be arrested." Jack found himself grinning, now very sorry that he had missed the entire night's fun.

"Getting arrested and sprung from jails now, eh? You might just make a decent pirate yet," Jack said.

"Maybe," Dallin replied in a noncommittal tone. He then turned and started towards the stairs. With the smaller crew, he knew he would be pulling more than his own weight for awhile. "My _sister_ was a bit upset earlier." He said pointedly. Jack glanced at him and then nodded, realizing he would need to speak to Kaitlyn about what had happened during their stopover and what he had learned while he was there.

* * *

Jack glanced around the darkened deck. Most of the remaining crewmen were still up and about, but none seemed overly eager to bother him. Finally, he rapped on the cabin door lightly. After a moment, Kaitlyn opened it and then stepped back so that he could enter. Jack had no idea how or what he should say to her. He had obviously jumped to conclusions about what had gone on between her and Dallin but he wasn't keen on apologies. Kaitlyn stood quietly, waiting for him to say something but he seemed to be unsure how to begin. He glanced her direction once or twice but focused mainly on the cabin and the things in it. The silence was creating an awkward tension and finally she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him accusingly. 

"You thought that Dallin and I had a tryst last night," she stated.

"The thought may have crossed my mind," he replied. A hurt looked crossed Kaitlyn's face before she turned and busied herself, picking up the cabin.

"So what you're saying is that you don't trust me," she concluded. Jack stood in silence for a moment. No matter how much he wanted to deny that, he knew it was true. He hadn't trusted her. He had suspected the worst as soon as he realized they had spent the night together. Not that it was an unreasonable assumption for most people.

"Nothin' personal, love. I don't trust anyone," he tried to joke. She stopped and looked at him again. He couldn't tell if she was more angry or hurt.

"You told me that it was different with me than with the whores in Tortuga. Apparently you don't really believe that," she said. "Do you think I'll just go off and share beds with other men on a whim?" Jack remained silent for a moment, not sure how exactly he should answer her. Most women just slapped him when they became irritated with him. He wasn't accustomed to defending himself unless it was under duress.

"The lad isn't just any other man," he defended. "The two of you have spent quite a lot of time together."

"I've spent quite a lot of time with Mr. Gibbs; I suppose that means I've shared his bed as well?" She shot back.

"If that were true, he'd have a much more pleasant disposition," Jack quipped. "That and he sleeps in a hammock." Kaitlyn stood silently for a moment, a part of her wanting to continue on with her tirade while Jack's ridiculous words threatened to bring a smile to her face.

"I'm not a fool, Jack," she sighed. "I know that one day, I'll return home and you'll continue on with your life as though I were never a part of it. But right now, I've chosen to offer you a part of myself that no one else will ever know. Until the day I leave this ship, I'll treat you with the same respect that I'll give to my husband once I'm married." Honestly, Jack had no idea what to say to make things right. He'd certainly never had anyone offer him such a commitment before.

"Thank you for the fruit and books," she added when he didn't offer to speak.

"Why is it that you never told anyone the lad was your brother?" Jack finally questioned.

"It wasn't my secret to tell," she answered. "I've always known my parents have more of an arrangement than a real marriage. Dallin's mother certainly wasn't the last woman that my father had turned to. But it was up to Dallin to decide if he wanted the world to know who his father is." Jack smiled half heartedly and shook his head.

"I do see the family resemblance," he acknowledged. "You both seem burdened with the trait of relentless and otherwise unyielding naïveté."

"I think there are far worse traits a person can be burdened with," she answered.

"Aye," he agreed. "Probably possess better than half of 'em myself."

"I don't believe that," she replied honestly. Jack gave a humoring smile and shook his head.

"Which only lends more validation to my assessment of your naïveté," he pointed out.

"If you believe me to be so naïve and yourself so terrible then do you also believe that you've been taking advantage of me?" She questioned curiously. Jack smirked, for as naïve as she could be, she certainly didn't lack for intelligence. He had asked himself the same question more than once. He was, after all, a pirate. It was not as though he had ever gone out of his way to turn away women before and she had been the one that had come to him. But he had been, and still was, well aware of the age and social difference that stood between the two of them.

What had possibly bothered him the most was the idea that he was nearly twenty years her senior, while Dallin was near her own age. Seeing the two of them return to the ship as they had, only contrasted the impossible differences between Jack and Kaitlyn, and as much as he would never be willing to admit it to anyone, he did feel as though he had taken advantage of a someone much younger and more innocent than a scallywag like him should ever be allowed.

When he didn't offer her an answer right away she shook her head and then gave him a more serious look. "I may very well be naïve to the way the world works but you hold enough cynicism to make up for what I lack. You believe that everyone around you care only about themselves and will only offer you something positive if they have something to be gained."

"That's the way of the world, love," he said plainly.

"I would rather naïvely believe that your motives were honest than to be told you only wanted me here to translate parchments and share your bed when you grew bored," she replied.

"Ah...so you're too naïve to accept cynicism?" He questioned.

"And you're too cynical to accept honesty," she countered. Jack found a smile trying to overtake his features. The way she stood so firmly in her beliefs and wouldn't hesitate to stand up to him on an intellectual level was one of her best qualities. Many women he had encountered were manipulative and shallow; and if he spoke to them the way he spoke to Kaitlyn at times, it would likely end simply with him being slapped.

"So then," he said with a grin. "I believe we can come to some sort of an accord, love. You'll remain innocent and completely naïve to the iniquitous people in the world and I'll be cynical enough to keep either of us from getting ourselves killed, aye?" Kaitlyn prepared to retort but Jack brought his finger to her lips to keep her silent. "And on the rare occasion, when it's warranted of course, you can take it upon yourself to remind me that not everyone in this world is deserving of said cynicism." Kaitlyn watched him for a moment before nodding.

"Then we have an accord," he said.

Now that he was aware that Dallin was her half brother and that she had every intention of remaining loyal to him until the day she left his ship, he found himself facing the emotions that he had been experiencing throughout the entire day. He could deny and try to ignore it all he wanted, but the fact was; she was more than just another woman for him to bed with. He didn't want to share her with anyone else and he wanted her to remain faithful to him. The concept left him feeling a little uneasy for more reasons than one. First being that she couldn't remain on the ship forever. He would have to return her home where she would become another man's wife. Secondly, he wasn't certain he could trust himself to treat her with the same amount of loyalty, even if she were to remain with him.

"Jack," she said tentatively. "What did Nina say to you last night?" He sighed inwardly and realized he couldn't avoid the subject indefinitely.

"Not what I had hoped she would, love."

* * *

**A/N: I'm broke my lap top so I'm working on my PC again, hopefully it won't slow down updates. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


	26. Reminiscence

**Chapter Twenty Six:  
****Reminiscence**

**Disclaimer: Brief darker subject matter. **

* * *

Jack looked at Kaitlyn as she stood patiently awaiting an explanation about the curse. He wasn't exactly keen on the idea of telling her what had been told to him. It was entirely possible that the old woman had no real idea what had caused the curse, or whom the curse was truly upon. He also didn't fancy telling Kaitlyn that he had no real idea how to end the curse, but figured it was best that she learn it sooner rather than later. Hopefully, returning the Angel de la Muerta to the island would simply end the problems and then he could go about dealing with the issues of his crew and returning her home. 

Kaitlyn could tell that Jack was thinking over his words, something she had come to recognize since she had come aboard the ship. She also realized that it meant that he was about to lie to her or at least omit part of the truth about what he had learned.

"She obviously told you something that upset you, Jack," she said frankly. "It's not like you to behave the way you did that night. You might as well tell me the truth and be done with it." He watched her for a moment and acknowledged that she wasn't as easily manipulated as many other people he dealt with. While she was far more naïve, she was also smarter and more observant.

He wasn't quite ready to inform her of Nina's belief that this was really his curse, and it would be her that suffered. But he also realized that if he tried to lie and tell her that he had been told to return the statue to the island and all would be fine, she would eventually realize that he was lying.

"Truth is, she didn't tell me how to be rid of the curse," he admitted. Kaitlyn stood silently for a moment, wondering what had made Jack decide to return the treasure if he wasn't certain doing so would end the curse. Though she respected Jack, she was also aware that he wouldn't normally give up such riches easily, even if it meant someone else's life would hang in the balance.

"And just how are we supposed to know if the curse is gone once we return it?" She inquired. "Should someone throw me overboard again and hope I stay dead this time?" Jack prepared to answer but was cut off when she continued. "Or maybe I'll wait until I've returned home to find out if it's gone?"

"I won't return you home until the curse is lifted, love," he said. The truth be told, Jack suspected that there was more to the curse than Kaitlyn's newfound ability to not die. Far too many strange things had happened since they had begun their voyage for him to believe that it was merely chance that they happened to find each other and then come across the treasure so easily. Mr. Gibbs' inquiry while they had been off of the coast of Arigate Isle had been a legitimate one. The statue was nearly priceless and had been sought out by many people in the past fifty years, and yet Jack had no trouble finding the island and going ashore. There were no signs of any other ships that had been there but there were also no signs of anything stopping other ships from laying anchor and searching the island. Why had no one else ever found such an unguarded treasure?

"What if returning the statue doesn't end the curse?" Kaitlyn asked. Jack could see that she was upset and he wasn't entirely surprised by it. If Nina's explanation held any truth then Kaitlyn would continue to suffer the effects of the curse even if it wasn't technically her burden. Something like that, coupled with the fact that they had no real knowledge about how to end it, certainly didn't offer her much hope. Suddenly, he felt a pang of uncharacteristic guilt as she tried to keep tears out of her eyes. Would she suffer forever because of his desire to find the treasure?

"Look, love," he said and stepped closer to her. "Worrying over your misfortune won't do you a measly bit of good, I'm afraid."

"And ignoring it, won't make it go away," she snapped. She was aware that Jack had a tendency to ignore things and pretend they didn't exist, unless he was forced to face them head on. Jack found himself growing annoyed with the accusing tone in her voice. Though he understood that she was dealing with all of this because of him, he was doing everything in his power to undo what had been done.

"One day in the foreseeable future, the _honorable_ captain Ackhart is going to come looking for me and will be expecting his payment," he reminded her. "If I intended to ignore your predicament, I would simply give him the bloody statue and see that me and my crew don't end up in Davy Jones' locker. Don't forget, love, you're the only one here that can't suffer death."

Kaitlyn remained silent for a moment. It was rare that Jack spoke in such a stern tone, especially with her. She realized that she was being unfair. Jack could easily sell the statue anyway in order to protect himself and the crew. He could also go about plundering ships or earning the money he owed to Captain Ackhart before trying to end her curse and yet it was the curse that he was making the priority, even though it had cost him part of his crew and was putting his safety in jeopardy.

"I'm sorry," she relented. Jack looked around the cabin and then towards the door.

"It's getting late," he said. "I better get back out on deck before the remainder of my crew plans a mutiny." Kaitlyn watched as he turned and walked out the door. The stress was beginning to become more apparent with each passing day. Jack was walking a tight rope between dealing with a curse that no one fully understood, having his crew angry and abandoning their post, leaving the rest with added responsibility and the knowledge that they couldn't avoid Ackhart indefinitely.

She suddenly felt guilty for the way she had been speaking to him. He was doing all he was humanly able to do and she had acted as if her problem was the only one that should be of concern. She glanced out the darkened window and then decided to head out onto the deck herself. She had yet to eat and it was beginning to grow late. Her apologies would have to wait until morning.

* * *

Kaitlyn sighed and let her eyes move aimlessly from the book in her hands to the corner where the crate full of fresh fruits laid nearly undisturbed. Earlier in the day she had given Dallin a few lychee nuts to feed to Pepe and now felt her own stomach beginning to protest. The stale biscuit she had eaten for dinner an hour earlier did little to satisfy her hunger. She had always been small but since she'd been on the ship she'd found herself losing more weight than she ever had when she had been at home and able to eat healthy and nutritious meals on a daily basis. 

The fact that she really had no chores on the ship, also meant that she rarely required as much food as the crew. Occasionally, she would be lucky enough to have fresh eggs. The first time Kaitlyn had met Nina, Jack and the crew had restocked the ship and that had included a few laying hens that were kept for the sole purpose of providing eggs for the crew. Kaitlyn couldn't bring herself to eat the near rancid meat that some of the others indulged in, and usually ended up simply eating stale biscuits, fruit and eggs when they were available, and drinking goat's milk, also from animals that were aboard the ship for the purpose of providing for the crew.

After a moment she stood and crossed the room then carefully began looking over the fruits. There were plantains, lychee nuts, sapodillas and even a few apples. She plucked one of them out of the crate and looked it over. So many things in her life had changed since the day she had agreed to accompany Dallin to his ship where she would meet the captain and translate a parchment for him. Briefly, she wondered what it would have been like if Dallin and his mother would have remained at her home. Growing up with someone close to her own age might have had it's perks. She then realized that if his mother wouldn't have left, it was unlikely that Isabel ever would have lived with her, which also meant that Kaitlyn never would have learned to speak Spanish and subsequently, never would have left with Dallin and met Jack. This line of thought also made her realize that had this sequence of events not taken place, she never would have gone to Arigate Isle and found the treasure and the curse that was upon it.

The deeper she thought about the number of coincidences the more she began to feel unnerved, as if some outside force was deciding the course of her life. The odds of her father impregnating a servant and then replacing her with one that spoke Spanish wasn't far fetched, of course. However, the fact that the child from that relationship would seek her out while trying to find someone to speak Spanish was a bit more of a coincidence than most people would normally believe. And what of her dreams? They had been so terrifying but since the day the curse had been discovered, she hadn't had a single nightmare. Then there was the man she had seen in the cave on Arigate Isle . Had that been her imagination or had someone really been there with her?

"Oh, stop being so foolish," she chided herself as she felt the hair on the back of her neck begin to tingle. She quickly stood and walked back around the cabin while eating the sweet, green apple. Suddenly she felt restless, like an animal trapped in a room far too small for its own good. Her nervous pacing only seemed to be causing the cabin to grow smaller with every passing. Her breathing was becoming more labored and her heart rate seemed to be increasing, so she stopped and took a deep breath and then closed her eyes. After only a few seconds she felt herself beginning to calm and she slowly allowed her eyes to reopen. In the corner of her vision, she caught the reflection of herself in the mirror that was in the corner of the small room. For a moment her mind didn't comprehend what it was seeing, merely that there was a young woman standing on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Almost the instant she glanced away she realized what had seemed out of place. The image that was reflecting had dark hair and caramel colored skin. She quickly turned to face the mirror but found herself staring at her own fair reflection. She ran her fingers through her hair frantically several times and then spun around and looked over the room. There was obviously no one else there with her and the lantern was causing silhouettes to dance across the walls as darkness was beginning to take over the room. As the shadows bounced playfully, almost tauntingly, in the cabin; she forced herself to take another deep breath. It was most likely that the light had simply been playing a trick on her mind. She had only caught glance of the reflection, it was possible the shadow had made the hair and skin appear darker than they actually were.

"I'm going to drive myself mad," she muttered to the empty room. The silence only seemed to amplify her discomfort. Hearing her own voice fill the air nearly gave her a chill. Rather than continue with a conversation that was obviously going no where, she returned to the bed and reached for her book. However, the silence kept drawing her attention from the words and eventually she marked her page and returned it to the small night table and then dimmed the lantern. The room was immediately engulfed in darkness and for a moment it seemed as though the beating of her heart was echoing throughout the cabin.

"Why am I nervous?" She questioned to herself sarcastically as she turned over and tried to get comfortable. "I'm the only person on this ship that can't die." As she let her eyes close a heavy feeling began to overtake her, as if she were being forced into sleep rather than slipping into unconsciousness peacefully.

What felt like a moment later, she was ripped back into the realm of consciousness. She was being dragged from her bed and held tightly. The cabin burst into complete chaos. The more she struggled, the more pain she felt. Her struggling ended with her being backhanded hard enough to momentarily knock her senses from her. A familiar man was being dragged from the unfamiliar cabin by several crewmen and for a moment Kaitlyn stared at him, wondering where she had seen him before.

Before she could put any real effort into her recollection, the remaining men shoved her back towards the bed. The realization of what they were about to do to her was far more terrifying than the fact that she couldn't seem to wake herself.

She struggled, fought, kicked and screamed until her voice grew horse and her arms and legs were heavy from fatigue. The feeling of helplessness was paralyzing her, though she was far too desperate to give up her fight. The laughing and taunting filled her ears as the smell of alcohol and unbathed bodies nearly made her sick as they continued to try to force themselves on her.

Almost as abruptly as it began, it ended, and Kaitlyn found herself suddenly feeling damp and chilly. Her body was shivering violently and her clothes were soaked through; her energy was almost completely gone. It was dark but she easily recognized the cave that she was lying in. She rolled onto her side and stared towards the opening but between her sickly lack of energy, the pain that she was in and the shackles that were restraining her, she quickly assessed that there would be no moving from this place. It would be where she would take her last breath and there was such an overwhelming sense of gratefulness that came along with that knowledge that it caused her to start sobbing silently.

A part of her wanted to ignore the feeling and force herself to get up. It wasn't in her nature to just give up; but what she wanted seemed to have no affect over her actions. The logical part of her knew that she was asleep and dreaming, which was an odd feeling in itself. With her previous dreams, she always felt as though she was actually drowning. When she had actually drowned she couldn't tell if it was yet another dream or actually happening. But now she could consciously tell that she was dreaming, so she forced herself to close her eyes and relax and ignore the chilled feeling that was overtaking her dying body.

After a moment, Kaitlyn woke abruptly and scampered off of the bed. Momentarily she forgot where she was and nearly tripped over the small stand. Her heart was beating so fast and hard that she was convinced that she would simply pass out and return to the terrifying world of unconsciousness. The small cabin seemed to be closing in on her and she wanted out. Before she could even rationalize what had happened she she ran forward and threw the door open.

The cool night air rushed past her and she stumbled out onto the deck of the ship. There were few people around but the ones that were there stopped to look at her strangely. She looked from one to the next, many of the faces where unfamiliar to her and all she could think of were the men that had been in the cabin in her dream. Slowly, she began walking away from the cabin but keeping her attention fixed completely on the crew. She let out a startled yelp when she ran into something sturdy and turned to find Gibbs looking at her worriedly. However, the moment he reached out to steady her so she didn't fall, she grabbed the blade he kept attached to his belt and held it out threateningly.

_"¡No me toque!"_ She shouted as she began sobbing. All work on the deck halted and everyone stared wordlessly in their direction. Gibbs stood completely stunned before taking a step back from the reach of the blade. She looked as if she'd gone completely mad and he wasn't going to risk her sticking him with the it.

_"¡No me toque!"_ She repeated again, tears now running down her cheeks openly. Jack quickly abandoned the helm and hurried down onto the deck but stopped when he saw what the commotion was about.

"Give me back the blade, lass," Gibbs coerced calmly. Dallin walked up and stood silently beside Jack. He hadn't seen what had upset Kaitlyn but couldn't imagine her wanting to harm Mr. Gibbs for any logical reason. Gibbs took a step towards her, hoping she would hand over the blade but she took a step back, her hand trembling terribly as she kept the blade pointed at him but let her gaze skip over the deck and at the group of men that were there.

_"Estancia lejos!"_ She said sternly as she continued to take small, careful steps away from them. Jack watched her and then glanced at Dallin.

"Don't suppose she taught you to speak Spanish," he queried none-to-hopefully. The boy shook his head and watched as Kaitlyn continued to back up until she ran into the side of the ship. She stole a quick glance over the side and into the dark, dreary waters below and then looked back at Mr. Gibbs who was remaining still, not sure what had just transpired or why.

"Lass doesn't want ta be touched." Jack turned to look at one of his new crewmen standing and taking in the scene with the rest of the men on deck. He was nearly Jack's age but appeared far dirtier and more threatening. Regardless of his appearance, he had taken right up working as the rest of the men had, so Jack had no problems letting him join the crew.

"You don't say"" Jack quipped sarcastically and turned to watch Kaitlyn and Gibbs again. The man stepped up closer to Jack and Dallin.

"It's what she said actually." Jack turned to look at him again.

"You speak Spanish?"

"Aye," answered the crewmen. "Enough to get by. Lass says that she doesn't want touched and she wants everyone to stay away from her." Jack watched Kaitlyn for a moment, not entirely sure what had happened or why she had suddenly began speaking only in a foreign language but he could see that she kept glancing over the side of the ship as if she were trying to decide which was the worse fate.

"Mr. Gibbs," he said in an authoritative voice as he took a step closer to him. His first mate turned to him, confusion still etched on his face. "Certainly that old, ramshackle blade of yours can't be worth all of this fuss, eh? Perhaps you should return to your post before someone gets hurt, what say you?" Jack's gaze flicked to Kaitlyn and Gibbs nodded in understanding.

"Aye, Cap'n," he said and turned to the crew. "You heard 'im. Back to your posts, the lot of ya!" Jack stood silently as the crew began hesitantly returning to their chores, many still interested in the situation that had yet to be defused.

Jack and Dallin both stood watching as Kaitlyn seemed to calm once the men were away, and began coming back to her senses. She looked around the deck of the ship, as if she was confused about where she was and then sat the blade down on the railing.

"What's happened to her?" Dallin asked Jack suspiciously. He had already watched her come back from the dead once and something had to be wrong if Jack intended to return such an expensive treasure to the island they recovered it from. Though he had been on Jack's ship for less than a year, it wasn't a secret that Jack took chances, especially if they didn't directly involve his own safety.

"If I could understand what she was saying, I never would have needed a translator in the first place, now would I?" Jack replied sarcastically.

"Why are you returning the statue?" Dallin questioned accusingly. Jack turned and furrowed his brow. He still wasn't keen on the idea of being questioned about his orders and decisions on such a regular basis.

"Making a profit from that treasure does me no good if I'm not able to enjoy the spoils, mate." Jack said simply. "Now if you'll be so kind as to excuse me, I'm going to see that your sister returns to the cabin before she kills half of my crew. I don't have many to spare." Dallin glanced in Kaitlyn's direction and then nodded. Though he had questions about what had and would happen to Kaitlyn, Jack was right in the fact that she needed to be off of the deck and away from anything that could lead to another incident. Jack took a step towards her and then turned back to Dallin again.

"Find out a bit about him," he said as he nodded slightly towards the crewmen that spoke Spanish. "Never know when we might need his assistance again." Dallin nodded and returned to work, hoping that there was a good explanation for what had happened and they wouldn't need to seek anyone's help.

Jack waited until everyone else had returned to their business and stepped up closer to Kaitlyn. "You're not going to try to stab me, are you, love?" He offered a slight smile, trying to joke so she would relax. She glanced down at the blade and then looked at him.

"No, of course not," she replied, as if he had just said the craziest thing in the world. Jack cautiously took a step closer and then quickly picked up the blade and removed it from her reach.

"Would you care to enlighten me as to what persuaded you to nearly disembowel my first mate?" He asked. She shook her head in confusion and looked at the blade he was holding.

"I—fell asleep," she began. Her thoughts and memories were foggy and jumbled and she wasn't even entirely sure why she was on the deck of the ship. "I had a horrible dream but it wasn't just a dream. It felt so...real." Jack nodded, remembering the dream he had experienced just before they retrieved the statue. Kaitlyn looked around the deck nervously. Some of the crew were still trying to overhear what was being said, thought seemed to believe they were being inconspicuous about it.

"Let's go back to the cabin, love," he encouraged. The last thing he needed was for her to have another outburst. Most sailors already felt that women were bad luck and shouldn't be on ships and to have one that was trying to kill them probably wouldn't help change their thinking on the subject, at least not in a positive way.

"I'd rather not," she said as her gaze lingered on the cabin door. Jack looked around the deck. Many of the crew were still watching her and he was had to tread carefully around them at the moment anyway. If they decided that she was too dangerous to be on the ship, he would be faced with sending her away before the curse was taken care of or being mutinied upon.

"Then let's go below deck. See if we can find some rum, eh?" Kaitlyn nodded hesitantly and followed him towards the stairs. Once she was away from the crew and had calmed down he would try to find out what could possibly possess her to behave the way she had, though he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to know the answer.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates in the last few weeks. I got a little sick, which my doctors freak out about since my immune system is still in it's infant stage, so I've been at the doctor's non-stop. All's well, but my doctors like to worry about everything. Silly doctors...**

**I have a questions for my regular readers. I know that this is my story and essentially, I'll write what inspires me. But I'm curious about where people want this to go (in the end) I could do just about any ending from tragic to happily ever after, and I have ideas for either way. (maybe I'll write alternate endings and just let you choose which you read! lol) I know this is "my" story, but I write it because I hope others will read and enjoy it, so I would like to know what most people would like to read. Part of me would like to have Jack and Kaitlyn finally be happy and realize they care for each other in the end, but I'm also not above the sad/tragic endings with either a death or them never seeing each other again. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	27. Belleza Grande

**Chapter Twenty Seven:  
****The Belleza Grande

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains sexual content. I don't really think it's "smutty" or anything that is too explicit, but please email me if you disapprove, there's no need to report me. Thank you. **

Jack looked over the nearly empty crew's quarters before walking over to a hammock and climbing into it. Normally, he wouldn't be bothered to stop and find more people to fill his crew, but he had a foreboding feeling and knew that doing so would be a bad idea. Besides, he had nothing of real value to offer at the moment. He would need to return the statue before any more problems arose from having it in his possession. He had another pirate determined to kill him and his crew and now his own crew was getting skittish because of Kaitlyn's outburst earlier in the week.

After he had calmed her down below deck, she had explained to him what she had dreamt. It was the same dream he had experienced, only from Catalina's point of view rather than Isidro's. He honestly doubted it was a coincidence and wanted to get the statue off of his ship as soon as possible. The rumors of people going insane while trying to find it were likely true as well. Perhaps his already questionable sanity had made him immune to the statues warnings. Or perhaps, there was a reason they had been able to so easily find the island and the statue when no one else had. It was really irrelevant now, because they had the statue and the curse that came along with it.

Sleep was becoming more scarce as they headed in the direction of Arigate Isle. Even when he did have the time away from the ship to rest, he found himself unable to get a decent amount of restful sleep. It was as if there were something continuously in the back of his mind. Something that he couldn't remember and something that he couldn't identify, but it was there tormenting him nonetheless. This night was no different, Jack looked up at the ceiling as the hammock swayed with the ship as the water rocked it gently.

Moments later he saw a familiar man sitting in a tavern finishing up a drink. His clothes were worn and his dark hair was pulled back and tied with a bandanna, he looked like any other scallywag that would frequent such a tavern. Once the glass was empty he sat it aside and stood. Jack followed curiously as he walked back outside and down to the dock. It was a small, busy port but clearly lacked a large Navy presence.

"Name's Douglas," he said as he got to one of the more impressive ships. The other man looked over a parchment that had names of many men that had signed up to be on the crew.

"Welcome aboard the Belleza Grande," he said without any real fanfare. He had a thick Spanish accent and Jack swore he recognized him, as well. Douglas hurried across the gangway and onto the ship with the rest of the crew. Jack paid little mind to the people fluttering around the deck, preparing to set sail. It was a beautiful galleon to say the least and that distracted Jack more than it probably should have. Almost without warning, he found himself in the center of a group of angry crewmen, the daylight turned to the black of night.

"He's sentences us to death," hissed one of the men. "I say we shackle 'em both and throw 'em overboard"

"Killing them won't do us a bit of good, mates," Douglas said logically. "I say we encourage the captain to do some more honest plundering, eh? It should be easy enough to get some Chinese porcelain if we wait for the next shipment to come through the passage." Jack watched him in surprise but backed away when the rest of the men began protesting. He already knew the outcome to this anyway. Soon they would head for the cabin and mutiny. Their captain would be dragged below deck and his fiance would be raped and abused. He certainly didn't need to witness it again. Unfortunately, it was no longer Isidro or Catalina that had Jack's attention, rather it was his own father, Jack Douglas, who had defended Isidro and Catalina's life, to no avail, that left him confused.

The moment Jack woke, he sat up and looked around the crew's cabin. He had no idea what was real and dream anymore. Had his father ever been on Isidro's ship? He quickly stood and walked to the deck to check things over. Finally, he went to his own cabin and went in without knocking. Since Pepe now refused to sleep with Kaitlyn, she wasn't woken just by the door being opened. He looked around before silently walking over to the small chest and opening it up. Inside the _Ángel de la Muerte_, lay there staring back at him. He sighed heavily and closed the lid then stood and looked back towards the bed where Kaitlyn was sleeping peacefully. Never in his life had he physically felt the need to speak to someone before before. Typically, he was quite content letting things run through his own mind so he could come up with his own plan of action, however, he was beginning to realize he was at a total loss and began to wonder if the curse would ever truly be gone.

* * *

Kaitlyn felt the bed move and roused partly from her sleep, though still to the veil of unconsciousness that she had been surrendered too. A soft mew escaped her lips when she felt someone touch her cheek. 

"Jack?" She mumbled as she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. He had begun to appear more exhausted in recent days and as she stared at him, she was positive, for the first time, he seemed completely at a loss of what to do. She sat up and touched his hand and smiled sleepily.

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?." He smirked. "Wrong is such a subjective word, really."

"There are two reasons you come to this cabin at night," she informed him. "Either to sate your lust or to speak with me; and this is hardly the way you typically look when it's the former that you have in mind."

"I have reason to believe that my father may have sailed on the Belleza Grande— under the command of Captain Saez—as it were." Kaitlyn stared at him in disbelief for a long moment.

"Why do you believe that?"

"Call it a—premonition—if you will," he replied. Kaitlyn watched him for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"You had a dream, didn't you?" She had certainly had her own share of dreams. For him to come up with such an idea in the dead of night, she knew it had to have come from somewhere.

"Aye," he said simply.

"But that doesn't make any sense," she said.

"And why not? Mr. Saez and his bonny lass died fifty years ago, barely more than ten measly years before I was born, love. My father would have already been plenty old enough to be sailing on pirate ships by that time. What makes you think he wasn't on that particular vessel?" Kaitlyn relented when she realized that physically it would have been a possibility.

"Do you think he was involved with the curse?"

"If there's any truth to what I was so very fortunate to witness, he didn't agree with the mutiny but he was out voted and stuck to the code," he informed her.

"So he disagreed with what happened to Isidro and Catalina but did nothing to help them?" Kaitlyn confirmed.

"It's part of being a pirate, love, you don't sell out your crew without facing the consequences."

"So if this curse was meant for your father, why are we the ones dealing with it?"

"Sins of the father, love. Unfortunately, I've experienced something similar to this before." Jack sighed inwardly as he thought back to Will Turner and his unwilling involvement with the curse of Cortez; because of his father's actions. He knew there was irony in the situation somewhere, he just didn't have the patients to focus on that at the moment.

"I still don't understand. If this is your father's curse, that's been handed down to you then why am I the one that's cursed?" Jack's eyes met hers briefly. He had always been a rouge, a pirate, but he was also human. He physically craved a female's touch but there was a deeper desire even if he was unwilling to speak it. The idea of having a woman that he could turn to, that would be faithful to only him and unconditionally accept him for who he was, made him feel much more needed than he ever really had. Perhaps the most interesting aspect was that the possibility would give him something respectable in his life. Of course, other people would still know him as _Captain Jack Sparrow_, but when he looked at his own life privately, he would see more than just another sea dog that wasted away in rum and whores. He would see that he had something different and more accomplished, which in a way, would make him superior to most others in his position.

And yet, he realized, that he could never have that with just any woman. He doubted he would ever sit on a bed next to another woman with only the intentions of talking. He doubted he would ever wake up in the morning with another woman still lying with him, unless he had paid her to stay. Much like his mother who had foolishly given her life to a pirate, Kaitlyn likely would do the same if he asked her too. And a part of him would like to wake up one day when he was getting too old to continue the life of piracy and still have her beside him, rather than just an empty bottle and nameless wenches. But Kaitlyn didn't belong on the sea or living in a hovel in Tortuga and Jack wasn't yet willing to give up the sea.

"I'm not entirely certain that this is your curse to bear," he said as he recalled what he had been told by Nina. Kaitlyn cocked her head to the side slightly while giving him a questioning look. Clearly, unsure what he meant.

"I am the one that can't die," she reminded him. "We can debate whether or not that is truly a curse, but it _is_ me that is affected by it."

"Others are affected more than you realize, love," he said as he stood and prepared to return to the deck. He doubted that he would easily fall back asleep so there was no reason for him to retreat to the crew's quarters. Rather, he would simply relieve whoever was in charge of the helm.

"Why don't you sleep here tonight?" She offered as she stood. Jack turned to face her again, not sure what her invitation entailed exactly. She couldn't help but notice how much more tired he looked to her. No one slept particularly well on an under crewed ship, given the extra chores they were doing, but she was positive that his mind never stopped mulling over the problems he was facing and it was beginning to show more and more each day.

"I'm not particularly tired right now," he replied. "Besides, we wouldn't want to give anyone the wrong impression." Kaitlyn grinned at his attempt at a joke.

"This _is_ the captain's cabin, you know," she teased half heartedly. "You're welcome to sleep here whenever you'd like.

"As I said, darling," he replied and as he let his gaze wander down her body and then back to her eyes again. "I'm not particularly tired at this—particular—moment."

"You're exhausted, you're just too stubborn to admit it," she observed and then looked him over. There was something inside her that was begging for her to let go of her inhibitions. There was a deeply feminine desire to be able to make him succumb to her as she did to him when he looked at her so lustfully. Without offering a word, she cleared the distance between them, not letting her eyes leave his.

Jack stood silently as she took his hat and grinned at him as she put it on her own head. He might have said something had her hands not immediately returned to their task of removing his things. She began pulling his coat off, which he immediately discarded and left on the floor at his feet. She kept looking up at him in brief glances as her hands worked to untie his sash and then began removing his effects. She quickly sat them aside and then began untucking his shirt, which he pulled off and dropped to the ground with his discarded coat. She let her fingers trace the scars that were on his chest before they slid up to his shoulders and began toying with his hair absentmindedly.

"Where are the beads you lost?" She questioned. The string of beads that he had lost during his fight with Ackhart were still missing. She had assumed he would have put them back on as soon as he got the chance.

"They're in a safe place," he said.

"So they're in a place where Pepe can't steal them?"

"You've spoken to Ana Maria, I assume?" He questioned, wondering if she was yet privy to the tales of her pet's obsession with stealing things for him, not that he went out of his way to discourage such behavior when it meant he would receive the spoils.

"...and Dallin and Mr. Gibbs. Cotton's parrot had a few choice words for Pepe as well," she replied with a playful grin as she tossed his hat on the bed.

"Just remember, darling, you should never trust the word of a parrot. Or a pirate for that matter," he said. "Save for me, of course."

"Of course," she chimed in a humoring tone. Jack stopped talking and watched as she continued to run her hands softly over his body. She didn't really seem to be paying attention to their conversation anyway. There was a look of desire in her eyes that he really hadn't experienced from her before. Every time he'd been with her, her inexperience had been quite obvious, not to say that he didn't enjoy himself. She'd had the look of someone that wanted something but was unsure what it was or how to get it. And despite the difference in her current demeanor, she still didn't remind him of the women of the night that he had grown so accustomed to sharing himself with. She seemed womanly, desirable rather than cheap and expendable.

"Will you stay here tonight?" She asked him again. This time it almost sounded more like a plea than a request, as her lips levitated mere inches from his own. He wasn't entirely sure he could say no, even if his life had depended upon it. He nodded wordlessly and her lips softly touched his. For a moment, he wasn't sure she had actually kissed him, it had been such a feathery feeling, barely gracing his mouth. He quickly tried to return the kiss but the second his lips nearly touched hers she backed away, keeping a slight distance between the two of them. He opened his eyes and looked at her, half expecting that she was about to ask him to join her only in sleep. However, she was still watching him intently and with a look of desire that almost made him shiver from anticipation.

Kaitlyn knew that years from now, even if she did manage to find some form of love for her husband, it would be Jack that she would remember when she was old and had only past memories to keep her happy. She had seen handsome men many times in her life, most of which were rich, proper and respected. But there was something to be said for the beautiful, ebony colored eyes that were watching her curiously as she stared back at him. At times she had to question if she was falling in love with him and realized that allowing this relationship to continue was only going to cause unnecessary pain for her in the long run; but found that she didn't want to let it go while it was still so conveniently in front of her.

"Tonight, I don't want to be your whore." Jack furrowed his brow but she continued speaking before he could defend himself. "I don't want to feel like I'm a whore," she corrected. "And I don't want you to treat me like a proper young lady. I just want you to treat me like a woman."

He stood silently as her fingers began running over his torso again. Honestly, he'd never felt as though he'd treated her like a whore. After a moment she slid her own shirt off and dropped it to the floor with his clothing. He stood watching her, wondering what exactly could make him feel differently towards her than he had towards other women he'd known. Was it possible for two people to share a bond that could transcend the logical mind? He had met and slept with many beautiful women in his life and never felt anything for them save for physical desire. Most days Kaitlyn wandered around in men's clothes, just like anyone else in the crew. She was attractive but not an ethereal beauty that many poets spoke of.

"I can't seem to recall a time that I've treated you like a whore, love...Kaitlyn," he corrected It was rare that he used her name when addressing her, though he occasionally teased her by calling her Katie. He used terms such as "love" and "darling" when speaking to just about any female, particularly ones he found attractive. She brought her lips to his again but didn't kiss him.

"If I were a whore, would you treat me differently?" Jack could feel her breath on his face as her eyes glinted with curiosity. The way she was looking at him made it almost impossible to regain enough of his senses so that he could answer her question.

"In what way—exactly?" His voice caught as his hands began roaming over her arms and back as if they had a mind of their own..

"You hold back when you're with me," she told him. "You're—careful—as if you're afraid that I'll break. Would it be different if I told you that I want you to treat me like a whore?" His fingers slowly traced the small of her back and then slid up her spine until they reached her hairline. His hand remained there, gently massaging her neck and keeping her from moving away from him again.

"Being a whore would mean that my only real consideration would be my own pleasure, and your only consideration would be the money I would be paying you," he informed her. "It would mean that one of us would get up and leave the cabin afterwards and go our separate ways as if nothing had happened." Kaitlyn stared up at him silently as he brought his face close to hers. "But if you want me to be more ––aggressive, love, all you have to do is say so." It was Kaitlyn's turn to flush as his dark eyes bore into hers. He was still holding her firmly in place and could feel his other hand lightly brushing against her hip.

"I don't want you to hold back with me," she whispered, not breaking their gaze for a second. She was beginning to tremble, though it wasn't so much from fear as it was from the intensity of the moment. Jack grinned and brought his lips to hers finally. Kaitlyn realized that even if she wanted to continue with her taunting it wouldn't be easy. His hand was still keeping her from pulling away from him again, though it was now brushing against her cheek while he continued to savor the taste of her lips. Jack took a step forward causing Kaitlyn to bump into the stand next to the bed , which knocked her books to the floor with a thud. Both ignored the books at their feet as Jack lifted her onto the stand and began kissing her neck; his hands immediately working on her remaining clothes.

Kaitlyn leaned her head back against the wall as she sat there reveling in the feeling of his lips and hands searching her body. After only a moment she felt him tugging at her pants so she helped pull them off and he threw them to the floor somewhere behind him. He quickly began removing the remainder of his own clothes, somewhat clumsily, and she found herself trying not to giggle at his eagerness. He then turned his dark eyes upon her again as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the small table roughly. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, neither wanting to ruin the atmosphere by speaking. He could feel her heart rate quicken, though if it was from anticipation or fear he wasn't sure. Either would enhance what she apparently wanted to experience.

The moment he entered her, his lips caught hers in a far more aggressive kiss than she was expecting, yet despite his promise that he wouldn't hold back, his thrusts were careful until he was sure it wasn't causing her pain and he soon found himself burying his face in her neck, taking in the smell of her hair, while she clung to him whimpering.

Occasionally, she would whisper his name softly in his ear. It seemed as if she was almost pleading with him, begging him to help her, something that he found incredibly arousing. Her body was growing more tense as he dropped his hand to the tabletop so his legs wouldn't simply give out from the standing position he was in. Now that some of his weight was being supported by his upper body, he slowed himself and began kissing her neck and cheek again. Kaitlyn turned her head and caught his kiss before gently nipping his bottom lip and running her tongue over it softly. The sensations were causing him to dangle over the edge of a euphoria that he just couldn't quite seem to attain; though he found himself enjoying the anticipation nearly as much.

"_Te quiero_," she breathed out heavily as her body began to tremble in pleasure. Jack closed his eyes and focused on his own indulgence as she continued to move with the his rhythm masterfully. He finally succumbed to his own delectation and felt his body nearly go numb immediately afterwards. It had taken nearly all of his concentration just to outlast her. For a moment both remained silent, save for the sound of their breathing. After finally catching his breath, Jack pulled away from her and then looked at the bed that was next to him.

"If this is how you intend to compel me to sleep in the cabin, love, I might star frequenting it a bit more regularly," he said with a grin. Kaitlyn smiled and stood, trying not to trample the books they had abandoned on the floor. Her entire body was stiff and achy from the amount of tension that had been in her muscles but there was an overall sense of tranquility and contentment in her. She didn't doubt that she would fall asleep quickly once she was actually in bed. Jack sat his hat on the table and laid himself on the old mattress. His eyes were already beginning to get heavy and laying in bed sleeping was certainly a better idea than heading back out to the deck. Kaitlyn slid between the sheets and closed her eyes almost the moment her head touched the pillow. For several moments the cabin was silent, almost too silent for sleep to overtake Jack.

"What exactly does _'te quiero'_ mean, love?" He questioned as his mind continued to race around and settle on random things that he normally wouldn't give thought to.

"_Te queiro_?" She repeated in a voice that suggested she was nearly asleep. "It means 'I love you'—why do you ask?" For a moment Jack remained silent. He was positive that's what she had whispered to him, though it was entirely possible it had simply been something that slipped out in a moment of passion. Often when she she slipped into Spanish, he had to question how much of what she said was logical thought anyway.

"No reason," he finally said. "Think I may have seen it in that book of yours." She offered a soft murmur but seemed to be well into oblivion already, so he closed his own eyes, hoping he could just get some sleep and forget his worries for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew! This was a longer chapter and it took me forever to decide if I wanted another "sexual" chapter in here. The first one was more about experience sex for the first time and not really about the sexuality of it. And while I don't usually like to write "smut" I don't see anything wrong with tasteful sexuality, it's all a part of life. I've done my best to not solely focus on Jack and Kaitlyn, so the story didn't seem to be only sex or a Mary Sue fic, but I also don't want to completely ignore these things either or I'm not any better than the people that over indulge in them. So I decided that two sex scenes wouldn't kill the story. :) Besides, when I look at the stats, the chapter with the sex has about two hundred more hits than any of the chapters around it...so apparently some people enjoy reading it. lol **

**Isidro's ship the "Belleza Grande" means "Great Beauty" in case anyone is curious about the name. **


	28. Bewitched

**Chapter Twenty Eight:  
****Bewitched

* * *

**

Kaitlyn felt a slight chill pass through the cabin, which lulled her from her peaceful slumber. The room was just beginning to show a hint of light from the morning that was now greeting them. After blinking back the sleep that still wanted to overtake her, she sighed and focused her attention on the mirror across the room. It was covered with a old shroud that she had found below deck. As silly as it made her feel, she couldn't get the image of seeing someone else in the reflection out of her mind.

She let her gaze wander the small cabin as she listened to the steady sound of Jack's heart beating in her ear. His deep, steady breathing told her that he was still sleeping heavily and the last thing she wanted was to wake him. He had appeared so much more worn and ragged in recent days that she was beginning to wish there was more she could do to help him. She realized that she had few real options available to her. She could try to convince him to sell the statue for the money he owed to Ackhart, so that he and the crew would be safe, but it was very likely she would still be affected by the curse. If the statue was no longer in their possession, they had almost no chance of ending it. And since killing other random members of the crew, to find out if they were also affected, was out of the questions, no one knew for certain that she _was _the only one affected by it at this point.

She slowly lifted her head and looked down at him as he slept. Looking at him in such a vulnerable state, made her notice things she normally didn't. When he was awake there was almost always a calculating look about him. Even during the most innocent of conversations, it wasn't hard to see that he was always thinking ahead, trying to decide what would and wouldn't benefit him in each situation. While he slept, he seemed less guarded. There was no manipulations, calculation, lust, remorse or any other real emotions. There was a contentment that made him appear almost as innocent as he accused her of being.

She couldn't help but think he was beautiful at times. She found him attractive, but the beauty was far deeper than his physical appearance. He was a complex human being that appeared to be a simpleton to those that took no interest in learning about him. He was someone that would take a life as quickly as he would save one. Someone that thought himself bound by no real rules and yet often showed more regard for unspoken laws than men that bound themselves to the laws of the land. And on even rarer occasions, such as the previous night, she saw a longing in his eyes that she wasn't sure he even understood. Sometimes she could tell he longed to have someone love him, to need him; though he showed no real ambition of being responsible for that person. He, like almost every other human being that had ever walked the Earth, had a need for someone to be at his side simply to remind him that life is worth living.

Kaitlyn looked toward the window that was beginning to let the sun's first rays into the room and then looked back to Jack. She had no doubt that he would wake when the darkness was chased out of the room and he would still be exhausted from the uphill battle that he had been fighting for the past several weeks. She carefully lifted herself away from him and then slipped off of the bed as quietly as possible. After silently pulling her clothes on she removed the shroud from the mirror and placed it over the window, causing darkness to overtake the room once again. She then slipped out of the cabin, hoping that he could have at least an extra hour or two of sleep before he had to again face the complications that were forever plaguing him.

The morning air was fresh but held a bit more chill than was normal for the warm Caribbean climate. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched out over the water as the sun began to rise into the sky.

"I haven't seen you around much lately." Ana Maria's voice drew her attention away from the sunrise.

"Jack's concerned that I might upset the crew," Kaitlyn admitted.

"Aye," Ana agreed. "I'm not surprised. Most of them already think women are bad luck. Having a cursed one around would only help prove them right." Kaitlyn turned and smiled at Ana.

"At least my bad luck only seems to be afflicting me and not the entire crew," she said. For a moment silence hung heavily in the air. There were a handful of crewmen about but none were paying particular attention to the two women. Both Ana and Kaitlyn stood watching the sun make it's full appearance and announce that another day had dawned.

"I don't normally sell out my crew mates," Ana began quietly. "But I owe Jack Sparrow a lot. Even though he can be a lowdown thief, he also lets me sail on his ship."

Kaitlyn looked to her questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"The crew has been talking about voting him out of the position of captain," she confided. "Gibbs talked them out of mutiny, but if Jack doesn't watch himself he's going to lose his ship just the same." Kaitlyn nodded silently. Even though Jack ran things differently on his ship than most pirates did, he would hardly stand a chance if the entire crew, with the exception of a few, decided to rid him of his post.

"You can assure them that we're only returning to the island to deal with the curse," Kaitlyn said. "Jack fears that if we sell the statue before we do, everyone might very well be affected. Perhaps he's just practicing caution after seeing the results of the last curse he dealt with."

"Is that true?" Ana questioned.

"The truth is, we don't know for certain what the curse entails," Kaitlyn said honestly. For a moment Ana stood taking in the information and then looked at Kaitlyn again.

"Everybody that knows Jack, knows he doesn't give up the pursuit of riches easily," she said. "It seems a bit odd that he is so quickly giving in now." Kaitlyn could hear the suspicion in Ana's voice and turned to look at her.

"What are you implying?"

"It's not what I'm implying that you need to be concerned about," Ana told her. "Some of the men think you've bewitched him; that it's not a curse that kept you from dying."

"And what do you believe?" Kaitlyn asked, almost astounded at the thought. Ana looked at her and then smirked.

"I think Jack Sparrow finally found a woman that he couldn't hide his heart from. But men tend to see things differently." Kaitlyn nodded and then smirked herself.

"If that's truly what they believe, then you can also tell them that if they try to mutiny or overthrow Jack; me bewitching him will be the least of their worries." Ana looked at Kaitlyn and both broke out into smiles at the same time. The idea of her convincing a crew full of men that she could practice witchcraft while unable to die wouldn't be a difficult feat, to say the least. If that was the only way to keep Jack protected from his own crew, then Kaitlyn would consider it a small price to pay.

* * *

Jack rolled over and slowly felt the realm of the real word seeping into his subconscious. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. His cabin seemed unnaturally dark and Kaitlyn was already gone. It was the first time he had spent the night with her that he had awoken alone. For a moment he laid there looking up at the ceiling, then he turned to look at the window which had been covered. He smirked and then sat up. He had no real idea what time it was or how long she had been gone, but he had to assume that she put the shroud over the window so he could sleep later into the morning. 

He began pulling his clothes on and then walked over and pulled the cover down. It was bright outside and he instantly recoiled at the intensity of the light that rushed in to greet him. It was easily mid-morning now and though he didn't like the idea of people tricking him into sleeping half the day away, he realized that she hadn't done it as a form of trickery, she had wanted him to get rest. He looked down at the shroud in his hand and then threw it on the bed so that he could begin dawning his hat and effects. As he stood there alone, he felt a strange sense of emotion. It wasn't as though she had saved his life or given him great riches, and yet the simple gesture of her darkening the cabin so that he could rest, showed that what she did, she did because she wanted to and not because she had to. The idea of someone being concerned for his well being was a bit strange to him but not completely unwanted.

Once he was fully clothed he stepped out onto the deck of the ship. The sky was bright blue with clouds hanging about lazily. There was a gentle breeze that seemed to be keeping everything at a comfortable temperature without causing havoc with the sails of the ship. The sun had risen quite a ways into the sky and he realized that it was now late morning, though there seemed to be little need for him on the deck. He did have to admit that he felt much more rested than he had in weeks and was privately grateful to Kaitlyn for what she had done. He quickly ascended the stairs to the helm and found Gibbs, Dallin and the new, Spanish speaking crewman standing there. The new crewmen had informed them that his name was Jasper but offered no surname. Since he had caused no trouble, Jack hadn't asked any further questions.

"Jack?" Gibbs said in surprise.

"Good morning, Gentlemen," Jack said in a much more pleasant tone than he had used with his crew in quite some time.

"Just barely," Dallin said with a grin. Jack smirked at the comment and placed his hand on the helm of the ship.

"What can I say, mate? Your sister is an exhausting woman," he said with a wicked look. Instantly, Dallin's ears turned pink from the insinuation but he also obviously had no real desire to hear someone talking about his sister in such a way. It was Gibbs, however, that suddenly had a look of complete confusion etched on his face.

"Sister? I didn't know the lad had a sister." Jack's eyes widened ever so slightly as he looked back to the younger boy.

"Oh right, I probably shouldn't have said that," he mused quietly then looked to Gibbs. "You see...the lad's mother's sister's aunt had a niece that married Kaitlyn's father's brother's uncle's son. Which just happens to make him Ana Maria's half brother...twice removed." Gibbs stared vacantly at Jack for a moment and then looked at Dallin.

"Kaitlyn's father is also my father," he said simply.

"Ah..." Gibbs said then glanced at Jack once more before wandering down the steps to the deck. Jasper looked as if he were still trying to figure out the family tree that Jack had just laid before him and Jack simply looked to Dallin matter-of-factly.

"My explanation was far more fun."

* * *

There seemed to be a tentative peace on the ship in the following days. Ana Maria had reported back to the crew that Jack still intended to get them what they wanted, after ensuring their safety. Jack decided to take Kaitlyn up on her offer to share the cabin and found that he slept much more peacefully there than in a hammock in the crew's quarters. With Jack's nightly absence, Pepe found himself a new, albeit, unwilling sleeping companion in Mr. Gibbs. 

One morning, days after her talk with Ana Maria, Kaitlyn found herself lying awake trying to come up with a solution that would solve everyone's problems.

"Morning, love." Jack's tired voice lulled her from her thoughts.

"Good morning," she said. For a moment he said nothing as she rested her head on him and seemed to return to her thoughts. His fingers caressed her back gently as he stared up the ceiling. He found himself thinking about what would happen once they had returned the statue. If the curse simply disappeared their next stop would be her home.

"Do you miss your family, love?" He asked suddenly. Kaitlyn looked up at him in surprise. She really hadn't given it much thought and hadn't expect that he would really be interested.

"I suppose I do," she replied. "I love my parents. I just never wanted to become them. I never wanted to marry a man that I didn't love, who would probably have many mistresses in his life time." Jack smirked but kept his eyes on the ceiling.

"What would be stopping you from doing the same?" She looked at him in confusion so he grinned and started mindlessly tracing her skin with his fingers.

"If your husband is daft enough to turn to strumpets when he has you awaiting him at home, what would keep you from having a lover of your own?" For a moment she didn't answer then she rested her head on his chest again.

"If I were caught, I would be punished," she said weakly. "At least if my lover were a pirate."

"Aye," he agreed.

"Will you watch over Dallin once I go home? I know it's asking a lot of you—"

"If you recall, darling, the lad was on my ship before you were," he reminded her. She nodded and sighed heavily and tried to relax again. "Now your monkey is another story."

"Oh Pepe," she said sadly. "My father won't allow me to bring him home with me. I can't imagine my husband being any more tolerant of him."

"The monkey thinks he's part of the crew," Jack said. "One of the few parts that won't mutiny, in fact. Give him a cherimoya and some rum and he's the blithest one on the ship."

"You give rum to Pepe?"

"'_Give_' is hardly an appropriate description," he retorted. Kaitlyn sat up quietly, finally acknowledging that soon she would be going home again. For so long, it had seemed like an abstract idea, something that would be in the distant future. But she realized that the future was coming much more quickly than she wanted it to.

"If I told you that I wanted you as a lover, would you come back after I've married?" Jack could see she was near tears and really didn't want to see her start crying.

"Do you really think you could live with yourself if I did, love?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. It was one thing to share his bed while they were traveling together. But it was something completely different to sneak around and be unfaithful to her husband. Jack smirked then sat up and began dressing. Oddly, he found that he would have been more disappointed had she said 'yes'. Part of what made her so intriguing was that pure honesty she still seemed to hold so important. Had she said that she could live with the guilt of being unfaithful to her husband, even to be with him, it would have made her no better than any other woman that chose to seek pleasure outside of her marriage. It told him that she wanted more than just a man to fulfill her physical desires.

"I think you do know, love," he said as he opened the door and walked out onto the deck. Normally, he wasn't so quick to leave in the mornings but he could tell that she would eventually start crying if they continued the discussion and he wasn't entirely certain how he would handle that. He sighed as he looked out at the sparkling sea. He was beginning to realize that the curse wasn't the only torment he had managed to inflict upon her. By not stopping their relationship before it started, he had also put her into a position where he would end up breaking her heart, and for the first time in his adult life, he actually cared too much to simply ignore it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm trying to decide if I'm going to continue with the rest of the story I have planned or simply put together an ending. Someone from my yahoo group, found someone on adultfanfiction .net, that's been copying and pasting my Jack dialogue and putting it in their own fic. I realize that he's a difficult character to write, but I put a lot of effort into writing this story and I've been plagiarized several other times in the past, which is why I have stopped writing in the InuYasha 'fandom'. Now if my PotC work is going to be stolen, then I will simply stop writing it as well. I do appreciate the people that read and review this story and don't steal the work, so I do intend to end the story (I won't just stop posting without closure). But I've yet to decide how it will be ended, though if I continue to be plagiarized there will probably be parts cut out and I will simply bring it to an end. **

**On a somewhat less irritable note, I have a website for this story. I might actually write out the story of Isidro and Catalina one day but it really isn't appropriate for this site. I have also photo shopped some pictures of "Jack & Kaitlyn" together. You can read the explanation about the pictures at the site, if you would like to see the pictures. I would love to hear what you guys think of them. There are also some pictures of me there, even bald ones while I was still going through chemo. Enjoy: (just remove the spaces or copy the address, it's fairly simple)**

**www. Freewebs. com/ Kilala81**

**I'm also currently using wordpad for my writing. I've been too lazy to re-upload Word or Open Office onto my computer, so I apologize for mistakes (particularly spelling and grammar) in the past couple of chapters. Once I am working on a decent program again, I will edit and reupload them.**


	29. Negotiation

**Chapter Twenty Nine:  
****Negotiation

* * *

**

Jack grinned wickedly as he stared across the wooden table at one of his new crewmen. The older man, who simply went by the name Hagen, immediately knew he had a losing hand and dropped his cards to the table.

"Bloody good thing we're not playing for money," he muttered with a good natured smirk. Like the rest of the crew, he was wearing dirty rags and was unkempt from his years at sea. However, he still held a thick Irish accent and had rich auburn hair that was just beginning to show signs of graying.

"I think I'll have a celebratory drink," Jack quipped as he downed the rum that was sitting in front of him. He had decided that the crew might be a little more forgiving with him, if he showed them that he was the kind of captain they wanted to have in charge of things. Now the deck of the Pearl was aglow with lantern light as the entire crew sat around playing cards and drinking rum. Most pirate ships forbade gambling because it led to far too many fights and subsequent deaths. However, enjoying a a friendly game of cards had certainly never harmed anyone.

"As if you need an excuse for a drink," Ana said sarcastically.

Hagen picked up his mug and held it in the air. "The lass is right, who needs excuses?" He said and then downed his rum as well. Ana smirked as the rest of the crew agreed wholeheartedly and then disposed of their own drinks.

"I told you there were advantages to having another woman on the ship," Kaitlyn said as they watched the men continue to laugh, drink and begin another hand of cards. Ana glanced at her and nodded in agreement. She had to admit that since Kaitlyn had lost her prissy demeanor and became more a part of the crew, Ana had found some amount of relief in having another female presence there. She could hold her alcohol as well as any of the men, but sitting around and drinking herself into a stupor wasn't something she felt the need to do. And having at least one person that wouldn't be drunkenly groping her by the end of the night definitely had it's advantages.

"If we wait another hour we could probably rob them blind," Ana quipped. Kaitlyn laughed at the idea, because it was likely very true. Jack had sent Dallin below deck earlier in the evening to bring up as much rum as he could find and the crew was taking full advantage of it. Both women had indulged in a bit themselves, but neither had intentions of impairing their judgment. At least in a pub, if things were to get out of control there was almost always a way to get out of the situation. No matter how much trust they put into the crew while sober, a ship wasn't a place for women to press their luck. Ana Maria had learned early in life that she not only had to be physically tough to handle men, but often she had to be smarter to keep herself safe, even on a relatively docile ship like the Pearl.

Finally, she rolled her eyes and sighed then turned and headed up to the helm, Kaitlyn following behind her. Dallin had offered to keep a watch over things since none of the other men seemed to have any intention of doing so. Ana also suspected that his age and size also set him apart from the other men and wasn't sure he had any real desire to drink amongst them.

Jack watched as both of the women went up to the helm and then he returned to his game of cards. While he had enjoyed having a few mugs of rum, he was making sure to keep himself much more sober than he typically would. He had been mutinied upon once before and he wasn't going to put himself in that position again. His other intentions were slightly less obvious. As his new crewmen drank more they also talked more, giving him a better idea of the kind of men they were and just how much trust he could truly put into them. While Hagen seemed rather good natured, Jack wasn't entirely convinced that he trusted some of the other men, including Jasper.

His gaze moved from the cards in his hands to the rustling he heard on the deck. Perhaps, he had simply grown more accustomed to Pepe than almost anyone else had, but he recognized the slight sound of his scurryings when no one else seemed to be aware of it.

Before anyone else even realized the monkey was nearby, Pepe grabbed something of Jaspers and attempted to run. The pirate pulled his cutlass and nearly ran it through the small monkey but was stopped when his sword was violently knocked out of his hand and it slid across the floor. He turned to see Jack standing, his cutlass drawn with obvious intention to keep harm from coming to the small creature.

"He stole my time piece," Jasper said, unsure what had just transpired. Most pirates wouldn't tolerate thievery on their ship, let alone when it was committed by lowly vermin.

Jack looked up toward the crow's nest, where Pepe had run off to, and then shook his head. "He's a monkey," Jack stated obviously.

"He's a thief," Jasper countered.

"Aye," Jack agreed. "But in case you haven't noticed, mate, we're on the open sea. That monkey won't be selling off your valuables anytime soon. The first rule on my ship is that we don't kill the monkey..."

"Kill the monkey!" Jack turned abruptly when Cotton's bird spoke up. "Kill the monkey!"

"_Don't_...kill the monkey," Jack repeated.

"Awk! Kill the monkey!"

"We do _not_ kill the monkey." He said as he stepped closer to Cotton.

"Jack," Gibbs finally broke in as he stepped between Jack and the bird. "You're arguing with a parrot."

Jack looked at Gibbs and then let his glance move back to the bird before giving a childish smirk. "He started it."

"He started it!" The parrot squawked. Gibbs quickly braced Jack so that he wouldn't lunge for the mouthy thing. Jack watched it for another moment and then turned and sat in his seat again.

"The second rule on the ship is no one teaches that bloody bird any new words," he muttered as he picked up his cards again. Gibbs looked at Cotton and grinned before turning and offering Jack a serious nod. Jasper stood staring up at the crow's nest before retrieving his cutlass and then his cards. There was no point in pressing the issue for the time being. After a few moments of awkward silence the rum began flowing again and all thoughts of monkeys and parrots were gone completely.

* * *

The sun seemed to rise extra early the following morning, simply to punish the crew for their night of fun. Jack had decided to stay up into the morning hours when the others had finally gone below deck to get sleep. As the day wore on, the men returned to their duties but the foreboding feeling that had been bothering Jack finally came to a head mid-day. There was a ship waiting for them on the horizon and he didn't need two guesses as to who it was. 

"Cap'n?" Gibbs questioned.

Jack shook his head and then looked to his first mate. "If you have any suggestions, now would be the time to hear them."

"Think we can outrun 'em?" Gibbs questioned. Jack stared at the approaching ship. Even if they did try to get away there was no where to get to. The ship was under crewed and wasn't capable of moving at it's full speed. Eventually, Ackhart would catch up to them and Jack would need to deal with the consequences.

"Ackhart won't give up so easily, I'm afraid," he informed his first mate. The tension aboard the ship was almost thick enough to cut through. A moment of total silence passed before Jack finally spoke up again. "I'll give him the Pearl."

"Jack?" Gibbs gasped at the very thought. "You can't just hand over the Pearl."

"I seem to be running out of options that will leave me anything less than dead," Jack responded curtly.

"Just give him the statue," Gibbs argued. "Then we'll still have the Pearl for plundering."

Jack looked to his first mate and smirked. "The way I hear tell, if I give up the statue, I lose the ship regardless," he said. Gibbs averted his eyes but said nothing to dispute that fact that most of the crew would likely vote to have him stripped of his title. "I'll hand over the Pearl under the condition that the entire crew be returned safely to Tortuga." Gibbs watched as Jack slowly descended the stairs and stood on the deck waiting for Ackhart. He realized that Jack would rather give up his ship than to have his own crew vote him out of the position of captain. His pride would be far more damaged if he were demoted and had to work amongst the crew while still on his own ship.

Not more than quarter of an hour later, Ackhart was once again boarding the Pearl. Several of his crewmen followed him and waited patiently for orders.

"Where's the rest of your crew, Sparrow?" The amusement the other captain's voice was nearly enough to make Jack reach for his pistol.

"A good captain can sail a ship with a minimal crew. Each member gets more of the spoils that way, it's common sense, really," he replied.

"And a bad captain sails with a minimal crew when half of his walk off of his ship," Ackhart replied and then gestured towards his own ship. Jack saw that at least three of his former crew mates were on deck watching. He now realized that Ackart had been keeping tabs on him and likely knew where he was going. Since Jack hadn't been in a particular hurry, Ackhart had managed to intercept him before he made it to Arigate Isle.

"I'm prepared to come to an accord," Jack said. "You can have the Pearl, but not her crew."

"You're in no position to bargain," the other captain scoffed. "I know that you already have the statue. If you intend to rid yourself of crewmen, in the future I would recommend they either leave the ship well compensated for their silence or see that they don't leave the ship at all."

"I assume they've also told you that there's a curse on said statue," Jack questioned. Ackhart nodded to one of his men, who headed towards the captain's cabin.

"It was the rumor," he admitted. "I've also been told that there is only one person affected by it." The other crewmen came back out of the cabin seconds later, shoving Kaitlyn out onto the deck.

"It's true, Captain," he said. Ackhart met Jack's eyes for a moment before he walked past him to where Kaitlyn stood.

"It seems I didn't get to collect my debt of blood after all," he mused as he looked her over. He was well aware that he had seen her on the ground not breathing and there weren't many explanations as to why she was standing here staring at him now. "Though, I am a man of logic. It's quite possible that this isn't the same woman at all. Perhaps she had a sister that was hidden elsewhere on the ship. That does seem like a ploy you would contrive to keep me from taking the statue."

"Your men searched the entire ship, as I recall," Jack pointed out. Ackhart turned and looked at him before turning back to Kaitlyn and smiling at her.

"So they did," he murmured as he eyed her up suspiciously. "Perhaps a demonstration?" Kaitlyn's eyes never left his. She refused to let him see the nervousness that was boiling inside of her, despite the fact that she knew he wouldn't hesitate to harm her again. "Turn around."

The entire crew watched as Kaitlyn slowly turned her back to him and closed her eyes, unsure what he would do. The sound of him unsheathing his blade caused her breath to catch and her heart begin to pound wildly. Even if the curse would see that she revived after being killed, she had no desire to die by a blade and there were no absolute guarantees that she would be saved from death a second time.

He grabbed a fist full of her long hair, that she no longer kept tied up, and pulled her head back roughly. With one quick motion, he sliced off most of her hair, leaving it barely long enough to brush her shoulders. However, he had gotten what he wanted. Jack was standing behind him, unable to see what he was doing to Kaitlyn. As soon as the blade had sliced her hair, he turned and saw Jack's expression. It was obvious that Jack believed he was using the blade to slit her throat and his expression was enough to expose his weakness.

"You can keep the ship and your crew," Ackhart informed him as he dropped Kaitlyn's hair on the floor. She immediately ran her fingers through what remained. It was the first time since she was a small child that she hadn't had hair long enough to be pulled up the way a proper woman would wear. "I will be taking the statue."

Jack met Kaitlyn's gaze and then nodded. At the very least he would get Ackhart and his men off of the ship. He could always steal back the statue at a later time if it became necessary.

"I will also be taking her," he said and motioned toward Kaitlyn. "If we take the statue without taking her, it's possible that she'll pass the curse onto me or my crew."

"The lass is part of my crew, that wasn't part of the bargain," Jack argued.

"As I said, you're not exactly in a position to bargain," he repeated and walked closer to Jack, his sword still brandished. Jack quickly reached for his cutlass but Ackhart anticipated the move and drew his pistol quicker than Jack was able to draw his sword. Jack's gaze was fixed on the barrel of the pistol, trying to think up a way out of the situation that didn't involve anyone being killed or taken to the other ship.

Kaitlyn stood helplessly watching. She wanted to speak up and volunteer to go without an argument, but she realized that thing wouldn't be pleasant for her if she was taken onto the other ship.

"The last time I was aboard your ship, you didn't attempt to save her when she was thrown overboard," Ackhart reminded him. "Why would you now object to losing a whore when you are willing to give up your ship?" Jack stared into his eyes for a moment. What possible explanation could he give? What could he possibly say that would end his multitude of problems? If he lost the statue, the crew would take his position and ship from him. If he bartered with the Pearl, he was losing his livelihood. And if he allowed Kaitlyn to be taken, there was very little doubt as to the sort of punishment she would be subjected to.

"That's a very nice pistol," Jack commented offhandedly. "It seems a bit familiar." A sick smile crossed Ackhart's face but it quickly faded when he heard the unmistakable click of a pistol behind him. He turned to find Kaitlyn pointing one directly at him. Hagen was standing not more than five feet from her now and without giving thought to her actions, she had grabbed his weapon when everyone else was watching the both captains.

"You intend to shoot me, lass?" Ackhart questioned with a threatening chuckle.

"Yes," she answered. He took a step closer, fairly certain that she had never handled a firearm before and was only trying to bluff him off of the ship.

"The only problem is, I'm much quicker with a pistol than you are."

She could tell he was trying to keep her talking so that he could get close enough to take the gun away from her. "You may be quicker, but only one of us won't stay dead," she replied. Her finger was resting tentatively on the trigger and he believed that she was actually contemplating shooting him.

"You only have one shot. Even if you shoot me, my crew will still kill your captain and every other man on this ship," he informed her.

"But...you _will_ be dead," she pointed out. "There's nothing for you to gain through your death."

"And you believe you have something to offer me that I couldn't get from the whores at any port in the Caribbean?" He scoffed.

"My father is William Harris," she said in a confident voice. "He was a respected member of the British parliament when we lived in London and he still has close ties to the crown. He isn't a man to suffer men like you."

"And just what do I gain from this knowledge?"

"If I were to be returned in my current condition; cursed after spending months on a pirate ship, he would turn me away and deny me. But if there's no curse there would be no proof of my whereabouts over the past months, which would mean he would pay handsomely to assure that no one ever finds out. He would pay nearly any amount to protect his namesake and reputation."

"And you intend to bargain?"

"I wasn't alone when I found the treasure. Several of the crew were with me, but I'm the one that found the statue," she lied. "If you take me and the statue off of this ship, the curse won't be ended."

Ackhart smirked sardonically at her. "You say that as if I should care that your curse is ended."

"My father can pay you more than you would get from that statue," she said. "And if you take that statue, and leave me cursed, I promise I will spend every day of the remainder of your life, making you suffer for it." The silence on the deck was nearly deafening as both stood with pistols pointed at the other.

"What are you offering me?" He finally asked suspiciously.

"Let us end the curse and then I'll join you willingly. You can return me to my home and blackmail my father in any way that you see fit," she said. For a moment he stood contemplating her words. He already knew where they were going and would have little trouble keeping a close watch over them, should they attempt to escape. He had heard from Jack's former crewmen that she was, in fact, incapable of death. She had revived on the ship right before their very eyes. He didn't want to risk bringing a curse onto his own ship, if there were other options available to him. Blackmailing a rich, old man was much simpler than trying to sell a cursed piece of treasure.

"And what will you gain out of all of this?" He questioned. Kaitlyn held his gaze, refusing to focus on his pistol. She was aware that at any time, he could choose to shoot her and she would have to die before the curse brought her back, unless the wound wasn't fatal and then she would simply have to suffer the pain of it.

"The money you receive from my father will resolve your debt against Captain Sparrow and his crew," she said firmly.

Ackhart grinned wickedly at Jack then looked back to Kaitlyn. He then lowered his pistol gave a short nod. "Fine," he agreed. After a moment, she slowly lowered her weapon as well, then watched him carefully as he stepped closer to her. "But it's best that you remember that once this curse is gone, there will be nothing protecting you. You will obey orders while you're on my ship or losing your hair will seem like a privilege." She nodded wordlessly then watched as he turned and walked back to Jack.

"It seems that your whore makes a better captain of this ship than you do," he said. "I know your destination and I _will_ be waiting for your return." Everyone remained silent as he and his men retreated to their own ship. Kaitlyn quickly handed Hagen his pistol and collected the handful of long, golden hair that was lying on the deck then returned to the cabin before anyone could question her.

Jack waited until all of the other men were gone before turning to Gibbs. "Stay on course," he said simply and then turned and walked straight to the cabin. Rather than knocking, he simply opened the door and let it fall closed behind him.

"You have some sort of plan, I assume," he inquired. Kaitlyn was sitting on the bed silently, looking down at the locks of blonde hair she had spent nearly her entire life growing.

"Yes," she answered without looking at him.

"Well, this would be the time to enlighten the rest of us, darling," he informed her. She finally looked at him and then laid her hair on the night stand.

"You've already heard it," she said. "Once the curse is gone, I'll allow him to return me home. It will resolve your debt and if he blackmails my father, my family will believe that Ackhart is the pirate I've been with. So you will never need to worry about the Navy seeking you out to charge you with kidnapping."

"No offense, love, but that is probably the most foolish plan I've have ever heard."

Kaitlyn stood and walked over to him. "Jack," she sighed. "After the curse is gone, you intend to return me home anyway. Does it really make a difference which ship I travel on?"

"You have no idea what a man like Ackhart will do, love."

"I know that if I don't go with him, he'll kill you," she answered. Jack watched her for a long moment. There really wasn't a way for him to win, save for killing the other captain. What Kaitlyn had proposed would allow him to keep his ship and he was positive that without the threat of Ackhart lingering over the crew, he could convince them that he was the rightful captain. But, that would mean that Kaitlyn would be left with Ackhart and his crew until they decided to return her to her home.

"Ackhart runs his ship a bit differently than the Pearl is run, darling."

"You don't have to tell me," she said. "I would rather be his whore than to watch him kill you." Jack sighed inwardly. His ship and his reputation as captain meant nearly everything to him. But he knew that he could never willingly turn Kaitlyn over to the kind of men that were on the other ship. He also realized that she didn't fully comprehend what they would do to her if he did. Her only real experience with pirates had been with him and his crew and never with men that thought of women as objects to be passed around and used for their pleasures.

"It would seem that you have a bit more pirate in you than I had originally believed," he said knowing arguing would get them no where. "I never thought that I would live to see the day that you would threaten someone with a pistol."

Kaitlyn smiled slightly then shook her head. "It wasn't loaded," she confided.

"You may very well be just dishonest enough to be called a pirate, yet," he said with a grin. He then ran his fingers through her shortened locks. "I could almost pass you off as my cabin boy now, eh?"

"My mother is likely to kill him herself, when she sees what he did to my hair," Kaitlyn said seriously. "A woman of breeding should never have hair so short."

"It suits you," he said as he studied her face. She looked older and less like a little girl with shorter hair, though he was grateful that it was still long enough that she didn't resemble a young boy either.

"As I recall, you once told me that I would never, even in the threat of death, sound like a pirate," she said playfully.

"Aye, and I stick by that assessment, love," he said. "Just because you look like a pirate, and on rare, yet utterly entertaining occasions, you behave like a miscreant or scallywag, doesn't mean you sound like one, love."

Kaitlyn gave a relenting sigh. Though on occasion she caught herself using slang and less than proper grammar, she realized that almost no one would buy the idea of her being a pirate. She doubted that she could even pass as a believable wench or bar maid. "I suppose it doesn't," she conceded.

For a moment Jack mulled over the situation. He had serious doubts about the amount of trust he could put into Ackhart. His former crewmen could easily lead him to Arigate isle and once the crew anchored the Pearl they would be at a disadvantage. They had a much smaller crew and most of them weren't going to offer up heroics. It was quite possible that many of the new crewmen would simply surrender and join Ackhart rather than fight for the Pearl and Jack.

"I need to go deal with the crew," Jack said absently, as he continued to put together an idea that, hopefully, would solve his problem with Ackhart. As he stepped out on the deck, he was glad that all the men had went right back to work and none seemed to be plotting a mutiny or any other unpleasantness. He unhurriedly climbed the stairs and stared at the horizon along with Gibbs.

"There's been a change in plans," he said finally. Gibbs glanced over at him curiously then back out at the water.

"We have a new heading?"

"Aye," Jack said. "Set a course for Port Royal."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay this time. This website was messing up for a couple of weeks, I couldn't upload work and all of the email alerts were down. But all seems to be going well now. Cheorl knows where this plot is heading! I'm putting in a cameo appearance by one of her favorites just for her! lol Don't worry about the other canon characters too much, they might make brief appearances but I don't intend to drag them into the story. **

**I'm almost at 200 reviews! Help me get there, review, critique, give me constructive critisms or just tell a joke or something! lol I also added another picture to my freewebs site. I'm going to link it in my profile. This one is a more emotional and sensual picture (of Jack and Kaitlyn) **

**I couldn't resist having Jack argue with the parrot over "not killing the monkey" since he took such fun in killing monkey Jack in the second movie. He loved Pepe too much to let someone hurt him! lol**


	30. Trust

**Chapter Thirty:  
****Trust

* * *

**

There was a sharp knock on the door of the captain's cabin where Ackhart was seated at his large mahogany table, nursing a glass of scotch whiskey, while contemplating what he would do about Jack Sparrow. He was rarely a forgiving man when someone was in his debt but he wanted far more than money from Jack. Money was something he wouldn't have a particular problem gaining if he felt the need to. However, there were principles at stake. On numerous occasions Jack had eluded him and made a mockery of him and his reputation among other buccaneers.

Ackhart had spent years sailing under the title of privateer, though occasionally he and his crew would also serve as merchants. He had come across Jack Sparrow, who had apparently made quite a name for himself among the navy and East India company, while in England just months after he had regained the Black Pearl. The ship had been terribly neglected while in the care of his former first mate and Jack had eventually convinced Ackhart to loan him money to restore the ship which was to be repaid in full, plus extra for his generosity. Once word of Ackhart's assistance made it's way to high ranking officials, the navy accused him of conspiring with pirates and stripped him of his letter of marque. He had retreated to the Caribbean shortly there after but found that Jack was always one step ahead of him.

"Captain?"

Ackhart let his eyes slide from the drink in his hand, to the door, where his first mate's muffled voice could be heard.

"Come in," he said as he placed the glass of scotch on the table and sat up straight in his chair. .His first mate stepped inside and began to address him.

"We're awaiting orders," he said. "Should we follow them to the island?"

"No," he replied thoughtfully. "Find out where Sparrow picked up that young girl." The other man gave him a questioning look. It had been the plan to simply let the other ship continue on it's heading and then follow them. "Is there a problem, Baldwin?" He asked his first mate pointedly when he didn't immediately follow orders.

"No, sir."

Ackhart smirked at the obvious confusion on the other man's face. "Sparrow was willing to turn over his ship in order to keep that statue, presumably to end her curse. The girl has offered herself in exchange for Sparrow's debt. There must be a reason they would go to such lengths to protect each other, wouldn't you say?"

Baldwin nodded but still looked perplexed. "If we follow them to the island we can have the ship and the statue."

"But there is still the issue of the supposed curse. Besides," he said with a smirk. "I believe what she said. She's no whore or pirate." Ackhart stood and walked over to the window to look outside. "Which raises the question of why she is with Jack Sparrow to begin with."

"Couldn't we learn all this after we took over his ship?"

"She told me that her father is William Harris. Once we find out where she came from, I intend to go to her father and inform him that his precious daughter is in danger. She did say he would pay handsomely to keep her whereabouts quiet, so I will offer him my assistance, in exchange for a hefty payment," he said as glanced at his first mate. "When we find Sparrow again, I'll take up his offer of his ship then sail straight back to her home. When we return her, relatively unharmed, Sparrow will be arrested and hanged. I will have his ship, the money that we're paid for delivering him, and we can return to get the statue providing this curse has been dealt with."

Baldwin nodded, realizing that his captain not only intended to gain the most possible money out of his efforts but he intended to see Jack Sparrow suffer for what he'd done. "I'll talk to the men that were on his ship. Find out where they picked her up."

"Once you do, set a course," Ackhart said as he returned to his chair and picked up his whiskey again. "I don't want to waste anymore time than necessary."

* * *

"Jack," Gibbs said tentatively. "What's in your head? We can't just sail into Port Royal and lay anchor." 

Jack turned and continued to check over the deck, not stopping to talk to his first mate who was tagging along after him like a lost puppy. Ana Maria was at the helm and the entire crew was busy keeping the ship running.

Jack finally turned to face Gibbs. "We won't be sailing into Port Royal and laying anchor. You," Jack said and pointed at his first mate. "...will remain with the crew on the Pearl while I take the boat to Port Royal. That way we can avoid the predicament of laying anchor there and the subsequent mêlée that would no doubt ensue." Jack waved his hand and then turned and continued on.

"You know what I mean," Gibbs protested. "The commodore will have you at the gallows by the following morning." Jack continued walking for a moment and then stopped to tie a rope that had come loose.

"I never have understood that, really. Sunset seems like a far more appropriate time to end a man's life, wouldn't you say?" He turned and looked at his first mate, as if he actually expected an answer and then shrugged and continued walking again. Gibbs trailed behind him, almost unsure what he should say. He finally grabbed Jack's arm so he would stop walking.

"Jack," he said when he finally had his full attention. "This is a fool's expedition. All you're going to accomplish is getting yourself killed."

"If I don't do this, Ackhart will either take the Pearl or harm Kaitlyn again," he said frankly. Gibbs stood silently for a moment. He had expected to hear Jack's typical, yet arrogant, reminder of who he was and that he could accomplish anything because of it.

"Is that what this is about?" Gibbs stood staring disbelievingly at him, which caused Jack to turn abruptly and continue walking. "You're willing to give up your ship, your crew...your life...for her?"

Hearing the words come from someone else, suddenly made Jack actually think about what he was doing. He was a scallywag, a bloody pirate. Pirates didn't risk their lives to save others. Yet he realized that he was going to be doing just that. His last encounter with the commodore hadn't exactly been a pleasant one. He had gotten away but there was little doubt that if he were foolish enough to return there were many there that would love to finish what they had begun the day Will Turner had saved him from the noose.

"I seem to recall her doing the same for me...for everyone on this bloody ship," Jack reminded him as he motioned to the crewmen on the deck. He was growing more irritated by the moment. The last thing he wanted was for his crew, especially his first mate, to doubt him. Gibbs continued to walk behind him, suddenly wondering how much of Jack and Kaitlyn's relationship was merely physical. He wasn't entirely certain Jack was fit to be in charge if he was going to allow his judgment to be clouded by emotions. There were more than one or two lives to be considered when decisions were made.

Jack finally stopped and turned to Gibbs again. "Besides, the commodore won't arrest me," Jack assured him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Leverage," Jack said then grinned. Gibbs gave him a confused look. The only leverage he could think of was the statue and he doubted Norrington had any real desire for that.

"What kind of leverage?"

"The poor, rich lass that I've rescued from a brutal pirate," he said matter of factly. "The commodore would never allow harm to come to such a person."

"Kaitlyn?" Gibbs asked in surprise.

"Aye," Jack nodded. "Get her speaking in Spanish, sounding utterly terrified, and he'll believe anything that I tell him, savvy?"

"And what is it you expect to tell him?"

Jack smirked, "The truth."

"Which would be what exactly?"

"That she's burdened with a terrible curse because of a bloody scallywag that ignored warnings about a damned piece of treasure; Though, the commodore will believe that scallywag is Ackhart, of course."

"Ah..." Gibbs said thoughtfully. "And once ol' Ackhart has the navy chasing after him—"

"We'll have time to finish what we started," Jack finished for him.

* * *

Jack stood at the helm watching as darkness overtook the Caribbean. He was tired and it showed. Not only had Ana and Gibbs offered to take over the helm but Dallin had also been offering his assistance. He hadn't slept the night before Ackhart's visit and he had only dozed off briefly once or twice in the days since. The ship had been working at full capacity. He knew that he needed to get to Port Royal before Ackhart realized what he was doing and tried to stop him. 

"Captain Sparrow," Kaitlyn greeted as she climbed the stairs to the helm.

Jack glanced in her direction then gave a nod. "Miss Harris," he said with a slight grin.

"You should try to get sleep, Jack," she urged, after getting a good look at him. "The crew needs you to be alert."

"And may I inquire as to which member of the crew sent you up here, love?" He questioned.

"No one sent me," she told him. "Though Ana Maria did tell me that you refused to give up the helm so that you could get rest." Jack glanced at her, his patience wearing more thin with each passing day. He didn't like the idea of people talking about him when he wasn't around. Perhaps he was simply overly paranoid of another mutiny but he had an irrational desire to stay awake and in charge.

"I'll rest once I've dealt with Ackhart," he said with an air of finality.

Kaitlyn stepped up beside him, lowering her voice so that the crew wouldn't overhear and try to listen in. "Jack, this has got to stop. Your crew has no intentions to mutiny or take away your ship. But if you refuse to trust them and continue to act the way you have been, you'll leave them with no other choice. They can't have a captain that is sleep deprived and not thinking rationally."

Jack looked to her, surprised that she would use such a firm tone with him. Typically, she was soft spoken when trying to coerce him into doing something that she wanted.

"One might argue that I do my most rational thinking when I'm otherwise impaired," he responded.

"Then by all mean, Jack, drink yourself into a stupor. Just make sure that you drink enough that you'll pass out and get some rest," she bit back. For a long moment they both stared at each other, the tension that plagued the entire crew not lost between the two of them.

"Do you have a problem you would like to discuss with me, love?" He finally questioned, thinking there was something more behind her words.

"Why are we going to Port Royal?"

"I have an acquaintance there that can be of assistance to me," he answered.

"So you're putting everyone in danger and completely disregarding the agreement that I made?"

"It was a foolish agreement," he said simply.

"And since when do you have a problem with foolishness?" She questioned.

Jack gripped the wheel tighter, fatigue and stress nearly overwhelming him and pushing him dangerously close to losing his temper. He finally released the helm and stepped closer to Kaitlyn. "I don't need your father to pay my debts."

"So it's simply foolish pride that's stopping you?"

Jack stared at her, realizing that he should have discussed his intentions with her once he had instructed the crew to go to Port Royal instead of Arigate Isle. Seeing her angry, made him realize that she must have believed that he simply disregarded her solution because it was hers and not his own. It certainly wasn't uncommon for men to refuse help from women, usually because they had little to no respect for them.

"It has nothing to do with pride, love. I'm just not willing to negotiate with your life."

Kaitlyn sighed as her resolve softened. A part of her was frustrated that he believed she was too helpless to take care of herself, but she also found his attempt at chivalry to be somewhat endearing. "Regardless, you should show your crew that you trust them and get some sleep. If they don't believe you trust them, why should they return the gesture?"

He thought over her logic; there was definite truth to it. If he showed that he was concerned about a mutiny, then the crew would begin to think that he felt there was reason for one.

"Aye," he relented. "I suppose I could use some sleep before we arrive in Port Royal."

"I'll be in the cabin," Kaitlyn informed him. He watched her descend the stairs then smirked to himself. A part of him would love to see how Ackhart would handle a woman like her but he knew that it wouldn't remain humorous for long. Kaitlyn was far too proud to not fight back and with men like Ackhart that would lead to far worse trouble in the end.

* * *

Gibbs took over the helm once they neared Port Royal as Jack stood mulling over his plan of action. It was mid-day and there were no particular signs that the navy would be expecting a pirate ship to be laying anchor just outside the harbor and it was very unlikely that anyone would be expecting the elusive Jack Sparrow to return to the Port, especially in broad day light. The boldness of it was almost as good of a cover as any disguise could ever be. 

Jack had made it quite clear that he had no intentions of changing his mind and would continue through with his plan, despite the risk.

"Will it just be you and the lass goin' ashore?" Gibbs questioned.

"Aye," Jack replied simply. He was too preoccupied with his surroundings to be paying close attention to what Gibbs had to say.

"And if you're arrested and taken to the gallows?" His question was met with silence so he prodded further. "Do we keep to the code?"

Jack turned and gave his first mate a hard look. He realized that Mr. Gibbs was in an awkward position between remaining loyal to his captain and being accountable to the crew. He certainly couldn't fault him for being wary of Jack's decisions and orders. "You do what's right by you, mate," he said. "If I do have the unfortunate misfortune of meeting said misfortunate misfortune, the Pearl will be in your command. I expect that you will act accordingly."

Gibbs looked to Jack then nodded. "I'll see that she's taken care of," he said simply.

Jack started down the stairs then spun back around to face his first mate and pointed towards the crows nest. "Do make sure no one shoots at the monkey while I'm away."

Gibbs glanced out at the crow's nest where the monkey had made himself comfortable and now had an entire trove of pilfered treasures nestled away, most of which belonged to the crew. For reasons unbeknownst to the anyone else, Jack wouldn't allow anyone to harm the little thief. Though he had promised that all items would be returned to their rightful owners once their voyage was complete. Gibbs, however, was beginning to find Jack's logic. Pepe bothered the crew less when he was able to sit in the crow's nest inspecting his spoils, which made everyone's life that much easier.

"I'll leave the monkey in the lad's charge," Gibbs informed him. Jack nodded, knowing that Dallin would take care of it and then retreated to the deck where Kaitlyn was waiting. She was wearing her dress, as Jack had instructed her. He wanted Norrington to view her as a young woman in distress not as a pirate or someone that willingly consorted with pirates. After informing the crew that Mr. Gibbs was in charge of the ship, the two of them headed toward the harbor alone.

"Does he honestly think that the navy will help him?" Dallin questioned as he watched Jack row away from the Pearl.

Ana stopped and looked out at the water then smirked. "If any pirate is capable of conning the navy into helping him, it's Jack Sparrow."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter not really having anything "happen". I started writing the Port Royal stuff as well but it was going to make this an awkwardly long chapter or I was going to have to cut the stuff in Port Royal down. So I decided to go ahead and post this part and I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I'm all finished up with it. **

**On a personal note, I get scans done on 11/20 to see if I'm still in remission. Send some positive "cancer free" thoughts my way! **


	31. An Old Acquaintance

**Chapter Thirty One:  
****An Old Acquaintance

* * *

**

Jack let himself relax as he rowed closer to the harbor. No one had alerted the navy to his presence and he assumed that as long as he didn't go rescuing people falling off of the bloody cliffs, he could probably travel seamlessly through Port Royal once he docked the boat. Everyone was busy with their own lives and not paying much mind to him. For once, anonymity would be a blessing.

He let his gaze fall on Kaitlyn. She was staring off at the water, while she played with a lock of her hair. He had noticed her doing that much more since it had been cut off and he wondered if the loss of her hair bothered her.

After a moment she felt his eyes on her and she pulled her thoughts away from the peaceful water and looked at him. "Mr. Gibbs is worried that the commodore will hang you," she said.

"Mr. Gibbs worries entirely too much," Jack informed her.

"He respects you," Kaitlyn told him. "I'm not sure he'd know what to do with himself if you weren't around."

Jack focused on rowing again, not sure exactly how he was supposed to respond to that ideal. There was an unspoken admiration between himself and his first mate but, as with most pirates and men in general, it _was_ unspoken. Jack was still unaccustomed to having someone around that would so honestly speak of emotions and feelings, though he couldn't fault Kaitlyn for being female or for being raised in a society where females were expected to be emotional creatures.

"The last time I was alone with you in a boat, I was wearing that heavy dress and dreadful corset," she said with a slight smile. "I must say, I've become quite fond of dressing like a pirate." Though she was in her dress, it was a far cry from the formal gown she had donned when she first arrived on the ship.

Jack stopped rowing again as the water pushed them toward the docks. "I can't say I was very fond of that bloody corset myself," he quipped as he stood so that he could get the boat tied to the dock. Once he was out, he reached in and took her hand then helped her out of the boat. He had his shilling ready, not intending to draw extra attention to himself.

"Name's Joshamee Gibbs," Jack said as gave the coin to the dock hand, and then sauntered on without another word. Kaitlyn walked beside him, not entirely sure where they were going. He didn't stop until he reached the blacksmiths shop.

"I thought you were here to meet with the commodore?"

"In due time, darling," he answered, "first thing's first." Jack cautiously opened the door then peeked inside. He could hear someone working and figured the odds of it not being young William were slim to none. He stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind Kaitlyn. He then brought his finger to his mouth to shush her as he made his way toward the sound. Will was slaving over a blade he was working on and Jack grinned then pulled his sword and let it rest carefully on the boy's shoulder.

Almost instantly Will was up and turned abruptly, the shock of seeing Jack not well hidden. "What are you doing here?" He questioned wide eyed.

"It's good to see you too, lad," Jack said sarcastically.

"I can't believe you were foolish enough to return," Will said, still dumbfounded by the sight of him.

"You can't?" Jack questioned, looking a bit surprised by Will's lack of faith in his potential level of foolishness. "I guess you don't know me as well as I had hoped."

"I risked my life to set you free and this is how you repay me?" Will questioned, obviously stunned at Jack's audacity. If he were caught in Port Royal, both Will and Elizabeth would be suspected of conspiring with him and he doubted the commodore would be as forgiving a second time. "Or perhaps you just need more leverage?"

"No," Jack said confidently. "I already have all the leverage I need."

Will furrowed his brow and then looked past Jack into the entry way where Kaitlyn stood waiting silently. "Why are you here?"

"I have business with the commodore," Jack informed him.

"The commodore?"

"You sound surprised," Jack quipped. "As I recall it was I that led the commodore straight to the _Isle del Muerta_. Had you not been so bloody noble, he would, in fact, currently be married to young Miss Swann."

"And you would have hanged that day," Will reminded him briskly. "And it's no longer 'Miss Swann'."

"Ah," Jack said with a knowing grin. "So you finally wooed yourself a strumpet, eh?"

"Elizabeth is not a strumpet."

Kaitlyn stood silently as she watched the two of them sizing the other up. Gibbs had told her about Will and Elizabeth's involvement in regaining the Pearl and ending the curse of Cortez. There was a not-so-subtle tension hanging in the air between the two men and she wondered briefly if she would need to stave off a fight.

"Is there a reason you're here, Jack?" Will finally questioned.

"As a matter of fact there is," Jack admitted. "Given my past encounters with the commodore, I had hoped that you would bring him here. I don't need the entire royal navy attempting to capture me again."

"You expect me to lure the commodore here?" Will asked disbelievingly.

"Lure is such an ugly word, really," Jack said. "Think of it as an invitation for him to catch up with an old acquaintance, without an invitation or prior knowledge of said acquaintance." Before Will could protest further Jack gestured toward Kaitlyn. "I saved this poor lass from a fate far worse than death. Surely, you of all people can appreciate my intentions."

"Your intentions?" Will scoffed, knowing Jack far too well to put his full trust into any of his intentions.

"We could stand here debating the rectitude of my intentions until we both go blue in the face, mate, but the fact remains; eventually the commodore _is_ going to find out that I'm here. He's far more likely to believe your innocence if you are the one that alerts him to my presences, savvy?"

Will glanced at Kaitlyn again then looked back to Jack. It has been the governor's good graces that had kept him alive when he helped Jack escape. The last thing he wanted was more trouble that could endanger him and Elizabeth.

"You'll be sure to tell him that we aren't a part of this?" Will questioned.

"You have my word," Jack promised. Will watched him suspiciously, still not certain that he could trust Jack fully. Kaitlyn looked between the two of them, curious about the relationship between them. Will seemed to desperately want to trust him, though seemed intelligent enough to know that Jack was a pirate first and foremost.

"The commodore will know you're innocent," Kaitlyn spoke up. Both men looked at her and Jack widened his eyes slightly. He had intended to have her speak only in Spanish so her plight would seem more pathetic to Norrington and so when she was asked questions her tendency toward the truth wouldn't be tested and lead him into trouble. "He's not the commodore," she pointed out, not seeing a reason for her to deceive Will.

Will looked between the two of them confused about the conversation. "What is all of this about?" Before either could offer him a further explanation the door opened.

"Elizabeth!" Will uttered in surprise.

"Elizabeth?" Jack questioned as he turned to see who had come in, not sure her being there would cause him added worry.

Elizabeth cautiously stepped into the shop, her gaze briefly meeting Will's before it settled on Jack. She had certainly not expected to see him in Port Royal ever again. She looked in Kaitlyn's direction then back at Will questioningly. "Will?"

"Jack claims that he's come to see the commodore," he explained. Elizabeth glanced at Kaitlyn again, not having any idea who she was or why she was there, and then looked at Jack.

"Actually," Jack corrected. "Young Mister Turner has graciously offered to assist me in my dastardly, and otherwise reprehensible, intentions. It would seem he's not as innocent as he would have you believe."

"That's a lie!" Will charged as he grabbed up a blade and moved toward Jack quickly.

An amused grin slid across Jack's face as he brandished his own cutlass and blocked the younger man's blade. "This all seems a bit familiar," he quipped as he let his eyes flicker to the surrounding shop.

Will glanced down then shoved Jack away before slashing his belt, causing his effects to fall to the ground. "But this time you'll be forced to fight a fair fight," he informed as he kicked Jack's pistol across the floor, away from him.

Jack's eyes widened when the boy came toward him briskly again, intending to fully pursue said fight. Quite honestly, he hadn't expected the lad to show such initiative and was thrown off balance for a few seconds.

"Enough!" Elizabeth shouted. Both men stopped and turned back to see both Kaitlyn and Elizabeth watching them. "Why are you here, Jack?"

Jack glanced back to Will, contemplating continuing with their sparring then relented. "I had hoped to speak with the commodore on—neutral ground—so to speak." She watched him, trying to judge how honest his intentions were and then she found herself glancing at Kaitlyn again, who had yet to be introduced to her.

"My apologies," Jack said as he lowered his blade and walked over to the women. "This is Kaitlyn Harris. I rescued the poor lass from a less than honorable pirate and now my crew is at risk. Tragic story, really."

"And you believe that you can just come here and get commodore Norrington to assist you?" Elizabeth questioned.

"It would be terribly—regretful—if word were to get out that our honorable commodore had refused to help such a lovely young lass," Jack said pointedly. "What would people say when they learn that a pirate was here in this very port and he did absolutely nothing?" Despite the fact that Elizabeth hadn't wanted to marry James Norrington, she had grown up respecting him and Jack knew that she wouldn't want to be the cause of such rumors.

"So if we refuse to help you, you'll destroy an innocent man's career?"

"Of course not," Jack said. "If you refuse to help me, _you_ will be destroying an innocent man's career, savvy?"

Will kept his blade pointed at Jack but glanced at Elizabeth. She was clearly not happy to be in the position that Jack had put her into.

Elizabeth looked to Kaitlyn again. "I imagine you would like a bath and fresh clothes. I remember quite well what it was like to be held hostage by pirates."

Jack watched suspiciously, wondering what she intended to do but Kaitlyn simply smiled at her.

"A bath would be wonderful," she admitted.

Elizabeth nodded, hoping that she could learn more about Jack's ploy from the other girl. She was well aware that Jack would do anything necessary to get what he wanted, which included disregarding other people's livelihood and well being. She also found it suspicious that Jack would go out of his way to rescue someone if it meant putting himself into danger, so she found herself curious as to whom Kaitlyn really was.

"I'm sure we can find something for you to wear," Elizabeth mused. "I had hoped to visit my father anyway."

Jack met Kaitlyn's gaze briefly then he smirked and turned back to Will. "The two of us will do some catching up in the mean time, eh?" Kaitlyn seemed far too eager to get bathed and clean clothes for Jack to protest. Despite her good nature he did, at times, forget where she had come from. Certainly not all women in her position would be so willing to give up the finer things as readily as she had.

"Of course you will," Elizabeth said. "Just try not to kill one another."

"No promises, love," Jack quipped.

Kaitlyn raised her eyebrow and gazed across the room. "You might want to retrieve your pistol before the commodore finds you here, Captain Sparrow."

Jack looked to the place on the floor where his pistol lay then he gave a smirk. "Aye, darling," he said and then nodded toward Elizabeth. "Keep a sharp eye, love, she likes to burn things."

Kaitlyn looked at Elizabeth who simply shrugged slightly but offered no denial. "I threw sapodillas at him," Kaitlyn informed her. The admission caused Elizabeth to smile. She was beginning to like Kaitlyn more and more with each passing minute. Elizabeth turned and led her out of the blacksmith shop. The room remained completely silent for nearly a full minute as Jack stared at the door after they left, still wondering how he intended to go about getting the commodore to go after Ackhart.

"Sapodillas?" The blacksmith's voice drew Jack back to reality. He turned abruptly and faced the younger man who was grinning.

"It was a—misunderstanding," Jack informed him curtly. Will nodded but clearly didn't believe a word of it. Jack sighed inwardly and looked back to the door. He wasn't sure which he liked less; the fact that Kaitlyn was alone with Elizabeth or that he was stuck in the shop with Will. He walked over and picked up his pistol. "You owe me a belt."

"I saved your life," Will answered. "I think that makes us even."

"Square," Jack muttered.

Will nodded. "Aye, square."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post (and that it's a bit short). My scans on the 20th, came back "iffy". I had a spot on my liver and a mass in one of my lungs (was news to me, both feel fine) I've been seeing so many doctors over the past two weeks that I'm all doctored out. I had to get a bronchoscopy and so far it looks like my lungs don't have any cancer in them, which is good news. But I might need an open lung biopsy if they can't figure out what the mass is from. It's not terrible news. I'd prefer an infection or something to another bone marrow transplant. But my mind has been elsewhere over the last few weeks and not on my writing. The good news is, I don't see any more doctors until just before Christmas, so I hope to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving (well, the readers that live in the States, anyway) lol**


	32. Intuition

**Chapter Thirty Two:  
****Intuition

* * *

**

Kaitlyn looked around the port as Elizabeth led her through; neither had much to say so Kaitlyn merely let herself enjoy being on dry land and around more than just the crew.

Since marrying Will, Elizabeth had grown accustomed to living a more provincial life. She found that she didn't mind the simplicity nearly as much as most people would have believed. Being without maids and other servants wasn't as much a burden as most in her class would allege either. She was still close to her father and she and Will often joined him for dinner or simply to visit. Will had always been very accepting of who she was and often invited her to his shop to watch him work and to practice sparring with the blades.

The Commodore had also come to terms with Elizabeth's decision and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stand idly by while Jack ruined his reputation. A far less of a man would have hanged Will and Jack both, but James Norrington had set aside his pride and dignity so that others could find happiness.

"Do you believe the Commodore will help Captain Sparrow? Elizabeth turned when Kaitlyn questioned her.

"I honestly can't say. He allowed him to escape a hanging but I can't be sure he would allow it a second time." Kaitlyn nodded but said nothing more. The silence lingered until they reached the Governor's home.

"Estrella will be of more assistance than I would," Elizabeth apologized.

"Your maid?"

"Not anymore," Elizabeth said as she entered. They were met with an overwhelming silence once they stepped inside and closed the door. It reminded Kaitlyn of being inside of a hollow tomb. She suddenly realized how used to the sounds of the sea, ship and crew she had become and suddenly she couldn't picture herself not having those things around her. After a few moments they finally heard footsteps above and then someone rushing down the stairs.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss, I didn't hear you," Estrella apologized as she hurried down. Kaitlyn was reminded of her own home, though Estrella didn't resemble Isabel in any way. Isabel had rarely behaved so meekly. On more than one occasion she had boldly defended Kaitlyn to her parents and wasn't above slipping into Spanish when she wanted to punctuate her defense with less-than-polite language.

At the age of thirteen, Kaitlyn had snagged one of her gowns on a loose nail when she had wandered down near the docks to watch the people work. Her mother had made such a fuss that Isabel had personally taken the gown and tried to mend it. Once it was finished, Kaitlyn's mother had insisted that it was ruined and ordered her to throw it out. She then informed Kaitlyn that she was not allowed anywhere near the docks again. Truthfully, Kaitlyn had just enjoyed seeing the many people that hurried past, busy living their lives but her mother insisted that it was not an appropriate place for a young girl to frequent.

That night Isabel had found Kaitlyn lying in her room, looking lonely. "What is wrong?" She inquired as she sat beside Kaitlyn and began brushing her long golden hair away from her face.

"_Yo deseo que usted fuera mi madre_," Kaitlyn sobbed as she hugged her surrogate mother.

Isabel sighed and hugged her in return. "Do not be this way_, niña_. Your mother loves you."

"I wish you were my mother," Kaitlyn repeated in English, as tears of frustration streaked her young face. Isabel had raised her multilingual but often discouraged her use of either Spanish or Portuguese unless they were the only ones in the house. Both of her parents expected her to speak in English, as it was the language of the King and was considered to be the language of progress and class.

"Blood couldn't make me love you any more than I already do, _mi niña bonita_," Isabel said with a smile as she stroked Kaitlyn's hair.

"I'm not a little girl anymore," Kaitlyn informed her as she pulled away and wiped her eyes. For as long as she could remember, Isabel had referred to her as: '_mi niña bonita' _or 'my pretty girl'.

"No, you are not," Isabel agreed. "One day you will leave and have a child of your own. Never forget what I have taught you."

"Could you please draw a bath, Estrella?" Elizabeth asked politely. The request drew Kaitlyn back to the present and away from her memory.

"Right away, Miss." They both watched as Estrella left to do what had been asked of her.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth questioned as she looked at Kaitlyn again.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you certain?" Kaitlyn looked as if she were about to cry and Elizabeth had to wonder if returning her to Jack, or any other pirate, was a good idea.

Kaitlyn offered her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine," she said again.

Elizabeth nodded tentatively and then started walking up the stairs. "I suppose we should find you something clean to wear."

"Thank you," Kaitlyn said as she followed her and then waited politely as Elizabeth searched for something for her to wear.

"This is something I haven't worn in ages," Elizabeth mused as she pulled out a pretty blue gown. "You're a bit shorter than I am. I imagine it will fit you."

"No one on the ship seems overly concerned with grooming," Kaitlyn said with a smile. Elizabeth glanced around her old room before offering Kaitlyn a couple of clips for her hair. Bathing wasn't common place as it was, but being on a ship made it even more difficult and Kaitlyn didn't have access to the perfumes, oils and powders that she had grown accustomed to using.

"Did someone cut your hair?" Elizabeth inquired. Though it wasn't terrible, it was a bit uneven and certainly shorter than most women chose to wear theirs.

"Captain Ackhart was trying to prove a point," Kaitlyn told her. Elizabeth nodded but didn't question her further. Perhaps Jack had been telling the truth about this other pirate after all. Elizabeth showed her around and made small talk until Estrella came to get Kaitlyn.

"The bath is ready, Miss," she said. Kaitlyn said a polite thank you and followed her. It had been months since she had bathed properly and it felt nice just too simply relax. However, she realized that Jack wouldn't want to waste time in a port where he was at such risk and kept her bath short. Once she was finished Estrella helped her into the dress that Elizabeth had given to her. It was a soft blue color and the neckline fell a several inches below her collar bone and sat comfortably across her shoulders. It had elbow length sleeves that had lace flounces that flowed to her wrists and a full skirt. She gave a sigh when she gazed in the mirror at her hair, then she quickly pulled it back, away from her face, with the clips she had been given. It was the first time in a long time that she felt truly feminine. As much as she enjoyed wearing comfortable sailing clothes, she had to admit that she had missed feeling womanly and attractive.

"Is everything alright?" Elizabeth questioned through the door.

Kaitlyn quickly opened it and nodded. "Everything's fine."

"We should probably hurry," Elizabeth suggested. Kaitlyn quickly gathered her things and followed her down the stairs. Both stopped at the bottom in the main foyer and waited as the governor finished a conversation with several officers and then led them back outside. A moment later he returned to the foyer and closed the door behind him. He halted when he turned and saw the two of them standing there silently.

"Oh...Elizabeth," he said then looked at Kaitlyn. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't recall your name."

"This is Kaitlyn," Elizabeth said casually. "Surely you recall her coming around when I was younger."

Governor Swann furrowed his brow, obviously trying to recollect who it was that his daughter was with. "It's been a very long day, I'm afraid," he said apologetically.

"It's been a long day for us all," Kaitlyn said with a smile.

"Yes," he said then smiled and stepped closer to his daughter. "Well, the two of you enjoy your afternoon. I have matters that need seeing to." Both of them nodded and waited as he disappeared into a small office in the back of the house.

"I suppose we should return before they feel the need to compare the size of their swords," Elizabeth said. Kaitlyn grinned and followed her outside and back down the path that led to the blacksmith shop. There was now an awkward silence, as if both wanted to ask questions that they weren't entirely sure should be asked.

"Your father seems very nice," Kaitlyn offered.

"He's a wonderful man," Elizabeth agreed. "I can't imagine what my life would be without him in it."

Kaitlyn glanced at her and then took a breath. As much as she enjoyed her time on the ship with Jack, her brother, and the rest of the crew, a part of her missed her family. Even though she had never been terribly close to her parents, they were still the only family she had, not including Isabel.

"For someone who's been kidnapped, you're handling yourself quite well," Elizabeth commented.

Kaitlyn smirked and nodded, not missing the observant tone in her voice. "I know it might come as a shock to you," she said dryly. "But Jack wasn't being entirely honest."

"I must say I'm not surprised," Elizabeth quipped.

"He's here to prevent me from joining Captain Ackhart. Against my will, I might add."

"You mean you want to go with this—pirate?" Elizabeth asked; confusion etched on her face.

"No," Kaitlyn said. "But the alternative is much less pleasant for everyone involved."

"This is Jack Sparrow you're talking about," Elizabeth said. "He fancies himself the greatest pirate in the Spanish Main. This Captain Ackhart must be quite miserable if Jack is willing to seek out the Commodore's assistance."

Kaitlyn slowed her pace, not sure how much Jack wanted them to know, but thinking if she didn't tell Elizabeth enough, it was possible she wouldn't be willing to defend Jack if it became necessary. Especially since he had already used blackmail to commission her help. "Jack was searching for a treasure that had a curse upon it. I found the treasure so I'm the one that bears the curse."

"What kind of a curse?"

"I'm incapable of dying. We don't really know anything more than that," Kaitlyn admitted. "Captain Ackhart ordered a debt of blood to be paid in exchange for giving Jack more time to pay his debt. I was tied up and thrown overboard. My brother pulled me out but I was dead for quite some time, or so I'm told."

Elizabeth looked at her carefully. Anyone that consorted with Jack Sparrow was certainly capable of lies and manipulation. However, she had witnessed first hand what a curse could do to a person and something about the way Kaitlyn was speaking, made her believe that she was telling the truth. "I don't see what that has to do with Captain Ackhart."

"He stopped us days ago. Nearly half of Jack's crew had chosen to leave their posts because of the curse and Ackhart took it upon himself to recruit several of them. They told him everything that had happened involving the curse," Kaitlyn explained. "Jack offered him his ship in exchange for his debt but he refused. He said he wanted the statue."

"Jack offered his ship; The Black Pearl?" Elizabeth asked disbelievingly. "I find that rather hard to believe."

"So did I," Kaitlyn confided. "Ana Maria and Dallin both told me of his attempt at bargaining."

"This treasure must be worth quite a lot of money," Elizabeth mused. Even though she was aware of Jack's manipulative tendencies, his feelings towards his ship had seemed very heart felt to her when he had spoken of it on the island.

Hearing Elizabeth express such surprise at Jack's decision to barter with the ship left Kaitlyn feeling quite guilty. She suddenly realized that in order for Jack to help remove her curse, he was risking losing everything that mattered to him, possibly even his life. "It is," she said quietly.

"If you were never kidnapped by Captain Ackhart, how did you meet Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth inquired.

"He was looking for a translator and I speak both Spanish and Portuguese. My brother volunteered to come to port, though his real intentions were to meet my father," she said. When Elizabeth gave her a confused look, she quickly explained what had transpired between her father and Dallin's mother.

"I see." Elizabeth led her down the road to the shop. They cautiously walked inside and found Will showing Jack one of his prized swords. Both of them tore their attention from the blade when Kaitlyn and Elizabeth entered the building.

"Back so soon?" Jack questioned.

Will met Elizabeth's gaze and she gave him a reluctant nod. "I suppose we should find the Commodore."

"I would be very much obliged," Jack said as he put his hands together and nodded at Elizabeth. Will crossed the room and joined her before leading her outside. If anyone was going to suffer for Jack being there, he intended it to be him and not Elizabeth.

"What exactly did you tell her, love?" Jack questioned as soon as the other two were gone.

"The truth," Kaitlyn replied.

"That's what I was afraid of," he sighed.

"I told her about the curse and that Captain Ackhart wants the treasure," she said then grinned as she walked up to him. "I may have mentioned that you're the most stubborn person that I've ever met."

Jack looked her over. It had been quite a long time since she had looked so nice. It was a sharp reminder of where she came from and where she would be returning to. "You look nice, love."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"If the Commodore decides to have me arrested, young William has assured me that he will see you back to the ship safely. Ana and your brother will help you deal with the statue."

Kaitlyn looked up at him, surprised he had given thought to the idea that he might be sent to hang. "I won't just leave you," she said.

He met her gaze again before the door opened and Jack quickly stepped away from her. He let out a breath of relief when he saw that it was just Elizabeth returning.

"Will has decided to find the Commodore," she said. She could tell that she had interrupted something. Jack had quickly moved away from Kaitlyn and now both looked uncomfortable. "He thought it would be best if I remained here."

"He's probably right," Jack agreed. "Let the Commodore see that you've taken the poor lass under your charge."

For a moment silence hung heavily in the air, as if unfinished thoughts were still mulling around wanting to be heard. Kaitlyn could practically hear the questions that Elizabeth wanted to ask but was refraining from doing so. "I think I'll step outside for a bit of fresh air," she finally said as she laid her things on a work table. As soon as she stepped outside, Elizabeth turned a suspicious eye on Jack.

"Why are you really here?" She demanded.

Jack sighed inwardly, knowing that Elizabeth was likely to be more persistent than the Commodore, himself. "Haven't we already had this discussion?"

"Now tell me the truth," she said. "Kaitlyn told me that she was never kidnapped and that you're in trouble because you were hunting cursed treasures."

Jack prepared to offer one of his typical sideways comments and then realized it would do him no good. "The reason that I'm here is still the same. I need someone to keep that bloody pirate busy so that we can return that statue."

Elizabeth regarded him suspiciously. "Why would you return it? Kaitlyn told me that it was worth a fortune; enough money that you were willing to give up your ship for it."

Jack smirked to himself, realizing that Kaitlyn hadn't told her the entire truth after all. "Do you honestly believe that I would trade The Pearl for a bit of swag, love?"

"Then why would you—" she began and then stopped. "It's the curse, isn't it?"

"Aye," he admitted with a nod.

"What sort of curse could possibly persuade Captain Jack Sparrow to give up his ship?"

Jack remained silent. He imagined that it was quite a shock for her to hear. Perhaps if the only ill effect from the curse had been Kaitlyn's inability to die he could have made it much less of a priority. However, the nightmares, ghostly images and personality changes that both he and Kaitlyn had witnessed gave him a dark foreboding feeling and he wanted the thing gone.

"Or perhaps it's not the curse," Elizabeth said as she stepped closer to him.

Jack glanced at her and then looked back toward the door, hoping Will would return quickly with Norrington so that they could leave. "I don't know what you're talking about, love," he said as he tried to brush away her insinuation.

"The Pearl is more than just a ship. It's your freedom," she said as she eyed him up closely. Jack met her eyes briefly and then turned and picked up the belt that Will had ruined, trying to avoid eye contact with her at all costs. "You love her don't you?"

Jack looked at her again, prepared to respond but not having a clue what to say. He stared at her helplessly for a moment before his attention was drawn to the door when it opened again and Kaitlyn stepped inside followed by Will and Norrington. He quickly stood upright and moved toward the other men. Never, in his life, had he been more grateful to see a navy man.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, the stuff at Port Royal is turning out a bit longer than I anticipated. I had a lot of it written out (as I mentioned in another chapter) I felt that I should give a small glance into Kaitlyn's past, since I haven't elaborated much on it, really. I also have to thank Cheorl for some of the upcoming plot. She loves Norrington and we've exchanged many emails talking about the movies and fanfics so I decided to add him into the story for her. :) Also thank you to Enchanted Disaster for leaving me so many kind reviews when she found my story. **


	33. Envy

**Chapter Thirty Three:  
****Envy

* * *

**

An uncomfortable silence filled the blacksmith shop as Norrington entered and eyed Jack up, apparently trying to decide for himself what his purpose truly was.

"Commodore," Jack greeted with a smirk and a nod.

"You have reaffirmed my notion that you are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I have ever encountered," Norrington said.

"As I recall," Jack said pointedly as he took a couple steps closer. "I have managed to escape you a grand total of three times since I've had the enormous pleasure of making your acquaintance. I'm not entirely certain that speaks very fondly of your own accomplishments, Commodore."

"And yet you chose to return," he replied dryly. "That certainly doesn't suggest that you're the smartest pirate I've ever met. Most of them run the other way."

Before a fight could begin, Elizabeth stepped between the two of them. "Your verbal sparring will get nothing accomplished." Both men looked at her but neither seemed particularly interested in her opinion. She caught Jack's gaze again before turning and walking toward the door. "If you are going to insist on behaving like children, I certainly can't stop you. Kaitlyn and I will wait elsewhere."

Kaitlyn looked to Elizabeth, curious about the tone in her voice. She didn't seem to be someone that would assume it was her place to speak for another person, so she followed her out of the shop.

"Tell me more about this curse," Elizabeth requested as they walked along the path together. Kaitlyn had no real idea what had been said between she and Jack, so was unsure what exactly she should tell her.

"I've told you everything we know," Kaitlyn said. "Honestly, we just don't know all of the ill effects it will have and how and why it was us that was able to find the treasure."

"You said that it's you that bears the curse?" Elizabeth asked.

"As far as we know, though we haven't gone about killing crew men to see if anyone else has been affected."

"Jack told me that he intends to return the treasure," Elizabeth informed her as she stopped walking. She had expected much more double talk from Jack and since he had incited her help through less than honorable means, she wanted to know exactly what she was dealing with. "He says he isn't intending to sell this treasure, yet he was willing to give up The Pearl for this curse."

"I didn't say otherwise," Kaitlyn defended. "I simply agreed with you that it was worth quite a lot of money."

Elizabeth took in her words. There was no way Jack Sparrow would make such a decision lightly, there had to be far more to this than she was being told.

"What is your relationship with Jack?"

"I'm his translator," Kaitlyn said vaguely.

"Somewhere deep inside of Jack Sparrow there is a good man. I met him once, though the encounter was brief and spurred by alcohol," Elizabeth quipped.

"Jack and I have been lovers for quite some time," Kaitlyn admitted. "There is this—aura—on the ship at times. We've both experienced dreams, nightmares really, and I swear when I found that statue there was someone there but…it wasn't possible."

Elizabeth could tell that Kaitlyn's words were honest. There seemed to be a troubled look in her eyes as she spoke of the things that had been plaguing her. She began walking again, wondering briefly what had spurred a relationship between Jack and a girl like Kaitlyn. Despite Jack's charming ways, she had certainly never anticipated that he would ever be willing to make such a large sacrifice for another human being, though perhaps there was still more that she was unaware of.

"My father has a library," Elizabeth said. "Perhaps we could learn more about this treasure."

* * *

Will stood watching Jack and Norrington size each other up. Both men had pride and reputations to uphold. If the Commodore simply let Jack leave a second time, he could very well stand to be punished if word were to get out. And while Jack wanted the Commodore's assistance, Will was certain he would present his case in a way that made it appear that he was the one offering assistance rather than receiving it. 

"I will give you five minutes to explain to me why you felt the need to return to Port Royal," James said. "After that I'm afraid my hospitality will have worn thin and I will simply arrest you."

Jack had been anticipating a less than friendly welcome from the Commodore. The very fact that he was willing to allow Jack to speak his piece before actually ordering him arrested told Jack that there was an off chance that this visit would be worth while.

"An exchanging of pleasantries is out of the question, I assume," Jack quipped.

"I believe we've exchanged enough _'pleasantries'_ to last me a life time."

"Jack claims that he's here out of the goodness of his heart," Will chimed in. Both men looked to him, suddenly remembering that he, too, was in the room.

"Aye," Jack agreed. Norrington rolled his eyes at the very thought but stood waiting for a further explanation. "Have you heard the name Captain John Ackhart?"

"Not nearly as frequently as I've had the privilege of hearing the name Jack Sparrow," the Commodore replied. Jack grinned and prepared to make yet another arrogant comment but was cut off before the words could leave his mouth. "Keeping in mind that the person that boasts of your reputation most frequently is _you_, I wouldn't consider that a cause for accolade."

Jack's grin quickly faded and his busy hands began telling his story. "Nearly thirteen years ago I had the distinct privilege of working for the East India Company," Jack informed him. The confession stunned Will but Norrington seemed far less impressed with the knowledge. "My first mate at the time was said, aforementioned scallywag. Occasionally we would encounter pirates, thieves and an entire buffet of otherwise unsavory characters. One night, my first mate took it upon him self to gamble with the goods that we were intended to deliver. It's sufficed to say that losing an entire shipment didn't bode well for me and I was accused of committing wanton acts of piracy. My first mate, however, took over as captain and continued working for the East India Company."

"Does this tale have a point?" Norrington questioned.

"I had learned that _Captain_ Ackhart still had an insatiable yen for foolishness and gambling. When we met again, we made a wager, of sorts. If he won, he could turn me over to the authorities and earn him self a tempting reward."

"Who won?" Will questioned. Jack looked at him and then gave a cocky grin. "What did you win?" Will corrected.

"My ship," Jack said. "When he took over as captain, he also kept The Pearl."

"So, you won your ship back from your former first mate, by means of gambling, and then lost it again to your next first mate?" Norrington questioned.

"When you say it like that, it sounds a bit…"

"Pathetic?" Norrington finished for him.

"I was going to say ironic," Jack contended.

"I still fail to see why this has brought you to Port Royal."

"I may owe Captain Ackhart a rather significantly insignificant amount of money," Jack confided. "I met him in England not long after I got the Pearl back from Barbossa. She was in terrible need of repairs."

"You borrowed money from the man that had you branded a pirate?" Will questioned.

"He owed me," Jack pointed out. "Of course, I may have, in the course of borrowing said money, made it a point to return the favor. When I brought the Pearl in to be repaired, I made sure that word of Ackhart's assistance got spread around."

"And now he's also been branded a pirate," Norrington concluded. "It's like listening to children squabble."

"He _did _start it," Jack pointed out.

Will looked from Jack to Norrington, wondering how this would eventually turn out. It was true; it seemed like a childish game of revenge.

"What makes you believe that I would assist you?" Honestly, James found himself curious about why someone like Jack Sparrow would come asking for his assistance. He had certainly never given him the impression that he liked or wanted to help him.

"Tell me, Commodore Norrington, have you found yourself a bride?" Jack asked, rather than answering his question.

James straightened, not entirely comfortable with allowing someone like Jack Sparrow to become so personal. "I am courting a young woman."

"Ah," Jack said with a nod as he stepped closer. "And if someone like Captain Ackhart intended to harm your bonny lass, you would certainly do whatever you could to prevent such circumstances, would you not, Commodore?"

"Of course I would," Norrington replied.

"Then it seems that we may have more in common than you would care to admit."

* * *

Elizabeth sat pouring over a book in her father's study. He hadn't been home when she and Kaitlyn returned but he had never minded her looking through his books and other things. It was how she had learned so much about pirates and the ways the laws worked. Having raised her for years with no mother, he had been quite lenient with her, cherishing her, lavishing her with nice things and allowing her to become the person that she wanted to be, rather than filling the role that society expected of her. Even when he felt that his choices were in her best interest, he allowed her to be the one that made the ultimate decisions in her life. 

She glanced up from the book and watched Kaitlyn for a moment. She, too, was looking over a book. Elizabeth felt a prickle of jealous curiosity pass through her. As much as her life was everything she had ever hoped it would be, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to abandon everything and sail off with someone like Jack.

"Have you found anything?" She inquired. Kaitlyn looked up and shook her head. She had told Elizabeth about the statue and though she had a vague recognition of the story behind it, she wasn't certain they would find any information regarding it.

After another moment of silence Elizabeth found it hard to contain her questions any longer. "What's it like?"

"What is what like?" Kaitlyn asked as her attention was again drawn from the book.

"What's it like to just sail off with a man like Jack Sparrow?"

"I suppose it depends on the day really," Kaitlyn said. "At times it feels quite freeing. There's not a real care in the world. Other times it's dangerous, even terrifying. Once we've dealt with the curse I'll be returning home."

"Why?" Elizabeth questioned curiously.

"It's what's best for everyone," she answered.

"It seems to me that it might be easier to tell yourself that," Elizabeth said. "I'll admit I don't know Jack as intimately as you, but the Jack I know was willing to give almost anything to gain his ship back. He wouldn't risk losing something so important to him over something he considered trivial."

Kaitlyn sighed and looked to the other girl. "If I were to stay, eventually he would resent me for everything I would cost him. I would rather he have fond memories than bitter feelings."

The words sounded very sincere to Elizabeth. She could see that the thought of returning home clearly bothered Kaitlyn but she would do so in order to give Jack the freedom he had always desired.

"Each of you is willing to give up something important to you, so the other can find happiness," Elizabeth observed. "Yet neither will acknowledge that it may not be those things at all that are truly important."

"It's not that simple," Kaitlyn said.

"It rarely is," Elizabeth acknowledged.

Both returned to the chore of searching through books. As the hours crept by, the afternoon sun lingered low in the sky giving the room an orange glow. There was a growing stack of books lying on the mahogany desk, as they continued their search.

"It says that the Church sought out an artist to make these statues nearly fifty years ago. They were to be a gift to the king from the Church of England." Elizabeth said. Kaitlyn looked over at the book Elizabeth was looking through. "A goldsmith in Barbados was commissioned to make them. It says that it took him nearly ten years to perfect the entire set of seven but the ship they were on was ransacked and one of the statues was never recovered."

"That can't be right," Kaitlyn said in confusion. "The tale says that Isidro and Catalina died fifty years ago. If the statues weren't completed for another ten years, it's not possible."

Elizabeth reread the script and dates. "According to this, the goldsmith finished the final statue thirty nine years ago and they were shipped to England."

Kaitlyn stood and looked over Elizabeth's shoulder, reading the script herself. "The goldsmith's name was Gabriel Chilton. He was barely sixteen years old when he agreed to make the statues."

"He must have been very good," Elizabeth noted.

"He was," Kaitlyn agreed. "The lost statue is on the ship as we speak. It's beautiful but—eerie."

"Often stories like this one get retold so many times that people confuse the facts," Elizabeth noted. "It seems that if the story of Isidro and Catalina is true, they did not die fifty years ago."

Kaitlyn took the book from Elizabeth and began looking through the pages. Most of the information centered on the church and the king. "There were to be seven more statues made but Gabriel Chilton died at the age of twenty seven, before he could create them." When she turned the next page she found several sketches of cherubs and recognized the face of the statue she had found. "Envy..."

"Envy?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

Kaitlyn held the book out for Elizabeth to look at. "The statues were modeled after the seven deadly sins. Pride, sloth, greed, gluttony, wrath, lust and…envy; the other seven statues that he would have made should have been the seven redeeming virtues."

"I'm not entirely surprised, they were created for the church after all," Elizabeth pointed out.

"The church associates envy with the demon Leviathan, who lurks in the sea. It's also believed that in hell those guilty of envy will be forever placed in freezing water," Kaitlyn read. Suddenly vivid memories of lying in a cold cave, wet and shivering flashed through her mind. Though they were memories of a dream, it felt as if she had lived it herself. "Do you think your father would mind if I borrowed this book?"

"By all mean," Elizabeth said, "it's probably been ages since he's looked at it anyway."

"Thank you," Kaitlyn said as she closed it. She was grateful to finally have more information about the statue; unfortunately, it left her with more questions than answers. Both began replacing the books they had spent the afternoon reading through.

"We should make sure that the Commodore hasn't arrested Jack," Kaitlyn suggested.

"I'm certain Will would have come for us, had there been a problem."

"Unless, he chose to defend Jack," Kaitlyn pointed out.

The thought hadn't occurred to Elizabeth and she gave a relenting nod. "Yes, though, I'm sure James would have come by to inform me of Will's arrest, had he done so."

"Then let's just make sure they haven't killed one another."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm still going through testing. Tomorrow is another CT scan (12/19), to check on my lung. Once all the medical stuff is out of the way and the holidays are over, I should be able to get back to updating more regularly. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! **


	34. Forsaken

**Chapter Thirty Four:  
****Forsaken

* * *

**

Silence filled the dimly lit blacksmith shop. The day had slowly worn into evening; Norrington had agreed to discuss matters with Jack the following day and had left hours earlier. For awhile, Jack had remained alert. Despite the fact that the Commodore had agreed to ignore his presence for the time being, he didn't fully trust that he would stick to that plan and had been prepared to face arrest. Now a single lantern hung on a hook not far from where Jack and Will sat mutely. Occasionally the scampering of rodents could be heard in the darkened corners of the room while they waited for Kaitlyn and Elizabeth to return.

"Tell me, lad," Jack's voice suddenly broke the silence. "Was it—painful?"

Will looked to him questioningly, "Was what painful?"

Jack's eyes wandered downward briefly and then met Will's gaze again, "the snip snip," he said as he motioned with his hand.

"Would you care to find out?" Will questioned as his hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword. Jack grinned, recalling his first meeting with the blacksmith. He couldn't deny that the lad was good with blades and he seemed to be a little more willing to fight like a pirate, as he had already witnessed when he lost his effects. The conversation was ended abruptly when they heard voices outside. Both got to their feet as Kaitlyn and Elizabeth stepped inside.

"Well, they're still alive," Elizabeth declared. "Where's the Commodore?"

"Unfortunately the Commodore had a previous engagement," Jack informed her. "We will finish our discourse at a more convenient time."

"Will you be staying in Port Royal?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack's gaze fell to Kaitlyn for a moment before he nodded. "Aye, I'm sure Mr. Gibbs can wait one day."

Elizabeth turned back to Kaitlyn. "Tomorrow we could speak to the priest about the statue."

"That's not a bad idea," she agreed.

"Where will you be staying tonight?" Will questioned.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead," Jack admitted, "quite frankly I half expected to spend the night in jail."

"There's a cot in the back room," Will offered as he pointed to the back of the shop. "It's not much but I'm sure you've slept in worse places." Jack nodded but watched as Kaitlyn and Elizabeth continued to talk to each other.

"We had best be going then," Elizabeth finally said to Will. It was growing late and it seemed that they would be dealing with the Commodore and meeting with the Priest the following day.

"Aye," Will agreed.

"Thank you, both," Kaitlyn said as they prepared to leave. Elizabeth smiled at her but looked to Jack who was being uncharacteristically subdued. She and Will offered a polite 'good night' then left them both to the shop.

"How did things go with the Commodore?" Kaitlyn questioned as soon as they were alone. Jack walked to the back and pushed open the wooden door. There was a small room with stone walls and floor. The only furnishings were a single person cot and a wooden chest that likely, at one time, held Will's personal belongings.

"I'm not set to hang at dawn, if that's what you're concerned about, love," Jack said offhandedly as he carried the lantern into the room and placed it on a hook.

"I've learned more about the statue," Kaitlyn told him as she stepped inside the room. "The statues were intended to represent the seven deadly sins and there were to be seven more modeled after the seven redeeming virtues but they were never made."

Jack lifted himself slightly and looked out the window then turned and back to Kaitlyn. "Seven deadly sins, eh? Can't imagine there being any of those that I haven't committed half a dozen times."

"Elizabeth and I are going to speak to a priest tomorrow," Kaitlyn told him, "and learn more about the church's beliefs about the sins." Jack nodded vacantly as he looked out the window towards the sea again.

Kaitlyn sighed when she realized he was probably concerned about the crew leaving without him. She walked over and touched his arm lightly. "They won't abandon you, Jack," she said. "You're their captain and they respect you. If they suspected something was wrong, I'm sure they would send someone ashore to find out."

A smirk crossed his face as she spoke. He realized that he had begun to grow increasingly familiar with the idea of her trying to comfort and reassure him when he held even the smallest amount of self doubt. He was finally beginning to realize just how much Kaitlyn had almost seamlessly melded into his life. But he also acknowledged that almost the only thing that he could offer to her was danger and empty promises. He turned and watched her for a long moment, letting himself take in the details of her face. Her soft green eyes, that were such a contrast to his dark coloring, stared back at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine, love."

"You look—sad," she said hesitantly. She had seen him express a vast array of emotions since she had met him but sadness wasn't one of them. Rather than answer her, he brought his hand up and let his thumb trace her cheek. Her eyes were full of questions that he didn't want to answer, so he brought his lips to hers before she could begin asking them. Despite the small cot and being in the blacksmith shop she let him begin removing her dress. The amount of need that she could feel in him left her with an uneasy feeling. Everything he did, every touch, seemed to have a purpose. It seemed as though he were trying to memorize every inch of her. The look in his eyes told her that what he was searching for was more than simply physical pleasure. Even his love making seemed to be drawn out, as if he didn't want it to end.

Finally, he lay beside her on the cot, "Should get some sleep, darling, tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Kaitlyn glanced over her shoulder at him, the words almost seemed ominous to her. "Are you certain you're alright?"

"The best night I can recall having, love," he answered. She gazed at the small wooden door for a few moments before her eyes began to grow heavy. Jack was lying behind her, holding her close to him because of the lack of room on the small bed. She finally sighed and closed her eyes, knowing that tomorrow would, indeed, be a long day.

* * *

Gibbs sat looking at the cards in his hand. He then dropped them to the small plank table. "Seems I won again," he announced as he took a drink from his flask. "Goin' out of my bloody mind," he muttered as Pepe cocked his head in confusion. The monkey then looked down at the cards the first mate had laid before him. After a moment he stood and crawled across the table and tried to hand Gibbs a half eaten apple. 

"You keep it," he said. "Apples and rum don't exactly mix."

"Teaching the monkey to gamble now?" Ana queried, as she stood watching the two of them play with the cards.

Gibbs turned to look at her. "Maybe if he learns to play cards he'll stop thieving everything else."

"Or maybe you just hope to have an opponent you can actually beat," she said with a smirk.

"Bah…women," he said with a wave of his hand.

"I _can_ hear you," Ana reminded him. "I thought Dallin was watching the monkey."

"I sent the lad below deck to find some of Jack's rum," Gibbs informed her. "Must not be much left."

She watched as Gibbs dealt himself and Pepe another hand then shook her head and headed to the stairs. She spent a lot of time below deck organizing things and might have an easier time finding one of Jack's stashes. As she rounded the bottom of the steps she ran into someone.

"Watch it," she said as she regained her footing.

"Beggin' your pardon, Miss," Jasper said as she walked by him. Ana rolled her eyes and continued on her way.

She glanced in several rooms before hearing someone in a storage room. She stepped inside and found Dallin trying to reach a bottle of rum that had been hidden atop some shelves.

"Captain Sparrow might have something to say about that," she quipped. Dallin slipped on the small stool he was standing on and knocked the rum over. It noisily rolled across the cabinet and then crashed to the floor.

"He'll definitely have something to say about that," Dallin said as he stared at the broken bottle as the liquid began to soak into the wood.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Ana apologized.

"The rum wasn't for me anyway," he shrugged.

"Aye," she said. "He doesn't bloody need any more rum tonight anyway. He's already playing cards with the monkey."

Dallin chuckled. "Cards now, is it? When I left he was trying to show Pepe how to ward off bad luck."

Ana stood silently as he picked up the broken bottle then dumped it into an old crate and covered it with the lid. "There," he said, "the Captain will be none-the-wiser…savvy?" Dallin did his best to imitate Jack's cocky grin.

Ana couldn't help but laugh at the impression. "Probably for the best, if he knew you wasted an entire bottle of run, he might very well make you walk the plank."

Dallin walked to the doorway where she was waiting. For a moment neither said anything. Dallin wasn't entirely sure what he should say. The more time he spent on the ship, the more he found himself fancying Ana, but thought telling her might lead to awkwardness between them. She hardly seemed the type to return his interest. He had come close to speaking with Kaitlyn more than once but knew that she was also friends with Ana Maria and might feel compelled to speak with her about it.

"We should go see that Pepe hasn't won all of Gibbs' effects," Ana quipped when she saw that he intended to give up his search for rum.

"Aye," he agreed and followed her back through the bowels of the ship. "You won't tell the captain about the rum, will you?"

Ana glanced back at him as she started up the stairs then grinned, "That depends."

Dallin lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "Upon?"

"Whether or not I stand to gain anything by keeping my silence."

* * *

Kaitlyn heard a door open and then fall shut and snapped out of her slumber. Her dress was covering her like a blanket and she sat up and looked around. 

"Kaitlyn?" Will questioned in surprise as he walked into the back room. His face instantly flushed and he stepped back away from the door to give her privacy. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were—still—here."

Kaitlyn glanced behind her at the empty cot then ran her fingers through her hair. "It's fine. Where's Jack?"

"I had hoped to ask you the same question," Will answered from behind the wall. Kaitlyn quickly stood and began donning her clothes.

"What do you mean?"

"The Commodore is on his way," he explained. "It seems they've already had their discussion."

"What time is it?" Kaitlyn asked in disbelief.

"Early," Will told her. He silently waited for her to finish dressing then offered her a polite smile when she stepped out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized. "These dresses can be very uncomfortable to sleep in." She could see that he was easily embarrassed and certainly hadn't anticipated finding her unclothed in the room.

"Of—course," he said then looked around the shop. The odds of Mr. Browne showing up and being sober were little to none, so he wasn't terribly concerned about having a stranger there.

A moment later the door to the blacksmith shop opened and Commodore Norrington stepped inside. Will and Kaitlyn looked over, both obviously confused about what had taken place in the early morning hours.

"Where's Jack?" Kaitlyn questioned immediately as she hurried toward him. "You had no reason to arrest him, he's done nothing wrong!"

Norrington sighed then held out a small satchel, "I've been asked to give this to you."

Kaitlyn took it then opened it. Inside were the books Jack had given to her, the cursed statue and the beads he had lost during his fight with Captain Ackhart. "Where—I don't understand."

"He's asked me to see that you are kept from harms way," James informed her.

Tears began to sting her eyes as she stared down at the bag. "He's gone?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "I returned him to his ship myself. He said you had personal effects that you would want returned to you. I will see that you are kept safe and returned home unharmed."

Will could see that the news was upsetting Kaitlyn and doubted that he or the Commodore would be much help to her. "I'll get Elizabeth," he said as he looked back to Norrington.

James simply gave a nod and watched the younger boy hurry out of the shop. "Pirate though he is, Jack Sparrow seems to have a genuine concern for your well being," Norrington told her. "He also left word that he would see that your brother and pet are looked after."

Kaitlyn looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears, though her mind had yet to fully comprehend the situation. Norrington sighed inwardly again when he realized why Jack had chosen to handle things the way he had. He stood waiting while Kaitlyn sat on a barrel and stared vacantly at the small bag of items he had given her.

He had been awake most of the night contemplating the situation. By all rights, he should have arrested Jack, if not for previous crimes, then for the sheer arrogance and foolishness it had taken to return to Port Royal. However, as much as it might have suited him to arrest Jack Sparrow, his position required that he protect civilians first. Since Jack had brought him a civilian that needed said protection, it was his first priority. It was quite possible that he held as much pride in his position as Jack did, despite being on opposite sides of the law.

Less than ten minutes later Elizabeth hurried inside followed by Will. "You just let him leave?" She questioned the second she stepped inside the blacksmith shop.

"I hardly have reason to make him stay," he reminded her dryly.

Elizabeth looked to Kaitlyn then shook her head. "Why are men so stubborn?" She questioned irritably.

"When will we be leaving?" Kaitlyn asked the Commodore. Her voice was void of any real emotion as she attempted to take in what Jack had done.

"I have things to tend to, but as soon as possible," he answered then looked to Elizabeth for assistance.

"I'll take care of her," she said before he could even ask.

James nodded and then turned back to the door. "I will return later. For now it would be best for all involved, if no one was made aware of Jack Sparrow's stopover," he informed them as he retreated back outside.

Will stood awkwardly, realizing that his presence probably wouldn't help the situation. "I'll give you some time alone," he said as he made his way to the door and followed the Commodore out.

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said softly when both Will and James had gone.

Kaitlyn gave a heavy sigh, "I knew something was wrong last night. I just didn't realize he would just—leave me."

Elizabeth sat beside her, putting her arm around Kaitlyn's shoulders. "He must have believed this was the only way to keep you safe."

"It is the most—sensible—solution," Kaitlyn admitted, trying to convince herself as much as Elizabeth. "I just wish he would have let me say good bye."

Elizabeth watched her sadly for a moment. "I'm not entirely certain that he could."

* * *

**A/N: My scans came back poorly and I got a lung biopsy done on 12/26 (wonderful Christmas present) It turns out that I do have cancer in my lung and liver. My doctors are still hopeful, they believe that since I recieved my own bone marrow during the last transplant, I was reinfected by some bad marrow (meaning my cancer didn't grow on it's own, I was reinfected) I'm now back in chemo and being prepped for a second transplant. This time I will need a donor (hopefully my sister is a match)**

**I will be doing everything in my ability to update, my transplant probably won't be for 6 to 8 weeks. But there is a lot of potential problems that go along with this sort of transplant, such as me simply rejecting someone else's marrow and not surviving that. I'm a strong person and I'm not anticipating that (I'm certainly not ready to die!) but I'm also realistic and know complications do exist. Writing helps keep my focus off of my health so I anticipate updating reguarly until I go to the hospital anyway.**

**This isn't the end of the story by any means! I felt that it is something Jack would do in order to resolve his problems (at least temporarily). They won't be apart forever though! Over the period of writing this story, I've really grown fond of Jack and Kaitlyn being together. lol **


	35. Confession

**Chapter Thirty Five**:  
**Confession

* * *

**

Jack paced slowly around his cabin and then picked up a couple of lychee nuts that were lying in Pepe's box of fruit. He had ordered the crew to set a course for Tortuga and wasn't needed on deck for the time being. He hoped to pick up some new crew members once they arrived and had made it quite clear that the crew would be allowed to plunder and pillage to their heart's content. He had yet to give details to the crew about Kaitlyn's departure, though doubted many would be terribly upset to see her gone. Most men weren't fond of having a curse hanging over their heads and many considered women to be bad luck even when they weren't burdened with a curse.

He sat down on the bed and starred vacantly into his thoughts. Once he left the confines of the cabin he would need to be '_Captain Jack Sparrow'_. The crew would expect him to be confident and self assured; they would expect him to be their _Captain_. However, the man in him needed a few moments alone, to contemplate and accept what had become of the closest thing to a relationship he had ever experienced.

He honestly hadn't expected to feel such a deep emptiness. He had thought, foolishly perhaps, that once he made the choice to leave her, he would move on as though she had never been a part of his life. He smirked inwardly when he recalled speaking to Kaitlyn about her curse. He had told her that worrying over it would do her no good and she had readily replied that, _'ignoring it won't make it go away.' _He now felt the full force of those words. Pretending that she didn't exist or that he didn't care, wouldn't change the way he felt. Simply ignoring her wouldn't make her memory just disappear as if she had never existed.

Leaving her with the Commodore was the safest thing for her; he didn't doubt that for a moment. Will, and particularly Elizabeth, would also see that she was looked after and taken care of. He would still need to face Captain Ackhart, but felt much more confident about it, now that he wouldn't be able to use Kaitlyn as leverage against him.

He had found himself lying awake in the blacksmith shop the previous night, watching her sleep. Briefly he had let his mind wander to places he would never dare admit to another living soul. What would it have been like to marry her and try to live a semi-honest life? She could have gone on to Port Summers, where she could have remained when it wasn't safe for her to join him on the Pearl. What would it have been like to be at sea, knowing that whenever he chose, he could return to a home and to Kaitlyn; and bring her with him during some of the more tedious voyages? It was very rare to find a woman that would tolerate his lifestyle and respect his freedom. He had to admit to himself that the thought of her marrying another man, sharing his bed and possibly growing to love him, was a bitter pill to swallow.

Just as with everything else in life, time would eventually heal the wounds. Until then, he would focus on his ship and crew. His first responsibly was to the men that served beneath him and he acknowledged that he had been avoiding that responsibility for quite some time.

After a long, silent moment he reached over and opened the drawer of the small stand that was next to the bed, and then pulled out the long, honey colored ponytail that was lying inside. He had found it when he had come to the cabin to collect Kaitlyn's effects to send back with the Commodore. He had contemplated returning it to her; it was her hair after all. However, he had simply placed it back inside the drawer and retrieved his discarded beads instead. He knew Kaitlyn well enough to know that she would by far prefer having something of his, something to remind her of the adventure she had been allowed to have; and something that would always remind her of the first man she had given her self to.

A knock at the cabin door, interrupted his thoughts. He stood and dropped the hair back into the drawer and then walked over and opened the door. Dallin was standing there looking confused. He eyes traveled past Jack, looking over the cabin, then met Jack's gaze again.

"Is it true?"

"I'm afraid you might need to be a little more specific about what '_it'_ is, mate," Jack replied.

"Kaitlyn didn't return to the ship," Dallin said. "Mr. Gibbs said you brought the Commodore here and then left without Kaitlyn."

"Aye," Jack admitted. "We thought it was the best solution."

Dallin looked at him suspiciously. "I'm afraid you might need to be a little more specific about who '_we'_ are, mate," Dallin retorted.

"Look, lad," Jack began. Honestly, he wasn't in the mood to argue with Dallin, but he couldn't blame him for being upset. "Your sister is much safer where she is, savvy? She will have the entire Royal navy looking after her and seeing her home safely."

"And once she's home?" The boy countered.

"Home is where she intended to go once we dealt with the curse anyway," Jack said. "Does it really make a bit of difference which ship takes her there?" he questioned, remembering Kaitlyn making the same argument after she had made her deal with Ackhart.

"What about Captain Ackhart?"

"What about him?" Jack questioned. "Captain Ackhart will be coming after the Pearl." Jack motioned to the ship around him. "Your sister is no longer aboard the Pearl. It's a simple matter of geography, really," Jack said in the most patient voice he could muster.

"I did, however, promise her that her monkey would be taken care of. And since I am the Captain, I believe I may hand that task over to you, eh? You are the monkey's—uncle, so to speak."

Jack handed Dallin the lychee nuts and then walked out onto the deck. Dallin looked down at the fruit and then sighed and went in search of Pepe. At least for now, Jack was right. Kaitlyn would likely be much safer off of the ship, which would lead to everyone being safer in the long run.

* * *

Elizabeth glanced over at Kaitlyn as they walked through the port. She seemed to be doing everything in her power to avoid showing any real emotions but Elizabeth could see that she was hurting. 

Truthfully, she wasn't surprised in the least about the way Jack had handled things. He probably did believe it was the safest and most sensible solution to the problem. If Kaitlyn were at Port Royal or with the navy, the likelihood of Captain Ackhart harming her or gaining the statue was very slim. However, it also seemed as though Jack was trying to take the easiest way out. Though he could be cunning and calculating, there were also times that he was just plain cowardly; particularly when it meant facing up to his own conscience or feelings. The only time that he had spoken completely honestly to Elizabeth was when he was too drunk to think up other stories. It must have terrified him to realize that he cared for another person as much, if not more, than he cared for himself.

"Father Harewell is a nice man," Elizabeth said, simply to end the awkward silence. "I'm sure he will be happy to speak with us."

Kaitlyn nodded and continued walking. Men of the cloth were almost always polite and willing to speak of their beliefs. Kaitlyn's mother, Catherine, had been born in Ireland but had moved to London to marry her father. While her father had never had strong religious ties, her mother had always remained faithful to her Catholic roots despite the battles that had raged for years between the Irish Catholics and the English Protestants. Kaitlyn had grown up in a house where talk of religion was not encouraged but her father had always been a fair man and never forbade her mother from practicing her beliefs. William Harris had always been far more concerned about the laws of man and country, than the laws dictated by church and God.

"Do you think he'll believe in curses?" Kaitlyn asked with a slight smirk.

"Perhaps, it's best we not mention that," Elizabeth said. The last thing she needed was added problems for her or Will. They stopped when the came to the church. It was crafted of solid stone, yet remained a humble testament to the people willing to worship there. Both walked inside and quietly looked around. No one was in the main room and the silence nearly caused Kaitlyn to turn and leave.

"He's probably in his study," Elizabeth said as she walked up toward the front of the room.

Kaitlyn followed and couldn't help but smile at the idea of Jack joining her inside of a church. She imagined that the priest may have very well attempted to bathe him in holy water.

Elizabeth rapped lightly on a door and seconds later a quiescent voice encouraged them to come inside.

"Father Harewell," Elizabeth said politely as she stepped inside.

"Elizabeth," the gentle man said as he stood. Kaitlyn followed her in and waited to be introduced. The priest was an older man, probably in his late fifties. He had soft blue eyes and trimmed white hair. Kaitlyn began to feel at ease as soon as he turned to her and offered a warm, welcoming smile.

"This is Kaitlyn," Elizabeth said. "She's a friend of the family."

"Hello," he said. "What may I do for the two of you?"

"Actually, we've come to ask some questions about the church," Elizabeth said.

"Of course." Father Harewell motioned to a couple of wooden chairs before taking his own seat again. "How is your father doing, Elizabeth?"

"He's doing quite well," she replied with a smile.

"And your husband?" Father Harewell had performed Will and Elizabeth's wedding ceremony and had known them both since they were young. They had arrived in Port Royal at the same time and had always been wonderful children and now productive and well respected citizens.

"Will is doing wonderfully," she answered. "He's been quite busy at the blacksmith shop." Father Harewell smiled and nodded then looked to Kaitlyn. It was obvious that she wanted to speak to him but was waiting for the pleasantries to be finished.

"You look nervous, child," he said in a soothing voice. "Please, feel free to ask me anything. The conversation will remain inside these walls," he promised.

"We were wondering what the church believes about the seven mortal sin," Kaitlyn said, getting straight to the point.

Father Harewell smiled at her then leaned back in his chair. "Well, while we do acknowledge the seven Cardinal sins, we try to encourage and focus on the seven virtues," he said. "It's easy for the imperfect to fall prey to sin; this is why God allows us to redeem ourselves."

"What would the church consider the redeeming virtue for envy?"

"The opposing virtue is kindness," he answered. "However, many people don't fully understand what makes envy a sin to begin with. Envy, in itself, is not a terrible thing. God wants us to strive to better ourselves and our communities and that is often spurred by seeing what others have and wanting to have the same. Envy becomes a sin when someone becomes so jealous that they would want to harm someone to gain what it is that they desire; to take away someone else's possessions, love or even their life."

Kaitlyn nodded; honestly she didn't see how envy could fit into the curse at all. Maybe it was simply a coincidence that it was the statue that had been stolen. "Isn't that the same as greed?"

"Envy is darker and much more personal," he said. "Greed is almost always limited to material wealth and opulence. To be envious is something entirely different. To envy is to covet what another has, be it material wealth or something far more personal, like the love of another person. I have met barren women that envy those that have children. It's quite understandable, of course. But when she begins to wish harm on those women, because they have what she never will –it becomes a terrible burden to bear."

"What about…curses?" Kaitlyn questioned tentatively. Elizabeth said nothing as Father Harewell gave them both inquisitive looks.

"I can't say that I believe in curses, myself," he answered. "Although—" he paused and gave a thoughtful look. "At times what many here on Earth consider to be a curse is nothing more than a soul that hasn't yet found peace, often because it is guilty of commiting a mortal sin."

Kaitlyn remembered the man she had confronted in the cave and felt a chill pass through her. Father Harewell looked to Elizabeth who had been remaining silent.

"Kaitlyn had a frightening encounter with pirates," she explained. Normally, she wouldn't lie to a Priest, but considering that there had been some bad encounters for Kaitlyn while she had been with Jack, she decided that it wasn't really a lie but rather she was simply not telling him the entire truth. "She had hoped to come here to gain some reassurance."

"Pirates?" He mused and then smiled. He realized that many sailors, especially pirates, were superstitious and had probably left the poor girl terrified of curses and other afflictions. "It is important to remember that any sins committed by those men are their sins to bear, not yours, my dear."

Kaitlyn glanced at him then felt the need to look away. She certainly couldn't sit there and pretend to be innocent. If he knew of her relationship with Jack, he certainly wouldn't be acting as though she were a victim. "Thank you," she offered politely. She had a sudden faint feeling begin to wash over her and wanted to get back out into the fresh air. "We should probably find the Commodore," she said to Elizabeth.

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed and then looked to the priest apologetically. "Commodore Norrington needs to speak with us about the pirates, if anything is to be done about them."

"Of course," Father Harewell said as he stood. "Feel free to stop by any time."

"We will, thank you," Elizabeth said as she stood. Kaitlyn hurried out of the room without offering another word. "She's terribly upset," Elizabeth explained, surprised herself by Kaitlyn's abrupt departure.

"No need to apologize," he assured her as he walked Elizabeth out into the main room. Kaitlyn was already outside of the church completely, which caused Elizabeth to hurry.

"Thank you again, Father," she said politely as she stepped outside. Kaitlyn was leaning against the stone wall, looking as though it was the only thing keeping her from being on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth questioned in a concerned voice.

"Yes," Kaitlyn answered. "I just—needed some fresh air."

"You look a little pale," Elizabeth noted. "We should eat before we go to the Commodore. I'm sure it's been awhile since you've had a decent meal."

The very thought of food made Kaitlyn nauseous but she simply nodded. She hadn't realized that going into a church and speaking to a priest would cause her to feel so physically ill. Elizabeth began walking slowly, hoping that Kaitlyn would begin to feel better as they did.

"Estrella is an excellent cook," Elizabeth said. "I would like to speak with my father, anyway."

Kaitlyn continued to walk with her silently. She wondered briefly if it had been the curse that had caused the sudden ill feeling to over take her, or perhaps it had simply been nervousness. Then she gazed off at the sea and blinked back tears. "I'll never see him again, will I?"

The question caused Elizabeth to stop walking and look to Kaitlyn, who was still watching the water. "I honestly can't say."

"You were right," Kaitlyn told her sadly. "I do love him. It was foolish for me to allow things to turn out as they did."

"In all fairness, you can't choose who it is that you love," Elizabeth said gently. "The Commodore proposed to me once. Actually, it was only moments before I first met Jack Sparrow. I've always thought highly of James Norrington, but it was Will that I had grown up with," she said with a reminiscing smile. "We had played together as children. He always treated me like I was a princess; someone deserving of his undying love and affection. As I grew older, I began to realize that I was beginning to feel the same way. It didn't matter that he was a blacksmith, he was a good friend and someone that I loved dearly."

Kaitlyn nodded, though realized that Elizabeth's relationship with Will wasn't the same as hers with Jack. There had been no promise of commitment or declarations of love between the two of them. Everything they had shared had been built on the idea that it wouldn't be forever.

"We should hurry," Elizabeth suggested. "You could use a meal and some rest before you climb aboard another ship."

Kaitlyn nodded in agreement and continued walking on with her, occasionally letting her gaze linger on the sea and her thoughts on Jack, and the reality that he was no longer a part of her life.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter felt a little strange to me. Maybe it's my chemo brain or just the subject matter. I always feel "preachy" if there is talk of religion. But most of what happened in this chapter will be important in later chapters, so I needed to add it in. **

**I want to thank everyone for the tremendously supportive reviews and well wishes. It helps so much just to have those words of encouragement, both about my writing and my health. All of the positives you send to me help keep ME positive and that's where I need to be right now. Thank you. **

**And for the Norrington fans, he'll be back in the next chapter. :)**


	36. Shades of Shame

**Chapter Thirty Six:  
Shades of Shame**

**

* * *

**

Jack gave a cocky grin and then looked across the crate to Dallin. He had slipped below deck and dug up a bottle of rum that had been hidden away and now the only thing he was concerned about was the game of cards he was cheating at. Not that cheating was really necessary while playing against Dallin; the boy was easier to read than most books.

Jack slapped his cards down on the table, "this just isn't your night, mate." Even Jack could tell his voice was a bit more slurred than usual but had enough alcohol in him that he really didn't care.

"What are you talking about?" Dallin questioned as he stared at the terrible hand Jack had placed on the table before him.

Jack blinked and looked at the cards again. "I got the high card."

"The highest card you have is a six," Dallin pointed out. It was obvious that Jack would either need to sleep off the rum he had been drinking or he would end up passed out on the deck of the ship.

"Aye," Jack agreed. "Anything above a six is technically a low card." His hands were clumsily trying to make his point as he spoke.

"And the ones below?"

"Anything below a six is obviously a low card, lad," Jack insisted.

Dallin couldn't help but grin at the completely drunken logic, or lack thereof. "I just assumed that the basic rules of numbers were implied when playing a game involving—numbers."

"Ah," Jack said as he pointed emphatically at him. "Sorry to disappoint, mate, but implications don't count. You have to specify the rules of the game, savvy? Those aren't my rules, the specification of the rules are—implied—as it were."

"So, if you have to specify something that is implied, how do you go about implying something that isn't already specified?" Dallin asked with a mischievous grin.

Jack furrowed his brow, clearly not able to wrap his mind around Dallin's words at the moment. "How about we just call it square, what say you?"

"Aye," Dallin agreed with a nod then stood. "Since we're calling this even, we can split the wager. Since I looked after Pepe today, he's yours all day tomorrow."

Jack looked confused for a moment, not recalling making any wagers with Dallin when they began the game. "I can't seem to recall making that wager."

Dallin smirked, "it was—implied." He then turned and walked off, leaving Jack to mull over the conversation and doubting he would make any sense of it.

* * *

Elizabeth drew herself from the book she was reading when she heard a knock at the front door. The sound of Estrella abandoning the kitchen and walking through the main foyer caused Elizabeth to return to her reading. This was no longer her home and she imagined that whoever was at the door was looking to speak with her father. She was currently seated in his study reading over some more books, hoping to discover something that might help her understand more about the statue that Kaitlyn possessed. Not more than ten minutes later she heard footsteps coming down the corridor toward the study so she set the book down on the desk and looked up, expecting to see her father. However, it was the Commodore, and not the Governor who materialized before her. 

"I hope I'm not intruding," he said apologetically.

Elizabeth shook her head and motioned to the chairs that were in the room. "Not at all, please join me."

James stepped inside the small room. It had many books, a small fireplace and beautiful wooden furnishings; a large window on the east wall let the sunlight spill into the room, so that they could avoid the need for candles or lanterns during the day. "I spoke with your father. I had hoped to simply allow Lieutenant Gillette escort Miss Harris home, but given the circumstances, the Governor and I have both decided it would be best if I accompany them."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. The Commodore had already risked his career quite enough. The clemency that had been granted to Will upon his return to Port Royal had not went over well with the Navy and East India Company. Both James and Governor Swann had been questioned extensively about the incident. A significant amount of men had been killed the night they saved Will's life at the _Isle de Muerta_ and such a thing simply could not be overlooked. The fact that Captain Barbossa and his crew had attacked so many civilian ships and ports was really the only thing that had kept both the Commodore and Governor from being punished for what had happened.

When he had been questioned about his decision to pursue the Black Pearl, James had chosen to omit Elizabeth's promise to marry him. Rather, he explained that Captain Barbossa and his men had claimed far too many civilian lives over the past decade to simply allow it to continue. It was, in fact, the Navy's job to protect civilians, even if it meant sacrificing themselves for the greater good.

Governor Swann had taken it upon himself to mention that the jail had been destroyed during the attack on Port Royal and, to the best of his knowledge that was how Jack Sparrow had escaped. Young William had merely joined him in order to save Elizabeth's life.

When questioned about Jack Sparrow's escape from Port Royal and his hanging, both men had said that they had believed he had perished when he had fallen from the cliff, explaining that a search of the area had not revealed his body and the Commodore had chosen to leave the following morning in search of him but found no proof that he had survived the fall. Both had known that their stories were dubious, at best, but realized that it was the only way to present the situation so that they wouldn't face harsh punishment. Certainly, no one would have believed the truth; that Captain Barbossa and his crew had been cursed men and Jack, one of the Caribbean's most notorious pirates, had not deserved to hang.

"When will you be leaving?" She questioned.

"I have matters to attend to this evening," James replied. "I hope to leave first thing tomorrow."

"Good," Elizabeth mused. "Kaitlyn is exhausted. She's napping in my old room right now. Estrella is preparing dinner. Would you care to join us?"

For a moment James remained silent and then he seemed to relax and gaze around the small study. "I promised Charlotte that I would visit her this evening, since I will be leaving tomorrow."

Elizabeth smiled. She had been taken by surprise the first time she had spied the Commodore chatting easily with Charlotte Berwick. She was a few years older than Elizabeth and had light brown hair and soft blue eyes. Her father was a shop owner and though her family wasn't as well off as the Swanns or even the Commodore him self, they were well liked and respected citizens. Charlotte was a kind but quiet young woman. She was very petite and pretty. Her small stature and blue eyes, made Elizabeth believe she would look forever young and sweet.

Given James' take charge personality; it had seemed strange at first to see him with such a gentle, soft spoken woman. But after getting to know Charlotte a little better, she had realized just how kind and supportive she would be for a man like the Commodore. They had been courting for nearly three months now and always seemed quite happy in each other's company.

The relationship had made Elizabeth take a look at her self. What if she had kept to her bargain and married James Norrington? Both had great respect for the other, but Elizabeth had grown up with only her father and was quite used to getting her way and being in charge of her own life. She felt that eventually, there would have been quite a lot of tension between two people of such similar personality.

Will had always been much more quiet and shy but always accepting of who Elizabeth was. He would never speak down to her or treat her as inferior. He seemed to have a great respect for her strength and felt no need to compete with her for dominance in their relationship. What was possibly the most endearing trait was that he wasn't bothered to be caring; offering her compliments, small gifts or lying with her and talking about their future or anything else that suited them. Unlike many men, he didn't feel the need to go to the tavern every evening for a few drinks or even worse, find other women to entertain him.

"Charlotte is invited too, of course," Elizabeth said. "Poor Kaitlyn has been out to sea with filthy sailors for months; having a nice civil dinner with other females present might help her a great deal. Besides, come tomorrow she'll be in your charge, don't you think you should get to know her?"

For a moment James sat contemplating her before he lifted himself from his seat and paced the small room. His gaze lingered as he passed the window then he poured himself a glass of the Governor's brandy. "I have this nagging feeling that I am going to regret this."

"Regret returning Kaitlyn home?"

"No, of course not," James said. "She's done nothing wrong. Allowing Jack Sparrow to black mail me, on the other hand…"

"Blackmail you?" Elizabeth said in surprise. It had been her understanding that he and Jack had simply settled on an agreement.

James looked at her and then smirked and looked back out the window, "He informed me that if I refused to help him, he would see that everyone was made aware of the—agreement—you and I made after I rescued the two of you from that island. Even if I avoid reprimand, it certainly wouldn't do me any good to remain here, now would it? Image what my reputation would become once people found out I led my men to their deaths; that my actions left wives widowed and children without their fathers." James glanced at her again, "all to gain you as my wife."

Elizabeth held his gaze for a moment and then looked away as guilt began to settle into her own chest. She was just as responsible for those deaths as the Commodore, probably more so. She had agreed to marry him, knowing doing so would cause him to go after The Pearl and Will. She had also known that even when she did try to tell them about the curse, no one would believe her. She had helped lead many good men to their death, in order to save a life that was important to her and then she chose to marry Will and left James with the burden of losing many of his comrades.

"You couldn't have known," she said meekly.

"Known what exactly?" He scoffed. "That my men would be ambushed by pirates that were incapable of dying? Or that many good men would die; leaving their families in complete disarray so that you and Mr. Turner could find happiness?" The sharp words stung and she felt tears burning her eyes as a familiar shame began to linger in her heart.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline your invitation," he continued as he set his empty glass down and walked toward the door. Before he exited the room he stopped and then turned to face her. "Tell me, Elizabeth, do you still find piracy to be quite fascinating?"

Her glassy eyes met his and she took in a deep breath, trying to keep her tears at bay. The pirates that had always captivated her weren't real pirates. There was the occasional pirate that held a good heart deep down; but the act of piracy, killing innocent people that didn't deserve to die, was not something she could live with. "No," she whispered as a tear finally trailed down her cheek. He watched her for a moment and then simply turned and left her to face her own conscience.

* * *

Will knocked and waited patiently for Estrella to answer the door. He and Elizabeth often ate dinner with her father in the evenings; even so, he didn't feel comfortable entering the house unannounced. 

"Good evening," Estrella said pleasantly as she opened the door.

"Dinner smells wonderful," he said in reply as he stepped inside.

"Aye, tonight we're having langouste," she informed him.

"That sounds delicious."

Langouste was a clawless Caribbean lobster and like most dishes prepared for the Governor, was far more expensive than what Will could afford.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"I can't rightly say," Estrella answered. "I've been in the kitchen preparing dinner. I would check up in her room if I were you."

"Thank you, Estrella," Will said politely. As soon as she hurried back to the kitchen he started up the stairs and quietly knocked on the door to Elizabeth's former room and then stepped inside tentatively. Kaitlyn was just getting herself out of bed when he entered. She was in the process of buttoning up her dress and he quickly averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was hoping to speak with Elizabeth."

Kaitlyn laughed inwardly at how easily something could cause him to blush. "We really have to stop meeting this way," she said with a good natured smile as she stood. "Elizabeth said she was going to spend some time in her father's study, I believe."

Will looked at her again and nodded. Thankfully, this time she had been mostly clothed when he had walked into the room.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Kaitlyn queried.

"Not at all."

"How is it that you know Jack," she asked. "You and Elizabeth hardly seem the type of people to spend your time with pirates."

"It's a complicated story," Will admitted. "Jack knew my father years before I was born."

"So he's a friend of the family?"

"Not—exactly," Will smirked, "more of an acquaintance of the family."

"Was your father a sailor?"

"My father was a pirate." Uttering those words had not come easily to Will. After his encounter with Captain Barbossa and getting to know Jack and his crew better, he found himself less ashamed of his roots. He had learned that not all men that live by the law found themselves morally obliged to it, while some men living out side of it were good men at heart.

"He _was_ a pirate?"

"He died," he told her. "He was killed because he disagreed with the crew's decision to mutiny and leave Jack on an island to die."

"I'm so sorry," Kaitlyn said earnestly. "I had no idea. Jack didn't speak of the mutiny often, though it is always in the back of his mind." The confession caused Kaitlyn to recall the night Jack had woken her after he had experienced a dream. He had believed his father had been aboard Isidro Saez's crew, and while he had disagreed with the mutiny, he had chosen his own life rather than trying to protect Isidro or Catalina.

"Did he ever tell you his ridiculous story about sea turtles?" Will questioned with a slight grin.

"Sea turtles? I don't believe so," Kaitlyn answered, her curiosity now peaked.

"Apparently, it's how escaped the island," Will said. "He waded into the shallows and waited for days before roping himself a couple of sea turtles."

Kaitlyn couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose his crew believed that."

"It was Mr. Gibbs that told me," Will said. "Jack told Elizabeth that he had actually bartered his way off of the island when a ship full of rum runners stopped to pick up their supplies."

"Rum runners," Kaitlyn mused. "It is a much less interesting story than sea turtles."

"To be honest, I'm surprised they had any _supply_ left on the island," Will quipped.

Kaitlyn smiled then glanced to the hall behind him. "I suppose we should find Elizabeth, it smells like dinner will be ready soon."

Will nodded in agreement and stepped aside so she could exit the room and then followed her down stairs toward the study. He couldn't help wondering how and why someone like Kaitlyn would become involved with the likes of Jack Sparrow but knew it wasn't really appropriate to question her about her personal life. Maybe somewhere inside of Jack, there really was a good man, despite his attempts to hide it from the world.

* * *

"You know, that monkey is actually not bad at playing cards," Gibbs quipped as he walked up to Jack who, quite frankly, looked like he could pass out at any given moment. 

Jack smirked but said nothing of the small animal that was seated on his shoulder, playing with the cards that he and Dallin had been using not an hour earlier. He was beginning to sober but knew that he had a long night ahead of him. The sun was just preparing to set and the crew had set sail not long after it had risen.

"The crew has a few questions for you," Gibbs continued, deciding it was best to get to the point.

"They would like to know what has become of the statue, no doubt," Jack said without any real fanfare. Quite frankly, he figured he might very well be inebriated enough that he wouldn't be able to think up lies fast enough for his first mate to buy into them, so the truth was probably the way to go for the time being.

"It's only fair, we did spend months trying to find it," Gibbs pointed out.

"The _Angel del Muerta_ is currently in Kaitlyn's possession," Jack admitted. "There's no sense risking letting the curse find its way into the crew, eh?"

"Aye," Gibbs agreed reluctantly. "But they still want their share of the spoils, Jack. You can't keep a crew out for months and not compensate them for it."

Jack sighed heavily and looked to the older man. He had known Gibbs for years, ever since he had been branded a pirate. Though his father had been a pirate, Jack had avoided the title until he had worked along side Ackhart. The sea had always been in Jack's blood but the need to plunder and pillage had never been his top priorities.

Truthfully, he probably could have served in the navy if he were more apt to taking orders, as long as it meant he could remain on the sea. But a pirates' life is what he was destined for, like his father before him. Joshamee Gibbs had been one of the first people he met after his run in with the East India Company and to his credit; he had tried to warn Jack about taking up with the likes of Barbossa and the men he traveled with.

Unfortunately, Jack hadn't made a name for him self at that time and had no choice but to accept any able bodied crewmen that were willing to work. Now he could tell that once again, his first mate was looking out for him and trying to get the situation under control before Jack was left facing another mutiny or worse.

"You can assure the crew that they will be well compensated for their efforts," Jack informed him curtly.

Gibbs nodded but stood watching him for a long moment. "What do you intend to do now, Captain?" Now that both Kaitlyn and the statue were gone, they had no real plan before them.

Jack stood abruptly and smirked, "Right now, I have every intention of going below deck and finding meself another bottle of rum." Before Gibbs could offer any protest, Jack sauntered past him and across the deck.

"That's what I was afraid of," Gibbs sighed to him self and returned to his post, knowing that until Jack put away the rum, he would likely be in charge of thing.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of updating and this update not being great. I've been so busy and sick from chemo and doctors that I just haven't been able to put much effort into writing. **

**We haven't found a donor for my transplant yet, but we have two potential donors (out of 10 million people on the registry!) **

**I felt some of the stuff in this chapter was necessary, since I began writing this a year before DMC was released. I needed to explain the consequences of what had happened at the end of the first movie, since I brought the Port Royal characters into it.**

**I also wanted to give Norrington a chance to give Elizabeth a piece of his mind. As for Elizabeth, I am keeping her in line with the original movie. In part two, they turned her into a selfish "Mary Sue" type character and I couldn't stand her. In part one, it seemed as though she cared what happened to other people, in part two, she used everyone and only really seemed to care about herself (ex. She complained about her life not being what she wanted…yet, did she ever express real concern for Will's safety or even her father's, since he was caught freeing her from prison? All the while flirting with Jack?) She seemed very shameless in part two and I didn't like the drastic changes in her personality. So my characters will all remain in line with the original movie and characters that we were introduced to. **


	37. Similarities

**Chapter Thirty Seven:  
****Similarities

* * *

**

Jack dropped Pepe onto the bed and began removing his hat and effects. His cabin was growing dark and he was barely able to keep his eyes open any longer. He hadn't slept the previous night and had found himself drinking rum all day, trying to ignore the empty feeling inside him and the problems he would still need to face. He certainly hadn't expected that leaving Kaitlyn behind would leave him with such a feeling of guilt. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, a pirate, scallywag, buccaneer, swindler, thief and womanizer; men like him didn't allow themselves to have personal attachments, let alone of the female sort. Yet, he realized that he had done the unthinkable by allowing her to become more than just a casual lover. What possibly troubled him most was that he realized that leaving her the way he had, had been cowardly. He had promised her that he would deal with the curse and he had gone back on his word. The idea of her being hurt or eventually despising him, drew emotions out of him that he couldn't recall experiencing since he was a child.

He tossed his hat onto the night stand after hanging his effects on the hook then dropped himself onto the bed. Immediately, Kaitlyn's scent caught his attention. This had been her bed for months and the idea that he would actually be so familiar with her that he would recognize her scent, left him perturbed. It wasn't the same as being near whores that wore perfumes and other toiletries. It was the scent of her hair that had been exposed to the salty sea most days. Unlike most of the men, she had made a conscious effort to remain groomed and didn't have to partake in the labor that they did. There was a vague scent of fruit and her powders and he found himself lying awake, wishing things had turned out differently than they had. Had Ackhart not become a problem, Kaitlyn probably could have stayed on the ship indefinitely once the curse had been taken care of. It wasn't common for women to sail on ships, but it wasn't completely unheard of either. It wasn't as though she had actually attempted to become a pirate and truthfully, he wasn't sure he would have wanted her to.

Pepe climbed onto his chest and interrupted his thoughts, for which he was thankful. "Get some rest, mate," Jack said. Dallin had left him with the monkey but Pepe wasn't really a bother. After a moment, Jack closed his own eyes and let sleep begin to overtake him. Before he was fully unconscious, he realized that a dream was beginning to overtake his subconscious. Once again he was aboard the _Belleza Grande_, standing on the deck of the ship. The star laden sky was dark and the wind calm. He could see some men waiting around near the cabin door, seeming annoyed and impatient. He walked over tentatively and stood, not sure what was happening.

"C'mon! You've had plenty of time!" Barked one of the men, as he pounded on the cabin door; after a moment he shoved the door open and stalked inside. Jack glanced through the open doorway and saw his father sitting on the bed holding Catalina, who began to cry hysterically at the sight of the other men and began clinging to him.

_"¡No vaya¡Por favor¡No vaya!" _

The crewmen dragged his father from the room and shoved him out onto the deck. "Quit wastin' our time," growled one of the sailors. One of the others entered the cabin and slammed the door closed behind him.

Jack's gaze remained on his father, who seemed genuinely upset by the situation. Finally, his father turned away and walked the deck, seemingly lost in thought. The actions left a million questions racing through Jack's mind. Had his father been romantically involved with Catalina? It seemed very unlikely. From what Jack had seen, it seemed as though he had been comforting her. After most of the commotion calmed his father headed below deck; not having anything else of interest, Jack followed, more and more curious about his father's involvement with Isidro and Catalina.

His father stopped and grabbed some hardtack and fresh water then made his way to the brig where Isidro was sitting. He sat down the biscuits and drink and stood silently for a moment.

"I spoke to Catalina," he finally said.

Isidro looked up at him then to the bit of food he had brought. "How is she?" His Spanish accent was very thick, but Jack could easily make out what he was saying.

"She's fine, mate, don't worry yourself over it," his father lied.

"Do not worry?" Isidro scoffed. "She is carrying my child, how am I not to worry?"

"Lillian is expecting too," his father said. "I have to watch my back or I'm going to end up in the same predicament yer in, mate."

"Just promise me that you will keep Catalina safe until she can be taken off of this damned ship," Isidro nearly pleaded.

For a moment, Jack saw hesitation in his father's eyes before he nodded. "I'll do what I can, mate."

The words were still resounding in his mind when his eyes opened. He couldn't have dozed off for more than twenty minutes. He suddenly felt much more sober. He hadn't expected the dreams to continue once the _Angel Del Muerta_ was off the ship. He retraced the entire dream. It seemed as though his father had been trying to comfort both of them despite what the rest of the crew had planned, though he had made no real attempt to do more than that. His father had seemed upset at what the men were doing to Catalina. Jack had never had much respect for men that forced themselves on women. There were plenty of whores that were willing to take care of them for a few shillings; he saw no reason to brutalize innocent young women.

Then his father's words replayed,_ "Lillian is expecting too." _Jack had never had an older sibling and there was no possible way his father and mother could have known each other ten years before he was even born, let alone had another child together. From what he had been told, his father and mother had barely been together for a few months before she had become pregnant with him. He began to wish he had remained in Port Royal longer, if only to learn more about the curse and tale behind it.

* * *

Kaitlyn dressed and waited for someone to come get her. The sun was just beginning to rise into the early morning sky. The previous night's dinner had been awkwardly silent. Something had been bothering Elizabeth but she apparently had no desire to speak about it. Will had done his best to engage in conversation with the Governor but Kaitlyn had been grateful when the meal was done and she could return to Elizabeth's room to sleep. 

Estrella was already up and about, doing her morning chores; Kaitlyn had heard her humming in the corridor and had decided to get herself up. Now she was staring out the window, looking out at the sea. She missed the gentle rock of the ship beneath her and the smell of the salt water splashing onto the deck of the ship. She missed Dallin, Ana Maria and even the crew. She hadn't realized just how much she had come to see them as a family of sorts until they were gone. Most of all, she missed Jack, though she knew it was silly. They had been prepared to part ways in the near future anyway but somehow, it felt as though that day would never come. Her curse had begun to feel like a blessing of sorts. Had it not been for the threat to them, the curse would have been plenty of reason for her to remain on the ship. Jack had promised that he wouldn't return her home until it had been seen to.

A knock at the door drew her from the window, "Yes?"

The door opened and Estrella peaked inside. "The Commodore is here, Miss."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. She gathered her small satchel when the maid retreated from the room and then gave a heavy sigh. She had said her good-byes to Will and Elizabeth the previous night. Governor Swann and Elizabeth had both left her with an open invitation to return, though she doubted she would ever be able to. She would no doubt be married after she returned home, at least if her father had anything to say about things.

She hurried from the room and down the stairs. The Commodore smiled politely when she approached him and then opened the door. "I thought perhaps we could take a stroll to the docks. The ship is being loaded as we speak."

"A stroll sounds lovely," she answered. Though she had yet to spend much more than a few moments in the Commodore's presence the fact that Jack had felt that he would keep her safe, was enough to keep her nerves calm. She imagined that it would be quite different being on a naval vessel than it had been on a pirate ship. She followed him outside and down the path, at first remaining silent as they walked. "I'm actually glad that we have a few moments alone. I wanted to thank you for what you're doing. From what Elizabeth has said, you should have rightfully put Jack in jail."

Norrington glanced in her direction and then gave a heavy sigh. "By all rights, I should have, yes. He's committed acts of piracy against the crown and was branded a pirate by the East India Company. But…" he looked to her again. "As a man of honor, my first duty is to help those in need. He brought you here, which quite frankly, I found a bit curious. From what I know of Jack Sparrow, he is not one to risk himself in order to help another human being."

"Perhaps what you know of Jack Sparrow isn't who he really is," she countered.

"What I know of Jack Sparrow, is what he wants everyone to believe he is. As long as he is more concerned of having a reputation than actually being known for who is really is; he will remain a criminal in the eyes of the law."

Kaitlyn looked to the Commodore as he spoke. "I am beginning to see why he brought me to you."

The words caused Norrington to slow and look at her. "And why is that?"

A smile began tugging at the corners of her mouth as she looked in his direction. "You and Jack seem to have a lot in common. He could have returned me home himself and yet," she stopped speaking and glanced around the small port before looking back to him. "He chose to bring me here, specifically for your help."

"I hardly think I have much in common with Jack Sparrow," he scoffed.

"Really? So far the both of you have completely ignored past encounters and the very fact that you are on opposite sides of the law. Jack had no real need to come here, if he simply intended to get me off of his ship. And you had no reason not to arrest him, if your only intention was to return me to my home. And yet Jack came here…and you didn't arrest him."

"I am still failing to see how this means I have anything in common with him."

"The both of you take your positions seriously—seriously enough that the both of you seem to have an unspoken respect for the other, even though it would probably take torture to make either of you admit to it. On some level you both must be good men, if you were willing to set aside your differences in order to protect someone else's life. But it's mostly because I know Jack would never leave me with someone unless he trusted him."

James looked at her suspiciously, "You hardly sound like someone that has been abused and kidnapped by pirates. You sound like a foolish love stricken girl that doesn't know any better," he quipped.

"I was never kidnapped," Kaitlyn told him honestly. "But Captain Ackhart did cause problems for us. He's the one that did such a brilliant job of cutting my hair. After our last encounter with him, I told him I would allow him to return me home so that he could blackmail my father, under the condition that it cleared his debt with Jack and the crew."

The Commodore looked over at her again, realizing that he hadn't been told the entire story, though wasn't entirely surprised by that. "If you agreed to let Captain Ackhart take you, why were you still with Jack Sparrow?"

For a moment, Kaitlyn hesitated to answer him then she sighed heavily. "Do you believe in curses, Commodore?"

The instant the words met his ears he silently cursed Jack under his breath, "only since I had the distinct pleasure of meeting Jack Sparrow."

"Then it seems we have something in common as well," she replied as they made their way down the dock toward the ships.

Norrington glanced at her again then shook his head. "I suppose we can finish this conversation once we get our voyage underway." He led her to the smaller vessel that they would be traveling on. All of the men were dressed in their navel garb and she immediately found it funny that the atmosphere on the ship was so much different than it had been on The Pearl. "There's a small room that you can use below deck. It's not much but it's dry and it has a cot."

Kaitlyn smiled politely, "Thank you, Commodore."

"It's James," he told her, "at least when I'm not on deck barking orders at everyone."

Kaitlyn nodded, "I'll speak to you later then, James."

He watched as she started toward the stairs and was led down to her room by one of the crew men, wondering if he would find out the actual truth from her or if assisting her, and Jack Sparrow, would cost him more than he cared to lose.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's been a rough couple of weeks. I caught the flu during chemo, so I've felt really, really crappy. We've been having one snow/ice storm after another and I'm lucky enough to just have power. We were running on generators for awhile and were limited to using "necessities" only, so I didn't have a computer for about a week, which really sucked. **

**On the plus side, we found my donor and hope to be in the hospital by the beginning of April. (Of course, it would have been nice to do the hospital thing during the cold, winter months rather than missing spring, but…oh well) They're not a "perfect match" but close enough that we can do the transplant. There is risk of the new immune system attacking my body (called, "Graft Vs. Host Disease") so my hospital stay could be as short as a month or it could be several months. I'm just looking forward to getting it over and done with already! **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
